Pokevivor: Enil Island 2040
by CHROMUS
Summary: Can James shock the rules of the industry, can a bad guy win Survivor? O.K, it has happened in reality ones, but not in anime ones. James vs. Richie - fight!
1. Default Chapter

****

POKE-VIVOR: PROLOGUE

This part is a continuation of the prologue of Anime and Video Game Survivor, so if you want to understand the first section of this fic, you may need to read it. Then again, it doesn't really matter…

I am hoping to send each chapter of both survivors in unison. Honestly, I am also going in a three day circle, 3 days to write one and 3 days to write the other. And hopefully by Xmas, it will be close enough for me to start work on my second mole…AND YES, THERE WILL BE PRIZES ON OFFER THIS TIME! J 

O.K, now let's see how Tom is doing…

If you don't know, the host of Poke-vivor, Tom Greenville, is one of Donald Marco's workies/cronies for the Quad-R, and he's very obsessive about Pokemon. Nuff said.

* * * *

"….ah, last port of call…and also ironically, the first for some people!"

Chromus stopped outside the structure of Neo-Tokyo. After the incident with Galactia, the city had been derelict. 'Dead' boomers still scattered and hung on the buildings, the AD Police building was still a monstrous display for anyone who wanted to look at it.

Chromus shuddered. Fortunately, it wasn't being held here…exactly.

"Ah boss!"

Chromus turned to look at one Tom Greenville, his host for Poke-vivor whilst he surveyed things back at the Duelist Kingdom. The brown haired host was obviously quite excited.

"What would old DM say if he heard that?" Chromus tutted.

"Oh I don't care! As long as I see Ash everyday!" Tom said.

"Unless he gets voted off first…" Chromus smirked. Tom huffed, obviously not thinking that will happen.

And then, another voice appeared.

"Oh Chrissy-poo!"

Only one person would add that suffix to anyone's name…

"Nene….why do you have to call me by that infantile nickname?" Chromus said, smiling, knowing the response.

"Because I like you Chrissy-poo!" Nene said, the blond kawaii crew cut teenager/young adult genius emerged in her civilian clothes. Chromus was hoping for the revealing suit but hey, can't win 'em all.

"So, you've managed to set up the computers for the vote?" Chromus asked.

"You should have got me to do something more difficult…" Nene said. Tom obviously not really caring about this interaction, decided to voice up.

"That's great but can we get to the island now?" Tom said.

"As long as Nene remembers where it is…" Chromus asked.

"Er, well actually…" Nene stammered.

'Oh no.' Tom and Chromus said in unison.

"…sure!" Nene said.

'….' Tom and Chromus sweatdropped in unison.

* * * *

The drive helped by the other person who knew where the island was, Miss Linna Yamazaki, was pleasant enough. Chromus, Tom and Nene pressed a button to their secret evil underground base….

….which was a simply mechanic's room and computer place. In the corner, Nigel Kirkland seemed to be back to his old work whilst the final contestant Mackey Stingray for AAVGS2 was watching over anything and everything.

Chromus had to chuckle. After all they went through and they are returning to their normal lives.

"Nigel, Nene, sorry, but do you mind if I take him off your hands for a while…" Chromus said.

Nigel sighed. "I guess."

"Don't worry Nigel, maybe I'll win it and manage to help get the entire place back to normal…" Mackey said.

"Just remember….if you don't get as far as I did, the dishes for a month!" Nene said.

"And if I get further than you, no using that suffix forever…" Mackey countered.

"Waaah! You're so mean!" Nene said as Mackey chuckled. A bit of dutch courage and he gave Nene a peck on the cheek, the girl blushing badly.

"Lucky bas…." Chromus said under his breath. Out loud, "Mackey, come on…we'd best be off…I'll keep in touch Tom…"

The Brit author teleported away with Mackey in tow as the 16th contestant of Anime and Video Game Survivor had been tempted away. 

But onto more important matters.

"O.K, Nene…Chromus has put you in charge of maintaining the computer systems via satellite…but for me, a summer island with Ash and Misty awaits!" Tom said happily as he bounded there for the first (and only) ferry to go to the Enil Island, where Nene and Linna were stranded for a fair bit….would now be home for 16 people from Pokemon.

And Tom couldn't wait.

* * * *

Tom was waiting.

Chromus had said that he had activated the portal for the 16 contestants at a specific time. However, the trick was that they would all arrive at once…and then they couldn't speak a word as they headed onto the ferry.

The only problem was, Chromus hadn't told him what the time was…

"I could be here a while…"

So Tom waited.

And waited.

And waited some more…

*CAPTION – 2 HOURS LATER*

Tom had finally got his Gameboy Advance out and enjoying a bit of Mario Advance, when he got the impression that something was going to attack him…from above…

As he looked up, the figures of Jessie and James were clearly visual.

"Crap."

Tom dived (and put his possession back of course) to avoid the failure Rockets plunging through the pier and splashing down.

Of course, Jessie and James had to make an entrance.

The two spluttering Rockets emerged and were about to say their motto…

…and Tom unleashed the contract, and underlined…

'NO TALKING UNTIL THE DESTINATED POINT WHERE THE GAME STARTS. JESSIE AND JAMES, THAT MEANS NO MOTTOS!'

The two Rockets looked depressed. Even Tom thought that sucked…that meant he couldn't talk to them either…no fun these British were.

Although he could hear slight snickered from the other side. Tom sighed. Figures that the two teams of Rockets would find each other first.

Butch and Cassidy, the more effective Team Rocket (supposedly) were obviously looking forward to defeating their rivals and show they are the true Team Rocket. Tom was looking forward to smirk when they got voted off.

Next up were two familiar faces. A Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Immediately, seeing the Jenny, Jessie and James panicked whilst Butch just smirked. Jenny resisted temptation to try and arrest them…for now.

Joy just smiled, happy to be here. This tanned Joy was a different look than usual for Tom, and that made it interesting. Chromus had sent some factfiles and this Joy could well also be the strongest competitor on the island. That was interesting.

The next two characters Tom had little time for. Rudy he was still annoyed with for trying to 'steal' Misty from Ash…he was hoping this island could shut him up.

And as for shutting up…

Giselle seemed ready for a staring contest with Cassidy. Donald had warned that these two could probably be a literal clash of egos. Tom kinda figured that out anyway, but it was always careful to be prepared.

Tom sighed. Nothing good…

…and then…

Tom had to bite his tongue, as the four twerps, Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey all emerged from one portal. Tom was positively drooling with excitement as Ash was as excited as ever, Misty shaking his head, Tracey already whipping out his ever present sketchbook and Brock already making eyes on Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny (fortunately Misty had thought ahead and grabbed his ear…she couldn't say anything but the message was clear enough…)

The fact that it was taking everyone everything not to speak was amazing. Jessie and James had taken Giselle's place in the staring contest against Butch and Cassidy, Giselle and Rudy were both staring at Misty…but for different reasons…Jenny looked tense, Joy was looking over Tracey's shoulder on his sketch, Brock was alternating between Jenny and Joy, Misty was desperately trying to avoid anyone's gaze, and Ash looked as clueless as ever.]

Just four left, Tom thought. And that included the Mole as well.

And as if on cue, said mole, and three others emerged from the final portal.

Todd, Chromus' mole in the original Poke-mole, emerged with a smile on his face. Two of his victims had also taken place in this show, as Casey had a beaming smile on her face waving her baseball bat, and Richie just looking embarrassed of the situation. The only non-Pokemole character from the quartet was Duplica, her eyes drawn to everyone here, almost like a mole-hunter in herself.

And that was the 16. Tom sighed.

"Phew, glad that's done, couldn't last another 5 minutes. O.K, everyone is here…."

* * * *

So, how does Tom get on with the guys on the boat…enjoy the ride as Poke-vivor begins!


	2. Voice Of The Damned

****

POKE-VIVOR

Trials at Enil Island

Well, this is the second survivor in association with Chromus Productions. This one happens in unison with Anime and Video Game Survivor 2, so you may want to read that one as well (under Misc. and Anime Crossovers). 

A note about the place. Enil Island is my created name for the island where Nene and Linna were stranded at the end of Bubblegum Crisis 2040. Don't worry, you don't need to know anything about the show. It's just a regular island compared to the Duelist Kingdom, which is much more complicated to say the least…

So, let's see how Tom is doing in heaven…

In case you don't know who the host is, it is Tom Greenville, co-host of the infamous Quad-R, along with everyone's reality oddsmaker, Donald Marco. He's 5 feet 6, light of build, blue eyes, 23 years old, eccentric, and oh yes, a Pokemaniac.

That's all you need to know. Really.

Anyway, here we go!

* * * *

Chapter 1: Voice Of The Damned

(Shot of Tom Greenville ahead of a ferry as 16 certain young ladies and gentleman get on the ferry)

Tom: *starry eyed* Wow, I can't believe it! Ash, Misty…the gang all here, and I'm the host! Thank the heavens…

Camerman: Er Tom…we're on!

Tom: Er…oh man…*clears throat*

(SHOT OF THE FERRY OVERSEAS A BEAUTIFUL BLUE SEA AS TOM STANDS POSE LIKE ON THE FERRY)

Tom: Just over an hour ago, these 16 contestants from the anime Pokemon made their way onto the ocean…well not literally…they came onto this beautiful ferry where they will remain for the next 2 hours in silence. As you can see, this can be a problem…

(Shot of Jessie, James, Butch and Cassidy having a staring contest)

Tom: …however, they have to get over it, because for the next 39 days, these 16 will have to make acquaintances, both old and new to survive the island – filled with the trademark dangers, survive the ordeal, and indeed survive each other.

(Tom steps forward in dramatic fashion)

Tom: This is…Pokevivor! 

*SURVIVOR MUSIC*

(Shot of the ferry, from left to right…)

Ash Ketchum – Pokemon Trainer

(Shot of Ash looking at everyone with a smile)

Misty Waterflower – Water based pokemon trainer

(Shot of Misty looking at Jessie)

Brock Slate – Pokemon breeder

(Shot of Brock, ogling Jenny and Joy)

Jessie Furage – Team Rocket Flunky

(Jessie now into the 1 hour mark of her staring contest)

James Femmesse – Team Rocket Flunky

(James hiding his head)

Joy Mills – Orange Island Florence Nightingale

(Joy is watching the sea, enjoying the cool breeze)

Jenny Colette – Warden of Pinkin Island

(Jenny, observing everyone with a quiet eye)

Tracey Sketchit – Pokemon Watcher and Assistant to Professor Oak

(Tracey, sketching something quietly)

Tom: Most of this group are familiar with almost everyone here. This is known as the Majori tribe, because of their major role in the anime and with each other. This does not apply to our tribe Minori, who mostly are strangers, with the odd exception, because of either Poke-mole, or are work colleagues in Butch and Cassidy's case. For them, it is a case of getting to know each other more…for this group, we have…

Casey Ruki – Rookie Pokemon Trainer

(Shot of Casey, sitting down with a sigh legs outstretched)

Rudi Capoeria – Dancer and Orange Island Gym Leader

(Rudi is letting the wind flow through his hair)

Giselle Dexter – Pokemon Tech Valedictorian

(Giselle watching everyone very closely…)

Todd Camstill – Photographer and original Mole

(Todd is relaxing to the side, trying this time to ignore everyone)

Cassidy Sun – Team Rocket Elite

(Cassidy is still engrossed in the Team Rocket staring contest)

Butch Dance – Team Rocket Elite

(Butch is sneering over everyone)

Duplica Imite – Ditto Mistress and Actress

(Shot of Duplica trying to maybe sunbathe on the hull)

And last, Richard Williams – Pokemon Master in training

(Richie is kneeling by Todd, deep in thought…and maybe trying not to be seasick…)

* * * *

(The camera returns)

3 hours later 

(Shot as everyone is now moving, talking and generally being busy)

Tom: About a minute ago, I gave the signal that these sixteen were about to leave the safety of the ferry, and embark on the first survivor journey for them, well, at least in this series of stories. Anyway, the two tribes have split and know where to go, so let's see what they are up to…

(Shot of the group)

Jessie: We'll settle this another time Cassidy!

Cassidy: Heh, you'll be voted off before you'll see me again…

Jenny: Will you two stop it before I do something I regret?

James: *wimpy* Jessie, please listen to the nice police officer…

Rudi: Anyone got the machette?

Butch: Yes…just make sure I don't use it too soon…

Joy: I got it!

Brock: *lovey-duvey* You're sure have…

Misty: Can it Romeo before I have to drag your carcass out of here before you get dragged off the island…

Todd: Got the crates?

Richie: Yep!

Casey: Fire in the hole!

(The three drop some crates into the water, as on the other side)

Ash: Done…come on guys, let's get on!

Tom VO: Majori are the first off the ferry as the last member Jenny jumps off the side, as they began to embark on their boat. Unlike the counterpart, we have boats rather than canoes. They have enough rations for 30 days of rice, and one can of corned beef and tinned fruit as well. They will need to find extra food when they need it, from the range of fish, and small animals here. These include rats, insects, crabs, frogs and also small waterhogs. There are many dangerous species here as well, snakes are numerous and the hogs can be dangerous. 

(Shot as Brock, Tracey, James and Joy take the oars as Jenny barks instructions. Jessie stays still whilst Ash and Misty alternate between Brock, Tracey and James when they get tired, Joy seems to be handling it fine throughout. Meanwhile…)

Tom: Minori, 5 minutes are up, you gotta leave!

Cassidy: This is all your fault girl, did you have to be so picky?

Giselle: Excuse me, but I didn't exactly see anyone in front of me helping much…

Butch: Now listen here…WHOA!

(From behind, Casey, Rudi and Duplica have booted Giselle, Butch and Cassidy respectively into the ocean…)

Duplica: You were sick of it too?

Casey: Yep.

Rudi: All of it or just his voice?

(Both girls sweatdrop before diving into the sea. Rudi is the last one as Minori head off with their supplies.)

Tom: Majori have got a bigger haul than Minori, mainly thanks to good effort from Ash, Tracey and Joy, whilst Minori were already caught in arguments as Richie tried to get as much off. For now, they will have to calm down as they need to suffer over 2 hours of rowing…

*SHOT OF THE ISLAND*

Tom VO: The island is split into two sides. The east side is Majori whilst the west is Minori. The two tribes will meet for challenges at the centre beach. Tribal Council is held in the far north where a special rapid waterfall is situated which the group have to go through to go into this dark cave…

(Shot of Tom inside a ritual cave)

…where they will light their torches to determine their fate. The torches will power up these computers, which will end the drive of one of our survivors. So for now…let's see how they are doing…

* * * *

(Majori tribe)

Jessie: I'm rowing as fast as I can y'know?

Jenny: Well we need to get there before dark, and the sun seems to be dimming in and I still have no sight of the island.

James: Well, we're ahead of the other tribe, does that count?

Ash: (currently rowing) Guys, can we discuss this when we get to the island please? I think this isn't easy for any of us…

Misty: …but we can't do anything without anyone's help.

Joy: They're right. So let's just work on our stride and just get there.

Brock: You can work on my stride any…(gets whacked by Tracey on the oar)

Tracey: I know Misty usually does it, but this time I get the privelege…

(Majori are already petty bickerers, whilst just a few hundred yards behind them, Minori aren't fairing much better…)

* * * *

(Minori tribe)

(Silent treatment as Giselle and Cassidy obviously in a bad mood are not only avoiding each other's conversation, but not doing anything else. Butch is rowing, along with Todd, Rudi and Richie…whilst Casey and Duplica are just trying their best to make sure the group doesn't become a empty cupboard for a few days…)

Duplica: Was it this bad on your mole show?

Casey: No…trust me, eh Todd?

Todd: Trust me Case, being the Mole was a walk in the park compared to this…

Butch: Hey, are you going to row or are you going to just be a little punk?

Richie: Hey, you're not a Rocket here, you're an equal, so you shut up!

Butch: Why you little…

Casey: SHUT UP!

(Everyone stares at the youngest member)

Casey: Sorry bout that…but please…let's just get over there, please…

(The group nods, although Cass and Giselle are still in a cold stare. The two other girls sigh as they take over from Todd and Richie to row…as it may be a long few days…)

* * * *

(Majori tribe: 5.55PM)

Tom VO: One hour and 55 minutes after they have left, and Majori are the first tribe to begin paradise.

Tracey: LAND…A-HOOOY!

Jessie: James, put the pedal to the metal!

James: Yes ma'am!

(The group, now James, Brock, Joy and Misty, paddle like mad. Ash dives beside them and begins to swim…Misty shakes her head, but they are there, the Majori tribe are the first to make it to the beach.)

Misty: Whoo-hoo! Majori is home!

Tracey: Ahh…sun, sea, sand and surf…all gone because of the ability to survive.

Misty: (giggles) Trace, you're a goof!

Joy: I love the islands…

Ash: Joy, you're on holiday now, for you, this should be a piece of cake.

Joy: (smiles) Thank you Ash.

Jessie: (hugging James) We're alive James!

James: Jessie!

Brock: Er…you're supposed to survive the island not the trip.

(Jessie and James become depressed)

Jenny: All right, enough hanging about, we'd better get to work!

Brock: (straight to Jenny) You can order me around any time…ARRGGH!

(Yep, Misty pulling his ear)

Misty: Let's go Romeo, before she orders you to drown yourself…

(However, some of the group may not be ready yet to work…)

Tracey: We need to rest first…

Ash: Yeah.

(Tracey and Ash sit on a makeshift log as Jenny spots them…)

Jenny: Excuse me, why aren't we ready to make a shelter?

Ash: Give us a break Jenny, we need to rest, we've just been rowing on a boat for the last couple of hours.

Tracey: Forgive us Jenny, but we are a bit tired, you're not on duty anymore, you can't order us around like you're on the force…things are different here.

(Jenny looks stunned…not used obviously to this type of backlash…)

Jenny: But I'm still your elder…

Tracey: (smiles) So's Joy. (points)

(Jenny turns as Joy is having a sit down)

Tracey: Come on Ash. Let's go find Brock and Misty, god knows what poor horrors she's putting him through…

Ash: Heh, I won't be that surprised.

(They leave, as Jenny stands there, hands on hips…)

Jenny: I guess this won't be as easy as I thought…

* * * *

(2 hours and 37 minutes after they left the ferry…)

Tom VO: For them, it might have seemed like an eternity, but Minori have finally found their feet as land awaits them.

Rudi: I don't think I've ever been so glad to see land.

Casey: Just pushing it the extra mile guys…

(The group rowing, Todd, Rudi, Casey and Richie, push it a little more as they finally make it to the island…Cassidy steps off first)

Cassidy: Well, that was tiring.

Giselle: (sarcastic) Consider how much rowing you did, I'm not surprised.

Cassidy: Excuse me, I didn't see you pulling any oars beauty queen?

Giselle: Better being a beauty queen than a rocket bitch?

Cassidy: Now that's it…

(Moves to slap Giselle, but Rudy catches the hand)

Rudy: Sorry, but I don't care who you are, no-one hurts a beautiful girl in my presence. Besides, if you hadn't noticed, we can't have any physical violence on this show otherwise we are thrown out…

(Cassidy grits her teeth and sighs)

Cassidy: Very well…(walks over where Butch was watching silently)

Butch: If it wasn't for that rule…

(Shot of the other four, sitting down and resting)

Todd: Thin ice already?

Richie: Don't they know they are hanging their heads in a noose?

Duplica: At this point, I don't think anyone cares…

Casey: You said it sister. (stands up) Shall we be like Beedril and search for some honey?

Richie: Hmm…either that or we can search for material to start work.

Casey: (smiles) That as well!

Todd: You love your yellow and black striped metaphors…or has Mikey tried to change you in yellow, blue and red, with a dash of pink and black on the side?

(Casey bobs her tongue out as the four laugh and began to start a bit of hard work…)

* * * *

TIME: 8.00PM

DAY ONE

(Shot of Tom by the waves of the water)

Tom: It has been over an hour that the two tribes have stated to gel together. Already, problems have emerged in both tribes, and the game isn't even a day old. For these tribes to survive, it's each other rather than the perils which may be the problem…

(Majori Tribe)

Tom VO: Majori have a slightly better chance because of most of them knowing each other, whether good or bad. The main case is Team Rocket.

(Shot as Jessie and James are digging a hole)

James: *out of breath* This isn't a trap, this is our toilet…Tracey is coming up with the plans to build a latrine over it so that we can at least pretend to be civil…

Jessie: …now that hole over there…

(Shot of a well covered hole with leaves)

Jessie: …that's our food trap.

**__**

Jessie: We decided that we knew that we were doomed from the start, so to have any chance, we need to show our many talents that would be lost in case we did get booted off…

(Shot on the beach where Joy, Brock, Jenny and Ash are working on the frame for the camp, whilst Tracey is working on some blocks of wood for the latrine. We see in the distance Misty in the water, hunting for some fish)

Joy: O.K…pull Brock…

Brock: Of course! (Brock pulls back as the top of the frame comes into tight…)

**__**

Brock: It's great being on an island with a Jenny and Joy with me! Could we be the Tarzan and Jane of the island?

Jenny: That's too far Brock…

(Brock sees it slipping and panics, fortunately Joy holds it long enough so Brock can push it into play.)

Jenny: Jesus, is that how you're always like?

Ash: You don't know the half of it? (Brock mock hits Ash)

Brock: Watch it…

(Joy laughs but Jenny looks a bit stern. Meanwhile, Tracey has picked up what looks like a broken down spice rack…)

Tracey: Well, I'll take it over to the double trouble duo…

(As Tracey goes…)

Misty: *shouts* Hey, anyone get a fire started?

Jenny: Man, there's a million and one jobs to do…hang on, I'll start.

(Jenny looks at her book for survival…Ash sweatdrops)

**__**

Ash: I hate to say it, but Jenny isn't exactly being the model survivor. Heck, even I know how to start a fire…and she has to consult a book?

(With Tracey…)

Tracey: Jessie, James…where are you?

Jessie: Normally, that's the cue for the motto…

James: …but we're so tired we'll give it a rest.

Tracey: Thank god. (moves towards them but…)

Jessie: Wait artist twerp! Don't…

Tracey: Huh?

(But before he says anything else, he falls into the animal trap…)

Tracey: What the…

(Tracey lands at the bottom unhurt, but cross at the rockets)

James: Well, it was for animals…but at least we know it works right…

(Jessie and James high five)

Tracey: (sarcastic) Great…and as for getting me out…

Jessie: Why should we?

Tracey: Because I will vote you off.

(Jessie and James make a human ladder as Tracey manages to get out. After, he sorts of the latrine over the other hole…)

(Meanwhile, Minori have come up with a good idea to avoid the early conflict in the game…)

* * * *

Minori – 8.30 PM

Cassidy: Actually, if it means I'm no where near her, that's O.K…

(Giselle pouts)

Richie: *sighs* This means a fair bit of work, but if we simply work together on 4 small tent like camps, and share them 2 at a time, it won't be much of a problem. 

Casey: Never heard of that before at a survivor…but it works…

Butch: So…

Richie: Yeah, you two should go together. I think anyone else you may be tempted to steal…well, whatever we got.

Butch: Ha ha. But that's fine…(Cassidy smiles)

Todd: But who else goes with who?

Rudi: I'll go with Gis…

Giselle: No chance fanboy.

Rudi: Well, then…

Duplica/Casey: Don't push it!

Todd: (laughs) Well Giselle, would you prefer to be with one of the guys or the girls?

Giselle: (laughs a bit more evilly) No chance for any of you perverts going near me…(looks at Duplica and Casey)…hmm, wait, one of you is a cross-dresser…

Duplica: I don't crossdress! It's my work!

Giselle: Still…Case, you with me?

Casey: (sighs) Guess so. 

Todd: That means you get one of the guys Duplica.

Duplica: O.K, I'll just pretend I'm Ash then…*Ash voice* Don't come near me got it?

Todd: I'll tell you what, as I knew Richie from Poke-mole why doesn't Richie go with Duplica, and I go with Rudi so we get to know each other.

Rudi: Awww…..

Richie: (puts hand on his shoulder) Don't worry, you've got lots of time to do plenty of failed girlchasing later!

(All smile in a fashion as the new duos begins to start their work…)

* * * *

10.00PM…

(Majori tribe)

Tom VO: The sun has gone and it is pitch black here, fortunately we can see what's going on with our infra red cameras…

(Shot of the camp which seems to be now completely done. We can see that there are people sleeping outside…Tracey, Ash and Brock)

Tracey: Team Rocket just went in there before any of us could blink!

Brock: What did you expect, they probably never been inside anywhere for sleep in a long time…

Ash: I loved it when Misty drew a line literally between her and Jessie…

(all laugh)

Brock: Meanwhile, the gods have shined two beauties upon us…

Tracey: Sleeping inside, and you're not with them? (Brock blushes as Ash laughs)

Ash: No offence man, but Jenny may be a model ranger for Pinkin Island, but not a model survivor.

Brock: (anime tears) I can't believe you would say anything about this poor Officer Jenny, trapped on a island with no communication to the outside world, of course she finds it difficult!

Tracey: You're right Ash, he is that bad.

Brock: What? What? What you been saying?

Ash: (sweatdrops) Nothing!

* * * *

(Minort tribe)

Tom VO: Over at Minori, there are differing fortunes for this system for camp. Whilst some are sleeping fairly comfortably, some aren't as helpful.

(Shot of Butch + Cassidy, whose camp is quite while organised as they are in their tent, plotting evil schemes)

(Shot of Todd + Rudi, their camp seems half done and only able to fit one person. Rudi is sleeping in from a rock, scissors, paper whilst Todd is under a makeshift leaf blanket)

(Shot of Richie + Duplica, Mr. And Mrs. Organisation as they're camp is fine, and the two are quietly talking, the cameras unable to pick it up…)

However…

(Shot of Casey and Giselle, who don't have much of a camp at all, in fact, it looks like it collapsed…)

Giselle: I think I made a mistake…

Casey: (angry) Excuse me, I didn't see you doing too much, and you're stronger than I am!

Giselle: But…

Casey: This is survivor, not some prep school! Geez…

(Casey storms off and goes by Richie and Duplica's camp, and tries to sleep. Giselle looks back and groans.)

**__**

Giselle: I get what I want usually, and I want to win this competition. However, as I found out, this certainly isn't going to be easy…

* * * *

DAY 2

7.25AM

Tom VO: A sleep in for both tribes as whilst different ways of preparing camp, the arguments have already come in.

(Majori)

(Shot of Tracey getting up as the sun blinds the watchers eyes…)

Tracey: Let's see checking for poison…nope….those darn rats kept waking us up though…

Jenny: Don't worry, I silenced a few…

(Shot of Jenny with two rats in her hand)

Jenny: This is basic survival, we need to eat…

Tracey: Er, hai. (Looks over to see Brock making a fire…)

**__**

Jenny: I have to be careful. I've been reading up on my books to actually learn how to get to know people. Aside from being a policewoman and talking to my researchers, I am not really a public person…

Misty: Last night was surprisingly more comfortable than I though, even with Team Rocket sleeping beside me. I did wake up a couple of times in the night just in case they stole Ash' Pikachu though…

(Shot of Misty and Joy in the sea, Misty is watching Joy poised in some sort of stance…)

Joy: *sudden* HAH!

(Joy grabs a fish with her bare hands as Misty cheers)

Misty: Wow, you're good at this Joy!

Joy: *blushes* Misty…you compliment me too well, it was just something I picked up which I needed to do when I went on my rounds…

Misty: Without real nets and poles yet, you need to teach me that trick…

Joy: Sure thing water maiden!

**__**

Joy: I came here as a vacation from my hectic schedule from work. However, it feels everything I may know will come in handier that I thought…

Tracey: Joy is a natural in the water. I wonder if Misty may feel threatened by her…

(Shot as James gets up)

Brock: Breakfast nearly ready!

James: *incoherent* I'll have bacon, rice, egg, sausage, fried bread, a slice of toast and a bowl of cornflakes with a glass of orange juice.

Brock: Sorry, it's just chargrilled rat.

James: D'oh!

Joy: Don't worry, got a nice juicy fish to go with it!

(Brock goes into ga-ga mode)

Brock: Don't worry, the best thing here is…

(Gets whacked by Jessie as she comes in)

Jessie: Sorry older twerp, but mushiness this early isn't what I need. Besides, I'm not eating any diseased rat…

Tracey: (sweatdropping) That's because James is already half-way through one…HEY, WE NEED ALL THE MEAT WE CAN!

James: Oopss….sorry, not used to sharing…

Jenny: That's the kind of attitude that we don't need in survival you know?

James: (begging and pleading) PLEASE…I'M SORRY!

Ash: Hey, it's alright, I got another one!

(Ash has indeed caught another rat)

Ash: We need all the energy today don't we?

Joy: Yes, there's an immunity challenge today…and we don't want anyone gone this early…

Misty: That's true…but don't worry, we're all together, we know each other better than they do…

Brock: Of course, we have the 4 triad, the two criminals and…eh heh…

Jenny: (sweatdrops) You're scary…

Ash: Let's just eat guys…

(Brock and Joy prepare the meat, Brock trying not to drool over the nurses swimsuit of blue, as the others look on. Meanwhile…)

* * * *

MINOR TRIBE: 7.45AM

Rudi: (just getting up from bed) Uggh…who gets up from bed this morning?

(By the fire, something is cooking…)

Richie: Get used to it, we'll be doing this a lot depending how long we lasted.

**__**

Richie: Last night, it was obvious that it was an interesting way of making camp, and some were pleased, some weren't. I was O.K, but I had a hunch they're was at least one person not too happy…

(Shot of Giselle taking a dip in the sea…problem is…)

Rudi: Hey, watch it! You're scaring the fish!

Giselle: Maybe you are with your face…

**__**

Rudi: You'd think I'd be happy with 4 girls on the island. However, we have two of them with severe personality defects…which isn't that good for team morale. 

Giselle: I need to wake myself up, last night wasn't very comfortable you know…

Butch: Well, maybe you should have worked a bit harder…

(Shot of Butch and Cassidy, now looking to possibly catch some fish…or cause some trouble, your pick…)

Cassidy: Oh great, the pompous idiot and the beauty queen…perfect…

Giselle: That's right, but you're over there.

Rudi: Of for Chris…

*Off screen – Hey stop that thing!*

(Shot as a nearby piglet has run off screen, chased by Casey, Todd and Duplica…)

**__**

Todd: Me and the two girls were on water duty, and we were also collecting more fuel and branches for the fire, and in Casey's case, to help for her camp, however…

Casey: …we stumbled on a warthog hole…luckily the adults weren't there otherwise…

(Fortunately, rangers and paramedics are on standby in case anything like that does happen…)

Butch: Never mind the fish, lunch!

(Butch reaches for something…but realises that he has no weapons. The piglet is still a big thing and it's small tusks are still weapons…)

Butch: Aw crap…(Butch dodges out of the way as Casey picks up a stick of wood)

Casey: Come on pal, it's the bottom of the ninth and I'm gonna hit the pigskin!

Duplica: Wrong sport Case.

Casey: Hey, stop mixing with my metaphors!

(Casey and the piglet are at a stand off. Giselle looks ready to pass out…)

Giselle: What are you trying to do, kill it?

Cassidy: In case you haven't noticed, it's survival! This could be what we need before immunity…

(Rudi comes out and flanks Casey as the piglet charges. Casey swings but misses as the pig dodges and swerves to attack Rudy…then Todd throws a rock at it…)

Todd: Come and get it!

(The pig runs at Todd…)

Todd: *nervous* I was joking!

(But before the pig can connect, Richie swings a branch of fire in its direction…the pig stops, but before it can react, Duplica jumps from behind and locks a sleeper on it…)

Duplica: Stop it! I can't hold it long…

(Casey and Rudi quick assist as Cassidy comes over and calmly cracks it skull with a rock. The pig slumps over dead…)

Giselle: I think I'm gonna be sick…

**__**

Duplica: That was tough. And to think the worst was yet to come…

Duplica: You do realise the RSPCA are gonna be on us…

Cassidy: It was survivor honey. We killed it before it could kill us…

Butch: …and a free meal out of it…

Richie: *sighs* Rudi…

(The two Minori members which can cook legit began to prepare the pig. The others gather round…except Giselle.)

Giselle: I'm not going to eat it…

**__**

Giselle: Mother raised me better than to be a savage. I had no part in killing that thing, and certainly don't want any part eating it…

(The fire is watched by Casey and Duplica, as Rudi cuts the pig expertly using a sharp flint…the skin is removed as blood is shown, and Casey turns to be sick…)

Butch: I think you need to get used to a little blood here missy…

(Duplica is holding Casey, as the four guys watch over a makeshift spit, Butch and Cassidy actually holding the pig over the fire…)

Butch: I can smell roasted pig…

Cassidy: All right, let's prepare it!

(The group slice over a good meal, as Giselle sits out in the ocean…)

Casey: She isn't going to be much help if she doesn't eat…

Rudi: She's catching her own meal. If she doesn't want any, I don't care how cute she is, she'll have to fend for herself…

(Minori eat what they can as Giselle continues to watch out to the ocean…maybe the group have a point, the first immunity challenge is coming up, and they need to be at their peak…especially as tomorrow night, one of them gets shot out of a cannon back to civilisation…)

* * * *

(11am.)

Tom VO: An hour before the first immunity challenge, here on South Beach, where the first of many physical and mental challenges will occur. The winning tribe in each of these will be given at least another 3 days safety. However, the losing tribe will be vacated to the shrine at the north end of the island, where for one of them, the dream of winning a million pounds ends today.

(Majori tribe)

(Shot of Joy and Jenny by the ocean…)

Jenny: Listen, we're the oldest here…we can really clean the game up, and our families have been friends for a long time.

Joy: I think together we have a good chance, but everyone here has been more welcoming in that I thought…

Jenny: Yes, but I've researched all these, and we have two criminals on the islands…although that other boy is tempting, uggh…that Brock…he's disgusting…

Joy: (chuckles) I wouldn't say that, I think it's quite funny at times. And he is kinda sweet…

Jenny: Girl, you'd never live in my force…but hey, we don't need to worry about anything for this challenge right?

Joy: Right. (the two high five and go off somewhere)

(Shot of Brock sitting on the beach side)

Brock: Those two angels fallen by my side…*sighs*…why can't it be like the movies?

(A light bulb flashes)

Brock: Hey, if I can impress them in the immunity challenge, maybe…

(Brock goes all giddy and excited…)

(Meanwhile…)

Jessie: We can go for long without food…

James: And on this island, the mood is good…

Jessie: For two Rockets to take all the glory…

James: We're certainly going to change this story!

Jessie: To win all challenges for our survival!

James: Don't expect us on the next arrival!

Jessie: JESSIE!

James: JAMES!

Jessie: Team Rocket win immunity at the speed of light!

James: Those other guys will lost the fight!

(They pose…then silence.)

Jessie: Aw, no Wobbufet or Meowth is there?

James: I'll guess we'll just win every challenge to survive as long then. (The two trudge along…)

(Finally…)

Ash: Well guys, we have to survive each other so come on, let's win this for the team, not matter who is on our team…

Misty: Yeah, let's drag Brock and the others and just unite for the game…we want to win as much as anyone right?

Tracey: All together…

Ash: Yep!

(The three high five before searching for everyone else…on Minori, things aren't as peaceful…)

* * * *

Todd: Giselle managed to get a coconut shell down and drink and eat a little bit, but I'm not so sure…

Richie: I wouldn't say she's a weak link though, but it comes down if we can all work together…

(Shot of Giselle in the forest, under a small makeshift waterfall that Todd and Richie constructed, making a small shower.)

Giselle: Brrrr….I needed that….

(Shot as Casey runs down the path)

Casey: There! (throws down some leaves) That'll do, we'll finish the camp after the immunity…as long as I get some help…

Duplica: Take it easy, I don't think anyone is used to this, especially Giselle…

Butch: Ha, if she thinks this is tough, she should try a Team Rocket survival base. This is nothing…

Rudi: Why is nothing easy?

Cassidy: Life sucks kid, get used to it.

Duplica: (under her breath) I'll never get used to that voice…(in her pocket brings her luxury item, some earplugs) Good job I brought these…

(Shot of Giselle after her cold shower)

Giselle: O.K, better get ready…

*off screen* Todd: Giselle, you ready?

Giselle: Got get into my jogging clothes…none of you perverts come near, got it?

*random sweatdropping, choose from Richie, Todd or Rudi…*

* * * * 

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Group Obstacle Course

(Shot of the two tribes with Tom in between them. Tom is revelling in watching the 16 Pokemon contestants…)

Tom: Oh boy…this is still a dream…OW!

Giselle: Wake up fanboy!  


Tom: You didn't have to pinch me that hard…but anyway, welcome Majori and Minori to your first immunity challenge. Today, we see the real physical nature of the game, as well as how well you've bonded in the last day.

(A few worried looks, particularly from Minori, are sent Tom's way)

Tom: Hmmm…that was interesting. Anyway, here is the challenge…the teamwork obstacle course.

(Shot of a long obstacle course, as Tom explains each part)

Tom: The first part is the hurdles. You climb over the higher ones, and crawl under the lower ones. Simple as that. (Shot of the hurdles which go, high – low – high –low – high)

Tom: The second part is the cargo nets, large enough for all 16 of you to climb so don't worry, just hang on. (Shot of the nets, which are quite high)

Tom: Third is the wall. There are two ways to go up. Either by suction, and hope you got some mountain climbers in you, whilst there are also 8 ropes, which mean that 4 of each tribe can go up that way. You better be sure you know what you're doing, and not kick off any of your fellow tribemates…despite any temptation (Tom looks in particular at the four Rockets)

Tom: The penultimate obstacle, and we threw this in for Misty, is the bike race. There are 16 bikes here, but each one is slightly difficult to ride. I won't tell you what's wrong with them, but you'll find out soon enough.

Ash: And thanks for reminding her about the bike by the way…

Tom: (laughs) Oh yeah, and for the final leg, it's a simple run all the way to the test your strength bell. All 8 of you need to be there to ring the bell, the first team to do it is simple. But of course, some will be faster than others…do you go on ahead, or help some of your slower team-mates, it's your decision…make it count.

* * * *

(The 16 contestants are on the starting line, in position)

Tom: Remember, any mistakes, and your team is disqualified. So don't make this like UK survivor 2…and get ready…

(Poses)

Tom: Set…ah, the heck with it…GO!

(The signal from Tom's loud mouth sets the 16 contestants ready for the hurdles…before they realise on problem…)

(All 16 crash to a halt as they pile up…)

Tom: I know I haven't got a clue about Ruri, but I gotta say it, idiots.

(O.K, race resumes…as this time they go over in twos and threes over. Majori's smallest go first in Ash, Misty and then Jessie, whilst for Minori, the biggest, Butch, Cassidy and Rudi go ahead. The two strategies conflict as Majori's smaller ones get through the under hurdles quicker. This makes it hard for Minori's smallest, Casey and Duplica to catch up as Butch and Cassidy are slow under the hurdles.)

Tom: As they go over the 5th hurdle, the order the contestants are coming in are…

Joy

Ash

Misty

(Giselle)

Jessie

(Richie)

Jenny

James

(Todd)

(Cassidy)

Brock

(Butch)

Tracey

(Rudi)

(Casey)

(Duplica)

Tom: Now onto the cargo nets…

(The group as they get there fling themselves onto the net. Despite appearances, Giselle seems to be the fittest for Minori and hurtles up and takes the lead over Joy. The problem is, there are then 3 Majori members behind Joy, in Misty, Ash and Jenny, before the next Minori Rudi makes the net. Then, Richie and Brock tie up, followed by James, hurrying quickly because of Cassidy and Butch, with Jessie literally snapping on their heels. Tracey is next, before Casey hops up, then Todd and Duplica bringing up the rear.)

(Giselle and Joy land in unison as they head off to the wall. Jenny has moved into third and jumps off the net)

Jenny: I'll take the wall.

Joy: I'll take the rope.

(The two adult women move quickly as Giselle goes onto the rope, hoping for Minori to catch up. Ash is next as he headed for the wall, and goes for the suction. Misty is tied with Rudi, as he flashes her a smile. Misty ignores it and heads for the rope. Rudi goes up the wall as Jenny is the first over and hops down the wall. Joy and Giselle aren't far behind as the crop in the middle begins…)

(Now strategy is beginning to play. Some are starting to tire. Brock and Richie are the next to get to the net, with James just behind them. Cassidy is then next, but now Casey is catching up with Butch and Jessie. Duplica is just behind them, with Tracey and Todd now bringing up the rear.)

Tom: This is getting good folks…

(Joy and Jenny are now a few metres over Minori furthest competitor Giselle, and she is starting to tire, with Ash catching up behind her. Joy goes for the bike, and picks one with a wobbly wheel. Jenny picks one where the handlebars go one way and the wheel goes another. Giselle picks the one where there are no working brakes. Ash follows up as Majori are starting to dominate…)

AT this point;

Joy/Jenny/Ash/Giselle – on bikes

(Just behind them)

Brock/Misty/Richie – racing to bikes

(over wall)

James/Rudi

(on wall – ropes)

Casey/Cassidy/Butch/Jessie)

(on wall – suction)

Duplica

(not on wall)

Tracey/Todd

(The bike race has made Joy take a commanding lead now, with Jenny now in third with Ash moving into second. Misty is making strides on Giselle, with Brock and Richie fighting for 6th and seventh. Rudi, James and Duplica now moving up are following, with the three other rockets and Casey almost in unison behind them. Tracey is now over the wall with Todd still on the rope.)

(Joy sprints to the bell as Ash goes ahead. Jenny stops…)

Jenny: Go on, I'll wave the others in!

(Jenny does that as Misty comes in third, and makes a run. Giselle is the first Minori to make it to their bell, with Brock in 4th, and Richie 5th.)

Giselle: Come on guys…(out of breath)

*Back at the pack*

(James is next, as Jenny waves him in. Rudi comes in next, as Duplica is behind them, and decides to stay and wave the others in. The Rockets meanwhile…)

Butch: There…(pant)…is…no…way…

Cassidy: …that…you…can beat us…

Jessie: Like…hell!

(Before they realise it, all three have collapsed where Jenny and Duplica are…)

Jenny: Come on you! (Jenny grabs Jessie and drags her as Duplica sweatdrops)

Duplica: Oh yeah, like I'm gonna carry you two!

(Near the back)

Casey: I'm here!

Duplica: Great…but we're missing one…

(The two girls run back as 7 and 7 have made it. Then in the horizon…)

Ash: Trace! 

Richie: Come on Toddy-mole!

(Tracey and Todd are visibly out of breath but are making a last ditch run. The two are gasping and are neck and neck…suddenly, a last ditch effort and his longer arms, Tracey makes it to Majori who smash the bell, just seconds before Todd makes it to Minori.)

Ash: All right!

(Majori are ecstatic, Jessie and James hugs each other as Brock is crying with happiness! Tracey is out of breath, but gets a hug from Joy…much to the watcher's surprise and delight…as Jenny pumps her fist in the air.)

(Minori are downcast…Todd is in tears…as Casey hugs the former mole. Giselle is also near tears as the two rockets look disgusted. The others remain neutral as Tom makes his way to the group…)

Tom: How close was that? Too close…but it is with great pleasure that Majori win the first of hopefully many immunity idols…and that means tomorrow night Minori, you'll have to vote someone off. I suggest you use the next 24 hours or so to think about that…up till now, I'll see you at Tribal Council.

(Shot of Majori as Tracey kisses the idol, whilst Minori are tired, and dejected. Todd just lies there on the beach…)

* * * *

Tom VO: The agony of defeat is well reflected in Minori's attitude…

Butch: Damn it! Losing to those rejects…

**__**

Butch: Me and Cass aren't gonna live this down, that pansy James went ahead of us and Jessie seemed just to be there to annoy us…and it worked…

(Near the back…)

Todd: I know that this wasn't a sabotage attempt…(coughs)…damn, I'm out of shape…

Richie: It's O.K, this time, I don't think we'll hold it against you, right Case?

Casey: I don't know…revenge can be ever so sweet!

Todd: Back off guys! (laugh as Cassidy turns)

**__**

Cassidy: How they can laugh at a time like this? These goody-goodies make me sick sometimes…

(Cassidy jogs ahead to catch up with Butch)

Cassidy: Well, you know what this means…

Butch: We got execute one of them…not literally though unfortunately…

(As Cassidy and Butch discuss plans, Giselle is making her own as well…)

Giselle: Think about it. Those three are close together, whilst B-brain and C-slut over there are close, which means…

Rudi: (sweating…yep sweating because of Giselle's closeness) Er….

Giselle: We'll talk later, k?

(Giselle jogs ahead as Rudi wipes the sweat)

**__**

Rudi: It was great seeing Misty again, but I think that Giselle is starting to get a bit worried for her chances here…I don't know yet if I should be a saving grace…

Giselle: I think I proved myself in that challenge, hopefully that was more an incentive to not vote me off because I can be handy in the challenges, rather than to vote me off because of me being a threat…

(The final member of the group however, has been taking a stand to the back since the challenge…)

Duplica: This is depressing…why couldn't they let my costume space be my luxury item? **(snaps her fingers)** Gotta get them out of the hull…

**__**

Duplica: The 8 are interesting. From what I can see, two core groups are established, with Butch & Cassidy as well, and Casey, Richie and Todd as another. That leaves Giselle, Rudi and myself. Giselle is using her…erm…charms to try and get Rudi to be on her side, which leaves me as the swing vote. This could be interesting…

* * * *

Tom VO: Meanwhile, the happiness of Majori is obvious…

(Shot of the 8 of Majori happy)

James: It's official! We work with the twerps every time and we're successful!

Tracey: Hey, that's true…does that mean all 8 of us are safe more the merge then?

James: Oh, I'm so happy!

(The Rockets and the tachi laugh as Joy and Jenny bring up the rear…)

Jenny: It's great we're here for another few days, but they are forgetting their principles. It's still survival…

Joy: (smiling) Let them be. Let them have their happiness before reality sinks in. They know it inside, but they want the good times to be kept inside as long as possible.

(The group subside, as eventually normal service resumes…)

* * * *

(Shot of Jenny inspecting the toilet)

Tracey: It's as good as we could do, besides at night, the hermit crabs take care of it anyway…

Jenny: It's just seems so…well…

Tracey: Primitive? News flash…that's why it's like here, that's why it's called survivor. As long as the crap is gone, it doesn't matter. We aren't in the Taj Mahal, we're in an island in an anime fetish only the author has so we'd better get used to it.

Jenny: (a bit annoyed) I guess, but it's just…

(Suddenly she takes a step forward and falls…into a pit…)

Jenny: HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

Tracey: (slaps his hand to his forehead) Oh no…Jessie, James…you two build another pit?

(Shot as Jessie and James come out snickering…)

Jessie: How is this? We caught the copper this time…

Jenny: And you better get me out of here this instant you criminals!

James: Hmm…you know, after that request, maybe we shouldn't…

Jenny: Now listen to me…

Tracey: As much as I hate to say it Jenny, they are right. On this island, they aren't criminals, and you aren't a police officer. We are equal, and the sooner we all get used to that fact, the better we can work together. Besides (to Team Rocket), if we don't get her out, she'll try and vote one of us off…

Jessie/James: Er…

Jenny: GET ME OUT!

Jessie/James: YES MA'AM!

(on the beach, Misty and Joy are enjoying the seas)

Misty: Ahhh….I love the water!

Joy: Quite the little aquamarine aren't you Misty?

Misty: You can say that again Joy…hey want a race?

Joy: Sure!

**__**

Misty: It's nice to enjoy the ocean once in a while whilst we're here. Besides, everyone on this island I know in one way or another, whether good or bad, so why not let a load off?

(As Joy and Misty prepare to swim, shot of Ash lying down in a sunbathe)

Ash: Just need to rest for a bit…we can wait for dinner, Brock's on firewood duty, and besides, after that challenge, I need to rest…although Misty is just addicted to the water, the poor drowned rat…

Misty: I HEARD THAT ASH KETCHUM! YOU CAUGHT ME AT THE WORST TIME, JOY JUST BEAT ME, AND NOW YOU MUST SUFFER MY WRATH!

Ash: Eep…

(Ash suddenly is renewed with life as an angry Misty is chasing Ash around the beach. Joy is laughing it up and decided to follow them…just as Brock emerges from the jungle with some firewood…)

Brock: Where did everyone go?

* * * *

(Minori tribe – 5.35PM)

Tom VO: A late lunch doesn't help much to fill the empty feeling in their stomachs that one of them will be going the next night…

Rudi: Speciality of the house! Well, one fish in coconut milk with leftover hog meat…

Butch: After we filled up this morning, we still couldn't win. Lack of organisation…and in some cases, fitness…

Giselle: Excuse me, who else was collapsing Rocket boy?

Cassidy: Excuse us for not being on the run all the time like the pansies are, or being super fit like you…

(Giselle smirks at the Rockets as another staring contest begins…)

Richie: Casey, you're the youngest right?

Casey: Yep.

Todd: So why is it…

Duplica: …that you're acting twice as mature…

Rudi: …as these guys?

Casey: (shrugs…then smiles.) Because I support the electabuzz!

(cue facefaulting)

Todd: Should have known…anyway guys, I'm sorry…

Duplica: Hey no problem. We don't hold it against you today…it's tomorrow night you should be worried when we backstab you…

Casey/Richie: Sweet Revenge!

(Todd laughs as the guys and girls try to ignore the ego war between Giselle and Cassidy as they take what they can off the meat…)

* * * *

(Majori)

Joy: I gotta say you're a good cook Brock!

Brock: (beaming) Oh, I'm not that good…

Misty: (to herself) Under his breath he's ecstatic…

(The 8 are in a circle enjoying a two fish supper with rice caught by Misty and Joy, and prepared by Ash and Brock)

Jessie: No chance for seconds though…

Jenny: It's get what you're given here…

James: Who votes we get a picnic hamper on the double here?

Tracey: That's one vote I'll love to agree with…

Ash: Well we don't have to worry about that this time. (thinks…yes Ash thinking…) Wonder whose going?

Jessie/James: PLEASE LET IT BE EITHER BUTCH OR CASSIDY!

Misty: (laughs) You know, when you're not trying to be mean, nasty and evil, you can be pretty funny…

Jessie: Oh great…the twerpette thinks we're funny…

Misty: Ah, that's the Team Rocket I'm used to.

Tracey: Well, apart from those two and Rudi, I don't know any of the others, but my hunch is none of them will trust a Rocket…(looks at Jessie and James who panic)…

Brock: I don't see any other verdict, unless Giselle has scared them away already…

Tracey: Whose that?

Misty: Trust me, you're in for a long night, I think it's time we discussed the enemy and prepare young Tracey for what could be an interesting merge if we make it that far…

(As the 8 wizards and witches cackle into the night, the sun falls down and it's time for sleep…)

* * * *

(Minori: 10.05PM)

Casey: (tired) Is this O.K now?

Giselle: I guess…we'll have to make do. (Giselle goes in to their small camp and lies down on the side) Just don't disturb me with your electabuzz song…

Casey: Oh for cryin…(sighs and just goes inside, too tired to argue…)

*Camp 2*

Rudi: Do you feel that being the mole is a problem here?

Todd: Considering that Casey hasn't rung my neck yet, I think it's perfectly fine. (chuckles) Besides that, this is a clean slate, and I don't intend to sabotage anything…well, on purpose anyway…

Rudi: Hey, don't worry about that race…besides, those Rockets are on the hot spot first…

Todd: Really? I thought Giselle would be the first target…

Rudi: (blushing) Er…well…

*Camp 3*

Butch: Simple.

Cassidy: Yep, we get a couple of unsuspecting idiots and we get them to vote off the bitch first. Who do you recommend?

Butch: Well, out of the other 5, I think that maybe the other two girls would be the best bet…maybe that mole guy as well…I think that dancing fool is smitten with her for whatever reason, and that goody-goody Richie won't be turned.

Cassidy: But the two girls are goody-goodies as well.

Butch: Yes, but they can be more persuaded…heh…

Cassidy: Oh right. I got'cha…

*Camp 4*

Richie: Goody-goody? With a voice like that the devil can hear him! 

Duplica: Bastard…

Richie: Impliment plan R…

Duplica: (following his lead) …for arr…ivederchi! (the two high five before trying to get to sleep…)

* * * *

(Majori)

Tom VO: The camp is quiet, and this time the group have all decided to go inside the camp as the cool air has cascading around the island, and the 'Galactia Rain' as it is called round here is frequent. Fortunately, no storms here…yet.

(Shot as Jessie and James are sleeping like a log, Misty is snug…and getting a bit too close to Ash subconsciously…Joy and Jenny are on one corner, with Tracey on the opposite corner and Brock near Misty and Ash…for them, they will get a good night sleep, because they have no worries for the next day….)

* * * *

DAY 3

(Time 8.00am…)

Tom VO: Majori had the nice luxury of sleeping in because of no pressures of Tribal Council. However, the game is still being played and to make sure you ensure survival, you need to still keep on your gameface….

(Shot of James cooking)

**__**

James: Yes, I can cook…not only does it make me an alternative to Brock, maybe this could be a way of sucking up to the twerps so that I can stay on a bit longer…

(Shot as Jessie is getting up…)

Jessie: 5 more minutes…

(Looks at James)

Jessie: What, no scrambled eggs?

James: It's a case of get what we get. Misty found a few small clams which will add to the flavour of the rice, unless we caught a few rats last night this will have to do…

Jessie: Hmmm…where's the other cooking twerp?

James: (under his breath) Great…does this make me a twerp? (out loud) I think he went with the other twerps to look for rats…

Jessie: And the nurse and the (gulps) officer…

James: Joy excused herself to the toilette…no, I didn't make another trap, besides we haven't caught anything yet in it. Jenny I think has gone over to do some exercises…

(Shot of Jenny doing some fitness exercises…)

Jenny: Just because I'm off duty doesn't mean I can slack off in my exercises, I've still got a fleet of work to do when I get back…of course, if I win then it may not matter, just as long as I come back!

(Shot of the twerps…well, Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey)

Tracey: Looks like nothing…I'm surprised you're here though Brock.

Brock: Well, James wanted to cook…and besides, I'd rather be here than be babysitting those two…I had enough of that back home…

Ash: It won't matter, the four of us are near invincible in this tribe. As long as we work together (looks at Misty) and some-one doesn't start too many fights with her female Rocket counterpart…

Misty: Hey!

Ash: …it will be smooth sailing from here to the end.

(The four high five as they head back after an unsuccessful hunt…)

* * * *

(Minori tribe: 8.45am)

Tom VO: The day of reckoning has come for one of these 8, so despite hesitations and confrontations, most of them are trying to be civil…although in the back of some people's mind, the old clock is ticking…

(Shot of the 8 surrounding the fire, eating what is surprisingly, the first time they've used the rice on it's own…)

Giselle: Down to eating plain rice…

Todd: Well, we didn't catch anything today, so we just have to make do. We got to wait for reward challenges for the stuff to get more food here…

Rudi: Don't worry, I think next time we'll surprise the other tribe…

(Butch and Cassidy finish off first as they go over to wash up…)

Butch: Right, we'll work on them after…

Cassidy: They didn't say anything about threatening them did we?

(The two laugh evilly as they head back…)

Giselle: Oh you're back…you didn't decided to take the easy way out and drown yourselves rather than spare humiliation at Tribal Council?

Butch/Cassidy: Shut up!

Casey: If you guys don't shut up now, I'll sing!

(The crickets chirp…)

Richie: You know, why didn't we think of that earlier? (the tribe mostly laughs as Casey lightly punches him in the shoulder)

(Richie makes a motion to someone in the tribe who nods…)

Duplica: I think I need to visit the little girls room…

Giselle: Considering your size, I think that's appropriate.

(Duplica bobs her tongue out at Giselle as the group laugh again as she heads off. However…)

Butch: (to Cassidy) Now?

Cassidy: Yep…(as the group enjoys the remaining meal, Butch slinks off…don't worry, no-one notices cause no-body cares…^_^)

(Butch goes into the woods where the toilet is)

Butch: O.K, plan survival on this island commence…

(Butch jumps into the jungles…)

Butch: Huh? Wait a second?

(There's no-one there…)

Butch: I could have sworn…

Duplica: (unseen) You know, if you wanted to remain hidden, at least change your voice…

(Butch looks round but can't find the ditto trainer…)

Butch: Hey, where are you? Show yourself?

Duplica: (still can't see her) And let you try and scare me into try and voting in your favour, please…the only thing about you that scares me is your damn voice!

Butch: Why you…hey, wait, how did you kn…oh who cares…I may not be able to hurt you, but if you don't, then when we return to the mainland, you are going to suffer…

Duplica: Remind me to get better earplugs when that happens….

(Suddenly Duplica leaps from the tree she was hiding, about 10 feet away from Butch)

Butch: Grr…I hate it when little girls don't cry or do what they are told…

Duplica: Face it Butch, pathetic doesn't even describe you guys, at least Jessie and James avoid jail, you guys…

(Butch is seething, and rushes the girl…)

Butch: NOW THAT'S IT…EEP!

(Mere millimetres from his throat, Duplica has a sharp cocktail stick which could pierce his throat)

Duplica: As you were saying Butchy-boy, get a voice re-make or something, if it wasn't for the fact your neck wasn't already in a noose, I wouldn't even bother with you. 

(Duplica turns her back in front of Butch)

Duplica: Come on then, prove me wrong…prove that you think you have a chance in surviving…

(Butch is torn between doing something…but relaxes)

Butch: Very well…there's more than one way to…

Duplica: Oh, and if you think Casey is going to fall for your bullying, then think again. (Duplica walks out of the jungle, as Butch is stunned…)

Butch: What the…

* * * *

(Butch rushes out of the jungle but…)

Richie: (all smiles) Oh hi Butch! We were just wondering when you'd come out. Apparently, your friend Cassidy was trying to intimidate Casey here, but it seems…

(Shot of Cassidy in the sea, like a drowned rat)

Casey: …she got all wet.

(The remaining tribe laugh, even Giselle, as Butch and Cassidy fume…)

**__**

Cassidy: I don't believe this…our intimidation plan was a no go! Stubborn brats…

Casey: (to Richie) You know, the funny thing is, I was going to vote for Giselle anyway…

Richie: (surprised) Huh? Well, I know she's a bit annoying…

Casey: (sighs) …yeah, but you don't have to bunk with her pal. 

Richie: Fair point. (puts a hand on her shoulder) It's your decision Case, don't let anyone especially those creeps make you change it…

(Casey nods as the two head back to camp, where two disgruntled Rockets are wondering what to do now…)

* * * *

2.00PM – Majori

Tom VO: No pressure, just pleasure for Majori as after a late breakfast, it's just relaxo relaxo! 

(Shot of Tom with a martini watching over Ash, Misty, Tracey and Joy in the ocean)

Tom: Hey, I can relax as well can't I?

(We see Team Rocket sunbathing, whilst there is no sign of Jenny. Brock is over washing up)

Misty: Don't mind Brock. He always gets like that…whenever he sees any Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny…

Joy: (giggles) Don't worry, I find if funny how he tries.

Tracey: Well, you are a rather unique Nurse Joy…I don't think any guy would find you unattractive…

Misty: (sly) Ohhh…(elbows Tracey)…does that include you Trace?

Tracey: (blushing) Er well…

(A wave of water comes over the three as Ash makes his presence known)

Misty: Leave it to Ash to ruin a romantic interlude…

Tracey: O.K ladies, I think we need to teach him a lesson, shall we?

Ash: Er, wait…er little help Brock?

Misty/Joy/Tracey: TOO LATE!

(As Ash becomes a human buoy, our favourite losers are actually enjoying the simple sunbathing…)

Jessie: Come to think of it, when was the last time we had a vacation?

James: O.K, if we ignore the lack of food and lots of work, not to mention working with the twerps…I guess this is the closest thing we'll ever get to a vacation!

Jessie: If either of us wins the million…

James: Our troubles are over!

(The two go into classic sobbing mode as Brock watches over…)

Brock: What are those two doing…(suddenly spots Joy in her swimsuit)…I think I officially don't care now…

(Brock goes to join the water, to help Ash or to stare at Joy, we don't know…shot of Jenny with the machette cutting some palm…)

Jenny: We might not have to go to Council, but there is still work to do…why is it I'm the only one doing anything?

* * * *

(5.00PM – Minori Tribe)

Tom VO: In three hours, this tribe of 8 will become an unlucky 7 as one of them will leave. It's a two hour walk to the centre of the island, which we're calling it 'The Lugia Sending.' You'll see why when we get there…but for now, Butch and Cassidy failed intimidation tactics result in a last desperate attempt for their skins to be saved…

Giselle: (guffaws) You want me to team up with you?

Butch: First things first. We hate you and you hate us.

Giselle: You do have half a brain, well done. (claps sarcastically)

Cassidy: However, the way things going, none of us three have a chance if we lose 3 on the island, so if we have even half a chance to win, we need to work together…

Butch: We don't need to speak to each other, we can still hate each others guts to our heart's content…

Cassidy: …but when the vote comes, we work together. Now, we were decided between either Richie or Duplica…

Giselle: The two that fried your asses back there? Hmm…not surprised…

Butch: We'll go by your decision…if you work with us…

Giselle: A half tempting offer…

Cassidy: You're smart. You know we're right.

(Giselle turns, and takes a sip from the coconut milk she is drinking. She turns back and spits it in Cassidy's face.)

Cassidy: What the…

Giselle: No one…tells me…what to do. (looks disgusted) Damn…a waste of milk…

(Giselle walks away nonchalantly as Butch looks on, Cassidy fuming)

Cassidy: THAT'S IT! SHE'S HISTORY!

Butch: Er….

* * * *

Todd: Yes, you're not going for me!

Richie: Easy Mole, as long as we're clear…I'm not sure about Casey or Giselle but I think we're O.K with us four.

Rudi: If you want me to try and talk to Giselle…

Richie: Nah, don't worry, let her do her own thing. She's 99% guaranteed I think now to go against a Rocket.

Duplica: Let's just end this before I go nuts!

Todd: More nuts than usual of course…

Duplica: Hey!

(The four laugh as they break up before a long walk to Tribal Council. Casey joins them up and begins talking with the four of them as Giselle walks ahead, Butch and Cassidy at the end, still angry…)

* * * *

(Shot of Tom on a centre of an altar, with 8 pillars, a stone seat with a small pedesal by the side, and of all things, laptops on them)

Tom: As we are in the year 2040, we've decided to 'update' Tribal Council for this offering. Here, we have recreated the council to the famous temple building where Melody played the ocarina which saved the world. On each of these 8 pillars, our 8 tribe men and women will sit, and when I give the world, a la Mole, they will instead of writing the name of who they will go, will evict by typing in the name of who they want. When the results are tabled, they will appear on this final computer in the centre one by one, until we know who is gone. Updated, but the format is still the same.

(Shot of the group entering the temple/shrine re-creation. Todd is first, and he rings the bell to the temple before entering as Tom smiles. Each of them takes their seat, no pictures or anything here, just results.)

(A flash of fire and all 8 are seated and Tom is watching them with a curious eye…)

Tom: Well Minori. From the start you were at a disadvantage to Majori because for most of you, this will be the first time you've met each other. I know there are one or two exceptions, but this is very new for any of you. Rudi, you are one of the few who actually has island experience, so how different is this for you?

Rudi: Well, I can feel the affects already if that's what you mean. I mean, apart from the fact I still cook for the family…*chuckles*…the survivor thing is a whole new experience for me…and I just hope I can hold on long enough for at least my sister to be proud of me.

Tom: Richie, you are a well known traveller, and like a certain counterpart on the other side of the island, you want to become a Pokemon Master. How's this different from your journey?

Richie: Heh…well like said counterpart, I've had the trouble of journey of course, however, I was always alone. I mean here, I've reunited with old friends and acquaintances, making new friends…and indeed enemies. Sometimes it's not pretty, but it's the truth. I want to win this, but if not, I want to enjoy myself as well.

Tom: Of course…now Cassidy, you have quite a disadvantage trying to get people to trust you off the back, have you done anything to try and change peoples opinion of you?

Cassidy: Yes…but they seem to be the wrong ones.

Tom: Oh well, cheer up, at least you know one of you Rockets will be here another 3 days!

Cassidy: (sarcastic) Thanks for the confidence.

Tom: Confidence is one thing. Realism is another. I think that will do for the questions. Now, time to add a bit more interest here. In front of each pillar as you can see, is a laptop, a microphone and some earphones. The laptop is for you to type in the name of your chosen evictee. The microphone and earphones are for you to speak anything you want, about what's happened on the island, and also for the reasons of your vote…and the earphones means no-one can hear you…I'll be watching you so everyone get ready…

(The group shuffles and gets the equipment sorted out)

Tom: Make your moves…NOW!

(Shot as each person types in something and speaks into the microphone. Here are a few of the comments…)

__

Todd: I thought I would come here in a sea of intrigue, and indeed, suspicion. However, Casey and Richie seem to have forgiven me if you will, and I'm just a normal contestant. It will be interesting the next few days…

Giselle: I think you can say that this isn't my environment, yet it is home for me for now...and I make myself at home.

VOTE – CASSIDY

Giselle: Well, Cass, your wheeling, dealing, bitching and whining gets you a ticket home. Don't let the snakes bite you on the butt on the way out.

Richie: I've certainly for the most part enjoyed my stay here early on. I've established old friendships with Casey and Todd, whilst new ones with Duplica and Rudi. I just hope it can remain like that.

VOTE – BUTCH

Richie: He's a Rocket, a threat, and he has lousy plans of intimidation. And I thought Jessie and James were losers…

Casey: I'm having a blast here, the fact that people respect my opinions is cool, and the fact that I can revenge on Todd as well…heh…heh…oh and Mikey, I love you!

VOTE – GISELLE

Casey: Yes, the Rockets are bad, but she's making my life misery with her ways in camp, I'm 4 years younger and I'm doing all the work…sorry Giselle, that's loser material!

Butch: Do I need to say anything? This is stupid…

VOTE – GISELLE

Butch: What can I say? Have to go with her…I hope that some of the goody goodies see that she's is a worse threat to have here than us…

Cassidy: Oh yeah, it's been a blast…it's been one ego trip after another, humiliation and bitching aplenty. Oh well, at least it makes it interesting…

Rudi: It's been interesting…I've seen Misty, although the other girls are cute as well, I definitely don't want to be on the wrong side of any of them mind you. Beside that, it's a chance for me to shine in something other than my gym skills and dancing…

Duplica: Do I mind being in the wilderness with 7 strangers? Nope. It's just a normal day on the job for me…and I'm certainly not hating it, if that's what you're wondering.

VOTE – BUTCH

Duplica: (sings) These voices…these voices…I hear them…(stops)…and I don't hear no more!

* * * *

Tom: (Loud) Everyone take off your headphones!

(They do as a big screen descends)

Tom: The votes have been tabled. Now, the results will show. If your name comes out the most times, you will leave immediately to make a confessional, before being shipped out back to wherever you came from, whether it's on a road, in a house, gym, theatre, studio or jail, you'll end you back there. In the event of a tie, there will be a revote done on the computer. If after that attempt it is still tied, then one of two things will occur. In the first instance, the person with the most past votes will leave the island. However, if it is still tied or in this case, no votes have yet been cast, a question will be asked about the person who is opposite you. With that, the results have been tabled…

(Tom looks at his own computer)

Tom: Fortunately, there is no tie. A straight result…I'll display the results.

(The big screen glows blue as the 8 contestants look at it. The first name comes up…)

Tom: BUTCH

(Butch sneers)

Tom: BUTCH

(Butch remains impassive)

Tom: GISELLE

(Giselle smiles)

Tom: GISELLE

(Giselle remains neutral, and yawns for emphasis)

Tom: GISELLE

(Giselle now raises an eyebrow)

Tom: That's three for Giselle and two for Butch. 6th vote…CASSIDY

Cassidy: Hey!

Tom: Please, no talking! 7th vote…BUTCH.

(Butch groans)

Tom: 3 votes for Giselle, 3 votes for Butch. This is the final and decisive vote. The first member of Poke-vivor to be eliminated…

(The final name revealed is…)

Tom: BUTCH

(The Team Rocket male chuckles, kinda expecting it.)

Tom: Butch Dance, Team Rocket Elite and expected boot off, will you come here…

(The Rocket goes up, not a word, not even to Cassidy)

Tom: Butch, the tribe has spoken, the song of Lugia is played for your leave of the game. 

(The Power of One is played as a blue path is shown to the exit…)

Tom: You must leave.

(Butch leaves the lonely path to exile…)

Tom: Lucky 7. Well, Minori, you guys played a tense Tribal Council, and to think, still plenty more to come. To avoid that for you guys, immunity, immunity and more immunity! But for now…will you please return to your beach and I'll see you tomorrow…

(Minori leave with no fuss, Cassidy not that surprised. The only one a little disgruntled is Giselle…)

* * * *

Butch's final words;

It was expected, and I knew it…I don't really care, I guess our reputation was too frightening for everyone else to handle. Besides, we earn too much anyway from the boss…but Cassidy has got a mountain to climb. I wish her a bit of luck…because frankly, she needs it…but for now, I going to plight some more people in a new nation…

****

Butch' Time on the Island – 3 days

__

Butch immediately was someone you distrusted and disliked. His voice was a problem, but being an evil Rocket didn't help much. His attempts to intimidate members of the tribe were unfounded, and a last desperate attempt to save his hide was literally spat on. He nearly escaped, but in the end, 4 votes was enough to send the Rocket Elite packing.

****

Votes:

Butch (4) – Todd, Richie, Rudi, Duplica

Giselle (3) – Butch, Cassidy, Casey

Cassidy (1) – Giselle

Authors notes;

Wow, what a rush! First chapters always the most difficult for a survivor, the rest shouldn't be this beefy. 

Oh come on! It had to be a Rocket first, next chapter…maybe…maybe not…

Next time;

Giselle, Casey and Cassidy – three way bitchfight! Who do you support?

Reward challenge – Catching fishes…catching fishes…on a hook, how many can you hook to win poles and nets?

Immunity – Dance Dance Revolution! Who are the ballets from the buffoons?

Temper, temper…is Jessie in trouble or does she have the most unlikely of saviours?

And who is the Mo…damn, wrong show. And who is the next to be booted off?

Chromus, saying Sayonnara! 


	3. Law and Tribal Order

****

POKE-VIVOR

Hopefully you've just whizzed back from reading AAVGS2 (if not, shame on you!) and are ready to tackle the other survivor story happening in unison.

Butch went last time, is Cassidy's goose cooked? Or is it another Rocket that has their head in a noose…or maybe there is another tandrum going on which causes someone else to go…

Welcome to Survivor 2040 – Pokemon style!

****

Chapter 2

Law and Tribal Order

* * * *

(Shot of a now dismissed Tribal Council late at night as Tom Greenville surveys the damage done after the first council where Minori cast Butch off into the sunset)

Tom: I, like the majority of you, was as ecstatic to see Butch to use my current workers term, sent to the graveyard. However, the most interesting thing at TC was what happened after, understandably, Cassidy was quite annoyed, however, the other person in the three vote equation got a rude awaking…

(Shot of Day 3 – After Tribal Council)

Cassidy: Look, quit your moaning! You are still here, my partner isn't? You got your way…and anyway, why am I talking to you, you voted for me didn't you?

Giselle: So what? If I wasn't so confident that it was going to be one of you two I might have worried, but whilst I know that you two voted against me…

(She turns to the other five, staying WAY out of this)

Giselle: O.K…which one you guys voted for me?

(A moment silence, before…)

Cassidy: Her?

Giselle: You?

(Shot of Casey with her hand up, but amazingly calm)

Casey: Yes, me. Got a problem?

Giselle: Yes I do have a problem! You gave me a heart attack with your third vote, what the heck were you thinking?

Casey: Simple, it was a case of voting off who you don't want on the island right? Try your bunk mate who shouts at you for everything that doesn't match her every comfort, someone who looks out for only themselves, and someone who is completely lazy in working, despite her obvious fitness. Any questions?

(Giselle is for once, speechless)

Cassidy: Heh. It seems that maybe I'm not as doomed as you though, eh Giselle?

Giselle: Shut up! (to Casey) And as for you…

(Casey, despite 4 inches smaller, stands eye to eye with her)

Casey: I'm all ears…

(Meanwhile, behind them)

Todd: Odds are Casey to win at 11-4…

Rudi: Nah, Giselle has got the better fitness, 2-1.

Richie: Maybe, but Cassidy has the training…3-2…

Duplica: (shaking her head) Boys…(to the three girls)…all right, break it up! The last thing we need is a fight as we're heading back…

Cassidy: I dunno, this looks like it's getting interesting (Casey and Giselle, with literally lightning between their eyes)

Rudi: Come on, let's get these back to camp before anything happens…

* * * *

(Back at camp)

Casey: No way in hell am I sleeping there any more…

Giselle: That suits me fine, hope the snakes don't bite you in the butt…

Casey: …I've done it many times before, I can do it again…

Giselle: …you could always share with Cassidy…

(Shot at Cassidy's camp, the Rocket is fast asleep)

(Casey goes over between Todd and Richie's camps and parks her butt there. Richie comes over with a modified leaf blanket)

Richie: Hey, you'll be O.K?

Casey: I'll be fine, thanks for asking…

Richie: Duplica said she'd swop if you real…

Casey: No…I don't want anyone to be around her….

__

Tom VO: Minori's distrust is obvious, and it will be literal survival from now on, as they have to survive from each other…

* * * *

DAY 4 – 7.45am…

MAJORI TRIBE

(Shot of Jenny performing some exercises)

__

Jenny: I was very close to waking everyone up at 3.00am like I do when I begin some training with the pink growlithes on the island. I managed not to, but it's kind of a force like habit…

(_Tom VO: Majori spent the last night in safety and wondering who was going to be voted off. In a couple of days time, they may have to suffer the same fate, and even at this early stage, certain people are discussing strategy…)_

Jessie: Let's see…so many twerps, so little time…

James: I think we have plenty of time Jessie…

Jessie: Shut up James, you're making me lose my train of thought…(yawns)…but it's too early, let's get some breakfast…

(James collapses as that was a total bomb…)

(Shot of Brock preparing the rice for the breakfast)

Brock: I wonder how everyone is back home…oh well, need to look at the present…

__

Brock: Whilst it's still great to have a Joy and Jenny on the island, I can maintain some control around them…it's just very hard to do when they are in those swimsuits!

(Shot of Misty and Joy in the ocean, either swimming or trying to catch some fish…)

Misty: Ah…morning swims in this heat…bliss…

(Shot as Joy goes underwater, her eyes closed…suddenly, with one arm, she snatches a fish in incredible speed as she surfaces)

Joy: (happily) Got one!

Misty: (calls) Brock, we've got a fish, keep the fire going!

(Brock nods, as Team Stooges come out, James with a stack of wood, and Jessie…well, with no wood…)

James: I still say why I had to carry these…

Jessie: …a lady never carries the luggage, especially when there is a gentleman around!

James: Well, I'm no gentleman! (And with that, drops the wood…just as Jenny comes up)

Jenny: Hey, you two, stop lazing about! I thought you said you're were getting some wood!

James: But we did! (looks at the floor)

Jenny: (sighs) Incompetent. (starts picking the wood up) (under her breath) Should have expected it from a couple of criminals…

(Jessie hears this and is about to go on a tirade, but James quickly drags her away)

James: Are you crazy?

Jessie: Let me at her!

James: And you'll be voted off like that, come on, let's just see the twerps have got dinner on the go…

(Finally, Tracey and Ash are coming back from water duty)

Ash: It's nice to be like this huh Trace?

Tracey: I know, a vacation…a holiday…

(off screen) Misty: AARRRGGGHHHH!

Tracey/Ash: Misty screaming at a bug…(the two hurry back as breakfast has started with a…well…loud start)

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE – 8.00am

__

Tom VO: After last nights revelations, you'll be forgiven if you thought the group was more subdued. Instead, they are trying the best to carry on without killing each other…

(Shot of Duplica preparing the fire)

Rudi: I didn't know you could cook?

Duplica: Hey, I live alone, you think I order sushi every day?

Rudi: O.K, sorry, that sounded stu…

Duplica: (smiles) …just every other day. (Rudi collapses as Richie joining them laughs)

Richie: O.K, is this enough rice?

Rudi: Should be…

Duplica: And where are our tribal warriors today?

Rudi: Giselle has gone for a jog, Cassidy is sleeping in and Casey has just got up…

Richie: (scratches his head) How can you tell?

Todd (off screen) Argghh…that singing…no!

Casey (off screen) Just call it revenge…

Richie: (hangs his head) I won't say another word.

(Casey comes over to the group along with Todd as breakfast is on the go, just rice though…)

Rudi: Well my dear, did you have a nice sleep…

Casey: (yawns) Sleeping outside…you learn to love it….when you do just wake me up…

Duplica: Aww…maybe Casey-girl is missing her pillow (puts an arm round round Casey and talks in a Mikey like voice)…Miss Casey? You awake yet, I'm amazed you had some sleep after last night…

Casey: If I wasn't half-asleep, I would be frightened.

Duplica: Shall I scare you later to make up for it?

Casey: Deal.

(The guys laugh out loud over the two girls antics early in the morning)

__

Casey: Last night was horrid for me after Giselle got on my case. I think though the next morning showed that everyone was in favor of me, I'm particularly close with Richie and Duplica being on my side, which is a nice bonus.

(Shot of Giselle coming back from her jog, and eating what appears to be a sugar cane)

__

Giselle: My jogging isn't just for fitness, I've been surveying the island and figuring out what things I can eat and not. This way I have an advantage that none of the others don't know…

(Giselle discards the remaining sugar as she sees the group jollying it up round the fire)

Giselle: Oh great…

(As she walks over, she expects the worst…)

Rudi: (cheerfully) Giselle, you joining us?

Todd: Plenty for all!

Giselle: (unsure) Er…O.K…

(Giselle sits down, making sure not to meet Casey's eyes, before helping herself to a share of the rice)

Casey: Is Cassidy on her way for this feast?

Todd: She better hurry up, I don't think anybody wants to cook again…

Rudi: Well, how many can actually cook here?

(Shot as Richie, Duplica and Todd put their hands up. Timidly, Casey does as well)

Richie: You can Casey?

Casey: Well…I need to as I'm on the road…I'm not that good…

Rudi: That's beside the point. There are 5 cooks and I'm sure one of us can cook for Miss Cassidy when she gets up…

(A silence)

All: Nah! 

Cassidy: I'M AWAKE!

All: Aw nuts…

__

(Tom VO: As the tribe becomes more evil by the second, they know their first reward challenge is coming up. Maybe they are trying to patch things up as they'll have to work together sooner or later…)

* * * *

MAJORI

11.00am

Jenny: Our first reward…better get prepared…

Joy: Wonder what they got for us?

Jenny: Well, as long as it's something to do with food, we can manage. I should be all right, but there are others you need the food…

Joy: Well, they've done well with the rationing, and people like Ash, Jessie and James haven't complained, they've said they were hungry when they have, but that didn't mean they went straight for the rice bin.

Jenny: Even so…let's just hope…

(Ash-tachi)

Misty: Hey, for a bunch of savages, we're eating well…

Ash: …Hungry…need…food…

Misty: Oh shut up Ash! (whacks him) We need that energy for the reward challenge…

Tracey: …but how is that going to happen if you beat him up?

(Brock chuckles as Misty looks embarrassed as Ash mock tears)

Ash: You do know how I've felt all these years!

Misty: ASH KETCHUM!

Brock: And how is using your energy chasing after him going to be any use?

(Now as Brock hangs his head in the noose, let's see how our favourite losers are doing…)

Jessie: We may be on the same side of the twerps…

James: …but we are still together, through and through…

Jessie: …because we are the unbeatable…

James: …invincible…

Both: TEAM ROCKET!

(Stomaches rumbling)

Jessie: But if the reward is for food…

James: …then we'll work for the devil never mind the twerps…

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE: 11.15am

(Shot of Casey washing up)

Casey: I can't believe how angry I was last night, O.K, I have a temper, but I can't believe someone got the worst of me…

Richie: (drying the bowls) Don't worry about Case, as we said, no-one holds it against you, and besides, it was your choice, and you stand by it.

Todd: (hanging the laundry) Yeah, and besides, it just proved one thing…at least you didn't hold a grudge against me for the whole Mole thing…

Casey: That's after Giselle goes off. 

Duplica: (helping Todd) Aww…you are hopeless cruel, heartless and evil Case…(goes over to the girl and cups her hands)…I love it!

(The 4 laugh it up, trying to ignore everything that challenges present…meanwhile, Giselle has at least one person on her side)

Rudi: People go against you Giselle because of the way you are. You don't need to change the way you are for anyone, but if not…

Giselle: (sighs) Yeah…but the way I am is the way I am. 

Rudi: Don't worry, I'll make sure they go after Cassidy. I don't think that will be a problem anyway…

Giselle: I'd rather have Casey off.

Rudi: Hmmm…why?

Giselle: Cassidy isn't a threat. She's on her own and has no hope and no alliance. Casey is more dangerous in that mole group…and with the ditto girl now an unofficial fourth member…makes it worse.

Rudi: Could always try get Todd to sabotage them again?

Giselle: Nice try.

(Finally)

Cassidy: (in the sea) Is it hopeless? Am I nothing within this sea of rules and boundaries? On my own with no partner…no one to rely on…

(Looks at first Giselle, then Casey…)

Cassidy: …but a Rocket sees every situation…and takes advantage of it. 

(The reward challenge is nigh…and everyone must forget every difference they've had, as they try and win their first chance to make things easier for them on the island…)

* * * *

REWARD CHALLENGE

Challenge: Fishing with rods and magnets

Rewards: Rods, nets, bait, the whole fishing shebang

(shot of Tom with the 15 remaining survivors towards the seas edge.)

Tom: Er…sorry, I couldn't think of any poems or tree mail or anything like that…*under his breath* Plus it gave me the excuse to see everyone for a longer time…*out loud* Anyway, welcome Majori and Minori to your first reward challenge, and have we got a doozy for you!

Ash (to Misty): Couldn't they have found anyone else for the job?

Misty: I know…what were they on when they found him?

Tom: Today, we have the simple game of fishing. A skill especially in this game you need to be pretty adapt at quickly if you want some extra meat in your diet…well, we're fishing for your challenge, but it's just cardboard fish and magnets…the more you hook though, the more chance of you getting to eat the real thing…a hint in what you will be winning today…

(Shot of the sea, where there are a variety of cardboard fish, each with a weight on them)

Tom: The group must either be on the beach or go into the sea and use the rods and magnets to collect the fish. Each member of the group has just 60 seconds to collect as many fish as you can…there are roughly 100 fish in there so hopefully you won't run out…but it's simply go in there, grab what you can and get out of there. What you get, come back here and put in the basket. You can go back in for a second dip…and also, the more they weigh, the more points you get…

(Washu Diagram Board)

1 weight - 1 point

2 weight – 2 points

5 weight – 5 points

Giselle: That's a bit easy to work out, why the board?

Tom: Well, that's for the lesser in tune with our minds, right James?

James: Hey!

Tom: O.K, you will be competing against each other, so Majori, eliminate one person to make this an even playing field.

(Majori have a long discussion, Jenny first suggests that Tracey because he was the slowest in the last race, Tracey says he's a good swimmer but Jenny isn't convinced. The Rockets are discussing as well and it's difficult to choose. Ash is then suggested as the youngest, but in the end, Jessie decided to stand down.)

Tom: So Jessie to sit this one out…no surprise there…

Jessie: What is this, pick on Team Rocket Day?

Tom: If you're a twerp, it's a national holiday every day. O.K, who is going first?

(For Majori, it's Ash. For Minori, it's Richie. The two shake hands before starting…)

Tom: GO!

(Ash and Richie with their magnet rods go out and hook. Ash takes the hit and hope route and swings the rod around in the sea trying to catch a couple. Richie goes underwater to try and see. Richie however struggles not as used to the ocean underwaters. First round: ASH – 3 points. RICHIE – 2 points.)

Tom: Let's fast forward shall we…

(Second round: Misty vs. Giselle – After a death glare or 6, the two finally dive in. Although Giselle is an excellent swimmer, Misty is the mermaid as a close battle ends with victory for the Waterflower. MISTY – 7 points. GISELLE – 5 points.)

(Third round: Brock vs. Todd – In a sweep for the original trio of twerps, Brock manages to trounce the original mole. BROCK – 4 points. TODD – 1 point.)

(Fourth round: Tracey vs. Rudi – Rudi, an island native, is almost as good as Misty in the water, and gives Minori, their first victory in the ocean. TRACEY – 2 points. RUDI - 4 points.)

(Fifth round: James vs. Cassidy – Words cannot explain how afraid James is. And the fear costs his team as Cassidy takes advantage of the fear factor despite James' decent swimming. JAMES – 3 points. CASSIDY – 6 points.)

(Sixth round: Joy vs. Duplica – Although Duplica is no slouch, Joy is simply too good for the ditto girl. JOY – 8 points. DUPLICA – 4 points.)

Tom: Er…where's my calculator…ah, here we go. Majori have 27 points and Minori 22 points. Final battle is Jenny vs. Casey.

Jenny: She's my opponent? Are you sure…

Casey: Hey, I may be small but I'm determined!

Ash: Jenny's underestimating Casey…

Misty: …just hope it doesn't bite her in the butt.

Todd/Richie/Duplica: Let's go Case, let's go cuz we all love the Electabuzz!

Casey: (bows) Thank you my adoring fans!

Giselle/Cassidy: Idiots.

Rudi: Hey, they agreed on something…

Tom: Can we get back onto the subject on hand? Casey, you need 6 more points than Jenny to get this come from behind win…on your mark…GO!

(Jenny and Casey enter the ocean, as they thrash about with their rods…)

* * * *

Tom: Well…Casey, you tried and you did get the 6 points you needed…Sadly Jenny got 6 as well which means that Majori win the reward challenge!

(Majori celebrate yet again as team Rocket and twerp celebrate together…then realise what they are doing and separate…Joy actually hugs both Brock and Tracey, nearly causing BOTH of them to faint..^_^…whilst Jenny is happy with a job well done…)

(Minori are upset, Casey in particular as she went toe to toe with the policewoman. Richie, Todd and Duplica offer consoling hugs as the rest of Minori look depressed.)

Giselle: Another loss…

Tom: Well, good match but Majori get the real deal. Here we go, rods, poles, nets, scuba gear, spears and bait, either for you to eat or for you to get bigger meat!

(Shot of the bait, which has cockels, small fish and shrimp, which could be a nice alternative seafood meal if they don't catch anything. Misty whoops with joy as she high-fives Joy, Ash, Brock and Tracey…and after a moment James as well.)

(As they carry their stuff back to camp, Minori know the only thing they are carrying is another heavy loss…)

* * * *

MAJORI

James: Fish for supper…

Jessie: …we're saved!

Jenny: No thanks to you though, Jessie didn't help at all and James was scared stiff of that other girl, if the rest of us hadn't pitched in…

Jessie: Hey, I did offer!

Misty: Hey come on guys…

Jessie: Stay out of it red-head twerp!

Misty: Hey I was only trying to help old hag!

(The proverbial vein pops in Jessie's head)

Jessie: OLD…HAG!

(Shot as James tries to restrain Jessie as Brock does the same for Misty…)

Ash: Hey, it took 4 days more than I thought it would for the two of them to be at each other's throats…

Joy: We just won a challenge, shouldn't we be celebrating?

Tracey: Trust on this Joy, we'll be here a while…does any one of us want to try some of this stuff out?

Brock: I think you just volunteered Trace. (pats him on the back)

Tracey: Hey…but…wait…aw nuts…

Joy (chuckles): Hey, don't worry Tracey, I'll come with you.

Tracey: Huh? (smiles) O.K, thank you.

(As Joy leaves with Tracey, Brock immediately goes into depression mode)

Brock: I'VE CHANGED MY MIND, I'LL GO! 

Tracey: (smiles) As you said Brock, I volunteered…

(Tracey and Joy leaves the group, as Brock ponders what went wrong…)

__

Brock: Has Tracey got a thing for Joy? NOOOOOOO…

__

Jessie: The red-head twerp and the policewoman…they were ganging up on me…and I was in the right…for once…

Misty: Looks like Jessie is back to herself, I knew it wouldn't last…

Jenny: I'm just telling it how it is. She didn't help…she could just accept it and move on, but no, she's goes into a fuss…

__

* * * *

MINORI

(The tribe come back to a state of depression)

Cassidy: Why is it I can never win against those twerps…rocket twerps and regular twerps…

Todd: You know, I'm surprised at the unity they have…I guess that challenge was more suited to them than us, with two water maidens in their tribe…

Giselle: Misty…beat me…(mutters)…I'm never been so humiliated…

Richie: Hey, don't worry, it wasn't all bad, we shows guts and we were good, it's just…well, they were better…

Rudi: We can take pride in what we did, let's just keep our spirits high for immunity. If we lose that, then we are in real trouble…

(The group more or less agrees)

__

Cassidy: I don't care if I hate every single one of these goody-two shoes, I don't want to lose…especially not to Jessie and James…

Giselle: Misty, there will be a rematch, we're one apiece now…my goal is to outlast you…

* * * *

MAJORI

(Shot of underwater escapades as Joy and Tracey are in the scuba gear, and Tracey grabs a manta with his spear. It's a coral atmosphere, and Tracey is just in his environment as Joy is)

__

Tracey: This is great. This is the side of survivor you really need to enjoy. And it gives me and Joy to finally get a chance to talk as well…

Joy: Tracey complimented me as a Florence Nightingale of the Orange Islands when we first met. That's probably the best compliment I've been given. It was nice to see him with Ash and Misty again.

(Shot of the two emerging with their last bit of fish which they put in a makeshift basket, made by Tracey)

Tracey: A reward worth waiting for…

Joy: I'm surprised Ash and Misty didn't come along…

Tracey: I'm surprised Brock didn't come along!

(The two laugh as Jenny watches)

Jenny: Am I getting too suspicious or…maybe I'll have a word with Tracey after…

(back to the two fishers)

Tracey: Save it for later?

Joy: Yes, we'll keep it fresh, but a job well done Mr Sketchit!

Tracey: (blushes) Joy…

(Joy laughs as the two high-five. Meanwhile…)

Brock: Lucky….lucky….lucky…

Ash: He's been saying that over and over for the last half and hour…give it a rest Brock-o!

Misty: He's just jealous because Tracey got to go fishing with Joy…don't worry Brock, we'll be adding some food of our own…

(Misty cuts off a small part of bark, where running water comes from)

Misty: Fresh water…

(Ash cuts a tapioca segment off a tree)

Ash: …and desert…

Brock: That's right! I can impress her with my other skills…where's the machete?

(Brock begins hacking with the machette to make some firewood as Ash and Misty sweatdrop)

Ash: He never learns does he?

Misty: Nope…

*Finally*

Jessie: Ah…the blazed sun…

James: …the winding breeze…

Jessie: …it's the perfect day for relaxing.

James: Too bad we're stuck on water duty…

(Shot of Jessie and James making a trip to the water hole…)

Jessie: You just had to remind me of that little thing right?

* * * *

__

MINORI: 4.00PM

__

Tom VO: Whilst Majori prepare for a mini-feast, the first of many for any biased Ash and Misty fan…erm sorry…Minori have to make do with what they got. However, people are certainly getting along…well, mostly…

(Shot of Duplica and Casey in the jungle, Casey with the machete like her trademark baseball bat)

Casey: I'll convert you!

Duplica: No chance of that, the Dominators will rule the roster this year!

Casey: And how is that?

Duplica: (smiles) Lots of changes.

(Casey tries to hold her laughter…and fails miserably as Duplica takes a bow as the two girls search for food and firewood)

__

Casey: Duplica is like my new older sister, she reminds me of Ash in a lot of ways, a bit hyper, a bit cocky…but also very caring and sound. 

Duplica: I like Casey a lot, she is so much fun to be around, when you lived most of your life alone, someone like that is just what the doctor ordered. Richie is like that as well, heck, I like most of the group…emphasis on most of course.

(Back at camp)

Richie: No fish biting…(sighs)…hopes the girls get back with something otherwise we are living off rice alone again…

Todd: (chuckles) You thinking about the girls…alone in the jungle?

Richie: (lightly hits him) Shat ap!

(As for the others…)

__

Rudi: I don't know if Giselle needs someone on her side, but I'll be that someone if she's going to survive…

Giselle: Rudi…he's an enigma…but if it helps my chances of survival, then I'll solve him.

Rudi: The work of survival is a long and treacherous road…so why are we sunbathing?

Giselle: Because I need to work on my tan. 

Rudi: Oh.

Giselle: Come on island boy, live a little!

(Also sunbathing…but a fair distance away from Giselle and Rudi is Cassidy.)

__

Cassidy: If I'm going to be alone, I might as well make the most of it…

(A few minutes later…)

Casey: We're back!

Todd: Oh thank goodness…Richie was getting worried…(a sly chuckle at Richie who hides his head)

Duplica: Aw…how sweet!

Richie: (changing the subject) Have you guys got anything? The fish aren't biting…I guess Majori have stole them all with the equipment they got…

Casey: We found some form of sugar…

Giselle: (overhearing and under her breath) Damn…

Duplica: Guess it's sweetened rice then…

Rudi: (approaching) Hey, adds to the flavour…come on, let's go…

(Rudi prepares the fire as Cassidy looks up)

Cassidy: (sighs) Having to feed with everyone isn't grand, but I got no choice…

__

Giselle: Well, I can't share the sugar secret anymore…but no-one knew about me using it for myself so I'll still safe.

(It's simple home cooking for Minori, whilst a banquet is prepared for Majori)

* * * *

Joy: You catch, he cooks. It works out don't you think?

Brock: (blushing) Thank you…

Jessie: Real food!

Misty: (under her breath) Not like you deserve it…

Jessie: What was that twerp?

Misty: Nothing.

(Jessie dismisses it, although she still eyes Misty carefully)

Ash: It's hard being hungry all the time here, when something like this happens, you are grateful.

Misty: Ash, you're hungry all the time anyway!

Tracey/Brock: Don't we know it?

Joy: This is real good though…

Jenny: Yes…I must admit that.

Brock: (swoons) Ah, the vote of confidence from two angels…

Jenny: Don't push it.

* * * *

8.00PM

__

Tom VO: The sun is setting, the food is digesting, and the groups tend to early nights. However, once again, the divides of the previous night in Minori are making members of the group suffer…

Todd: She won't let anyone into her camp, god knows Rudi tried…

(Shot of Rudi in the camp, his eyes closed, not sure if he's asleep yet or not)

Casey: (sighs) I guess I'll sleep outside again…

Richie: (puts a hand on her shoulder) No, not tonight. I will, you can have my place…

Casey: Richie, I coul…

Richie: (calls) Hey Duplica, you don't mind if Casey bunks with you tonight?

Duplica (off screen): Girls night in? You're a sweetheart Richie-boy!

Richie: (blushes) Er…heh…oh boy…

Casey: (giggles) Well, thank you.

Richie: (smiles) No problem.

__

Richie: I knew Casey from Poke-mole, and certainly enjoyed her bubbly company. I've bunked with Duplica for 4 nights, and she's a riot! I tell you, if all else fails, those two have got my spirits up every day…perhaps the reason why I'm enjoying this much more than I thought I would…

(Whilst Minori tuck in for the night, one member of Majori decides to have a quiet word with another…)

* * * *

MAJORI: 8.30PM

(Most of the group are in the camp, sleeping or trying to sleep. Tracey is up and is bout to bunk off when…)

Jenny: Tracey, can I have a word?

Tracey: Sure Officer. (walks over to her)

Jenny: Now, I know this is not really the time, but when I saw you and Joy out there, I saw the way you were looking at her…

Tracey: (blushes) Well…I…er…

Jenny: She is a woman nearly 8 years your senior, and I cannot have someone like you acting like this. It's for your own good…

Tracey: Now wait a second…

Jenny: …don't talk back young man. The point is that you're too young to think about anything like this, so just walk away before I make you. That's all.

(Jenny goes into the camp as Tracey stares…)

__

Tracey: Er…what just happened there? And what does Jenny think she doing meddling into my affairs? 

(Tracey decides to spend the night outside alone, fuming or brooding…)

* * * *

DAY 5 – 9.00am

__

Tom VO: Tracey apparently did spend the night outside alone, and perhaps not much sleep as he was thinking…

Tracey: If we lose the immunity today, what does this mean? It seems like Ash, Misty and Brock will decide a Rocket may go…

(looks back at the camp)

Tracey: …but I'm not so sure.

(Shot of Brock cooking)

Brock: Hey, Tracey, can you help cut the fish? We had some left over last night so we're using it as breakfast.

Tracey: I guess when you're out on a desert island, you take what food you can find, even if it is yesterday's leftover.

(Shot of Tracey cutting the two fish left)

Brock: We'll mix it in with the rice and voila, breakfast! And then we'll be 3 and 0 in the immunity challenge!

Tracey: Confident aren't you?

Brock: (nods) I'm surprised how much all of us have been on the same page, even Team Rocket…I guess that's because we know each other so well now after various times blasting off…

Tracey: I don't think we're all on the same page…

Brock: I know. Misty and Jessie are still at each other's throat…I'll guess we'll sort that out in the challenges. Anyway, better get them up…

(Tracey watches Brock go the camp and shakes his head)

Tracey: Blind fool…that wasn't who I was on about…

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE 

(Richie waking up)

Richie: (yawns) Sleeping outside…that's a feeling of nostalgia for you…

(Todd walks up to Richie and smiles)

Todd: Oh…so waking up to see a pretty girls face first thing in the morning got boring for you?

Richie: Shad'ap mole!

(Todd chuckles as Cassidy is already up and in the ocean, washing up)

Cassidy: I do things myself now. I eat with them, I work with them in challenges. That's it…if or when we lose immunity, if I go, it doesn't matter. Unless I can convince them I'm not a threat…

(Looks at Casey and then Giselle, Giselle just getting back from a jog and Casey in the water with Rudi)

Cassidy: …and maybe somehow turn the tide in my favour…

(Shot of Casey and Rudi in the pool..er, sea…)

Rudi: O.K, you two aren't exactly seeing eye to eye…but face it Casey, you did vote for her.

Casey: Yes, but I explained why.

Rudi: But I thought you were with us…

Casey: (sighs) It doesn't matter what I say does it Rudi? You'll defend her…just make sure you don't become someone's lap dog…from the way I hear about her, she'll walk all over you.

(Shot of Giselle carefully walking as Casey leaves and dries up)

Giselle: Good, she's out. (smiles) If she was trying to get him on her side…no chance. I'm prettier than she is…

(Giselle goes over to Rudi as meanwhile Duplica exits the jungle with a bit of water and fruit…and a bit of grumpiness)

Duplica: I guess islanders never heard of bug spray…

* * * *

__

Tom VO: Breakfast is a quiet affair at both tribes, as they are focused on one thing…unless you're Brock…immunity challenge.

Jenny: Another physical challenge and we've got it won.

Joy: They'll be up for it you know…

Jenny: Have you seen them though? A bunch of kids and a couple of villains, with one gone. Physically, they don't have a chance against us, so don't worry!

Joy: I don't think survival is all brawn Jenny…

Jenny: (smiles) But with our brains we've got that covered as well.

Joy: (smiles) I guess…we really need to talk to the others about who is who over there…

Jenny: They said that Giselle girl was a smart girl, a bit too much of a prima donna though…

Joy: I guess we'll talk about it after the challenge…

(Team Rocket)

Jessie: We have to win…I don't want to go…I want to win the million dollars!

James: Yes, I can understand that…but we need to win immunity first. Besides, it's pounds not dollars…

Jessie: True…but that doesn't mean you can contradict me anyway…

James: (sweatdrops) Oh boy…

(Ash-tachi)

Ash: We go for it again?

Misty: We're invincible!

Brock: Time to impress the ladies…

Tracey: Which ones? This tribe or other tribe?

Misty: (smilling evilly) Choose your words carefully Brock…

Brock: Oh, heh…er…gotta go, bye!

(The 3 laugh as Brock makes a hasty retreat, meanwhile, this is a must-win situation for the depleted Minori)

* * * *

Richie: You guys ready?

Casey: Yeah…no choice but to go for the kill…

Todd: We want to stay here…

Duplica: …so let's make sure we do stay here.

(The 4 high five as Giselle and Rudi join them)

Rudi: Fired up?

Duplica: You bet bud.

Giselle: I'm gonna win this, no matter what…

Todd: We're gonna win this Giselle, we all want to stay here, not just you.

(As the 6 begin to leave, Cassidy follows behind)

Cassidy: It's a lost cause, it's against Rocket tradition…but I'm going to go and give it my best for these goody-goods…not give them the satisfaction to see me down and out…

(Cassidy follows, obviously determined beyond belief…)

* * * *

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Challenge: 6 rounds of DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). Best grades and most points overall win…

(Shot of both tribes fit and ready for today immunity…)

Tom: Well lads and laddesses…time for a game of games. As you can see here, and don't ask how get got them or the power, is the famous arcade simulation, Dance Dance Revolution.

(Shot of the two arcades)

Tom: We'll be playing one song, Takeshi No Paradisu…

Brock: What's that?

Tom: (sweatdrops) Never mind…the song is irrelevent, the point is, 6 of you, yes 6…will be taking each other on the machine. The first two rounds is Beginner, so two who don't find shaking your bootie may find this appealing. Next two rounds is more difficult, the Standard Settings, so two who are comfortable with your dance steps may prefer this. Finally, the rock hard Expert setting, where you experts can show us what you can do.

(A few gasp, some like Rudi and James are smiling. Others, look downright sick.)

Tom: At the end of each setting, you will get a grade. A is 10 points, B 8, C 6, D 4 and E 2. If you get the AA grade, you get 15 points and AAA is 20 points. I doubt it, but you never know.

(Shot of the groups, then the machines)

Tom: O.K, discuss who is doing what, and then we'll be up and running.)

MAJORI

Brock: O.K, who thinks they are up to the expert challenge?

James/Jessie: I think we should do that!

Ash: As much as I hate to admit it, I think that might be the best idea.

Jenny: I'm not so sure, you want to trust them on the hardest setting…

Jessie: Hey, you can say anything about us being criminals…but no-one says anything bad about our dancing…

Brock: I'll take standard, I can dance…remember the school?

Misty: (sweatdrops) How could I forget? Do you want me to take standard as well?

Joy: I'm not confident…but I could.

Tracey: I think Joy and Jenny should take beginner, Brock and Misty standard, and Jessie and James expert.

Jenny: Huh…hey wait…

Tracey: Sorry, but me and Ash both have two left feet…

Ash: I'm a Pokemon master, not a dancer…

Tracey: O.K, that's settled. All in favour?

(All but Jenny raise their hands. Jenny sighs and raises hers as well.)

MINORI

Richie: O.K, Rudi has volunteered with expert…

Rudi: Thank you.

Richie: We have Giselle and Casey on standard…but we need someone on expert, Giselle, do you want to do that?

Cassidy: I'll do that if she won't.

Giselle: I can do that if I wan't.

Todd: Please…we don't need an argument now, this is make or break if we want to survive.

Richie: Cassidy, do you mind doing the expert…or not…

Cassidy: Ha! All of us Rockets are trained in everything…except dance.

(Random sweatdrop)

Casey: Maybe I should go to beginner and Cassidy to standard…

Richie: But that still leaves…

Duplica (interrupting): I'll do expert.

(All are surprised at the ditto mistress)

Rudi: Are you sure?

(Duplica smiles confidently)

Duplica: Trust me.

* * * *

Tom: Well the results are in and here are the match ups…

BEGINNER

1st round – Richie vs. Jenny

2nd round – Casey vs. Joy 

STANDARD

3rd round – Cassidy vs. Misty

4th round – Giselle vs. Brock

EXPERT

5th round – Rudi vs. James

6th round – Duplica vs. Jessie

Tom: Interesting…let's see how this pans out, Richie? Jenny? To the dance floor…

(Mode Beginner – Song 'Takeshi No Paradisu')

Tom: BEGIN!

(The beginner mode is simply that. Beginner. It's simple enough, and both get calm. However, Jenny with her training makes her movements more fluid, and gets more perfects than Richie, who gets mostly 'great' GRADE – RICHIE B, JENNY – A)

Tom: 10 for Majori, 8 for Minori.

Round 2

(Casey gets more of a groove on and Joy's exceptional fitness make this match very even. There was literally 2 points between them overall. GRADE – CASEY A, JOY A)

Round 3 – Standard.

Brock: Oh Giselle, if this were true, side by side…

Giselle: Cram it fanboy, let's dance!

(The standard mode is more difficult, and requires more double steps and more speed. Brock goes a bit too far in trying to impress and slips off a couple of times. Giselle meanwhile are much more determined and focused, and does a good job, only making a few errors. GRADE – GISELLE B – BROCK D)

Brock: Oh…how can I show my face to anyone now?

Ash: Not hard…everyone is still here.

(Round 4 – Misty and Cassidy hate each others guts…but ignore that as they both perform a good dance…then Cassidy screws up with a turn, and Misty with her aquatic heretic walking away with victory. GRADE – MISTY A – CASSIDY C)

Tom: The scores before the big ones are Majori. They are on 32 apiece, with the main event coming up. James and Rudi, expert time…

(The expert mode is super fast with the arrows, much more double steps and need to be on the button with some of the moves. Rudi and James are both super confident, Rudi a dance teacher for pokemon and James taking semesters at modern dance)

Tom: Go!

(Immediately, the skills of James and Rudi show why they were picked for expert. Rudi does some impressive spins whilst James matches him move for move. They are quick fitted, and moving, and despite both of them missing a few, they both come out well off. GRADE – RUDI B – JAMES B)

Tom: Oh boy…40 points each, with one pair left. Jessie, Duplica, get your butts up here, and please make sure this doesn't go into a tie…

Jessie: Oh ho! You think I can't beat her at a dance game? (laughs as Duplica just smiles)

Tom: O.K, the final time we hear this song….and go!

(Shot of Minori as nervous as heck…Majori mostly confident, but some, namely Ash…not so confident)

(Jessie like James, takes her skills as a dancer quite highly, and like James goes through the movements quite well, missing occasionally…but then…)

Rudi: Huh? She's on a AA?

(Jessie looks up slightly…and panics when she sees Duplica scoring perfect after perfect…)

Duplica: Can you…keep up…with my….Komawari Footwork?

Jessie: What the…

DDR: Oh, combo stopped!

Jessie: Damn it!

(The shock spiral Jessie a bit and Duplica romps it in the end. GRADE – DUPLICA AA, JESSIE C)

(As the song ends, a tired ditto master gets up as Casey glomps her. Rudi offers a hand in admiration as Richie and Todd hug as well. Giselle just smiles as Cassidy breathes a sigh of relief. On the other side, Jessie kicks a rock in disgust, ignoring everyone, including James. Jenny shakes her head whilst the others look down in sadness…)

* * * *

Tom: Well…er…well it certainly didn't go the way I expected, but I guess it had to happen some time…so Minori, well done, immunity is yours!

(He hands the immunity idol to Rudi, as the group celebrate…)

Tom: And for Majori, I'm afraid we'll see you tomorrow at Tribal Council.

(Shot of the tribes, differing emotions as for Majori, they face Tribal Council for the first time the next night…)

MINORI TRIBE

(As they leave, Rudi can't help but ask…)

Rudi: How the heck did you get all that?

Duplica: (smiles) Komawari Theatre. A style I learnt from a legendary actress Sana Kurata...well, Todd, Casey and Richie could tell you better. I met her when I did my cameo in Poke-mole, and she taught me her steps. I simply copy her style and used it on there…when you're in my line of business, any sort of things you can do to get yourself noticed can work out…

Richie: Well, no arguments here…you were wonderful.

Duplica: (blushes) Oh…thanks…

Richie: (also blushes) Er well…I meant that you were wonderful on the dance floor…I think we deserved that…

Casey: I think we surprised them more than anything, that will show them not to underestimate us!

Giselle: It seems there is more to everyone here than meets the eye…

Todd: I think we all knew that when we started this, but congratulations, another 3 days for us!

Cassidy: (to herself) Another 3 days to convince everyone not to throw me off…

* * * *

MAJORI

__

Tom VO: The shock defeat of immunity means that people have to think about a few things…most of all, who to go tomorrow?

Ash: O.K…that was surprising…

Brock: Guys, I'm sorry, I screwed up…

Misty: Brock, I don't think it really mattered by the end.

Ash: (sigh) I guess we go to Council…not exactly looking forward to that…

Tracey: The problem is now we have to choose someone to go…

Misty: (looks at Trace weird) Tracey, shouldn't it be obvious? We go after Team Rocket…

(Before Tracey says anything, Ash interrupts)

Ash: I guess…would you prefer Jessie?

Misty: (nods quickly) Yeah, she's the brains, James will simply be a weak pretty-boy once she's gone.

Brock: But why a girl…even if it is Jessie?

Tracey: Would you rather see Joy off?

Brock: (shakes his head completely) No way…

__

Tom VO: Whilst everyone's favourite losers have a long hard think…well, as long and as hard as James' mind can hold it.

James: Are we doomed?

Jessie: I don't see it like that. I see it like a chance to try and plot, and scheme, and try to outwit everyone else to vote for someone else.

James: (cries) We're doomed!

Jessie: (sighs) It's not over until the fat lady sings, and I don't see any fat ladies around…and any comments about my weight will result in immediate pain.

James: No ma'am!

Jessie: Anyway, lets just go along with them for now and try to see if there is a light at the end of the tunnel…

(Jessie and James leave, to contemplate their fates. Meanwhile, two representatives of authority are having a similar discussion…)

Joy: It seems a bit early to discuss anything like this…

Jenny: Always helps to be prepared, and be ready, I think almost everyone will vote for the Rockets, but I've thought ahead.

Joy: Huh?

Jenny: What chance have either of them got in winning this…the danger comes…

(Jenny begins to talk as Joy's eyes bug out. And on this important moment…we decided not to reveal anything like the evil nymphs we are…^_^)

* * * *

5.00PM

Tom VO: Minori's luck is on the up and up…as proven by their late lunch…

Casey: We've let loose today, we've been swimming, sunbathing, playing games, simply enjoying ourselves…I think most of us deserve it…most of us.

(Shot of Richie, Giselle and Rudi preparing the rice, as more luck happens)

Casey: I've…

Todd: …got a…

Duplica: …bite!

Richie: Come on you three little fishermen!

(All three bring a fish they've caught as Rudi looks on appreciatively…)

Rudi: All right, we eat tonight!

(Shot of Giselle giving a glare to Casey, who doesn't notice it…or really care…as she 

quickly gets into a conversation with Duplica, where Richie and Todd join in. Giselle sighs, pretty much giving up, and along with Rudi, begin adding their snippets in…)

__

Giselle: I'm trying to get into conversation, but with so many problems, it's hard not to bite your tongue. Still, I've got 3 days to rectify that…)

(Finally, Cassidy, who was on fire wood duty, comes, and she joins the meal, not really talking much though…)

Richie: I wonder who they'll pick?

Giselle: I think they'll go with a Rocket. After all, who likes them? (a smile to Cassidy as the Rocket huffs)

Todd: I dunno…seems too obvious. But I can't think of anyone else that could go off…I dunno much about Tracey though….

Rudi: …and I dunno much about Brock either.

Duplica: You'd get along with him well Rudi.

Rudi: Would I?

Giselle: Yeah…you're both bad womanisers.

(The group laugh as Rudi goes into sulk mode. However, even if the kinks out of their relationship still need to be ironed out, the only thing they have in common right now is 3 more days safety on the island…)

* * * *

10.30PM

(Minori are back to being snug. This time, it's Todd sleeping outside on Casey's behalf, and Richie has joined Rudi, with Casey and Duplica in the other camp, Cassidy and Giselle of course in their own camps.)

(On Majori, the nervous group are all sprawled out in the camp, except for one person…)

(Shot of someone outside watching the moon…Joy.)

__

Joy: I'm one of the few who gets to apreciate this. One of the few Joys that is, the world that is outside, the life, the living, and the love. Everything I do is a joy to do…and this is no different.

(Joy stands up and looks back to the camp. She shrugs and goes outside to sleep…)

* * * *

DAY 6 – 8.00am

MAJORI

__

Tom: Day 6, and it's the day of reckoning for a groggy Majori tribe.

(Shot of Misty sitting down by the bank of the ocean)

Misty: I just don't want to today…

(Shot of James going into the sea to try and catch some fish)

Misty: …I guess James wants to make a point not to vote him off. Fortunately, he doesn't need to worry. Unfortunately, his partner does.

(James makes a quick thrust with his spear…no comments on that comment please…managing to get two fish with one weapon.(Shot of Misty sitting down by the bank of the ocean)

Misty: I just don't want to today…

(Shot of James going into the sea to try and catch some fish)

Misty: …I guess James wants to make a point not to vote him off. Fortunately, he doesn't need to worry. Unfortunately, his partner does.

(James makes a quick thrust with his spear…no comments on that comment please…managing to get two fish with one weapon. James emerges victorious…)

James: Whoo hoo!

Ash: James got some lunch?

Jessie: James proved himself useful?

Brock: I'm officially scared.

(Shot of Brock round the fire as a bit of rice comes in)

Brock: The meat is sacred round here. We won the battle in the reward challenge, but we lost the war in immunity.

Tracey: Eat first, worry later.

(Shot of Jenny and Joy coming up to the group with some water for the day)

Joy: I don't like it but…

Jenny: Trust me, it will be alright.

(To the group, Tracey welcomes them)

Tracey: Hello ladies!

Brock: Allow me to take those off your lovely hands…

Jenny: Oh please…(Joy giggles as Brock does take them off…and nearly collapses under the weight but manages to hold on.)

__

Jenny: It's survival, and we're going to survive, and someone cannot. It's simple as that…and it will be at Council as well.

Jessie: Come on, let's fill these up…

James: …because this will be the last time we'll drink this.

Misty: Island water isn't the best beverage you know…

James: …compared to some of the water we drink, this is heaven.

Misty: (sweatdrops, unable to comment…)

__

Tom VO: Majori's feet are firmly on the ground, but one will soon be blasting off…

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE

11.00am

(They may not be the Suzaku Seven, but these band of misfits have made survival theirs for tonight. And after a quick breakfast, it's time for a bit of fun…)

Rudi: GO!

(Part fun, and part strategy, as the swimming race begins. Giselle and Cassidy are next a neck as they head off…but…)

Giselle: I think we went too far…

Cassidy: (Sarcastic) Really, what gave you that idea?

(Shot of everyone else turning back sooner, and the two girls sigh…especially as Rudi wins by a bit over Casey.)

(shot of Giselle and Cassidy come back)

Rudi: I guess brains don't work in the heat of competitveness do they girls?

Cassidy/Giselle: SHUT UP!

Richie: Stop that unison thing, it scares me, almost like you two are working together?

Cassidy/Giselle: ME WORK WITH THAT? I'D SOONER DIE! (look at each other, realise what's just happened and turn away)

Todd: You know Ash and Misty act like that…

Rudi: Uh oh…it isn't what we think it is, is it?

(Giselle arms herself with a stick and chases after the hapless Rudi, pissed beyond belief. The group laugh it off as in times like these, especially if you've seen End of Evangelion, you can watch it many times over and over before you finally decide to laugh at it. However, one no laughing matter is Majori's impending doom….)

* * * *

MAJORI TRIBE

Time: 3.00pm

__

Tom VO: It's 5 hours before Majori tribe…who WON'T be voting off Ash any time soon…go to their first tribal council. And a number of members are actually having second thoughts of an obvious choice…

(Shot of Team Rocket walking into the jungle)

James: No, if we have to survive, we can't.

Jessie: I can't believe you thought of that idea…but you are right.

James: We don't have a chance if we vote for one of the twerps. There are 4 of them and 2 of us. For us to have a chance, we need Joy and Jenny on our side, and that's not happening. So, we do the unthinkable.

Jessie: Unpassable.

James: Unforgettable.

Jessie/James: We WON'T pick one of the twerps….

Jessie: Instead, we vote for someone who may just be more hated than us…

__

James: I heard the other night about Jenny and Tracey's little spat. Maybe there is a tunnel light going for us, or the poke-gods have finally answered our prayers for wealth. Took ya time!

James: Now let's get out of here before they think we're plotting something.

Jessie: Now we wouldn't do that, would we?

(The two laugh evilly as villains do as a shot of the beach shows Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey by a fire)

Ash: What was that?

Misty: Oh, just Team Rocket plotting something. Don't worry, it will fail like it always does.

Brock: I don't know what they are trying right?

(Shot of Tracey looking in the distance)

Brock: Right?

(Tracey comes back from dreamland)

Tracey: Oh sorry…no, no idea, they're doomed.

Ash: Anyway, let's just spend this day relaxing. Think of it as a vacation…

(Shot of Joy coming from the jungle, with a basket of ripe fruit)

Joy: Fruit here!

Ash: Oh yeah…hungry…

(The other three stooges collapses as Joy comes over with the food, preparing for lunch. Jenny meanwhile exercises her right…to exercise…)

Jenny: Want to be at my best for Council…I'm still a model police officer from Pinkan Island…as long as no-one finds that out…

(One of these 8 mentioned will be up for the chop in a matter of hours…)

* * * *

5.00pm – MINORI

(The final game for the day for Minori is the aquatic game of chicken-fight, gentle, kind and passive…definitely not!)

Giselle: If you drool on me, you're dead. The reason I'm doing this is to prove I'm the best chicken-fighter…on the island…got it?

Rudi: (gulps) Got it.

Duplica: (impatient) Is your lovers spat over?

Casey: Come on Todd, let's just end it quickly!

Todd: Are you sure Mikey won't be jealous?

(Casey bobs her tongue at Todd, whilst Richie looks very embarrassed.)

Duplica: You O.K?

Richie: Er…yes…(brightens up)…are we going to play?

(Shot of the group in the sea, with Casey, Duplica and Giselle in respective green, violet and blue swimsuits on. Todd lifts Casey on his shoulders as Rudi gently…and without provocation from Giselle…lifts her up in position, whilst Richie is the last and most reluctant…and nervous…but finally puts Duplica on his shoulders as Cassidy looks on.)

Cassidy: Enjoy your youth as long as it lasts…it will be hell from then on.

Casey: CHARGE!

(The three way fight begins in the ocean, and one team quickly gets eliminated as Giselle pushed a wayward Duplica off, eliminating Richie and Duplica.)

Duplica: Hey, no fair!

Richie: Er…that was my fault, I wasn't very steady.

Duplica: Ah well…kick their ass Casey!

(Giselle seemingly in control, however Casey is much lighter and Todd quickly moves her into a position where she simply taps the unstable Rudi and Giselle down into the water and into defeat)

Todd: Yay!

(Todd lets go of Casey and the two high-five, as a dripping and grumpy Giselle lets loose on her partner)

Giselle: How could you let go? We were winning!

Rudi: Well, er…I was having problems holding you…

Richie: Uh oh…

Todd: Hey, it's just a game…

Giselle: (rage) Are you calling me heavy?

Rudi: NO! NO! I was just unstable, not your fault at all…

(The next few seconds are unhearable as the curses flow through the Tech girls mouth…shot of Todd holding Casey's ears, and Duplica has her earplugs on.)

Richie: Didn't think someone from Pokemon Tech would have known all that…

Cassidy: So miss popular isn't so sugary sweet after all?

Giselle: You stay out this unless you want to be like him…

(Shot of Rudi with spirals in his eyes, as the game ends. However, for the other tribe, the game is just beginning…)

* * * *

MAJORI – 7PM

(Last minute check…)

Joy: Are you sure?

Jenny: Yeah. He will be surprised…especially if those two criminals think as well. They are sure to vote for him I think…

Joy: O.K…

Ash: Down with the Rockets?

Misty/Brock: Sure!

(Shot of Tracey however looking at the sun setting)

Tracey: It's the end of this era…or is it…was she ever in it at all…

Jessie: To survive…yada yada…let's just do it.

James: Do it…to it.

(The 8 wanderers are about to wander into the first step of destiny…)

* * * *

TRIBAL COUNCIL

Ash: Wow, this brings back memories, eh Misty? Tracey?

Tracey: Yeah…the release of Lugia…

Misty: (looks at Ash with a blush) Yeah…

Tom: Hey, no kissy faces today, we've got a job to do!

Ash: Kissy faces? Who? Where?

Brock: Ash…forget it.

Tom: Yes. Because the only thing you guys need to worry about is Tribal Council…and the vote…

(Shot of the temple recreation and Tom in the centre, with the 8 seats surrounding him. Each member of the tribe takes a seat as Tom begins the interrogation…)

Tom: I mean, it's great to see you guys…but I didn't think I'd see you this soon, I thought you'd waltz through most of the immunities. Ash, what went wrong?

Ash: I think some of us in the group underestimates the abilities of our opponents. Simply put, in that environment, they were better than we are. Will that happen again? Maybe? Maybe not…

Tom: Surprisingly thoughtful reply from young Master Ketchum here. Now, Jessie…last time, a Rocket went off for Minori, so that means you've outlasted one Rocket…but the signs aren't good in this team for your survival. Have you got a plan?

Jessie: Yes.

Tom: That's it?

(Jessie nods as Tom scratches his head)

Tom: Heh…O.K…Joy, a water maiden of the Orange Islands…how have you found this familiar environment with a fellow maiden and everyone around here…

Joy: I know most of these people when I first came here anyway, and I ones I didn't I've quickly found to enjoyable company…it's sad being here, but we have to be at one time or another, I just hoped it wasn't this soon…

Tom: As much as I'd love to talk to you some more, we have a time budget, so we better get this one over with. In front of each pillar as you can see, is a laptop, a microphone and some earphones. The laptop is for you to type in the name of your chosen evictee. The microphone and earphones are for you to speak anything you want, about what's happened on the island, and also for the reasons of your vote…and the earphones means no-one can hear you…I've explained this to Minori one time, and that's the last time I say that. So, everyone get ready to vote…

(Shot of all of them in front of the Mole-ish type settings)

Tom: (loud) GO!

(Shot of each member of the group voting for someone, let's see some of the comments…)

__

Ash: It's weird…I haven't really had many problems with the group, even Team Rocket. It's just been a true vacation.

Misty: The sun and sea is heaven for me. Hey, I'm a poet and I don't know it.

VOTE – JESSIE

Misty: Time's up (whispers) old hag!

Brock: It's been great. Friends, enemies…and two lovely ladies in Joy and Jenny! If all else fails, it's great seeing them in the open and without the constraints of their jobs…

VOTE – JAMES

Brock: Sorry, I can't vote for a woman, even if it is Jessie! Besides, Jessie should be gone anyway, so one vote won't matter…will it?

Tracey: I come from an island home, and this is simply a remembrance of my old skills. I hope to put them to use…and along with my friends, make a real surprise in this game.

Jessie: Team Twerp and Team Authority are not getting the best of me today…no way! Besides, I'm enjoying my time away from work anyway, I want to stay…and I certainly want to win!

James: I haven't got much to say about the group, the distrust is there, but the hatred isn't. I just hope we can wise up and somehow survive the group before we survive the island.

VOTE – JENNY

James: If there is a chance to survive, we must take it. Besides, Team Rocket and a policewoman…no good.

Jenny: Survival on this island is different from the rancher world in Pinkan. However, I'm getting a grip on it despite difficult control. I hope it keeps that way…

VOTE – BROCK

Jenny: As tempting as a criminal is, they have no chance. This guy disgusts me at times, but he's with a strong group, I've noticed that. Break them up and quickly.

Joy: I'm in my element here and I'm loving it. I don't want to end this experience for anyone but I have to vote for someone. And to that someone…I'm sorry.

* * * *

Tom: The votes have been tabled…(loud)…headphones off!

(The group comply as Tom indicates above him)

Tom: Above me is a large screen where the results have been complied into the database. If you have been voted against, your name will come up. If your name comes out the most times, you will leave immediately to make a confessional, before being shipped out back to your journeys of training, breeding, thievery, police work or nurse work. In the event of a tie, there will be a revote done on the computer. If after that attempt it is still tied, then one of two things will occur. In the first instance, the person with the most past votes will leave the island. However, if it is still tied or in this case, no votes have yet been cast, a question will be asked about the person who is opposite you. With that, the results have been tabled…and there is no tie, so we'll have some off by the end of the day. Let's get to it!

(Shot of the screen)

Tom: Remember, the most votes mean you've gone. So without further ado, the first vote…

(Shot of the screen as 'JESSIE' flashes across the board)

Tom: JESSIE

(Jessie snorts, either not bothered or not caring)

Tom: Second vote…JESSIE

(Jessie sighs)

Tom: Next…JAMES…wow, a Rocket sweep, you guys are popular so far!

Jessie: (sarcastic) Ha ha.

Tom: Next vote…BROCK?

(Brock looks up amazed.)

Tom: Next vote…JENNY…wow, I think I'm just as surprised as you guys are…

(Jenny is now also staring at the screen with a keen eye)

Tom: JENNY, that is 2 for Jenny, 2 for Jessie, 1 for Brock and 1 for James. The 7th vote…BROCK.

(All eyes are on the screen. Jessie is biting her nails, Brock is just in a trance, James is hugging his knees and Jenny is trying hard not to seethe.)

Tom: We have three people with 2 votes. If the next vote is for James, Ash, Tracey, Misty or Joy, we go into a tie. However, as I said there isn't one…James you can breathe easy. The final vote…and the 1st person of Majori to go…

(The final vote is cast…)

Tom: JENNY.

(The officer is dumbstruck, unsure what is going on.)

Tom: I know you don't believe it, but the results do not change. Miss Collete, please come up here.

(Jenny walks up, unsure how to take it. Meanwhile, Jessie and James sneak a quick high five as Tom explains what next.)

Tom: Jenny, your tribe have voted you off. Your sending is complete. (the Power of One is played) Please leave.

(Jenny walks away, not a word, not anything. Denial or acceptance? You decide.)

Tom: Well, that surprised me, as did all of you, but now is a time to celebrate, you lucky seven survived this crucial first Council, and so for now, I bid you farewell until tomorrow.

(The group leaves, nobody actually that surprised, although Brock is a bit shaky and Misty is a bit confused…)

* * * *

Jenny's final words;

I can't believe it, what went wrong? My voting strategy, if I had gone for Jessie, I would still be here…did my survival plans fail, I don't believe that. (sighs) But I'm gone, I guess it did fail. I guess I may have trod on more toes than I thought…and I paid for it…no one is perfect, remember that, and I still have a long way to go.

****

Jenny's time on the island, 6 days

(Surprise vote – Tracey)

__

Tracey – I'm voting for Jenny. This will be a surprise but the reason is a warning. Why would anyone mess in anyone's affairs without even proof is beyond me? Being a policewoman is one thing…being one in a game is another. You are dismissed.

Jenny's ways of survival were hard work and discipline. This didn't sit well for the two criminals, and indeed, a number of people caught onto her bossiness, including Ash. However, she seemed safe until two things went wrong. She decided to go after Brock instead of Jessie or James, believing she was safe, and two, by criticising Tracey after his swim with Joy. Tracey's changed his vote and therefore was enough to send Jenny to her doom.

****

Votes:

Jenny (3) Tracey, Jessie, James

Brock (2) Jenny, Joy

Jessie (2) Ash, Misty

James (1) Brock

Author's notes;

And in no surprise, the officer goes off. Sorry, didn't want to make it obvious that either Rocket goes quickly, and with 2 votes for Brock as well doesn't make things as clear cut as it is.

And as for next time;

In Minori, one of the remaining seven gets a potential blackmail which may help to ensure their survival…

Whilst in Majori, the table of votes leaves more questions than answers, as Tracey, Joy and Brock explain their votes.

Reward challenge – Survival can be based on luck as well. A simple cup and hidden ball game can result in a lovely little food gift for the winning tribe…

Immunity challenge – Maybe that swimming helped, as they have to dive underwater to release a chest…first for it to get to the top of the pole wins.

And the third member to be cast away with the ashes of many pokemon…


	4. Where Theres a Brain, Theres A Survivor

****

POKE-VIVOR

Chapter 3 – Where's there's a mind, there's a survivor…

Prying mans eyes (or in this case, woman's) are the focus for someone's survival this episode. So, what happens?

Also, with the mixed votes that were on Majori last time, someone better explain themselves. This also marks the beginning of the usual Brock vs. Tracey chapter that almost all these seem to have…hey, I had to put a feud other than Misty/Jessie and Giselle/anyone else in the game hadn't I? 

Anyway, best be off, charmed I'm sure…blah, blah…enough with the posh British stuff, let's get to the mindless backstabbing!

* * * *

(A late Tribal Council night shows Tom looking on at Majori's aftermath, where they kicked off the Police Officer Jenny Collette first…)

Tom: It was supposed to be Jessie, it was…but someone didn't read the script. In fact, after 4 different people got voted on, I think a lot of people didn't read the script! However, it's results that count and the three votes for Jenny from Team Rocket and Tracey of all people sent the officer to her doom…and I think you'll be interested to see what happened immediately after Tribal Council…

MAJORI TRIBE – CIRCA. 5 MINUTES AFTER DAY 6'S TRIBAL COUNCIL

Ash: Well, I'm surprised, yet I'm not surprised, if you understand.

Misty: I guess, but Brock didn't vote for Jessie…for whatever reason, and Tracey didn't either.

Ash: (sarcastic) Gee, what gave you that idea?

(The reason is that Brock and Tracey are in a major argument…)

Brock: I expected it from Team Rocket, but you? You voted Jenny off!

Tracey: Excuse me you love struck twit, but if you don't remember, both your 'angels' voted against you! 

Brock: I forgive them, I'm still here! Jenny isn't!

Tracey: She was thinking this was a boot camp not a resort!

(Shot to the back where Joy isn't taking part in this)

__

Joy: It's sad that Jenny had to go, but to be honest, I hated making that vote for Brock last night, I'm glad it didn't result in anything, at the cost of losing a friend, I'll hopefully make a good chance to make some new ones.

(Jessie and James, as you can expect, are ecstatic)

James: I never thought of all people, the watcher twerp and the breeder twerp saved our behinds!

Jessie: What do you mean our behinds? I was having a heart attack, I expected the final vote to be for me…and yet…

Jessie/James: WE'RE INVINCIBLE!

Misty: (stern) Hey, get your invincible behinds up here…

Jessie/James: (scared of Misty of course) Yes ma'am!

__

Tom VO: As expected, Tribal Council has ended in a sour note, and they are going to feel that council hangover in the morning…

* * * *

THEME SONG (supplied by D Marco)

[Let's do it!]

I want to be the very best

Like no-one ever was (_No-one ever was_)

The outwit is my real test

To Survive is my cause

My whole life was made for this

A time to test my skills;

I know I just can't wait

To Show the world…

I was born to be a winner [Enil]

Born to be a champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best

[Po-ke-viv-or]

Born to be a winner…

Pokemon!

DAY 7 – 7.30AM

__

Tom VO: 7.30 in the morning, and the one member of the group which didn't say a word last night, explaining to Brock in the morning about her vote.

Joy: I'm sorry Brock, but Jenny felt that you guys were too strong, and I think she felt that the Rockets were going to vote for you as well, so I went along with it. I'm sorry…

Brock: Don't worry Nurse Joy…I'll forgive you…

(Suddenly, Brock clutches her hands)

Brock: (lovey duvey mode) …I'll forgive your heart, mind and soul! (suddenly gets hit from behind by Misty's bowl)

Misty: Mind this…

(But it's not just Joy's vote that people are wondering…)

Ash: Why didn't you vote for Jessie?

Brock: (sighs) A combination of feeling sorry for her, and male hormones. What else can I say?

Misty: You got a thing for Jessie?

Brock: (shakes his head) No! No! It's just that I felt it would be better if all the women remained on the island…

Ash: …ignoring the fact Jenny has gone…

(Brock goes into depression mode as Ash and Misty sigh)

__

Ash: Last night…was weird. Certainly not what I was expecting, but I think you have to expect the unexpected in this sort of game…

__

Misty: Jessie staying here after the first council was against the rules of logic…trust me, I'll grill Tom about that later…

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE – 9.00am

(The first true early sleep in has the group still in their unique camping situation, Giselle and Cassidy in their separate camps, with Rudi and Todd in one, and the other one in a round robin, with this time Duplica sleeping outside, with Casey and Richie in the camp…)

(Shot of Casey making the breakfast, Rudi 'supervising'.)

Casey: (humming the electabuzz song, I think they made a temporary ban of her singing during the camp…)

Rudi: Fire is going strong.

Casey: Good…we haven't won a reward challenge, I think we need anything we can get at the moment.

(Shot of Cassidy on the side of the camp, simply watching everything…)

__

Cassidy: I was born from a prestigious family. My work as a rocket brushed with my deals with being a thug. I worked with Jessie as a member of the Bridge Bike Gang, and sabotaged her leaving. I joined Team Rocket training as a way of escaping my life, and rose through the ranks. I joined with my partner Butch in the two way training which those pathetic punks did as well…and it wasn't long that we became the best in the business. So, just because we're evil, doesn't mean they have the right to shun me like this!

Giselle: Feeling left out without your duel bullying tactics?

Cassidy: Buzz off…

Giselle: My, aren't we in a good mood.

Cassidy: I don't need your pathetic attempts at sympathy. In fact, I don't even wonder why I have to even bother helping your team anyway, but I'm doing it just so I'm not going to go down swinging…and besides, the longer I survive, the longer I can stand here and laugh at you.

Giselle: Well, aren't we confident? Well…good luck to you, whatever little you have.

(Giselle goes away, as Cassidy drinks a bit of coconut milk)

Cassidy: Spoilt brat.

(Meanwhile, the 'Mole' trio are surrounding the fire)

Todd: Another bitch fight?

Casey: What, Giselle vs. her ego?

Richie: (chuckles) Close…just Giselle vs. Cassidy in round 216 of their wars of course.

(Rudi comes up with a shake of his head)

Rudi: No fish biting…

Casey: Are you sure?

Rudi: Hey, If I an experienced fisher and island native say there isn't any fish, there damn isn't an…

(up the beach, Duplica comes down with a bucket of water…)

Duplica: Hey guys, I got us a couple of fish along the way, I figured they move up north with the winds last night…

(Rudi rightfully collapses as the others smile…)

Todd: Kinda poetic when you think about it…

(Minori sit down to a late breakfast, as everyone, yes everyone, joins in for the meal. With the reward challenge for mid-day, they need every bit of energy they can get. Minori so far haven't won a reward yet…)

* * * *

MAJORI – 11.00am

__

Tom VO – Whatever problems certain members have in both tribes, for each challenge they have to…er…line!

(Chromus: DM, you didn't tell me he was an amateur!)

(D Marco: Now hang on…er…actually, forget it.)

Take 2:

__

Tom VO – Whatever problems certain members have in both tribes, for each challenge they have to forget them because they have to work together to win the rewards. The problem is…they always seem to forget that part…

(Shot of Ash and Misty in the ocean)

Misty: Ha, you'll never beat me in the water Ash Ketchum!

Ash: Hmmmph…one more time water maiden.

Misty: (smiles) Yes, yes, as many more times as you want, until you totally exhaust yourself for the reward challenge…

Ash: Ah, good point.

Misty: I guess you need a purification, Waterflower style!

(Misty dunks Ash' head in the water as Ash gasps, as he surfaces, Misty is laughing her head…and is surprised by Ash' counter attack, as the two are perhaps for the first time, actually enjoying their life on the island, and more so as youngsters.)

__

Misty: I think it's nice that we are here, it's like a true vacation, and Ash is really lightening up as well, he's forgetting about his journey, his quest, he's just being Ash now. 

Ash: I'm amazed how well Misty and I are getting along, without any worries or journeys. It's a bit scary actually…but luckily, her arguments with Jessie shows that she hasn't been given a brain transplant…

(Shot of Ash getting a fist to the skull)

Ash: Oh…I said that loud…

Misty: I would kill you, but we have a reward challenge to win, after that…then I kill you. Got it?

Ash: (in pain) Got it.

(Meanwhile…)

(Shot of Joy just relaxing with her blue swimsuit on)

Joy: I never realised how peaceful things can be on my own. I'm away from the hustle of working around the Orange Islands, and just…well, it's great.

(There are two people spying…although one isn't really spying on her. Shot of Tracey in a tree, with his sketchbook…)

Tracey: With Jenny gone, this has gone from less being a boot camp back to the resort that I had planned to be on originally. I'm glad Joy understood why I did it…(sighs)…however, someone else seems to take my intentions the wrong way…Brock, you do realise this tree won't hold…

Brock: (also on the tree) I'm just protecting the watchful watcher from the eyes of the Nightingale. Any objections?

Tracey: (sighs) Whatever floats your boat big guy.

(Cue tree to fall…yep…)

Tracey/Brock: WAAAAAGGGGHHH! 

(Shot as the two are entangled on a bush area, as Joy hears the commotion)

Joy: Oh my gosh, are you two alright?

Brock: (immediately gets up unhurt) Just checking snake watch miss.

Tracey: (also getting up quickly) And the hawks aren't circling…

Tracey/Brock: We're dismissed miss! (The two leave as Joy giggles)

__

Joy: Those two are such a laugh!

(The other 'odd couple' of Majori…no Tom, not Ash and Misty…are taking for them, a well deserved time out.)

Jessie: We've ditched the copper, so now all that remains are the twerps…

James: You do realise they still outnumber us…

Jessie: Oh yes, but you see…I have a cunning plan. (evil laugh)

(The wind blows)

James: Well?

Jessie: Well what?

James: What's this evil plan?

Jessie: (angry) How should I know? I'll tell you when I think of it!

(James facefaults)

* * * *

11.00AM

MINORI

__

Tom: Some of Minori start to warm up, whilst others start to lazy up with preparations for the reward challenge.

Rudi: What if it isn't a physical challenge?

Giselle: (doing a few stretches…and Rudi trying hard not to nosebleed…^_^…) Well, it helps to be prepared you know?

Rudi: I guess…(smiles)…hang on a sec. 

(Rudi begins to do his own form of exercising, his Capoeria like dance movements, exercise…or attempts to impress Giselle…you decide…)

Giselle: Yeah…right…

(Meanwhile, Casey is trying her best now to make a fool of herself…)

Duplica: (sighs) It's not that hard, just follow your balance. Look, one more time…

(Duplica moves into a position, and does a cartwheel on the ground, first with hands…and then just to show off, does one without hands…)

Richie: (smiles) Is there anything you can't do?

Duplica: There is…(smiles)…it's just I can't think of anything right now.

(The two chuckle as Casey tries her attempt at a cartwheel…and lands on her butt…)

Casey: (for the record) Ouch…

Todd: (coming up) Hey, don't worry. Once you get a bit of practice in, I'm sure you can use your new movements to show Mikey…

(WHAP!)

(Shot of Todd as Casey's luxury item, a flag, seems to be a decent subsitute for her baeball bat)

Casey: Ecchi!

Richie: (sweatdropping) Did he deserve it?

Duplica: (sweatdropping) I'll with-hold my comments.

(Final shot this time of Cassidy, simply lazing about.)

Cassidy: I'm not going to do anything that any twerp does. If I'm on my own, so bet it. I'll do things my own way.

* * * *

****

Reward Challenge – The old ball under a cup game.

Reward – Egg baskets, both regular and sugary.

(Shot of the two tribes emerged. Cassidy is a bit angry that a member of Team Rocket from Majori wasn't eliminated. In fact, Jessie does the eyelid/tongue thing just to add insult to injury. Tom eventually gets a little agitated and just begins…)

Tom: If the rockets can stop their little ego war for the moment, we do have a reward challenge that has to be completed, so please…

(Finally, control is under away so Tom can be Inez and start explaining. Of course, Tom doesn't know who Inez is…but, hey, work with me…)

Tom: O.K, in front of you is the classic ball in a cup came. And with us, we have the first anime cameo for us, so if Solomon Moto can come up here for us please?

(Shot of Solomon Moto, the infamous Yugi Moto's grandfather, to help with this challenge)

Tom: This game is about eye co-ordination and also a little luck. Simply put, a ball is put under one cup. Solomon's quick game hands will move them about so hopefully you won't be able to see it easily. Each member of the tribe will make a guess and each time you get one right. Simply put, the team with the most points win the reward. If it goes to a tie, we'll simply have the winning players against each other and we'll carry on from here. Understand?

(Most people nod, and a few look blank…well, I mean Ash and James.)

Brock: Oh…this is horrid.

Ash: I know, this doesn't seem as easy as it looks…

Brock: That's not what I meant!

Ash: Huh?

Brock: I mean it's horrid that they didn't have that vixen Mai or that lovely Tea doing the challenge!

Tom: Guys…sweatdropping before a challenge is strictly forbidden in the rules…but I'll let you off this time cause I like you!

Misty: Oh boy…

* * * *

Tom: As fortunately, the teams are even, we don't need to cut any team to 6. So, we'll stick with 7 vs. 7. If you form a line please and we can begin…

FIRST ROUND – ASH vs. GISELLE

(Giselle first tries to put Ash off his mind by doing a flirtaous wink. Ash is distracted for a moment…but then Giselle remembers she also has to watch the cups. The two makes their guesses, both saying the middle cup. Solomon reveals…it's empty. It was in the left group.)

Score – Majori 0, Minori 0.

Giselle: Damn…strategy failed…probably should have gone against Brock instead…

Tom: If you're finished…

SECOND ROUND – MISTY vs. TODD

(For common sense, Rudi doesn't take this round. Todd has a very keen eye and guesses the middle cup. Misty guesses the right cup. The right cup however was the middle cup…)

Majori 0, Minori 1.

THIRD ROUND – JAMES vs. CASEY

(James gets the group back with the correct point on the left, but Casey also gets it correct.)

Majori 1, Minori 2

FOURTH ROUND – JESSIE vs. RUDI

(Jessie struggles and guesses left. Rudi guesses right. It's in the middle. D'oh!)

Majori 1, Minori 2

FIFTH ROUND – TRACEY vs. DUPLICA

(The watcher expertly watches the ball and gets it right…in the right cup. Duplica guesses wrong in the middle..)

Duplica: At least Richie knows what I can't do then…

Majori 2, Minori 2

SIXTH ROUND – JOY vs. RICHIE

(Joy and Richie both keep their cool and get it right…in the left cup.)

Majori 3, Minori 3.

(Final round – Brock vs. Cassidy)

Brock: Oh dear…

Solomon: In the right, in the left or in the middle…

Brock: Let's see…erm…I think in the middle…

Cassidy: Right.

(Solomon lifts the two cups up, as one of them does have the ball…)

(…the right one.)

(Immediately, Cassidy smirks as she of all people, has won the game for Minori. The group are in between delight and shock…before deciding on delight. A number of the group congratulate Cassidy, but she shrugs past them, not bothered…but the tiniest smile does make it on her face.)

(Majori simply sigh as Brock can't believe he just lost…)

* * * *

(Shot of Tom, in disbelief…)

Tom: Um…er…well…er…

Giselle: Hey we won, give us the prize!

(Solomon prods him with a walking stick, finally, hits a lucky pressure point as Tom snaps out of it…)

Tom: Oh, well congrats to Minori for a lucky win…and I suppose you'll want these.

(A hamper is brought out with 3 baskets)

Tom: In there are two baskets of eggs, and one basket of chocolate easter eggs of sugary goodness. Enjoy.

(The group are visibly drooling as the luck factor played for Minori today. Majori on the other hand, simply sigh in disappointment of a meal that simply this day, wasn't theirs...)

* * * *

MINOR TRIBE

Rudi: Meat and eggs tonight!

Casey: We still have to catch the meat you know?

Rudi: Oh. 

(The group chuckles as they put the chocolate eggs in the tent for later, they need to eat them quickly before they melt, but the chicken eggs are about to be made for a delicious dinner…)

Richie: Fire's ready!

Rudi: Anybody wants a speciality in eggs? Scrambled, fried, poached?

Giselle: As long as it's edible I don't care.

Rudi: Don't care? Hmmm…I think I can manage that.

(Shot of Cassidy watching the group cook the eggs)

__

Cassidy: I'm still surprised that I did manage to go through that, and not only that, win us the challenge. I guess I was hungry as anybody, and at least, it gives people second thoughts of voting me off…

(Surprisingly though, Cassidy may be more right than she thinks…)

__

Casey: Giselle is still my top target. I'm hoping the people will see it my way because Cassidy isn't a threat anymore. Giselle is…plus she's a pain in the a…

(The eggs are cooking and the smell is literally making the group drool as Richie begins to serve the eggs with the rice. Only one fish caught by Todd is there for meat, but it's all flavour, when you're eating just rice, something different to add to the flavour will always be a welcome sight.)

Casey: Yum! (Begins to wolf it down)

Richie: (sweatdrops) The appetite of a champion…

Todd: …shame about her baseball team.

Casey: Do you want me to hit you?

(The group chuckles as a reward feast for kings is served. Cassidy as well is enjoying the meal, more so because she deserved it. Majori on the other hand, only have to blame bad luck for their defeat…however, 2 defeats now on the trot is bringing the team down a bit…)

* * * *

MAJORI – 1.00pm

(Shot of Jessie and James sat down, stomachs rumbling)

Jessie: When you get down to it, plain old rice is actually a luxury meal for us…

James: …I know Jessie, but then why are our stomachs still so empty?

(Shot of Joy shaking her head)

__

Joy: I think Team Rocket take their role here for granted. They escaped last night, and today, Jessie was complaining about the food serving of rice. We didn't have time to catch any fish, everyone else, even James was fine…and Misty almost attacked her if Brock and Tracey hadn't stopped it.

(Shot of Misty swimming on her own, the three other boys wisely staying out of her way…)

__

Misty: Jessie is still the most arrogant blockhead that I know! I can't believe she would be complaining…she has no right about food here, we get what we find and we learn to like it! If Miss Prissy doesn't, she's on a one way ticket out of here!

(The three boys are certainly in an interesting reaction to the cat-fight…)

Ash: It's just a Misty and Jessie thing, just the usual. By tomorrow, they'll be O.K…until the next time anyway.

Brock: Why is it you know something is going to explode when Team Rocket is around? But it's not themselves blasting off, it's their tempers and egos…

Tracey: Maybe they were hoping for perfect victories and a lot of luck because we were here…the fact that they survived last night…

Brock: …thanks to you…

Tracey: (ignoring Brock) …was a sign that they could go on and do something productive with this. No such luck, and they're back to the Rockets we all know and hate.

Joy: (off screen) Hey, I've got the water!

Tracey: Hey Joy! Do you mind…

(Before Tracey can ask anything, Brock zooms in to help Joy with one of the buckets of water…although she is more than capable carrying both…)

Brock: Miss Mills, it is my pleasure to assist you in this task.

Joy: (giggles) Why thank you Brock!

Ash: My, my…this is getting interesting. Huh, why are you looking like that Tracey?

Tracey: (sighs) You'll get it someday Ash, someday…

* * * *

MINORI – 3.00pm

(The group have long since finished a good dinner, and have enjoyed desert…if Casey and Duplica matching chocolate faces are a good sign…)

Duplica: When it comes to chocolate, I'm afraid it's a huge weakness for me, I turn into a Swinub!

Casey: At last, it's great to know someone who gets in a mess when they eat this heavenly stuff as well!

(The two high five as they go to wash up their faces. Giselle shakes her head)

Giselle: Immature, those girls will never cross the world to adulthood in their state…

Richie: (interrupting) Really? You seemed to be in a hurry to wolf down that chocolate and then head to the ocean as well?

(Giselle glares at him as Richie backs off.)

Richie: Oh boy…I think I'm beginning to understand what Casey is on about with her…(sighs)

__

Richie: It's always on your mind, immunity. Tomorrow, we have to win again to make sure we get another 3 days on the island. However, in the case of certain people, you sometimes wish you want to lose…but the competitiveness is what drives you on.

(Shot of Rudi and Todd in the sea)

Todd: …well, well. So you're after Giselle and yet you have a crush on Misty?

Rudi: I don't have a crush on Giselle! She's just someone I need to look out for!

Todd: I see…she needs all the luck on the world.

Rudi: Well, think about it! It's us two vs. you three in that mole group. This leaves Cassidy and Duplica as swing votes and considering how much Giselle hates Cassidy's guts and the way Duplica hangs around Casey, I don't think we'll be winning her vote any time soon.

Todd: Good point. However, are you sure Giselle is in that much danger? I mean, you could be for all I know…

__

Todd: Being the mole before has some good points, I've become good in trying to find information out…

Rudi: Don't push your luck.

Todd: Besides, I thought Cassidy would be a bigger threat…

Rudi: (shakes his head) Cassidy is harmless now. Without Butch, she can't do much on her own and this group knows it. So…

Cassidy: (swimming up to them) Knows what?

(Needless to say, the sea is getting the 'urinator' applied as Todd and Rudi back off)

__

Cassidy: I'm not stupid. I could see their talk, and I now know that Giselle is more in the hot seat than I am. All I have to do is to make sure I don't tread on anyone's toes, and I should be safe.

(Is that right? Find out after this break!)

SNAP! (Owwwwwww! My arm!)

(O.K, breaks' over!)

* * * *

__

Tom VO: With Majori in a hump for the moment, they resolve to win tomorrow no matter what…

(Shot of Jessie and Misty with lightning between their eyes…)

__

Tom VO: …even if it does mean 'working together'…

James: Oh boy…I know when it comes to working working with the twerps, we are never always in the best state of minds…but it isn't like we have much of a choice! I don't think we'll get lucky a second time…

Ash: The bonds are strong…it's a shame they are strong with hate…

(James taps Ash on the shoulder)  
  
Ash: Huh, what?

(James points over at Tracey and Brock, sharpening their eyes at each other as Joy comes over)

Joy: What's wrong with those two?

James: Well, if I was to make an educational guess, I'd say…

Ash: (covers his mouth) Don't worry Joy, we'll sort this out…(mutters) oh boy, I never expected it to be like this…

* * * *

__

Tom VO: It's light out for Minori, as the immunity challenge tomorrow lingers slightly, but at least most of the group is civil…geez, I never thought this group would be the sane bunch…

Casey: (yawns) Just tell him not to be too late…

Richie: Either she really trusts me or I'm not a threat…that, or maybe Mikey would set his eevee to chew my fingers off…

Duplica: (washing up, shot of the two washing up) Oh, Richie…you're not like that and you know that…

Richie: (blushes) You know, maybe that's another reason to maybe we should lose the game tomorrow, if we vote someone off, one of us can now have a tent free…

Duplica: Heh. You've got an evil mind inside that sweet person of you…

Richie: Er…no! Not like that, it's just…

Duplica: …and I like it!

(collapse)

Duplica: Hey, get up, we've got to finish this off…(they start to wash again, but just as Duplica puts her hand to reach a plate, she stops and blushes)

Richie: Er…emm…sorry…(Richie runs away as Duplica looks on…)

Duplica: It was just…(sighs)…oh boy, this was the last thing I expected…

* * * *

DAY 9 – 8.00am

MAJORI

__

Tom VO: Morning to all the sleepy heads of our poke-pals. Today marks the third immunity challenge, and one that no-body wants to lose…

Ash: It's nice to know that you're with us Joy….well, if no-one else is. 

(Ash takes a gander at the two wars, Team Rocket vs. Misty, and Brock and Tracey)

Joy: I don't see what's going on between those two.

Ash: Well, the two don't know each other too well…

Joy: Maybe a conflict of interests?

Ash: I wouldn't be too surprised.

__

Tom VO: Shame Joy doesn't know that the interest they are conflicting over is in fact her…

James: This is getting us nowhere…(James drags both Misty and Jessie by the ear, the two still glaring at each other)

__

James: This sounds ridiculous, but I seem to be the only true grown up at the moment here!

(Shot of Brock making the rice)

Brock: We're going to go light on the food, especially if it is a physical challenge, we don't need to be sick…

(Tracey on the other hand, has other theories)

__

Tracey: Brock thinks because he can cook, he has all control over the fire and what needs to be done. Sure, eating light may be smart, but most of us are hungry all the time here, so we need every bit of food we can. I know we need to ration, but Brock I think needs to know the difference between rationing and 'not enough'…

(The group feed on rice, and a bit of rat that James caught. James of course, considers anything here a 'delicacy.' Actually, considering the lack of food Majori are having, anything may be a delicacy…)

Tracey: They are going to be fit and ready you know?

Ash: With the eggs they got, I'm sure they've got a good breakfast.

Misty: No matter…we are going to win, whether they like it or not, right?

Joy: Of course! Go for the glory!

Jessie: Besides, no minor twerps are going to steal Team Rocket's glory…

Misty: Although I'd probably like to swap one of them for you of course Jess…

Jessie: What was that?

Brock/James: Not again…

Tracey: Guys, stop this! We need to be a team not a war, come on, hands in, unity. 

(Tracey puts his hand in. Ash and Joy quickly follow, with Brock more hesitant. Misty next and then James. Finally, with a sigh, Jessie puts her hand in)

Jessie: Only because I want to win this…

Tracey: That's as good a reason as any Jessie. So come on, let's finish our breakfast and get prepared…

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE – 8.15am

__

Tom VO: Early morning, and the heir to the master throne (Richie) is not his usual leading self…

(Shot of the group as they are eating breakfast. The usual things are happening, Todd teasing Casey…Casey getting some early batting practice, and Rudi mixing trying to flirt with Giselle and make sure Giselle and Cassidy don't kill each other. However, Richie is purposely trying to avoid Duplica's gaze, and the ditto master hasn't made this gone unnoticed…)

Casey: …I'm going to return you to the earth mole! 

Todd: Uh oh…she's mad…not good…

(The two play their game of Meowth and Rattata, as the others either smile or not bothered. Giselle's smirk in Cassidy's direction is seen as a challenge for the upcoming challenge. Rudi goes up to wash up, Richie immediately gets up to help…)

Duplica: Richie…

(Richie ignores her as he rushes to catch up with the islander. However, this note of tension hasn't gone unnoticed by one other member of the island…)

__

Giselle: I was busy trying to psyche Cassidy out when I noticed that Richie and Duplica, who are usually quite talkative to each other, were blanking each other…well, actually Richie was blanking Duplica. I'm not sure what that is about, but it bears thinking about…especially if it is something I can use to my advantage.

(Meanwhile, there seems to be a hidden motive to Richie's running away…)

Rudi: …I still don't understand them.

Richie: No, it was a mistake, an accident, it's just well….

Rudi: (slyly) Oh, I see.

Richie: No, you don't. (sighs) Everyone on the island said I looked like Ash when we first met….except for her. She said…

(_Flashback: 1st day, night talk)_

Richie: (sighs) Is there someone here who doesn't think I look like Ash…

Duplica: If it makes you feel better, everyone thinks I look like someone else…

Richie: But that's your job.

Duplica: Then make it my job to make you feel better. (Ash voice) I want to be a pokemon master…but then I lost to Richie! WAAAAAHHH!

(Richie stiffles in the chuckles…and can't help but laugh. Duplica smiles as she holds her hand out to Richie)

Duplica: That's more like it, your smile is different to Ashy. It's…more cute.

Richie: (blushes) Th-thank you.

(_End mushy flashback thingy…_)

Richie: Don't tell anyone…especially Giselle will ya?

Rudi: Don't worry, confidential is my middle name.

Richie: I thought it was…(Rudi covers his mouth)

Rudi: No one reveals it to the cameras, got it?

(Richie nods…he can't speak at the moment ya?)

(Rudi goes away, to try and pry the 102nd staring contest between Giselle and Cassidy, as Richie sighs)

Richie: What am I going to do?

* * * *

10.30am – MINORI

__

Tom VO: What he does is have a talk with his two other mole colleagues. However, he doesn't actually say what the problem is…

Richie: I can't tell you, but it's something that's weighing in my heart.

Casey: Homesick?

Todd: Or a different kind of sickness?

Richie: It's just…hey, what's that?

(Shot of an arrow embedded on the tree where Cassidy has quick got it…)

Cassidy: Another stupid poem.

__

Under the sea, under the sea

It's where immunity is to be.

Pull up that treasure chest

To be in with a chance to be the best.

Giselle: At least we agree with one thing…

* * * *

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Grab a chest from the bottom of the sea and get it to beach as a team. The first team to do so wins immunity.

(Shot of Tom, excited as always to see his heroes and heroines, is ready to introduce the next challenge.)

Tom: Welcome my little fishies! Today, we have a whale of a time with this underwater challenge. This requires a lot of strength and teamwork…which means I think both teams are in trouble…

(A few glares are sent…this time at Tom's way)

Tom: Er…anyway, the challenge is simple. The group must swim 100 metres, where there is a chest…at the bottom. Which means you need to dive there, and be able to lift it…and then together, take the chest and get to the beach. First team which get to their respective circles, will win immunity. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is it. As we've got an even team, we won't remove anyone for this challenge, so everyone get ready to swim…

(The groups are ready, as it isn't just about strong swimming, it's about strong teamwork, something that has been lacking so far within these tribes.)

Tom: And GO!

(The two teams begin their swim. As expected, Joy and Misty takes the lead ahead of their teammates, with James following behind. For Minori, Giselle and Rudi take the early peak for Minori, the others for both tribes fairly evenly matched. Now, it's about heart as they have to dive under for the chest…)

(James dives first as Misty waits for everyone else. None of them are slouches in the water so they at least get there in decent time. Minori are only slightly slower, as Rudi has already dived to check the weight. Both guys rise and begin talking. A few seconds later, Majori's Joy, Brock and Tracey join James as they go for the chest. For Minori, Todd, Richie and Cassidy go underwater. Misty then dives down as the guys begin to lift. Now the hard part, sustaining the weight of the chest whilst swimming back.)

(Minori on the other hand, are having problems, as now everybody is diving down to try and help the chest get up. Eventually they do, but Majori have got a 5 metre advantage now as the group have to catch up)

(Majori seem to have the strength advantage, especially with Joy leading the chest, as James, Brock and Tracey hold it up, Misty keeping their pace up with her swimming skills. Minori don't have as much strength as Majori, and they are slowly dragging behind. Eventually at the 70m mark, they collapse.)

Misty: Onward men and women! We've got them now!

(Misty's call gives Majori's confidence a bigger boost as they slowly get towards the goal. Minori try one more time in vain, but it's all for nought. Majori stick the chest on their symbol, and give a whoop of victory. Majori have won immunity…)

(As Minori comes in, Giselle kicks the sand, angry. Everyone else, even Cassidy, is simply sad and tired. This doesn't knock on Majori's parade, as everyone is celebrating, no matter their problems with each other, they know they have now a 1 in 13 chance of winning.)

(For Minori, that chance will end for one of them…)

* * * *

Tom: And Majori, you proved to be the better treasure hunters this day, and your treasure is this…the immunity amulet. Congratulations!

(The group share another moment of victory…)

Tom: As for Minori, one of you better start getting those pillows fluffed up for the last time, because one of you will be going back to your own time tomorrow. I'll see you then…at Tribal Council.

(Minori are very sad. Another one will bite the dust tomorrow night…)

* * * *

__

Tom VO: Needless to say, after returning to camp, Majori are partying like it was 2099…

Misty: A combination of speed, power and somehow, teamwork…

Brock: …and we're here for another three days, and one of them is going.

Joy: And you promised me that you were going to go through who are our strongest oppositon for the merge…

Tracey: You know, she's right. 3 more immunties and we merge, half way through the first part.

Jessie: We're still here!

James: We're still here!  
  
Jessie: I just said that…

James: Who cares? We're still here!

Ash: (Sweatdropping) We'll leave those two to their ego trip…and their relief…

Joy: (wraps her arms around Ash and Misty) Well, guys, shall we go for a little celebration party?

Ash/Misty: (smiling) Sure!

(Shot of Tracey and Brock with matching sweatdrops)

Tracey: Is there something…

Brock: …she isn't telling us?

Joy: Hey, you joining us?

Brock/Tracey: Sure! (glare at each other before heading to the sea, as Team Rocket continue to celebrate without anyone caring…)

* * * *

__

Tom VO: And speaking of not caring, Minori are on 'lack of care' syndrome at the moment…

Giselle: That…sucked…

Rudi: Let's get used to this, because if we perform like this, we'll be seeing Tribal Council three more times after this.

Todd: That's something I don't want to happen…

Casey: Four of us gone…alright! Want me to threaten you with my singing again?

Cassidy: (sarcastic) How's that for inspiration?

Giselle: No thanks little girl, big people have to figure out how to go to Tribal Council…

Casey: Just because you're older than me, doesn't mean you can boss me around and treat me like a kid!

Duplica: I never thought I'd meet anyone as stubborn as Ash, but I tell you, travelling makes you think…

Casey/Giselle: SHUT UP!

Duplica: O.K, geez, have your little bitch-fight, I give up. (Duplica goes away pissed off…and isn't unnoticed.)

Todd: I didn't expect that.

Rudi: What's rattled her cage?

Cassidy: Because we lost Einstein, what do you think?

(Shot of Richie silent to the others)

Richie: I don't think that's the reason…

* * * *

5.00PM

__

Tom VO – Lunchtime for Majori, and yes, they are discussing who is their most problematic people when the merge happens…

Misty: Giselle won't last the merge. I wouldn't be surprised if she went tonight.

Joy: She that much of a spoilt brat?

Ash: (under his breath) I can't imagine anyone like that here…

Misty: WHAT WAS THAT ASH KETCHUM?

Tracey: Well, this is as new as it is for me as it is for Joy. So you say Giselle or Cassidy will go at least. Who else could go?

Brock: Todd maybe, because of his past, maybe Casey…if she sings too much…

Ash: God forbid. (the group laugh) Nah, Casey is a nice girl…just too hyper…

Misty: I can't imagine anyone like that here…

(They laugh as Ash blushed red)

Misty: Revenge!

Ash: I think Richie is O.K for the merge. Duplica probably a safe bet as well, which leaves Rudi…

(Brock notices Misty blush a little and Ash turn his head slightly)

Tracey: Oh that's right, Rudi liked you didn't he Misty?

Brock: WHHHATTT?

Jessie: He means breeder twerp, that the guy…

Brock: I know what he meant Jessie. Wow, you didn't tell me about that Misty…

Misty: (nervous) I just didn't think it was important, that's all…

__

Misty: I never really told Brock what happened. That Rudi asked me to stay with him. I'm afraid that everything will come in the open if Rudi makes the merge…

* * * *

(At the same time, lunch is an affair as Giselle takes her hand to prove her use to the group by swimming. Little does she know, she is being seen as the major target for eviction.)

Casey: I'm going to vote for her again you know.

Todd: Seems sad, but I guess it's smart. Cassidy has no allies, she isn't a threat anymore.

Richie: It could be a risk letting Cassidy get too far though…

Todd: She won't get that far. As soon as Giselle goes, Rudi will be with us as well and Cassidy with either go next time we're at Council, or we win every challenge and the 6 of us go together against 4 of Majori.

Casey: Planning everything out…sound familiar?

Todd: Watch it.

(Casey and Todd laugh, whilst Richie sighs.)

(Meanwhile, Rudi is staring out into space.)

__

Rudi: I don't know how much danger Giselle is in, but I feel that I need to make at least an attempt of saving her cute self. If I don't, I'm either gone or I need to do a lot of begging…

(Shot of Cassidy under a tree, not bothered about the actions going around)

__

Cassidy: I accepted as soon as Butch went that my chances of winning were zip. For that, I'm not bothered what happens. Maybe, they'll look past me and get rid of someone else, but for now, all I can do is wait and hope.

(Meanwhile, Giselle has caught a couple of fish and is about to emerge, when she spots the group of three talking. She notices Rudi and Cassidy as well.)

Giselle: It seems whilst I'm away, the cats will play. Fortunately, I'm the Granbull.

Hey wait, the ditto girl isn't with them…

(As soon as she says that, she spots said ditto girl, carrying some water, and carrying also what is similar to a bo staff, more accurately a bamboo pole. Giselle is confused.)

Giselle: What's this all about? This seems too weird to be coincidence…

(Giselle begins to do her own investigation…anything to save her behind…)

* * * *

8.00pm

__

Tom VO: The sun sets in for Majori, and the group face a nice sleep without any danger or threat to their livelihood on the island.

Brock: Joy is sleeping outside tonight, it makes her feel nostalgic to her days as a nurse in the open. If it gets cold, maybe I should…

Misty: Hey, we aren't supposed to hear your perverted thoughts!

Brock: Sorry…

Jessie: Keep it down, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here!

Misty: That should take a 1000 years…

James: (snoring) Pickled onions…hoers d'ouvre…

Ash: (snoring) Pikachu…thunderbolt! Yeah, that's 100 wins to Gary's 0…

Tracey: Where's the water…

__

Tom: Whilst on Minori, things are about to take a turn for the interesting…

* * * *

(Shot of Giselle going to camp. Casey is sleeping outside, as Giselle snorts. Cassidy is by herself, as Rudi and Todd are in the same one. Giselle smiles slightly, as she is about to get her own beauty sleep, but then notices something…)

Giselle: Wait, where's…

????: O.K, out of it. 

????: Wh-what?

????: Why are you avoiding me…we were all friends the other day, and now you won't even give me the time and day! 

????: It's it-it's nothing! I was just…

????: Just what? It's take a lot to annoy me, but as you can see, this pole didn't exactly survive my frustrations when I went on water duty…

Giselle: Oh, curiosty killed the Meowth…last time I checked I didn't have claws…unless it was for gathering information. (smiles) This could be interesting…

????: So what happened then?

????: It's just…when I…(coughs)..grabbed your hand…

????: It was an accident Richie-boy, you just went in the water the same time as I did. AN accident.

Richie: But it was…I thought you would be…

Duplica: (laughs) Mad? Evil? Psycho? Well…I can play all of those, but my name isn't Misty. I'm not that bad-tempered…and I'm certainly not going to hate you for this…besides, I'd prefer if we did work together instead of playing plague.

Richie: What do you mean?

Duplica: We can go long in this came. Out of all of us, I think Ashy and the others may trust us more than anyone here. If we can get to the merge, we could be a surprise to upset those hierarchy over there…

Richie: I was with the others you know…

Duplica: Don't worry, I love Casey like a sister. I can't do anything to hurt her, as long as we all stick together…especially us…

Richie: Er…well…

Duplica: Are you alright? You look a bit red…

Richie: No, no, it's O.K…this time, you can touch my hand. Shake on the deal?

Richie: (after a pause) Sure.

Giselle: Well, plan A may have gone…but maybe I now have a plan B. (Giselle goes back to camp, 'asleep'. Shot of Richie and Duplica now entering their own camp, unaware of Giselle's eavesdropping…or the fact that neither have let go of the each others hand…)

Richie: You can let go now.

Duplica: Let's keep it like this tonight…let's not break the bond…

(You could probably hear Richie's blush out there…but Giselle's smile inside her camp is not one of kindness…)

* * * *

DAY 9 – MAJORI

9.00am

__

Tom VO: Not surprisingly, the group decided to sleep in. Even Joy, the most early riser since Jenny has decided to cuddle herself in the wake of a good night sleep.

Joy: The relaxation of not worrying about voting someone off is such a joy, forgive the pun, and being with most of the kind people here makes it worthwhile.

(Shot as Joy finally gets up, rubbing her eyes…)

Joy: I just hope Chansey is missing me…

Tracey: I don't think anyone wouldn't miss you.

Joy: (smiles) Thank you Tracey. You the only one up?

Tracey: Nah…Brock went out to catch some fish. Jessie and James are cooking, and Ash and Misty are on water duty. You were the last person to wake up…

Joy: (shocked) No way…

Tracey: (smiles) A surprise?

Joy: Honestly, the latest I've ever slept in is about 7.30. I usually get up around 6, I guess all those lost hours sleep are finally catching up.

Tracey: I think you earned it…hey!

(Shot as Joy has her head on Tracey's shoulder, her eyes closed.)

Joy: Maybe…a few more minutes…

(Tracey is blush red, but lets Joy rest. Tracey very nervously puts an arm around Joy. Even more of a surprise is Joy cuddling up to him. However, this blissful movement is ended when Tracey spots Brock in the distance…)

Tracey: I'm sorry Joy, I'd better go.

Joy: It's O.K…

(Joy opens her eyes and gets up as Tracey is busy trying to hide his poor red face. Fortunately, Brock didn't see what happened, and instead greets Jessie and James with 3 fish)

Brock: A breakfast fit for 7 survivors!

James: I'm starving!

Jessie: There's a surprise…well come on, let's get them grilled!

(As the fish go round, Tracey and Joy join them. Brock gets a little suspicious…but that ends when Ash and Misty come back from water duty. The two are chatting friendly, which of course, gets a surprise look from Tracey and Brock)

Brock: Wow! It's looks like we have two different people that were on the Johto roads!

Tracey: Yeah, Misty isn't usually that friendly…

Misty: Must…resist…to…hurt…them…

Ash: Fight it Misty!

Jessie: Aww…the lovebirds are back!

Misty: On second thought…

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE

__

Tom VO: Breakfast has long since come and gone, however Giselle couldn't help but have one last conformation…

Giselle: I woke up as early as I could, which isn't hard as I'm used to it to get ready for Tech classes. I quickly peeked inside Richie's camp, and yes, they were still holding hands. Now, let's see…who could use this information to their advantage especially considering they are in danger of being eliminated…hey, I'm smart and beautiful, I know when I'm in trouble…

(Shot of the group, and as Richie and Duplica are talking, Casey has glomped the two of them…)

Casey: I'm so happy you two are talking! It was so boring without you guys…

Richie: Case…

Duplica: …can't breathe.

Casey: Oops, sorry!

(The group are in surprisingly high spirits, especially as they know one of them is up for the chop. However, that thought does plague in front of their minds at all times…)

__

Rudi: Council will be tough, especially for Giselle. I've got to somehow convince the others that Cassidy or even Casey would be a better choice…

Rudi: I'll go wash up.

Todd: I'll join you bunkmate.

(The two leave to their devices as Cassidy leaves to soak in the waters under the sun. A few eggs still remain for the rest of the day, however the only real thing broken will be one of Minori's chances to stay in the game.)

* * * *

Giselle: Although Casey would be tempting, I don't think anyone is going to vote for her. So I've got to redouble my efforts on Cassidy…

Rudi: I talked with Todd, he wouldn't give much away, but I think he is going to go for you.

Giselle: (smiles) Of course he would. I'm a threat.

Rudi: (sweatdrops) You know, for someone who is in real trouble tonight, you are surprisingly calm.

Giselle: I have a plan.

Rudi: Really?

Giselle: Really. And it will work, trust me. (Giselle walks off as Rudi contemplates this dialogue)

Rudi: Is she feeling O.K?

(Mole group)

Todd: Is Duplica with us?

Richie: Yeah. She's going for Giselle as well, it should be 5 to 2 if Cassidy votes against her.

Casey: She hates her guts as well, it's a guarantee.

Todd: Well we've still got the rest of the day to make a decision, so let's just enjoy our time here…

(Todd, Casey and Richie depart. But as soon as Richie is on his own…)

Giselle: Richard?

(Richie turns, not too happy with someone saying his full name…)

Richie: Yes Giselle?

Giselle: (smiles) Let's have a talk honey.

* * * *

MAJORI

__

Tom VO: For the rest of the day, Majori decide to have fun as much as they can in the situation. As 4pm comes, thoughts of hunger and council are far from their minds and bodies.

Misty: Ha, and the Misty Mermaid wins again!

Jessie: Grrr…one more time water girl!

Misty: Who do you think you are, Shampoo?

Jessie: Shut up…James, again!

James: I'm tired…let's trade places!

Jessie: No chance! 

(Shot of Jessie and James after losing yet another round of chicken fight against this time Tracey and Misty. Ash is the not quite willing referee as Joy watches with interest.)

Joy: I never realised what an outdoor life can truly be about…

(Shot of Brock as he hands her over a melon)

Brock: Hey, I didn't think they had it here, but I found one off the tree as I was going for water, I guess this is a tropical island…

Joy: (smiles) Thank Brock.

Brock: Don't worry, I've washed it thoroughly. We'll cut it up later, but I want you to have the first piece…

Joy: You're sweet Brock…as long as it doesn't make me the guinea pig..

Brock: If it's poisoned, I'll slit my wrist and give you all my blood Joy.

Joy: (blushes) I don't think you need to go that far…(yawns)…I think all this lack of sleep really is catching…

Brock: (gently) Hey, are you alright?

Joy: I'm…fine…can you just take me back to camp…

Brock: Sure. (Brock tries to help her stand, but Joy is tired and dragging along. Brock picks her up as Joy wraps her arms around his neck, as Brock takes her back to camp. As he lays her down, it seems she's asleep. Brock looks at her face…)

Brock: She's so beautiful…so gentle…

(Brock puts the blanket over her and turns around and walks to the sea. The red tingles around his face as he headed to the ocean to watch the conclusion of the 'match', his embarrassment desperately being trying to be hidden…)

* * * *

7.00pm

MINORI

__

Tom VO: An hour before Tribal Council, and after a late dinner of eggs and rice, the group full, yet upset. Another will go.

Casey: You still feel like we wanted this to happen…

Todd: I guess. So, you guys ready?

Richie: I…suppose so.

Casey: Duplica?

Duplica: Yeah…

(The group start to move. However, as soon as Todd and Casey aren't looking, Richie and Duplica turn to see Giselle with a grin on her face. The two shake their heads as they walk along, Rudi and Cassidy bringing the rear…)

* * * *

TRIBAL COUNCIL – Day 9

__

Tom VO: The calling of Lugia is passing, as the year 2040 brings it's latest chapter to an epic tale. The fall of yet another minor character from Pokemon. Who will it be?

Tom: Well, as long as it isn't Ash and Misty at the pedesal, I'm happy!

Giselle: Poor misguided idiot.

Tom: And that's enough from you young lady. Well, tribe Minori, you're second time at Council, and one that certainly showed more questions than answers. Richie, did you think your team wasn't as good as Majori's in the immunity?

Richie: In any team game, you are only as good as your weakest link. Sadly in the challenge, we were all weak. And when the whole link is weak, it gets broken very quickly. That cost us…hopefully it won't in the future.

Tom: Well, as it's in my contract, I got to say that I agree, but if it wasn't, I'd hope Majori win the next 3 after this…

(Chromus: And he accused ME of author bias…)

Tom: Anyway, back to the mindless questioning, Cassidy, one rocket down, is it your turn?

Cassidy: No comment.

Tom: Short and to the point…I like it! Casey, you've been an interesting character, part Sana Kurata…whoever she is, heck, I'm just reading off Don's notes…and part Asuka Sohryu…so, what do you feel your role is here?

Casey: I feel I'm part of a unit. Like any team, you have players and they have to work off each other. I'm part of that, whether it is strong or weak. Another link has to go today, so we'd better just get used to it…

Tom: O.K, finally Giselle? Are you queen of the island?

Giselle: (smiles) Say that after I win.

Tom: Well, if I was a betting man, your goose is cooked, but it's your fellow tribemates that decide a persons fate. O.K, you've been here before, so you know the drill. Headphones on, and type in who you want booted off. Enjoy the mindless hatred!

(Shot as the group are at their laptops. On them, there are now screensavers for each person, which are like the pedesals. For those who need to know, they have…)

Cassidy – Raticate

Giselle – Cubone

Richie – Sparky (Pikachu)

Todd – Nothing (no pokemon)

Rudi – Starmie

Casey – Electabuzz

Duplica – Ditto

__

CASSIDY

It's either me or her.

VOTE – GISELLE

Cassidy: It's going to be her.

GISELLE

Well, let's see…hmm, well, I think I can say I've guaranteed my safety…

VOTE – CASSIDY

Giselle: This time, your butt is outta here!

RICHIE

It seems something always complicates my life…and now, it has.

TODD

It's always difficult to cast off someone, but in this case, it isn't too hard.

VOTE – GISELLE

One or the other, and Giselle is the bigger problem.

CASEY

Yes, at last!

VOTE – GISELLE

Hey, didn't you hear what I said?

RUDI

To protect Giselle, I have to vote for…

VOTE – CASSIDY

Surprise, surprise.

DUPLICA

To quote Akito Hayama, this sucks.

* * * *

Tom: The votes are done, headphones off people!

(The group comply as Tom refers to the giant screen)

Tom: Hopefully, we all know what this is for now, so I don't have to go through everything again, so shall we just go to the vote?

(They nod)

Tom: No tie…so let's go! First vote…

(The screen flashes, and the first vote comes in. 'GISELLE.')

Tom: Giselle.

(Giselle huffs)

Tom: Second vote…Giselle. 

(Giselle simply glares)

Tom: Third vote. Cassidy.

(Cassidy looks on impassive.)

Tom: Fourth vote…Giselle. 3 to 1 in favour of ice demon there…one more vote and she's gone.

(Giselle just yawns. The group are mostly nervous.)

Tom: Fifth vote…Cassidy.

(Cassidy just sighs)

Tom: Sixth vote…Cassidy.

(A few raised eyebrows go up…as Giselle smiles. Cassidy looks a bit surprised herself….)

Tom: 3 apiece ladies. And as I said, no tie so this vote will decide the fate of the two of you...and the final vote please reveal…

(And it is for…)

Tom: (sighs) Cassidy. And evil team Rocket is straight away sent to jail.

(Cassidy sighs, half-expecting it, but was definitely more surprised than she thought. Giselle smirks, Rudi smiles, Casey is pissed, Todd is scratching his head, Richie is solemn and Duplica has her head in her lap.)

Tom: Miss Cassidy, can you come up here?

(Cassidy goes up, not bothering to turn at her tribe as Tom addresses her)

Tom: Cassidy, the tribe has voted you off, your sending is complete. (Power of One plays) You must leave.

(She does, as the lonely abyss meets her icy look)

Tom: Well, a close call, but two Rockets down, and two left on Majori. I think there may have been a surprise though here…so maybe you should talk it over?

(The group leaves, but there is nothing to talk about. Giselle's smile is enough to send the message away…she got away with it.)

* * * *

Cassidy's final words;

What can I say? This sucked…we had no chance, heck, I bet that sneaky host knew that anyway and we were cannon fodder. Still, I felt that maybe I could have lasted longer if that group was smarter…oh well, I guess it's back to being the baddest for me…

****

Cassidy's time on the island – 9 days

__

Richie – For my survival sake, I better do as Giselle says. For now.

Duplica: She is so lucky…that's all I'm saying…

Cassidy was always in trouble being a rocket and all, but she could have survived because of Giselle. However, something went wrong with the script, and the second of four rockets are blasting off again.

****

Votes:

Cassidy (4) Giselle, Rudi, Richie, Duplica

Giselle (3) Todd, Casey, Cassidy

__

Next time;

Brock and Tracey heat up over Joy's affection…whilst Jessie is starting to hang herself in a noose, is Brock and Tracey's problems enough to keep her safe?

Richie and Duplica are questioned by Todd and Casey. Giselle's blackmail may be tough…but is it too much? Who is being the real sneak? 

Reward challenge – Something up one of the groups alley? Pokeball pitching!

Immunity challenge – The trademark stretcher challenge. This time, who gets in the mess and who gets with the win?

And the 4th to go? Who knows?

Well, I do. ^_^

Well know, intrigue, deception, blackmail…gotta love Giselle. Heck, gotta love survivor.

Until next time, see ya!


	5. A Bit of T & A Treachery and Anger

****

POKE-VIVOR

Chapter 4: A Bit of T & A (Treachery and Anger)

Hooeeeee….let's see, Brock and Tracey at each other throats, Jessie and Misty…plus sneaky Giselle with her safety plan, out of my two survivors, this is the one where all the hate and anger comes in. Now, let's see what Tom was up to after the last council…

* * * *

(Shot of Tom after yet another Council)

Tom: Again, the script was made, but a few changes had to be made. And for Giselle Dexter, she re-wrote to suit her standings. However, was that her final act? Not if she has anything to say about it…last night, and Team Rocket's game as far as Minori go was played out. However, on the tribe that everyone cares about, Team Rocket may have a life line handed out in front of them with the triangle no-one expected…

****

(Day 10 – Majori – 7.30am)

__

Tom: Jessie Furage, Team Rocket loser…I mean agent…emerges from the camp, with an evil smile on her face, as she survives another night on the island.

Jessie: Ah….it's the closest thing I'll get to a good night sleep I think in my life, so I making the most of it. (sniffs the air) And the aroma of a fish breakfast…

__

Jessie: I don't care how long I last, Team Rocket are survivors, and in the end, we will win the gold!

(Shot of Brock making breakfast, Misty helping occasionally. James and Ash are still in the camp, half-asleep, half tossing about. There is no sign of Joy or Tracey.)

Brock: Wonder what happened over there last night?

Misty: Hey, no matter. As long as we're here, we'll be O.K…

Brock: I'm not so sure…

Misty: (groans) Not this again…look, I may not appear it, but I've been observant, you and Tracey have been not quite at each other's throat, you're trying to bite them off…

(As she says that, Joy and Tracey come back from water duty, as Brock scowls…)

Misty: …and I think I'm starting to realise the reason why.

Brock: Wh-wh-what are you talking about Misty? I have absolutely no idea…

Joy: Hey, is breakfast on the go?

Brock: (perky) Come right up!

Tracey: Great, I'm starved!

Brock: (downcast) Yeah…

(Misty sweatdrops, then smiles as she cracks her knuckles.)

Misty: Oh well…I guess it's my turn on wake-up duty…(she heads over to the camp where Ash and James have no idea about the horror that is going to happen…)

Jessie: Hey water-twerp…

Misty: (groans) Oh please, Jessie, not now. I thought you would be happy that I want to cause slight bodily harm to both Ash and James…

Jessie: Oh don't worry, James will be ready whenever I tell him so. (shouts) WAKE UP!

James: (slurrily) I don't want to go to school today…

Misty: (chuckles) Don't give up your day job…

Jessie: Hey, I'd like to see you d…

Misty: (cheerily) Breakfast ready!

(Instantly, James is up in a flash. Ash follows a bit slower but rubbing the eyes of his sleep…)

James: Breakfast? Oh…and I was having such a nice dream about capturing Pikachu…

Misty: And it's time for him to pay the piper…

(James rushes out as quickly as a bat outta hell as Jessie looks stunned…)

Misty: Just got to know the right touch Jessie. After how long, you still don't know that…

(Misty drags Ash awake as Jessie seethes with anger. And trust me, she isn't the only one…)

* * * *

****

Minori – 8.00am

__

Todd: Last night was a real eye opener, that things may not be as they seem…and let me tell you, Case let them have it.

(Shot of Todd watching over a fire…and also, watching over Casey and Richie having a…well, argument.)

Casey: …why?

Richie: I just wanted Cassidy off that's all…

Casey: But you went along with us to get rid of Giselle, heck, Cassidy is nothing in this game now, and you turn tail? Why?

Richie: I…can't say…

Casey: WHY CAN'T YOU SAY?

Richie: (quietly) I'm sorry.

(Meanwhile)

(Rudi and Giselle high five on a job well done.)

Giselle: How about that? Not only do I have two members of the team under my wraps, but there is conflict in the group making it much easier to vote off Casey or anyone else that ticks me off…

Rudi: Does that mean I have to be extra nice to you?

Giselle: (laughs) That mean you ESPECIALLY have to be extra nice to me. I click my fingers, and the two pawns will jump.

Rudi: Houston, we've created a monster…

(As the group splits even more, Duplica sits by the ocean, not too happy…)

Duplica: They say you can't get blood from stones…

(She turns around to see a morbid camp over Todd's makeshift meal)

Duplica: …if that's true, then this is a close second…

* * * *

(Shot of Tom over a straight line of beach, the sun is beaming down over the island, and he's not too comfortable…)

Tom: Man…all this suspicion is starting to make me sweat a bit…but no matter. A job is a job, and for me, the job is watching how our peeps deal with a target, some pokeballs…and a reward after it. Rivalries and questioning will have to be put aside for the sake of winning a bit of enjoyment…

****

Majori – 10.00am

(Breakfast over, and the group are trying to do anything not to bust up a few tempers. However, when two hot headed redheads are involved, anything is possible…)

James: Jess, I heard that Cassidy was kicked off last night!

Jessie: You mean…we've beaten the two rival elite members! YES! Life is good!

(The two do their usual hugging routine, but get interrupted…)

Tracey: Hey, get a room guys!

Jessie: Shut up artist twerp!

Tracey: Oh, don't mind me, I just caught the most on paper. (Sure enough, he shows them the hugging pose they did, as Jessie's face becomes the same colour of her hair, as James just turns around and coughs)

Jessie: (veins popping) Why…you…

Tracey: I don't know why you're angry. Everyone knows that…

Jessie: James, kill him!  
  
James: I don't wanna! And besides, they'd throw us off the island if we did that…

Jessie: Who said we? Just you…

James: (facefaults) Ugghhh…

Misty: (calling) Hey, Trace…don't bother with them. Any form of brain-washing they try is pitiful. It's always on light load…

Jessie: Oh great…now a pair of twerps are ganging on us…

James: Oh, so NOW it's us…

Jessie: James, rule 1. I'm always right. Rule 2. If I'm wrong, refer to rule one…

Misty: Sometimes I wonder why you put up with it James. One hot-haired red head bullying you…

Tracey: Um…pot calling the kettle black Misty?

Misty: Eh?

Jessie: (smirks) Yeah, I don't suppose twerp Ketchum is too happy with you shouting at him, owing a bike, getting mallet shoted by a red-head either, eh Misty? Or would you prefer it dyed purple?

(Misty is livid. The two lunge but are restrained by James and Tracey.)

James: Remember, they'll kick you off Jessie!

Tracey: Control yourself Misty!

(The two eventually calm down, but the two have one more parting glare, but knowing they have to somehow get along to survive the island…)

(Shot of Ash, Brock and Joy in the sea)

Ash: What's their problem?

Joy: You know them better, what do you think?

Brock: They are just being themselves Joy. Don't worry about it, (proud voice) you'll never see me like that!

Ash: Umm…what about Tr – (Brock quickly puts a hand round his mouth)

Brock: TMI Ash.

(Joy giggles as at least there is some form of peace on Majori. Minori on the other hand…)

* * * *

****

Minori – 10.40am

(Shot of Todd and Casey sitting cross legged with Duplica, Richie, Giselle and Rudi. Todd begins to speak.)

Todd: Now, last night, I think that there has been some problems…

Giselle: Yep. You tried to kick me off, and you couldn't. 

Casey: Hey, no-one asked you to speak.

Giselle: No-one asked you to reply either.

Todd: Will you guys shut up? 

Rudi: Let him speak girls. We'll never survive at the rate we're going.

Todd: Right, now from what I understand, two members of the group last night had a change of heart in voting, and instead cast Cassidy out. I myself, have no problems with that, however, I can sense there is an air of hostility in the air.

(Shot of Casey looking at Richie, who turns his head at his Poke-mole chum. She looks at Duplica, who has had her head down since the start of the 'meeting.' Casey seems to calm down and puts a hand on her 'sister' shoulder. Duplica looks up and smiles slightly before Todd continues.)

Todd: Now, we have questioned the two, and have reason to believe that they don't want to talk about it. So for the time being, I suggest that this issue remains dropped. As far as I can see, they changed…it's no bigdeal. Because for the next few nights, if the 6 of us don't get together, we will lose 3 more people before the merge, and it's an unlikely chance any of us will win any money.

Rudi: That's true.

Todd: Now, for all of us, I want us to come together. Shake hands with every person you can, and we're going to be together for the challenges, and we're going to win them. Agreed?

Richie: (sighs) Agreed.

Todd: (smiles) Very good.

(The group exchanges hand shakes and hugs…there is some tension when some do it, particularly Giselle and Casey, but it fizzles out before anyone notices. The group then put their hands in a circle and raise them. The Minori tribe is together…but for how long…)

__

Giselle: I still have the evidence that Rich and dress-up girl have about them wanting to get into this game on their own. And with that, I will be safe as long as those two are in the game. I guess, it's give a little, get a little.

Casey: I don't know what's up, and I don't want to hurt Duplica or Richie's feelings, but something is going on. And like Poke-mole, I'm going to find out!

* * * *

(With minutes to go before the two teams have to head out, the atmosphere is…tense to say the least…)

(Shot of Brock and Tracey giving each other a careful eye, as Joy walks on, still not sure what the fuss about…)

(Misty and Jessie glaring at each other, whilst Ash and James watch on, frustrated)

(Shot of Giselle, smiling at Casey, who is doing her best not to fume, as Rudi has to stiffle a chuckle)

(Shot of Todd, sighing as Duplica and Richie are walking, refusing to speak.)

(Indeed, times are hard at Enil…)

* * * *

****

Reward Challenge

Pokeball Peril – Throw pokeballs towards a target, the total points wins the reward.

Reward: Entertainment capital for the night.

(Shot of Tom Greenville with the unlucky 13 remaining tribesmen and women, with a bright smile to greet them.)

Tom: Hey guys and gals, how are y'all?

(Needless to say, the attempt to brighten the day fails miserably…)

Tom: Huh, spoilsports, you're not going to ruin my day, as today we have the reward challenge…and by the looks of things, I'll think you'll need it. This challenge is a basic one in theory, but one which is tricky in nature.

(Shot of the two groups watching over a target, and by their sides, two buckets full of Pokeballs)

Tom: Right, well I think to those with half a brain cell, this should be easy. However, for James' sake, I'll explain.

James: Hey!

Tom: The nature is for each person to take a pokeball, and throw it at the target. As you can see, there are layers. The outer is 10 points, the middle is 20 points, the inner is 30 points and the bulls-eye is 50 points. The main thing is that the total score is what will get you the reward challenge victory, so everyone needs to score. As it's unfair, Majori will have to lose one.

(It's tricky, and the choice is argued, but eventually, Joy steps aside)

Tom: Ah, the nurse has to sit this one out. O.K, opening pitchers get your balls ready!

(A few of the males look at Tom oddly)

Tom: Never mind, just throw the things…

(First up is Ash for Majori and Casey for Minori. Ash throws in his 'old-school' pose whilst Casey does her baseball pitch. The battle is on!)

(Both Ash and Casey hit the 30 point ring, both are fairly disappointed.)

__

Ash: I was so sure…

Casey: …I'd get the bullseye!

(The remaining 5 have various degrees of luck…)

Richie hits the bullseye whilst Misty hits the inner. Minori 80 – Majori 50

Giselle adds to that by hitting the bullseye, whilst Brock only hit's the middle. Minori 130 – Majori 70

On the other hand, Tracey hits the bullseye, whilst Todd only hits the outer. Minori 140- Majori 120

Jessie with a keen eye throws her Pokeball into the inner, whilst Duplica only hits the outer. Majori 150 – Minori 150

(Final throw – Rudi vs. James)

Tom: Well, we've got a tie, and this is the last throw. If we tie after this round, select your best thrower and they'll go into a sudden death situation, so gentlemen, take your pokeballs…

(Rudi and James take their weaponry, and focus…)

Tom: GO!

(Rudi spins with a dance movement and hits the inner – 30 points. James spins and throws…)

Tom: BULLSEYE!

(James hollers with joy, his skeet shooting practice coming in handy, as Rudi slides away disappointed. Majori on the other hand, begin jumping for joy, as for now, they are at a happy peace. Tom is also smiling.)

Tom: Ah, the smiles of youth remain…

(The smiles aren't on Minori's faces however, who's attitude is simply in the wrong place at the wrong time…they need to sort it out…)

* * * *

(Shot of Tom with the two tribes as Mr. Greenviille is about to extend his congratulations.)

Tom: Well, a close thing, but Majori nick it thanks to young Master James who I won't make of again until the next challenge.

James: Yay.

Tom: But this was a reward challenge, and I hope you enjoy it. From Washu Enterprizes, we have the ultimate entertainment facility for you lads and laddesses!

(From the depth of the sea, both tribes are astonished at what is before them. A multi-complex karaoke system with over 5000 songs, both English and Japanese, plus a soda/snack mini-bar attached, as the smiles seem to be slowly growing back on Majori's face.)

Tom: For tonight, this is all yours. Top of the range karaoke, plus plenty of drinks and snacks to keep you going tonight. Keep the fire warm, but not for the food, because you'll be partying down tonight!

(Majori finally get the right faces on and Ash and Misty high five with Brock and Tracey. Jessie is visibly beaming, but James is ecstatic. Joy simply smiles…but you can tell she's ready to let herself go as well…)

(Minori are a bit disappointed to say the least. Whilst on an island, a karaoke may be the last thing from their minds, food at the top of that list, it would have been nice to cheer up a bit. Now, Majori's morale is going to be high for the important immunity challenge.)

Tom: O.K, you party animals, I'll see you all tomorrow for immunity, don't get too drunk! The system will be ready for you as soon as you get back…Washu can do that somehow…but anyway, enjoy!

(The two tribes separate, one ready for a fun-filled evening, another, ready to try and raise their spirits somehow…)

* * * *

****

MAJORI

(As the lucky seven go to their camp, they get a nice big surprise…)

(Shot of Washu (_Tenchi Muyo_) with a smile on her face)

Washu: Washu-chan in the house!

(Two Washu puppets appear from each side)

Puppet 1: Washu is the best!

Puppet 2: Washu beats the rest!

Washu: But of course, I am Washu, the greatest genius and scientist in all of the galaxy!

Puppet 1: Washu's so smart…

Misty: Sorry Washu but…

Washu: Please call me Little Washu…or Washu-chan, heck the author isn't fussy…

Tracey: Little Washu, I here have reason to believe you had some sort of reward for us…

Washu: Oh yes! Follow me ladies and gentlemen!

(Shot of Washu as the group move to the open field where camp is. Washu removes a remote control from her dimensional space and presses a button)

Washu: And voila!

(From under the earth, and amazing the Pokecrew, a huge entertainment facility burst out of the ground. The state of the art karaoke is light years ahead of anything the crew have seen, and Washu's smug little smile proves that.)

Washu: Well, it's got the basics, karaoke machine, mini-bar, food storage, television, radio…did I mention the amplifiers…

Jessie: It's life James! (sobbing)

James: That it is Jessie! (also sobbing)

Washu: And just to make sure you don't do too much damage to my equipment, I'm going to join you tonight when the party is in full swing! For now, I still have that sample I need to take from Tenchi to do…(goes into a dimenshional gate)…be right back!

(The news of a night with Washu-chan isn't fully received positively, but the staring at the soda bar and the packets of crisps, nuts and chocolate on the other hand…)

(It's a mad rush as everyone except for Joy and Brock rush for the goodies.)

Brock: And they call me pathetic…

Joy: Do they?

Brock: (blushing) Er…

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE

__

Tom: A night on the town for Majori, a night in the slums for Minori as another challenge aludes them.

Rudi: You would have thought with Team Rocket gone, losing would have stopped…

Giselle: Reality check time Rudi, like this, we will keep losing. We have to give ourselves a good kick in the backsides to get this tribe off it's slump. (grumbles) With this time, we need a lot of luck though…

(Fortunately, no-one was around to hear it as the other 4 are basically down in the dumps under a tree)

Richie: And thus, another moral booster has come to an abrupt end. (sighs) We should have expected it…

Casey: You'd never think James with that kind of a skill…

Todd: From what I knew, he came from a rich family. He probably got a few skills up his sleeve…he just doesn't use them that much…

Duplica: I just want to forget it…and ignore the amount of fun that those guys are going to have…

(the four sigh in unison as Giselle and Rudi join them)

Rudi: Is this the queue for people depressed about a recent slump?

Richie: Join it.

(The two sit down as Casey avoids Giselle's eye. The group is quiet for a moment.)

Duplica: You know, we've been a tribe for over a week, and all we've done really is have arguments, be annoyed with certain people and in some cases, really annoyed…

(Giselle maintains an innocent look, although as you probably can guess, it doesn't really work on her)

Duplica: I think if we have any chance of doing any good now, we need to really be a team. And I think we don't know anything about each other really which constitutes as a team…

Casey: Eh? What do you mean?

Duplica: I mean that we should re-introduce each other. We learn what we're doing, what our lives were like…the stuff that real team-mates and friends should do.

Giselle: Actually…

(a pause)

Giselle: …that's a surprisingly good idea. Anything to break out of jail. O.K, ditto-girl, you're on. You start…

Duplica: (smiles) You're not the only one with brains Giselle.

Giselle: True, but I am the only one with beauty.

(Duplica bobs her tongue at Giselle as the group chuckle. For the time being, Minori at least are trying to get back on track…)

* * * *

3.00pm

MINORI

__

Tom: Over 2 hours gone, and the talk Minori are having is bringing more and more skeletons out of the closest…

Rudi: …when my folks died, it was like 'Welcome to the world'. A world where I was on my own. I made my most of it, as I had to look after my sister…although as Misty may tell you, sometimes I wasn't too good at it…

(The group mostly laugh, but it's been a tiring time, and even the rumble of Todd's stomach can't shake the feeling that this is going to be an eventful day…)

Rudi: …sometimes, my life, no matter how many friends, trainers and family you have, you lose that…(sighs)…I dunno, that security you have. For Mari, I'm the only security she can have now. The burden seems too much…

(Surprisingly, it's Giselle who puts an arm round his shoulder and rocks Rudi, who seems to be crying.)

Giselle: I'm sorry…I didn't think it was like that…

Rudi: Nah, it's O.K.

Todd: Have we all poured our guts out?

Casey: (stretches) Nah, I could talk like this for hours.

Todd: I know but…you do realise we haven't had anything to eat since 8. We skipped dinner for this talk.

Richie: Now that you mention it…

(A nearly group unison stomach rumble echoes in the forest)

Duplica: Er…anyone up for rations?

Rudi: We've always got rice…anyone want to go kill a boar?

Duplica/Casey: No thanks…

Giselle: Let's try fishing. We'll go together and try the scuba gear, a symbol of our now group effort.

Casey: I never thought I'd say it but count me in.

Richie: Sure.

Duplica: (sighs) No problem.

Rudi: I'll pass, I'll start the fire.

Todd: I'll stay as well. Moles don't tend to do well underwater.

Casey: (smiles) That mean we can drown you?

Todd: Don't push it or I'll tell Mikey what a mean nasty girl you are!

(Casey does the eyelid thing and the group share one final laugh before their meal starts. Meanwhile, Majori's is just beginning…)

* * * *

MAJORI TRIBE – 4.00pm

Tracey: Snacks all round and a fish lunch…

Brock: …courtesy of our two water maidens!

Misty: Aw guys…

Joy: …you're making us blush!

(Shot of Jessie snoring off a few two many handfuls of soda…)

James: Jessie…you're missing food! 

Jessie: Just five more minutes…

Ash: A Rocket without food…like having a Pikachu without electricity?

Jessie: (up in a flash) Huh? Pikachu? Where?

Brock: Great, she's back to her normal self.

James: Jess, we're on vacation, we don't need to think about Pikachu!

Jessie: True, but my great mind needs to think up more evil plots to kidnap the Pikachu for the future…mind you, when I win the million pounds, maybe I won't need to do that!

Ash: Thanks for reminding me you're super villains…I nearly forgot.

Jessie: Hey twerp, thanks for reminding me about you're Pikachu.

(Ash and Jessie go into a staring contest.)

Misty: Oh well…those two minds will hold out as long as their brains do…not long at all…

Ash/Jessie: HEY!

Misty: (innocently…yep, doesn't work on her either) Oops…

Washu: Pass us the salt will you?

(Needless to say, the group are a little bit surprised to see Washu-chan appear before them sharing their dinner…)

Tracey: W-w-Washu-chan?

Washu: Yep, I'm here…anyone got any salt? No…oh well…(goes on her laptop, and gets a salt shakers from whatever space…)…ah, much better than these primitive islands.

Brock: Things just got a lot weirder…

Washu: Oh don't worry, I'll go and do my own thing until the sun sets. Then…party time!

Joy: Well…I don't have much time for these things, I'm not sure…

(Shot of Tracey/Brock arguing over who gets to duet with Joy as Ash and Jessie continue their staring contest)

Misty: I hate to say this but James may have the most stable mind on the island…

James: I'm scared of that possibility as well…

* * * *

****

6.00pm

MINORI

__

Tom: The team's new found bonding has won them a decent meal with a fish each and now they are trying to relax as the sun sets into the sea…

(Shot of Duplica and Richie under the shade of a tree. Casey is busy trying out her Mole theory on a pleading Todd, whilst Rudi is climbing a tree looking for some sugar cane or fruit, whilst Giselle is simply relaxing a fair feet away from them)

Richie: Does it bother you?

Duplica: Hmmm…

Richie: Being all goody-goody with Giselle when you know that she's still got us over a barrel…

Duplica: For the time being, all we can do is play along with her. Not even she's perfect…she'll slip through her armor sooner than later…

Richie: I hope so.

(The young girl smiles at Richie and touches him on the shoulder)

Duplica: Don't worry Richie-boy. We'll get her back.

(Richie smiles as the two holds hands for a brief second before letting go the moment anyone many spot them, like Rudi in the tree. However, a few minutes later…)

Rudi: Hey, what was that?

(Another noise catches them off guard)

Giselle: Oh no…the peace is ruined for tonight…

Duplica: They've started their entertainment (puts her earplugs on)…glad I chose these…(suddenly realises something…like 5 pairs of eyes on her…) Er…

Todd: GET THEM!

* * * *

****

MAJORI – 7.00pm

__

Tom: The sun is down, the night is here, and Washu-chan is in da house!

Washu: (singing badly) When you cry, we still rejoice, to hear your voice, oh yes it's true, my sweet Washu, please understand how much we love you…

(The infamous Washu No Lullaby sung by Washu herself…and being critiqued by Brock and Tracey. Jessie is near passed out from too muck karaoke and pop (a lethal combination) as Misty is singing along. Joy is also a bit red cheeked, yes, it's anime, but hey, anime soda is a lethal kick…James meanwhile has already sang about 5 times and is busy catching his breath…)

Brock: Someone…make the pain…stop…

Ash: (whispering) I suppose we should make them hear you're Jenny and Joy song eh Brock-o?

Brock: I'll be quiet.

Tracey: As long as we're not going to pass out in a pool of our own vomit…

Misty: I don't think it's that bad…

(The party continues into the night, with some good, and not so good, singing from the team…and for Minori, it's pure torture…)

* * * *

****

8.00pm

__

Giselle: Hearing them enjoy themselves was like pure torture. The noise would keep us awake…and their enjoyment just made me feel sick to my stomach. Can we beat anything like that?

(Shot of Casey taking practice swings using a modified piece of wood)

Casey: Could be worse…

Todd: …yeah, if we won, we'd have to hear you sing..

Casey: Girl with a piece of wood here Todd, be careful what you say…

Todd: (gulps) Yes ma'am.

(They look at the camp, where Duplica is either asleep or trying to. The two grumble)

Casey: Sometimes I think she's the mole with those earplugs…

Todd: Yes! I am Mole free!

Casey: Quiet Mole.

Todd: Or not…

(Shot of Rudi and Richie washing up the remain afters of what used to be their supper, after their long talk, they've eaten in a bit of a hurry…)

(Shot of Rudi being sick)

(…some in too much of a hurry)

__

Richie: It was a case of the yin and the yang. The yin that the team is together, the yang that so is the other team.

* * * *

(The night ends for Majori as they all fall asleep to where they have been sitting, as Washu leaves with the equipment for a late night session torturing…I mean, experimenting on Tenchi. All the cards are in Majori's favor, can they play a Blue Eyes or a Kuriboh for tomorrow's challenge?)

* * * *

****

Day 11 – 7.45am…

__

Tom: The night of joy and fun may be a huge price to Majori as they will find out. For Minori, last night had actually only made them stronger…

(Shot of Richie cooking the breakfast)

Richie: (to himself) We're gonna win…we're gonna win…

__

Richie: I've never quit at anything in my life, I don't plan to start now…

Giselle: Psyching yourself up eh?

Richie: (grunting) I don't have much of a choice you know…I don't want to lose this, I don't want any chance of being eliminated…

Giselle: (sing-song) Aw, come on! As long as you're with me, you won't. I scratch your back, you scratch mine.

Richie: (sighs) I knew it…when it all comes down to it, you've still got a scheme in that mind of yours.

Giselle: Just remember, you and her words I just heard. It's your own fault…especially for being so lovey-duvey.

Richie: We-we-we wasn't!

Giselle: Sure…whatever…I'd certainly not be this weak…

Richie: Who said I was being weak?

Giselle: Prove it Mr. Bigshot. Prove that you're strong enough for this game…all I'm doing is surviving. (she turns to leave) I suggest you do the same.

(As Giselle leaves, Richie looks around camp. Rudi is hanging out some wet clothes, Todd is trying to catch some fish, and Duplica and Casey are arm-wrestling, neither one having an advantage. Richie has to smile.)

Richie: What a motley crew…but I guess, it's a crew I've got to live with.

(Richie goes back to cooking…)

* * * *

****

MAJORI TRIBE – 9.00pm

__

Tom: Meanwhile, Majori find out the aftermath of a karaoke hangover…

(Shot of James stirring after being sprawled out…)

James: Urghh…I feel like a Snorlax just ran over me…

Jessie: I think one did…

(Shot of James, who turns a quick shade of purple, as he finds himself sprawled on a half-naked Jessie…Jessie quickly rids herself of the nuisance, as only Jessie can…)

Jessie: YOU PERVERT!

(That should wake the masses up…)

Tracey: Oh Brock, I think she was talking to you…

Brock: Shut up…I'm not in the mood now…

(They both suddenly realise that Joy was in the centre of the two of them, and both go crimson before separating. Fortunately, the young nurse is still asleep, guess she's not used to the art that is known as karaoke…)

Brock: Hoo…

Tracey: …boy.

(The two guys turn…and find something else to turn their attention to. A shot of Ash and Misty snuggling very close, in fact Ash has his arm wrapped around Misty's shoulders, and the girl is cuddling very close. The two have bright smiles and appear still away with the Clefairies…)

Jessie: Oh…aww…look at this…

James: (after recovering from the beating he so richly didn't deserve…honest) Two romantic creatures in a hot camp…(gets a rose and goes all bishounen)…what trials prepare to be pounced on this two unfortunate young lovers? (dramatic pose) To be continued…

Brock: Well, I always thought he was a Tuxedo Mask wannabe…

James: Watch the mouth twerp!

Misty: (Stirring) H-huh…what's going on?

(Misty's eyes open as the 4 of them quickly hide their backs, trying to hide their snickers…Misty wonders what the heck is going on…until she feels something on her shoulder.)

(To say she's shocked is an understatement…and Misty blushes, part from anger, and part from embarrassment.)

Misty: Y-you guys…

James: Aww….you are just too cute…

(Misty carefully removes herself from Ash as the young master in training shakes awake. Misty turns to hide her own blush as Ash wakes up…)

Ash: Ohh…that was a warm sleep…huh (notices everyone's look)…what's going on?

Brock: Absolutely…

Tracey: …nothing!

Ash: All I remember was singing Pokemon Master and then…Misty, you O.K?

Misty: F-f-fine Ash…

(Shot as Joy finally stirs up)

Joy: Oh…I can't remember feeling like this since my school days.

Mistyu: (relieved for a change of conversation) Joy, we'd better get up and get something ready, what's the time?

Ash: Flip, it's 9 already!

Brock/Tracey/James/Jessie: WHAT?

* * * *

****

10.30am.

__

Tom: Majori's late night partying means that they need to get everything done for 11 before an hour walk to the immunity challenge. However, the aftermath of the other night still means a few problems…

(Shot of Joy, who can't take her food down as she excuses herself…)

__

Tom: Food and tired eyes makes a nurse go bad, and she isn't the only one…

(Shot of Jessie and James trying not to fall asleep…)

Jessie: I can't remember partying like that since Pokemon Tech…

James: At least we'll have a pleasant memory if we le…huh, Jess?

(Jessie runs off to be sick)

Misty: Yeah, very pleasant.

* * * *

****

Immunity Challenge

Trademark stretcher challenge, one lies on it, the others make a stretcher and have to find the victim. First team wins.

(Shot of Tom mildly entertained by the gang of Poke-people, half-dead, half-tired or just fidgetty…)

Tom: That time of the…

(Misty, Jessie, Duplica and Giselle in unison smack the poor misguided idiot out of his boots.)

Tom: …O.K, ignore that. What you need to know is the challenge. For survivor veterans, this one should be quite familiar.

(Shot of pieces of wood and materials for the group to get her hands messy, as Tom explains the challenge)

Tom: In 10 minutes time, I want you to have constructed a stretcher good enough for one of you, preferably the lightest of course. Then, one of you will be 'trapped' on a tree about 400 metres south of here. 4 of you then will go there and rescue that member, and then head back. The first to cross the finish line will win…simple as that? 

(The groups half-heart nod at Tom)

Tom: Now, in these next 10 minutes, you need to make a stretcher, decide who needs to be rescued and then decide who is going to do the rescuing. I suggest you start now…

* * * *

MAJORI

(Jessie and James are pretty good at doing a stretcher…well, they are on plenty of them, and Tracey's skills at sketching are handy in making one. However, there is a problem…)

Tracey: Misty is the lightest, so why are you arguing?

Brock: Because Joy isn't feeling well you know?

Tracey: I don't think any of us are, and she's the strongest here, I think she needs to be of some help whether we like it or not, she is way stronger than most of their tribe put together…

Brock: But…

Joy: (puts a hand on Brock's shoulder) I'll be fine…

Misty: Geez…I gotta be the damsel in distress…

James: I thought you wouldn't mind that…

Misty: Shut it. Besides, Ash isn't going to do this one anyway…

James: Who said anything about Ash?

(Misty's blush could be a Tauros' signal…)

MINORI

(Like with Majori, there is an argument about who is on the stretcher)

Giselle: Well…I'd thought I'd be the lightest…

Todd: But someone with your fitness and muscle would be much better struggling with the stretcher.

Giselle: If that's your idea of help, then I'll pass…

Richie: Guys, no arguing…remember?

(Eventually, after a hard discussion between the three girls, Casey is the one they'll rescue and Duplica drops out. The stretcher is made well from Todd, Richie and Rudi, with Giselle adding pointers. The race is on…)

* * * *

__

Tom: After a couple of tests from the victims, Misty and Casey are sent to a nearby location where they will be rescued. From there, for Majori – James, Brock, Tracey and Joy with Ash and Jessie cheering. For Minori – Richie, Rudi, Todd and Giselle with Duplica on the sidelines.

Tom: O.K, and let this whitewash commence!

(Tom drops the white flag as Majori and Minori wave off, with Ash and Duplica cheering from the sidelines, Jessie shut shouting 'Don't screw up!')

(Majori take the early lead, with a half metre advantage over Minori. Majori seem to have the power advantage, however, Joy doesn't look 100 percent at times, and Minori have a good all round strength. Brock and Tracey seem to be trying to go too fast at times for James and Joy to keep up the pace and they start to tire as they approach the 300 metre mark)

(Giselle holds the fort well as the group do some even temper breathing and just remain slightly behind Majori as they carry the stretcher to the main trees, where the load will get a little heavier…)

* * * *

Misty: …as I said, the Starmie's will rule this year!

Casey: Oh no way Misty! The Electabuzz will thunder punch a hole right through them!

Misty: (smiles) Something tells me I'm never going to convince you.

Casey: (smiles) Something tells me you're right.

(The two chuckle before hearing noises come…)

Misty: Ah well, time to ask like a damsel in distress. HEY, OVER HERE!

Casey: COME ON YOU GUYS!

(Shot as Majori come through the bushes first, closely followed by Minori. Majori dump the stretcher first…but come across a problem.)

James: Er…how are we gonna get her down?

(Meanwhile…)

Giselle: You ready?

Todd/Richie/Rudi: Yes ma'am!

(Todd climbs up the tree and unties Casey. The electabuzz fangirl jumps and lands in Richie and Rudi's arms, who put her on the stretcher. Giselle smiles.)

__

Giselle: We may have our problems, but we know where our bread is buttered. We made a plan, and it seemed to work.

(Minori are the first to travel with their heavier load. James finally manages to untie Misty as she clings to his back before the other guys help her on the stretcher. However, another problem has occurred…Misty is heavier than Casey.)

Misty: If anyone calls me…

Brock/Tracey/James: No ma'am!

(The race resumes with Minori in the lead. It's more of a struggle now but Minori's conserving energy tactic seems to have worked as they haven't slowed down much. Majori follow close behind, but are tiring a bit. Joy coughs and nearly falls but holds her own…)

Joy: Come on…just a little more…

(Suddenly lady luck intervenes)

(Giselle trips on something and the whole group fall. After a few moans and groans, Majori emerge close behind, and are about to take the lead…

…but then Giselle grabs Tracey's ankle. Tracey shakes it off…but to someone, it seems like something else.)

Rudi: HEY, YOU KICKED A GIRL! YOU ASSHOLE!

Tracey: I DIDN'T! SHE WAS TRYING TO STOP ME!

Giselle: I'm just trying to get up…forget it Rudi, let's just get up and win!

(Rudi is pissed, but carrying on as Giselle regains control of the stretcher. The last 100 metres are in sight and Majori are in the lead as Ash and Jessie try and cheer them on. Then disaster…)

Joy: I need to stop…

(Joy's pause sending the team falling as Tracey is also struggling.)

Brock: Come on Joy…just a little farther…

(Joy somehow brings up the strength to carry on, but Minori are catching up. Withint 50 minutes, they are neck and neck…and they both fall…)

Ash: Come on guys, you've got this in the bag!

Duplica: Don't listen to him, it's not over…we've got it!

(Both tribes use what strength they've got to get to the end. Suddenly, a spur of power from Rudi pushes Minori 3 inches ahead. Todd gets to the finish line just before James face goes. Minori tribe win.)

(An exhausted Minori collapse, but it's a happy smile. Casey launches into an exhausted Todd's arms as the two hug. Richie is laughing, as Duplica comes over with tears in her eyes and hugs him. Even Giselle has to smile and doesn't refuse a hug from Rudi)

(However, as an exhausted and disappointed Majori collapse to the floor, Tom is informed there will be an injury to something Tracey complained about…)

* * * *

(Both tribes waits, especially Minori, extremely nervous, about the incident in the jungle where Giselle supposedly grabbed Tracey's ankle to try and delay him. Considering how close the race was, this evidence could be vital…)

(Shot of Tom coming back to the two tribes.)

Tom: O.K, in the race, Minori clearly won over Majori. However, we have listened to what Tracey said about Giselle possibly trying to hold him up by grabbing the ankle. Delaying any team member is against the rules.

(Tracey smiles as Majori gain hope.)

Tom: However…we have reason to believe that Giselle actually was retaliating for something YOU did Tracey.

Tracey: Huh?

(Shot of the clip)

(As the four fall, Majori slightly pass. Giselle is getting up and Tracey, whether by accident or purpose, sends her back to the ground with a shove. THEN, Giselle grabs the ankle of Tracey…and we're not sure if he was trying to kick her off. Rudi's face shows he certainly thinks so.)

(Tracey is stunned)

Tracey: I didn't mean to do that! 

Tom: (sighs) Whether it was accident or purpose, the evidence shows that Giselle was already getting up to carry on the race, but your shove delayed her. So in other words, your actions came before hers, and seeing how hot-headed she is, probably wanted to get back. 

Giselle: Hey!

Tom: Relax kid. Therefore, the result stands. Minori win and Majori have Tribal Council.

(Minori resume celebrating as Majori are stunned. Some are upset with Tracey, some with themselves, some with Tom. But Tom's smile means that their pleas are for nought. They are going to Council…)

* * * *

****

MINORI TRIBE

__

Tom: The group are understandably happy and relieved of their unexpected success in the gruelling immunity challenge. 

Giselle: I must admit…I felt that I had blew that one…so…I…guess…

Richie: Giselle going to admit we did good/

Giselle: …that you're not all totally incompetent.

(massive facefault)

Todd: Actually, that's as close as a compliment I think we're going to get out of her, so we should be grateful.

Duplica: Grateful, Shmateful! You guys were the best! 

Casey: Yep…I think we finally understood the meaning of team…

(Casey and Duplica high-five as Rudi jokes)

Rudi: I think we should call those two Tom and Jerry…

Richie: Actually, I think you were trying to play a game of cat and mouse with that guy over there…

Rudi: (humour vanishes) Geez…he tries to get us disqualified, and tries to hurt someone of our team as well…

Giselle: I told you, he didn't kick me…

Rudi: That's beside the point! What an idiot…to think he travelled with Misty when I was battling Ash…drives me nu…WHOA!

(Giselle has just kicked him forward so that he lands face first into the sand)

Giselle: Jeez…your tense. I think a massage is in order…

Duplica/Richie/Casey/Todd: HUH?

Rudi: (on the verge of nosebleeding) Huh…th-th-that's not necess….ohhh…(calms down)…never mind….ahh…heaven…

Giselle: (doing the shoulders like an expert) You're so tense, all angry over a silly thing like that…although it was kinda sweet…

Rudi: Huh…OWW!

Giselle: Don't tense up so suddenly…otherwise it will hurt…

Richie: (whispering) I don't suppose you got your camera handy Todd…

Todd: (whispering) Huh why?

Richie: (whispering) Just in case I need some blackmail material…

Todd: (whispering) For what?

Richie: No reason…

(The others go and just celebrate in their own way, the girls head into the sea, whilst Richie and Todd ignore the screams of horror from Rudi's way.)

Giselle: There. Now, Round 2. (Locks on a sleeperhold as Rudi is now nervous…) Just relax and it won't hurt.

(An ugly scream echoes throughout the island 5 seconds after she said that.)

Giselle: (sighs) You didn't relax.

* * * *

__

Tom: Whilst Minori have their play time, Majori's loss has made the Brock/Tracey feud go way beyond fighting for Joy…

Brock: First of all…as much as she's annoying, you try to shove Giselle out of the way. The evidence shows it, so it was your fault.

Tracey: I tell you it was an accident!

Brock: Accident or no, is it or is it not your fault we lost that challenge…

Jessie: Can we just shut up and say you're both idiots!

Tracey/Brock: DID WE ASK FOR A ROCKET'S OPINION?

Jessie: OH YEAH, SAYS WHO TWERPS?

(Shot of Ash, Misty, Joy and James with a cup of green tea in their hands.)

Ash: Misty, James, how come you're getting involved?

James: Me involved with a Jessie rage…no way, I like my life where it is thank you very much.

Misty: Besides, let Brock and Tracey argue…we'll just keep out of it.

Ash: Misty not butting in? I think I faint…(mallet shot)

Misty: I'll help you in that regard.

Joy: I'm sorry…I think it was my fault, I wasn't 100%…I'm so sorry…

Misty: (smiles) Hey it's O.K Joy, how was we supposed to know what would happen in the heat of the moment.

(Shot of Tracey, Jessie and Brock arguing. Little do they know all three are putting their heads in a noose…)

* * * *

****

MAJORI – 4.00pm

__

Tracey: Bad enough that Brock is on my case…the fact that Jessie, who did nothing in that challenge is complaining really ticks me off…

(Shot of Tracey cleaning up after a small meal. After yesterday's rampage of snacks, getting the trademark rice down their throats is a poor consolation…especially after today's immunity disaster…)

Jessie: Oh boy…all this depression gets to you, you know?

James: (Be quiet! We don't to put ourselves in front of this jury…there may be a chance that we can survive if those two keep going at it…)

Jessie: Hmmm…they underestimate the true powers of Jessie, the beautiful (and most talented) member of Team Rocket!

Ash: Oh…evil speech time, I'm going…

(J and J are surprised to see Ash hanging on a tree above them, trying to get a coconut…)

__

James: How much did he hear?

Ash: Come on, I may be dense, but I'm not stupid enough to vote off either of my friends, no matter what their problems are. Team Rocket are top of my list and as long as everyone sees that, no problem.

Tracey: Brock's gone!

Brock: Tracey's outta here!

* * * *

****

MINORI TRIBE – 8.00pm

__

Tom: Meanwhile, our smug little winners…damn it, Ash wasn't in it, that's why they lost…ahem…the Minori tribe are busy being true to their new team spirit as the sun goes down on another beautiful day…

Casey: Wow!

Giselle: Sunsets that much of a surprise to you?

Casey: Hey, I'm a country girl…what did you expect?

__

Casey: I may still not like Giselle, but at least now we're not getting at each others throats. This may be the best thing to happen to Minori tribe.

Todd: You've got a large proud family back home Case. Not exactly the country home I envisioned…

Casey: Eh…shut up!

(Casey hits Todd on the shoulder as the others chuckle)

Richie: You wonder how much of life we miss whilst here…

Rudi: Hey, if you win this, the rest of your life is set out.

Duplica: Yeah…does anyone wonder if doing this is the easy way out?

Casey: Yeah…maybe it seems like we're doing this through talent, but that means that I won't need to carry on my Pokemon journey.

Todd: Aw, don't worry Case, we'll vote you off next time if that's the way you feel!

Casey: (cheery) Oh really? (Nene-evil mode) Time to die photo-boy!

(Casey chases the hapless former mole as their colleagues all laugh at the cat and mouse game ahead of them…but a game will end for one of Majori tomorrow night at Tribal Council)

* * * *

__ ****

DAY 12

(A circular shot of the island as Tom stands in the centre of the shrine of Lugia, attempting to look dignified…needless to say, it doesn't work…)

__

Tom: Well, another day, another Tribal Council. You'd think I'd get used to this, but anytime Ash is even close to being eliminated…oh what am I saying? A.K will get through this O.K! In fact…

(Er, moving swiftly on…)

****

MAJORI – 8.00am

(This time there is no karaoke hangover for the team, only the certain doom that another tribal council brings. Jessie and Brock were saved last time from Jenny's outgoings, will it save them again this time because of Tracey's errors?)

(Shot of Joy sitting by the side of the beach)

__

Joy: I wondering about Tracey and Brock. Are their problems with each other because of…

Misty: Don't them get you down Joy.

(Shot of Misty sitting by Joy, neither are bothering to fish, the agony of tonight enough to fill them up)

Joy: What do you mean?  


Misty: Brock and Tracey. You do realise that they are head over heels for you don't you?

Joy: (blushing) Ummm…I didn't expect you to say it quite so bluntly…

Misty: Heh. You're really beautiful though you know Joy...it's isn't really that surprising. Then again, Brock has always had a weakness for pretty women, especially Joys and Jennys.

Joy: Oh boy…but what about Tracey?

Misty: Let's just say that in his sketch books are more than pokemon pictures…

Joy: Oh I see…(Joy can't help but laugh)…but I'm a fair bit older than them…(she blushes)

Misty: Ohhhhh…I won't embarrass you any more…

(Joy silently moves by her side and the two girls begin to chat much like old friends)

__

Joy: Misty is like a sister I wish I had. As I come from a long line of nurses, it's nice to meet something completely different. As a spirit of the water, she seems to be in time with the ocean as I was.

Misty: Nice to talk to Joy. It's like being with a true girl out there, especially after being around two boys over the last few years. Wish it could happen more often…maybe I should pray for Casey and Duplica to survive before the merge…before I become evil and cast them into the ocean…

(Shot of Brock cooking the rice and the rat that Tracey caught in one of his custom made traps.)

James: Maybe next time we're out of luck, we'll have to learn these traps so we can catch a few Rattata for lunch?

Jessie: If you think I'm going to eat any diseased rodent when we're after Pikachu, you are joking!

Tracey: Well, you're not going to get much else out of this so we got no choice.

Jessie: Oh no, eating rats is where I draw a line!

__

Tracey: Jessie is digging herself into a hole with her not wanting to eat the rats. We need anything other than the rice…Ash and Misty may be able to survive on rice alone, but I can't.

(Tracey cooks the rat, and in a spirit, cuts a piece for James.)

James: Is it a delicacy?

Tracey: Anything is here…

(But whilst James eats his share, Brock has a differing view of that scene…)

__

Brock: Tracey sharing the rat with James…that's a direct refusal of the 4 'twerps' that Team Rocket would call us, from twerp to twerp…I think it's official…we are rivals.

(Meanwhile, Ash…)

Ash: Huh, what's with everyone?

(…is clueless as usual.)

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE – 12.00am

__

Tom: …another thing why Ash will survive…

(Oh forget Tom for the time being, Minori have nothing to worry about for tonight, so decided to amuse themselves in their own ways…)

Rudi: You can tell we are struggling to pass for time…

Giselle: Are you going to find your snail or not?

(Shot of a 'race track' made from pieces of wood, and burrows of sand blocking each lane. It is a snail race…yep, they are that desperate to do something…)

Casey: O.K Eleboo, show them your speed?

Todd: Eleboo?

Duplica: She's named the snail…god help us…

Richie: If the gods could hear us, they would have helped us by now…sadly, I don't think that's the case Dup-chan.

Todd/Casey: DUP-CHAN?

Duplica: (blushes) O.K whatever I just said about Casey's snail, ignore…

Casey: (chuckles) Of course.

Duplica: You…you're dead…

Richie: Does anyone have any sympathy for the terrible beating I'm about to receive…

Rudi/Giselle/Todd/Casey: No.

Richie: Thought not.

(A few minutes later, and Richie properly introduced to the ground, they have their snails and are preparing to 'race' them)

Rudi: Something tells me this won't be as exciting as a Lapras vs. Blastoise race in one of my neighbouring gyms, but still…

Casey: Go for it Eleboo!

Todd: Come on Snapshot!

Giselle: This naming thing has really gotten ridiculous…

(The race lasts 11 minutes, the team excited for every last moment of this high impact race…well maybe not, but that doesn't stop Casey from celebrating after Eleboo comes in first.)

Casey: YAY! That's a sign, the Electabuzz are going to win the series this year!

Todd: Maybe it's a different omen…maybe it means YOU'RE going to win Poke-vivor.

Casey: (smiles) Maybe so…

Giselle: Oh great, she's going to sing…baton down the hatches!

(Fortunately, we avoid that torture as we cut back to Majori)

* * * *

****

MAJORI: 2.00pm

(Decisions are being made now, as people are wondering, is it better to remove someone from Team Rocket…or is it better to remove one of the two main problems of discomfort…)

Ash: Well, I don't care. I'm not voting for either Brock or Tracey. We've got to somehow make them snap out of their problems.

Misty: Unlikely…considering the problem is Joy.

Ash: You want us to go after Joy?

Misty: Please Ash…no chance, if it wasn't for her, I'd have gone insane long ago with Brock, Tracey and Team Rocket on the island…

Ash: What about me?

Misty: Especially you sweetie…(ruffles Ash' hair)…and I can't vote you off!

Ash: Aww…thanks Misty!

Misty: Because (pumps fists together) you're my little stress reliever when Brock loses his ear-grabbing appeal…

Ash: (sweatdrops) Thanks Misty…

(Brock comes in)

Brock: Hey guys…I'm going to do an early lunch today, no sense going all nervous and sick when we're going to Council.

Misty: O.K Brock.

Brock: Er…as for Council…you're not…

Ash: Don't be silly Brock, we're not even considering to vote you off, don't be afraid! We're going after…

Brock: Don't tell me. It makes it all the much better when I vote for Tracey tonight that he hasn't got your support…

Misty: Er…well…

Brock: Anyway, must watch the fire, be back soon and don't do anything I wouldn't do! (He leaves)

Ash: I think he just gave us permission to do what we wanted…

(Misty turns her face to hide her blush)

Ash: What?

Misty: N-n-nothing! So anyway…

(This time Tracey comes into the camp)

Tracey: Hey guys…wazzup?

Ash: The sky, birds, flying pokemon, Meowth's hot air balloon…

Misty: …and our chances of winning this game at this rate.

Tracey: You telling me, guys, I told you I'm sorry with what happened…

Misty: For what? For pushing Giselle, you should be rewarded the medal of honour…

Ash: I wouldn't go that far but…

Tracey: So does that mean…

Misty: You're safe Trace, trust me, we think that…

Tracey: Oh, you see the same thing as I do. We know that he's being the main problem and we'll cut him out tonight. 

Misty: Er, actually Trace…

Tracey: It's O.K. I know he's your friend but at least you see what's right. Anyway, I'm off for a swim, join me?

Misty: Maybe later Trace.

Tracey: Oh. Well, see ya!

(As Tracey leaves, Ash and Misty sigh in unison)

Ash: Is anyone even thinking clearly?

(As he says this, Joy enters the camp. Misty smiles and the three begin a talk. Meanwhile, Team Rocket have their own evil plan in mind…)

Jessie: See all we have to do is vote for one of those twerps and we should be O.K!

James: Yes, Team Rocket will rule the world!

(It's Team Rocket, it's not meant to be much of a plan…but then again, it may just work…)

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE – 5.00pm

(The group have just been fed and watered, courtesy of a decent fish meal, and now the group are now just killing time as best as they can…)

(Shot of Giselle straightening out her school uniform out as best as she can.)

__

Giselle: I must remind everyone here that I am still the most beautiful, talented and humble star of Pokemon Tech! This uniform reminds me where I am and where I have come from…

(Shot of Rudi playing a game of 'baseball' with Todd and Casey. Casey is pitching with a small rock whilst the bat is simply a piece of wood. Todd is catching as Rudi swings and misses…)

Casey: Man, you suck! 

Rudi: Hey, I'm an islanders not a…er, what are they called again?

Casey: (sighs) Ball player.

Todd: Remind me when close season comes. Maybe you can explain the rules to him of every player in the Pokestar League again Case?

Casey: Heh, maybe I will…

Rudi: Maybe not…

(As Casey continues her horrible torture, Duplica and Richie simply enjoy the water's touch as the sun beams out just three hours before Tribal Council)

Duplica: You didn't have to blurt out that nickname you know Richie-boy, they are all at least a little suspicious now…

Richie: Hey, I don't care. It's not like Giselle is having problems with that, it's just a bit of overconfidence we got…

Duplica: But it's true. Apart from Casey, do you think they'd trust anyone else here?

Richie: What do you mean?

Duplica: Think about it. Giselle is from a snobby prep school and is so arrogant that anyone with a yen less than her is a peasant, Rudi already has a past with Ashy-boy and Misty which is…enlightening to say the least, and Todd…well, who trusts a former mole?

Richie: Very good points there…

Duplica: Besides, I've got a plan to at least give Giselle in check until the merge anyway.

Richie: Really?

Duplica: Just in the back of my mind…but for now…

(Duplica splashes Richie with a modified tidal wave of water. Richie huffs before fighting back as the two youngsters actually do act like youngsters. At one point, Richie gets a bit close and the two topple over in the water…and as they surface, Richie blushes at the closeness of their faces. The two separate like Naru and Keitaro at an embarrassing moment…)

(…but no matter. Because the one with egg on their face is the one who is making the long walk…)

* * * *

****

7.00pm – MAJORI TRIBE

(The time is nearly at hand for Majori to realise who is going, as there is very little in the way of talking. Jessie and James simply do evil snickers, and Brock and Tracey are saying little.)

Misty: You O.K with that?

Joy: Yes…I'd prefer to resolve it myself with them.

Ash: That's good of you Joy.

(The group make their long walk to Tribal Council, where the baka currently known as Tom Greenville awaits…and where a lucky seven becomes half a dozen…)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL – LUGIA'S SENDING

Tom: And point number 119 why Ash won't lose is that…

Ash: Er…Mr Greenville?

Tom: Huh? OH ASH…YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE LEAVING US TODAY ARE YOU?

Ash: Err…I hope not.

Tom: Oh that's good…for a moment I was getting worried. O.K the 7 of you, get inside…

(The seven of them sit on a respective stool, where the computers come up. Again, they now have screensavers with their trademark pokemon.)

Ash – Pikachu

Misty – Psyduck 

Brock – Crobat

Tracey – Scyther

Jessie – Arbok

James – Weezing

Joy – Chansey

Tom: Well guys, I'll never get used to seeing everyone here at Council, the plan was for Butch and Cassidy to go, that was fine, but then Todd, Giselle and Rudi would go and then it was going to be a coin toss for the sixth one. So, why have I got to see Majori again?

Misty: Er…because we lost?

Tom: (light bulb) Oh yeah, that's right! So Tracey, what happened?

Tracey: (grumbles) Did you have to remind me of that Mr Greenville?

Tom: Yes…it's in my cue cards.

Tracey: Oh boy…anyway, I didn't realise it was my fault until the footage, and I certainly didn't mean it. I just hope that certain people in this tribe don't see that as a reason to vote me off…

Tom: Certain people eh? Well, I won't mention any names, Brock, but you have been having problem haven't you Brock…

Brock: Look it's not my fault that…

Tracey: My fault on what?

Brock: For Christ sake Tracey, I personally believe in actually not hurting a girl to try and make an impression…

Tracey: I suppose drooling over any pretty thing is your way of admiration then, wouldn't you agree Joy?

(Joy blushes as Brock also goes red…but from anger.)

Brock: Why you…

(Suddenly two simultaneous mallet shots come from Misty to the two third wheels)

Misty: Excuse me, but what's more important? Getting Joy's attention, or surviving the island? Geez…

Tom: Thank you Misty. Now before this turns into World War 11, let's get with the voting. Headphones on, so Tracey and Brock can curse as much as they want towards each other…

(The 7 of them put on their headphones as they begin typing in who they would like to see gone.)

ASH: _The times have changed. Friends have become enemies, enemies have become…er…acquaintances…but still…_

VOTE: JESSIE

ASH: …_she's still a Rocket with an attitude._

MISTY: _Despite their problems, they are my friends. So I'll have to try and sort them out for another time…_

BROCK: _Whatever happens, I know no-one will care. However, this is just a point…_

VOTE: TRACEY

BROCK: _…take the fact that I prefer to see him off ahead of Team Rocket just shows how annoyed I am with him now._

TRACEY: _Let's see Team Rocket or new rival?_

VOTE: BROCK

TRACEY: _Difficult choice…honestly._

JESSIE: _Thank you twerps for serving me well to survive…_

VOTE: BROCK

JESSIE: _…and this is your reward breeder twerp! Bye!_

JAMES: _Well, who would have thought the twerps problems had escalated this far? I for one know this is my best chance now to survive, and I plan to take advantage of it._

JOY: _It's tough…seeing that two guys seem to like me, I've never really had this feeling before with my work…and to tell you the truth…it's kinda nice._

* * * *

Tom: 'Phones off!

(The group removes their headphones as the infamous guest host looks on.)

Tom: Well know, you guys know how it goes now, so let's get on with it. The screen above me is coming down, and soon we shall know the votes for Day 12. So let's get right down to it.

(The screen flashes blue and the first vote comes up…)

Tom: JESSIE.

Jessie: I DEMAND A RECOUNT!

Tom: Jess, it hasn't finished yet.

Jessie: O.K.

Tom: Second vote…JESSIE.

Jessie: I DEMAND A RECOUNT!

Tom: Oh boy…third vote…TRACEY.

(Tracey grumbles)

Tom: Fourth vote…BROCK

(Tracey smiles as Brock's small smile now vanishes)]

Tom: Fifth vote…BROCK

(Brock sighs, his hands held in his head)

Tom: Sixth vote…TRACEY.

(The watcher now has his eyes glued to the screen.)

Tom: Well, we have a three way tie at the moment. Two votes for Tracey, Brock and Jessie. If the vote is for anyone other than those three, we go into a tie-breaker. If not, we have our 4th's eviction. Don't you love the suspense?

(Blank and nervous faces…)

Tom: Party-poopers. O.K, the 7th and final vote…and indeed, 4th person to be kicked off is…

(The 7th vote reveals to be…)

Tom: Jessie.

(Jessie splutters, blubbers and basically all and out denies that the voting is wrong, but it's there in blue and white, as Tom snickers under his breath)

Tom: Jessie…would you kindly not burst a vein here and wait until you've left, please come up here…

(Jessie storms up, not even looking at James, disgusted at the events transpired)

Tom: Jessie, your tribes has cast you off. Your sending is complete. (The Power of One plays) You must leave.

Jessie: Whatever…

(Jessie goes as Tom turns to the rest)

Tom: And another member of Team Rocket goes blasting off. That's three for four here. I don't fancy your chances now James.

James: Thanks a lot…

Tom: O.K, well, I'll guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, and don't get into too much trouble…

(The group go, as slightly confusion and relief remain in the group.)

5 MINUTES AFTER COUNCIL

(Tom is walking ready to go to his cabin for the night, when…)

????: Tom?

Tom: Huh…I know that voice…

(he turns…)

* * * *

__

Jessie's final words…

Grrrr…after everything was going so well, I still get kicked off, grr…well, I don't know how well the twerps will last, and frankly I don't care. I suppose I better hope James performs some sort of miracle otherwise there will be hell to pay. Still…at least I lasted longer than Butch and Cassidy…now where is that mangy alley cat…

****

Time spent on the island: 12 days

__

Misty: Surprise! Not going to go for our friends that easily! Besides…you're an old hag!

Joy: I think it's best that I don't vote for Tracey or Brock. They may be fighting because of me, so I think it's best I sort it out myself, and I'd rather not take the easy way out and vote for one of them now. Jessie, I'm afraid you're the victim of choice here…

****

Votes:

Jessie (3) - Ash, Misty, Joy

Brock (2) Tracey, Jessie

Tracey (2) Brock, James

__

Next time;

Tom is kidnapped! Er…well he is, but it's an excuse so a guest host can come on! And will Ash be relieved or dismayed at the person judging him?

People are getting suspicious of the activity between two certain people in Minori tribe…but it's not the two you may think…

Reward challenge: Blood from a stone challenge, race from one side with a tube of blood to fill the bank up, who wins?

Immunity challenge: 3 sports challenge, tennis, volleyball and swimming. 2 out of 3 wins immunity!

And the 5th person to be sent into the sunset…

* * * *

And that's a wrap!

Well now, another day, another chapter…and at least now I can focus on my survivor fics for a while until I start working on my stuff for next year.

Anyway, please read and review, I always appreciate it!

Zaizen!


	6. Finally Found Out

****

POKEVIVOR

Finally Found Out

It's just one of those days when you wish you had a Millenium Eye handy, as you wish to see what's in the mind of each of our contestants, or in Ash's case, see if anything is actually in it. Actually, considering the rift in Majori at the moment, that might not be the best idea, this is a PG fic after all.

Anyway, let's see what's going on over at Enil…

* * * *

(A shot of the host's camp, situated only half a mile from the challenge beach on the Majori side. Everything is normal…well, except for the shouting of a very reluctant host being brought down to earth…)

Tom: No-one told me about this!

(Shot of the camp as Tom Greenville is confronted by his creator and Quad-R boss Donald Marco. Behind him are three figures. The two nearest him are two former Duelist Kingdom officials still decked in their suits and shades. The third person is still unknown…)

Donald: Tom, as I told you, it's standard protocol to have hosts get a reprieve every so often. And, yes, usually it's for the hosts to get a vacation from the stressful job of hosting….in your case, though, it's because the producers think you're starting to scare the contestants. 

Tom: You're saying they need a vacation from me?

Donald: To quote Meowth, 'Dat's Right!'

Tom: Ah, come on…

Donald: Besides, you need to help us prep from the next issue of the Quad-R.

Tom: …..

(Shot of Tom bowing his head in defeat)

Donald: (reassuring) Don't worry, you'll be back in time for the merge. In the meantime, would you like to go quietly or kicking and screaming?

Tom: (a la Ned Flanders) Oh, kicking and screaming, definitely.

(Shot of Donald nodding to the suits who then strode towards Tom and lifted him by the armpits, with Tom whining all the way.)

Donald: (turning to the third person) Sorry about that sir.

????: Hey, it's for his own good. And Ashy's too.

(The speak stepped up into the camera's sights, revealing **Gary Oak, **Ash's rival and 10th place in the original Anime and Video Game Survivor.)

Gary: So, back here again? Remind me to send Sakura an e-mail next week, been a while.

Donald: I dunno about that, not sure how the Avalon is around computers, Gohan would be a better bet.

Gary: True, but to be honest, who would rather see on a computer?

(Donald paused, before sighing)

Donald: Good point.

(Before the conversation could continue, they see Tom rushing back after getting away from the guards.)

Gary: Aw nuts…(reaching for a pokeball, but Donald stops him)

Donald: Leave this to me (reaching and gets his OWN pokeball, and throws it). Go, Green Leader!

(The Pokeball splits and reveals a healthy looking Bayleaf.)

Donald: Green Leader, Reflect!

(The Bayleaf then formed a psychic barrier in front of him, which Tom smacks head on into. He falls into the dirt semi-conscious.)

Donald: Great job, Green Leader. Return! (Donald walks over to Tom as the pokemon returns to it's pokeball) Sorry Tom, but it's for your own good. (Shot of Donald grabbing Tom by the ear, Tom whining and Donald grumbling about how Misty feels everytime the gang is at a Pokemon Center.)

__

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Pokevivor.

* * * *

****

Day 13

(Shot of Gary Oak revelling among the survivor environment once more, as he realises he's got a job to do)

Gary: Perfection takes time, unless you're me of course. However, as far as last night went, the result was near from perfect. Sure, Jessie got kicked off, however, the real disaster was Tracey and Brock. Now, their rivalry over Joy has turned into full scale warfare...

****

8.45am

__

Misty: Whilst Jessie is gone, it means that the gang is pretty much in disarray. Heck, it's coming to the point that James is sounding intelligent…

(Shot of the camp. Brock is cooking from a fish caught by Joy, but his mood is definitely not a 'love-love' mood as he realises that nothing is working now between him and Tracey)

__

Brock: It's not jealously now…it's personal. 

(Shot of Tracey, trying to get some sugar cane from a tree, and purposely avoiding look at the camp.)

__

Tracey: I think last night was an eye opener. Despite Misty's pleas, I think things have gone way beyond the call of duty between myself and Brock, it's a case of in challenges, we're together. Any other time, we don't want to be within 500 yards of each other…

(However, they aren't the only problems. With Jessie gone, that leaves James all on his own…and it isn't a pleasant feeling.)

__

James: With two challenges left, unless I can slide along the problems the two male elder twerps are having, my Deliberd is cooked…

(Meanwhile, the three who cast Jessie out are trying to figure out what is going on…)

Ash: I think I could see that everything has quickly become…

Misty: …hell in a hand basket.

Joy: I can't help feel that is all my fault.

Misty: Joy, how we can blame you? It's their fault for being total buffoons, and I'll be dragging both their carcasses into the ocean if they don't start buckling up.

Ash: Yeah, do you think the other tribe are having as many problems?

* * * *

****

9.15am – MINORI TRIBE

__

Gary: Whilst not really caring, the answer could be maybe. Not only does Giselle have two members under her wicked spell, she has also cast one around Rudi as well. So, what does this mean for Casey and Todd now?

(Shot of Casey and Todd working on a fire, as Giselle is washing herself up in the ocean. Rudi is trying to catch some fish whilst Richie is jogging up the beach. Duplica is no where to be seen)

__

Casey: Giselle is starting to dominate this camp in a way, and whilst we are getting along for the sake of survival, there is always the chance that we could lose, and in that way, we have to be careful of her…

(Richie joins them by the fire)

Richie: A morning workout does the body good…

Todd: In this heat, you must be insane.

Casey: Well, he does look like Ash…

Richie: (droll) Ha ha.

(They watch the water as Giselle emerges from the ocean, dripping wet in her rather…er, revealing costume, and Rudi, Todd and Richie have to avoid getting nosebleeds…well, they do get one, but from Casey's use of a piece of log used from the fire…)

Casey: Perverts…

Giselle: Yeah, you guys should know better…especially you Richie. 

Rudi: (joining them with a fish) Huh? What?

Richie: (panicing) N-nothing…

(As Richie trying to avoid a 1000 eye Restrict like gaze from the group, Duplica returns with what looks like materials for fire…but it has another purpose.)

Duplica: O.K, this stuff I think is the real thing…

Richie: Good, will it work?

Duplica: Well, we are in the year 2040, I'd hope that it would be even better.

Todd: You know, I never thought of that, you never seem to remember that we're in the future…

Casey: Just another future for you to sabotage eh Toddy?

Todd: Ix-nay on the Todd-ay…

(Shot of Duplica grounding the leaves into a bowl. After a while of mashing up, Todd pours a bit of water into it, as the ditto mistress makes it into a paste)

Giselle: It's not quite 5 star, but I guess we can't be choosy…

(The makeshift paste is being used for the sores and burns that the group have suffered, as Duplica kneads some into Casey's right arm, where there is a nasty looking bruise there…)

Giselle: Why don't you try that on Richie next?

Duplica: (countering) Geez, I dunno. Maybe you should on Rudi?

(Giselle is stunned, but recovers)

Rudi: Huh…well I…

Giselle: She was joking you moron! Anyway, we'd better eat…

__

Duplica: Whilst Giselle may have me and Richie-boy over a barrel, I can see signs of her façade cracking…especially around Rudi. I think it's time to try and get some revenge…

(The fact of the matter is that neither tribe are all love at summer camp kind of routine…and with the first reward challenge coming up, this could become slightly interesting…)

* * * *

MAJORI TRIBE

10.30am

__

Gary: After breakfast, Joy decides to try and make amends…

(Shot of Joy talking to Brock and Tracey)

Joy: Guys, if what you two are upset about is anything to do with me, then I want you to stop it. I'm flattered, but I want to win this as much as anyone. So, please…

(Joy doesn't finished as she turns to return into the camp)

Brock: Joy, I'm so…

Tracey: She doesn't want to hear it. We've screwed up, and we'll be lucky if she even looks at us again.

Brock: But…

Tracey: Look, no matter what happens, she rights. We may have a problem, but we all want to win, and if doing that means swallowing our pride, so be it. So, as far as challenges go, we're gonna give it our best. What happens after the challenges is our own doing however…

(Tracey extends the hand. Brock is hesitant at first, but does shake it. The tension is there, but for now, they are together.)

Joy: (to Misty) I've done what I can.

Misty: I think it's worked…for now…

James: (sigh) All alone…

Misty: Huh? (realising James was there) James, whoa, I didn't see you there!

James: I know…without Jessie, I'm a spirit wasting away in the hours of my final fantasy.

Joy: I gotta say, he has a way with words.

Misty: It's the only thing Team Rocket do well…

James: I would counter, but I know I'd get hurt if I did.

(Shot of Ash clearing up the last few things before they prepare for the challenge. He spots Tracey and Brock leaving and sighs…)

Ash: Not sure what happened, but we'll see what happens in the reward…

* * * *

****

MINORI – 10.45am

__

Gary: Whilst the main losers contemplate, the not so main losers are also trying to unite…

Rudi: I think as long as we're still united for these challenges, we will be O.K. I dunno what's happened over there at Majori, but we're even once again, and we should be getting stronger the longer we're together…

Todd: Either that or we're gonna go nuts…

Rudi: True.

Giselle: We're still alive, we have no Rockets to worry about, and besides, as long as I'm in your side, how can we lose?

Casey: Cause they've got Misty on their side?

Giselle: The 'M' word is forbidden under my pressence baseball-girl.

Duplica: I've decided either Giselle doesn't like calling anyone by their real name, or she has a real complex with Shampoo…

Giselle: The herbal brand?

Duplica: (sweatdrops) Never mind.

Richie: Oh well, as the conversation has dipped in the intellectual level, let's just leave it and win the challenge.

All (mostly): Yeah!

* * * *

****

Reward Challenge

Blood From A Stone: Fill up the tubs with blood and fill up the operation doll. First one to light its nose wins.

Reward: Something more tasty than blood…

(The two groups are awaiting Tom, unaware about what has happened. However, it is Ash who first sees the figure…)

Ash: Oh no.

Gary: Oh yes Ashy-boy, guess who is guest hosting this episode?

Ash: Er…Pikachu?

Gary: Geez…you are denser than lead. Boys and girls, I'm your one and only guest host, Gary Oak…

Giselle: Also known as the loser from AAVGS1…

Gary: Missy, I'm not in the mood, don't make me root for Ash and his gang…

James: Don't include me in that.

Gary: Oh, yeah…you're just a regular loser.

James: Better. (realises what he said) Hey!

Gary: I could go on all day, but I do realise we've got a job to do, so let's get down to it. We have a reward challenge, and I'm supposed to go over the details. On the far side of the beach, there is a 'blood stone' where you dispense blood from the taps on the stone into 3 tubs, one small, one medium, one heavy. 

(Shot of said rock, and the tubs)

Gary: Now why would you need three tubs? Well, the heavy tubs will obviously slow you down unless you've got the strength…which judging by the teams we haven't…

Tracey: I'm beginning to understand why Ash can't stand your guts…

Gary: Hey, he's my rival and I've got to antagonise him some way. Anyway, after you've filled your tub, you fill up this makeshift patient, who is electronically controlled. Basically when the blood has raised to 100% on the thermometer on it's side, it will ring. 

(Shot of the makeshift patients)

Gary: This will be done in relay system, everyone has to participate, so it wouldn't have mattered how many people were in each team. As it's even though, it doesn't matter, so I suggest you sort out who goes where and discuss strategy or something…

(The groups do that, as they discuss things such as the weight, strength and what they can do. The Majori corner is definitely the much louder of the two…)

* * * *

(Finally, the groups disband as a bored Gary finally stands to attention.)

Gary: Ah, you're finally ready? O.K, gets into two separate lines ladies and gentlemen, ready for your order when you're going to go…

Majori – Brock, Misty, Ash, Tracey, Joy, James

Minori – Casey, Richie, Duplica, Todd, Giselle, Rudi

Gary: O.K, we'll let the lovelorn breeder and the loudmouth girl who Mr Marco thinks I might 'like her prattling'…

Brock/Casey: HEY!

Gary: You wonder where they get their ideas from…O.K, one your mark…

(Brock and Casey get ready)

Gary: Set…GONZALAS!

(The two start…then pause as Gary is laughing hysterically)

Gary: Sorry, couldn't resist, just go! GO!

(Brock and Casey ignore the false start as they run the 100m dash. Brock is faster than Casey and makes it to the tubs first. He goes for the heaviest which is 56 pounds. The lightest is 14 pounds and the medium is 28 pounds. The heaviest also takes the longest to fill, as Casey goes for the lightest.)

Gary: It seems it's speed vs. strength in this early battle.

(Casey fills it up quickly as Brock is waiting for the blood to fill up. Casey runs back and tags in Todd as she fills up the dummy. Brock manages to fill it before Todd gets there as he goes for medium. Brock struggles running back, but manages to tag just as Todd finishes his blood fill and runs back)

(Misty rushes off and goes for medium, as Todd tags Duplica. Misty is half way done before Duplica also goes onto medium. Misty finishes first and runs back, also struggles slightly. Duplica struggles even more but the two make it, Misty 50m ahead of the ditto girl. However, Minori are one person up, but Majori have more blood in the tank so to speak.)

Gary: Unknown to them, the weight to fill this thing up is 280 pounds. 

(Ash is ahead of Richie and also goes for medium. Richie replicates Ash and they are in equal speed as they leave, meaning Ash still has the 50m advantage. He tags Tracey as Richie follows up on Giselle)

(Tracey makes it but Giselle catches up. Tracey goes for heavy as Giselle goes for medium. Giselle fills it up around the same Tracey does, but Giselle is very fast. Tracey struggles slowly with the heavy and Giselle is 70m ahead of the struggling Tracey as she tags Rudi)

(Rudi rushes and gets to the tank as Tracey is dragging the heavy tub in his arms. Rudi is the only person to go for heavy as Tracey 's slow speed is a problem. However, as Rudi fills it up, he nears the end and tags Joy. Rudi is now the one struggling.)

(Joy runs in amazing speed and goes for heavy. Rudi grits his teeth and walks to the end with pride. So he's surprised that Joy is barely 10m away when he makes the tag! Joy flies through the heaviest and tags in James. Rudi tags in Casey for the second leg.)

(Realising the strength, Casey goes to fill the medium. James also fills the medium, going for speed. James is a lot quicker as Casey who went for the lightest first is not as quick this time. James makes the tag to Brock who runs like the clappers. He goes to fill the medium this time as Casey tags in Todd.)

(At this stage: Majori has filled up 244 pounds of blood. Minori have filled 210 pounds.)

(Todd hurries as best as he can and goes to risk heavy. Brock is much faster this time and makes the tag to Misty before Todd even fills it up.)

(Todd makes it as Misty is nearly full but is really struggling. As Misty fills, she catches up with Todd and gets to Ash and fills up. Before Todd tags Duplica, the bell sounds for Majori)

Gary: Oh man…I think we have a winner!

(Majori see it's their's and celebrate. Todd collapses in exhaustion, as the other help him up, but the disappointment in their faces in obvious…)

* * * *

Gary: Well, that was one interesting way to kill a morning. Oh well, congratulations to Captain Ash and his motley crew, who wins this…

(Shot as Gary pulls out a cooler, and Majori gasp, as everyone, especially Misty, has sparkles in their eyes)

Gary: You see, we feel that you needed refreshement, and you needed something more satisfying than blood, so here you go. Ice cream of all flavours, and also two bottles of strawberry and raspberry juice, and also the same flavour sauces for your ice-cream. Enjoy…

(Now Majori are really celebrating. Sugar-holics alert the media…)

(Seeing Majori's reward Minori turn away, very depressed and annoyed. They need to pick it up for the immunity challenge…)

* * * *

****

MAJORI TRIBE

Misty: Ice-cream!

(The group, although in 90 degree weather, know at for a time, they'll be quite cool…as long as the damn things don't melt…)

James: O.K, all for disposing this quickly and suddenly, all raise your hands…

(Unanimous vote)

5 minutes later…

All: Enjoy!

(Shot of the 6 with their bowls, now filled with vanilla, strawbery, chocolate ice-cream (in Misty's case, all three…) topped up with sauces, and all with a cup of juice. All they need is the little mini-umbrellas and they are in tropical heaven…)

(The group don't say much…a bit of brain freeze…but they are certainly ravenous for some sugar…Misty and James in particular seem to have a particular sweet tooth…)

(…and their pleasure just adds to Minori's annulment…)

* * * *

****

MINORI TRIBE

(Barely 2 hours after the challenge, and certain members are still complaining. One about losing the challenge, and the other about missing the reward…)

__

Duplica: I think Miss Priss has a hankering for some ice-cream, and hasn't stop complaining about it since we came back from the challenge…

Richie: …however, Todd has taken the challenge to heart as a failure from his stand point. It wasn't his fault, the others were simply stronger than we are. Strength isn't everything, but for Todd, who expected perfection in his work not only as a photographer, but as Mole, it was a bit disheartening…

(Shot of Giselle, who is talking with Rudi. On the other side, Duplica, Casey and Richie all catch parts of the conversation, which seem to revolve around the topic of ice-cream…)

Duplica: Does she eat it or cram it up her backside?

Casey: Beats me, but doesn't she realise she's making us suffer with her moaning…

Richie: (sighs) She's still part of this tribe, whether we like it or not…

Casey: Yeah…hopefully for not too much longer…

Richie: Ahh…

Casey: Sometimes, I wonder if it is worth it, being here away from your family and friends, or in my case, away from my journey…

Richie: I feel the same.

(the two sigh)

(Meanwhile, Todd is thinking across the sea)

Todd: The last time I went in a game like this, I was the one everyone wanted to find. Now, I'm simply trying to find myself in this world…

(Todd stands up)

Todd: At least no-one realises my skills…Richie and Casey have been very non-chalant about it, and everyone else seems to have passed me away. 

(Todd smiles)

Todd: Maybe I can refresh my skills…

(Todd goes into the sea, as a shot of Giselle and Rudi shows Giselle with a smile on her face and Rudi confused)

Rudi: Huh? You O.K…you've suddenly got a bit happier…

Giselle: I'm fine now…

* * * *

****

MAJORI TRIBE: 5.00pm

__

Gary: Today's lesson…sugar highs are not good for you…

(Shot of Ash and Misty, in the water, happy as lambs as we see Joy soaking up the last bits of sun. James is busy looking for shells, whether as part of a new esteemed collection I don't know, Tracey is sketching from the camp and Brock is trying to keep his distance whilst ogling Joy at the same time…)

Misty: I can't remember the last time we've been on a vacation like this…

Ash: I can remember the last time you ate ice cream that much and that fast…

Misty: Not another word Ash Ketchum…

Ash: (innocently) Me? Talk about your ravenous self? Never…(gets slammed by an elbow by the water trainer)

Misty: And to think I was being nice to you…

(Shot of James chuckling)

James: And to think I thought this was just your form of foreplay…

(Misty looks read to pop a vein as Tracey goes up)

Tracey: See Misty, even James can see it…

Misty: DIE FOOLISH HUMANS!

Tracey/James: Eep.

(The wrath of Misty is not a pretty sight as Brock snickers, Ash wonders what happened and Joy simply soaks the sun, ignoring everything around her. After all, it's just a normal day for Majori like this…)

* * * *

****

MINORI TRIBE – 8.00pm

Todd: Going to tuck in for the night…

Rudi: Yeah, how's the single tent now Case?

Casey: Alright…me and Ditzy there swop every night so we can torture Richie in turns…

Rudi/Todd: DITZY?

Duplica: (slaps her forehead) Casey…

Casey: Oops…that was my nickname for her I wasn't supposed to reveal to you. (fakes the tired act) Oh well…g'night…

Duplica: It won't be after I've got through with her…(Richie restrains her)…lemme go!

Richie: Sorry, you know the rules, no killing after sunset…

Duplica: Aww…you mean I gotta wait until sunrise?

Richie: Yeah.

Duplica: Hmmm….kill her whilst she's still asleep? Fair enough…

(Richie sweatdrops as Todd and Rudi join in)

Rudi: Are all women this evil?

Todd: You hang with Giselle…you tell us…

Rudi: She's not evil…just misunderstood…

Todd: Getting attached in this game isn't a good idea…

Rudi: Really? I think experience proves me wrong…(points at Casey, Pokemole finalist)

Todd: She didn't win.

Rudi: She surprised everyone though.

(Meanwhile, Giselle is smiling, as she fakes being asleep in her camp)

Giselle: Starting tomorrow, the fun really begins…

* * * *

****

DAY 14

8.00am

__

Gary: Unfortunately, Casey is still alive as the morning cracks, and the awakening of a new challenge…and the sugar is having their effect as all of Majori are bright and bushyt…well, just bright…now that I think about it…

James: Urgghh…what's the time…OWWWW!

Misty: Time you got up you lazy Rocket…(drags James by the ear as the Rocket moans in protest), everyone else is up, ready for breakfast…

James: Hey, compared to how I normally sleep, this is heaven…did you have to tug so hard though…

Misty: To get you fully awake and at attention…

(Shot of the group going around the fire, as the eyes are wide awake, the sun is in full brightness, and Tracey and Brock are not killing each other…yet.)

Ash: Breakfast is rice and…er, well…

Joy: Sorry guys, the fish weren't biting today.

Tracey: That's not a problem Joy. We'll be fine, besides, we need to be, we've got an immunity challenge soon….

(Brock groans slightly at Tracey's indirect sweet talking, as everyone else looks oblivious)

Misty: No matter, when you've been on the road as long as we have, rice becomes something you gorge yourself on it…

James: …and in my case, you would kill just for a bowl of rice.

Brock: And we always talk about how hungry Ash is…Team Rocket seems just as bad…

James: Believe it or not, the meals I've had here have probably been my most full meals in quite a while…

Joy: You're joking?

James: (sighs) Wish I was…but it's the lifestyle I chose to live, to rebel against the wealthy lifestyle I could have lived but refused to accept…

__

Joy: I never realise how deep James is. There is more to the Rocket male half of the duo than I thought…

(As the group digest their last rations for the morning, Minori are all geared up one thing. Absolutely victory…)

* * * *

****

MINORI TRIBE

__

Gary: The fish are biting for Minori, and the tribe enjoy a bit of meat with their rice as whatever problems they may have are put aside for the challenges…

Giselle: I think I'm fit and ready now…

Rudi: Well, you a…

Giselle: Zip it…

Rudi: Aww…

Casey: So anyway, we going to suffer each other for another 3 days?

Todd: You bet, can't live without you now Case…

Casey: Aww…but is that because you're planning to sabotage my efforts?

Todd: Er…

Giselle: Now now, just because you've got the distrust of everyone in the back of their minds, doesn't mean they can't be civil with you, isn't that right?

(Silence, as Todd coughs. Giselle simply smiles as she leaves to wash up)

Todd: What was that about?

Duplica: Beats me…just talking crap as usual.

(The silence resumes as the breakfast is finished…is what Giselle is saying having more effect that people realise…or is it one of her little schemes? No matter…it is put aside for the upcoming challenge…)

* * * *

****

Immunity challenge 

****

Best of out 3 in tennis, volleyball and swimming

(Shot of the one and only Gary Oak standing with a smug look at the 12 rats which have washed in from the ocean)

Gary: Well, my landlubbers, aren't you enjoying me being your guest host?

Ash: About as much as toothache…

Gary: Ignore the half a brain cell there, we've got a lovely physical challenge for 4 of each group. Three sports, 1 for tennis, 1 for swimming and 2 for volleyball…(eyes Giselle)…hopefully women's volleyball…

Giselle: (sighs) You know how many times I've been asked that back at Tech?

Gary: I don't think I need to ask. Anyway, the simple act is this. Whichever tribe wins the most challenges wins immunity. As you probably can guess, you need to choose whoever is best for these challenges by calculating everyone's individual strengths, who is best at what, and who needs to be thrown out. Smell ya later Ashy-boy!

Ash: Yes, whatever…

Duplica: Oh, and I'm still sueing you for rights over that name y'know?

Gary: (grumbles) Damn lawyers…anyway, I suggest you go into your groups and discuss who is going to do what…

(The two groups do that, as the main problem is the volleyball one…although they also are arguing about swimming)

Brock: Joy's faster than Misty…

Tracey: …yes, but Joy is probably better at one of the other sports than any of us. We should put Misty for swimming, and then put Joy in volleyball with…

Brock: …let me guess, you?

Tracey: Well…

Brock: I KNEW IT!

Ash: Guys…zip it…James, you take volleyball with Joy…

Brock/Tracey: Hey wait a minute?

James: Right-o captain!

Misty: Thank you Ash, didn't realise what a brain you've got in there.

Ash: Now, as we don't know what you two are going to do, I'm going to take a risk and leave you two on the sidelines…

Brock: Huh?

Tracey: No offense Ash, but you at tennis?

Misty: Well, he is more athletic than he looks, and besides, he won't be distracted if Giselle is doing tennis or volleyball…

James: Good point…

Brock/Tracey: B-but…

Joy: Then it's settled!

(The two elder boys look downtrodden…)

MINORI 

(Meanwhile, Minori aren't having as many problems, although all three have come under some scrutiny…)

Giselle: O.K, that better work…

Rudi: It will!

Todd: Now volleyball…

(We don't know yet who Minori have chosen…)

* * * *

Gary: And so to the first leg…swimming! Could the two contestants make their way to the pool…er sea?

(The two do, and both of them are nervous, as Misty goes up against Rudi…)

__

Rudi: I should have known…

Gary: O.K, Misty vs. Rudi…100 m to the buoy over there, basically, first person that touches it wins. Get ready…

(The two do, as Rudi desperately tries to keep his eyes on the sea rather than Misty…)

Gary: Get set…and GO!

(The two run into the water, cheered by their respective tribes as they make it in the sea on equal time. Rudi and Misty are both excellent swimmers, however, Misty has the 'psychological' edge if you will against Rudi, who obviously still has a crush on her…)

(Eventually, Misty gets way into her stride and starts to pull away from Rudi and easily leaves the Trovita Island Gym Leader in her dust. Majori tribe cheer as they come back, whilst Minori are disappointed…especially Giselle, who lets Rudi have it…)

Giselle: What was that?

Rudi: I'm sorry guys….

Giselle: Sorry…you practically let her win! 

Rudi: Er…

Giselle: You are joking?

Rudi: Sorry…I got distracted by her…I…er…

Giselle: (red-faced) Oh Christ! And I was starting to l…respect you as well…you have a crush on that red-haired scrawny shrimp don't you?

Rudi: Giselle…

Giselle: God damn it..(Giselle leaves, warming up for her own event, hoping to vent out some rage…)

EVENT 2 – TENNIS

Gary: And in the Majori corner, the loser from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!

Ash: When did you become Howard Finkel?

Gary: And in the Minori corner…(spots the weapon by her side)…er the nice blabbermouth type person, Casey Ruky!

Casey: I guess that's as close as nice as I'm getting to you…

(Ash vs. Casey at tennis, the veteran trainer vs. the rookie. However, Casey is a good baseball player, and the same 'hit or miss' principle with tennis may appeal to her more than Ash…)

Gary: Best out of 3 sets, may the best twerp win!

(Casey serves first. Her serve is razor fast and Ash barely has time to react, his reaction was poor as it hits the net. The first set revolves around Ash adjusting to Casey's speed and can't measure up to it. Casey wins the first set 40-15)

(The second set Ash manages to get back into it, as Casey's serving aces are no longer available. Ash and Casey play a couple of neat rallies, including a diving shot from Ash to stop a point. Ash takes the second set 40-30)

(The final set means Casey is on the serve again, Ash is more prepared this time, but Casey's shots still give Ash a pain. Casey however serves two double faults making the game 40-40. On deuce, Casey serves an ace and gets advantage.)

Gary: Match point.

(Casey serves, and Ash lobs back. To Ash's dismay, it lobs too far…)

Gary: Out! And the biggest loser of the two…er, lost!

Ash: Shut up. (moans) Wish I'd won the toss now…

(With the scores tied, the doubles volleyball is the clincher for immunity)

Gary: For immunity, we have the Nurse Joy and the Rocket Reject for Majori…

(Shot of Joy and James taking the volleyball set)

Gary: And for Minori, we have the Tech twerp and the Ash clone version 3!

Ash: Er, why version 3?

Gary: Well, Richie is version 1 because he looks like you and has a similar style, Casey is clone two because she's about as stubborn as you, and Duplica is clone 3 because…well, she can look like you.

Ash: (sweatdrops) Right…

(Shot of Giselle and Duplica, not really enjoying Gary's remarks, but on the other hand, not really caring. Richie and Todd look on as Brock and Tracey moan to Ash saying they could have won…)

Gary: O.K, first team up to 5 points. Ready? 

(James serves first. The tallest there, he has an immediate advantage as Giselle barely blocks. Duplica sends it back, but her lack of height only skies it, enough for Joy to volley it down.)

(They serve again, but Giselle holds it up and lobs it back. Joy runs back and dives to stop it and pops it up, as James can only volley it into the net.)

NOTE: It's been a while since I played volleyball, and the rules was something like when the ones with advantage lost, it was the oppositions ball, rather than a point scored. However, for the sake of me not losing my mind, they miss, they lose a point.

Score 1-1

(Giselle now serving, does a poor one in the air, which Joy volleys before Duplica can even move)

(Joy serves, and pops it up for James to volley it. It is well blocked at the net by Giselle, and the ball falls down on Majori's side. 2-2)

(Duplica on serve, and James pops it up. Joy lobs it, but Duplica runs back and makes a Mina-esque flip to pop it back. Giselle slams down the volley. 2-3)

(Giselle on serve, and volleys it down, but is caught out of position by James, and can't get back as Duplica can't get back in time either. 3-3)

(James on serve, and hit is sent back by Duplica. Joy hit a volley, which Giselle blocks and sends it up. Duplica jumps to volley, but James blocks and slams it back, hitting the girl in the face, sending her down…and Majori up a point.)

(Shot of the ground, where Duplica is hurt, and her nose is bleeding…)

Gary: Aw nuts…why the tension?

(Joy herself goes to check on Duplica, as the medic Proctor comes over to check on the fallen. It also gives James and Giselle time to breathe.)

Proctor: Are you O.K?

Duplica: (sounding funny) Oh yeah…peachy. 

Joy: Sorry about that…

James: (coming over) Er…well…I'm not much for apologising…

Giselle: Don't worry, we're not much for caring…

Duplica: (sighs) I'll carry on as best as I can, it's almost over…I'm not dizzy doc, just bleeding, I'll fix it after the match…

(A few minutes go before match is resumed. The point stands, and it is 4-3 Majori.)

Gary: Match point for Majori.

(James serves and Duplica has to dive to react. The ball is too low for Giselle to get a good pop on it, Duplica hits it back and Joy recovers. James hits the volley but is blocked by Duplica. Giselle volleys and Joy makes an acrobatic one hand block to keep it in the air. James hits the volley and Duplica blocks, but this time the ball has span too far behind Giselle. She tries to get it up…and fails.)

Gary: Game, set and match…MAJORI!

(James and Joy to the shock of the others, hug, but it's one of relief and amazement, as Majori have indeed, won without Brock and Tracey's help. Misty comes to celebrate as well and Ash joins in the group hug, even with James. Brock and Tracey goes up to them as well, with small smiles.)

(Meanwhile, Duplica sit cross legged, very upset and disappointed. Casey hugs her 'sister' as Giselle storms off. Rudi sits on the log, perhaps even more disappointed as Todd and Richie sigh in unison…another one will soon bite the dust…)

* * * *

Gary: And so it was said, Majori will live for another 3 days…

(Said Majori smile)

Gary: And one of Minori will repent at Tribal Council tomorrow night, it's time to see who gets the ruthless final cut…see ya then!

(Gary leaves, two tribes leave, as Minori, including a bandaged nosed Duplica, set off, knowing a fate none of them want will befall one of them on Day 15…)

MINORI TRIBE

(…and to say they are a little bit cheesed off is definitely an understatement…)

Giselle: Damn it!

Richie: I think it was a bit unfair in the end with their choices, they've got a lot more strength than we have…

Todd: …we supposedly make up for that with intelligence, but that's helped us, what?

(Shot of Richie aside a tree, as Casey joins him)

Richie: I was no help at all…maybe it would have been better if I had played volleyball instead of one of the girls…

Casey: No. Giselle wouldn't be budged from volleyball, said she was a Tech champion. Some help against super nurse and Team Solo…and we felt sis was the only person who could actually work with her without tearing her hair out…

Richie: (chuckles) Sis? Who do you think you are? Yukino Miyazawa?

Casey: Yep…and she's my little sis Kano!

Richie: Even though she's older than you?

Casey: Hold that thought…(5 seconds later and Richie is on the floor)*

NOTE: The above reference refers to the newest anime I'm hooked on, the very lovely Kare Kano or 'His and Her Circumstances' the reason I mention this is because the dub is voiced by most of the Pokemon crew. Veronica Taylor for example does the voice of Yukino, Rachel Lillis (Jessie/Misty…I think) does Yuki's mom, and Lisa Ortiz (a number of minor characters, better know as Lina Inverse from Slayers) does the voice of the hilarious Tsubasa.

The reference as Duplica as Kano (Yukino's little sister) is my tiny homage (and possible mole question) to Megan Mollingshead, who voices Nurse Joy, Duplica and a lot of other minor characters, she also does an excellent job as Kano.

O.K, anime trivia over!

(Meanwhile, Duplica is being checked on the nose by doctors again, there is still blood, but Duplica claims she O.K)

__

Duplica: Any type of injury gives an excuse to anyone to eliminate you. I don't care how strong a link you think you are, the game is ruthless, I've simply got to ignore the pain and do a decent acting job. Fortunately, it's what I do best.

Rudi: You O.K?

Duplica: Yeah, nothing broken, breathing is fine, just a bit of pain in my nose…which is nothing to the pain tomorrow night.

Richie: We're just going to avoid that line of questioning…

Casey: Remember the rules, no cut-throating after dark…

Giselle: Of course…for today anyway.

(Is Giselle still in trouble, does she have Richie and Duplica still under her belt, or is there another trick she has her cunning sleeve…)

* * * *

MAJORI TRIBE

(Majori on the other hand, don't have the worry about any ingenious plans, as they are safe for another three days…)

James: I can't believe it, I'm safe!

Ash: I can't believe it, Team Rocket did something right!

James: Watch it twerp, I didn't see you winning your game…

Misty: Boys, we've got enough problems with the two 5 year olds over there, we don't need you two to go at it either…

Joy: Oh well, I'm not sure if we'll ever have any peace in those three days…

Misty: It's not your fault we're so cute Joy…

Ash: (chuckles) I think she just meant you Joy…

(Shot of Misty grabbing Ash's mouth and pulling it apart)

Misty: WHAT WAS THAT ASH KETCHUM?

Ash: Ab-sol-utely noth-ing!

James: (sweatdrops) They must always be like this…oh well, it's probably than me and Jessie are anyway…

(Shot of Brock and Tracey seperately, first Brock putting the fire on, whilst Tracey goes over to the cooler to get some drinks, they are waiting for the air to cool down at night to enjoy a nice bowl of ice-cream…or in Misty's case, several bowls.)

__

Tracey: Despite problems, at least we know that throughout everything, the team is going to go through for us.

Brock: I still don't trust Tracey, but I can hold onto the merge to survive with his self…

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE – 4.00pm

__

Gary: After a small meal, and me complaining that I can't humiliate Ash, the loser…er sorry, losing tribe are already discussing strategy, and for Giselle, she knows how to survive…

Giselle: You're still with me right?

Richie: (sighs) You know we don't have much of a choice…

Giselle: I know, you're more sneaky than me. What would Casey say about that?

Duplica: (serious) You dare mouth a word to her and god forbid I'll break you in half.

(Giselle is a bit surprised at Duplica's tone, but recovers well…)

Giselle: Well know, are you sure you want to do that?

Duplica: Trust me, I don't like you, I don't trust you and I don't believe in you.

Giselle: Flattery gets you nowhere.

Duplica: But, for now, I'll go with you…

(Duplica turns to leave, and looks at Giselle)

Duplica: …although to be honest, I'm not sure whether I care anymore.

(The girl leaves, leaving Giselle to ponder her words. Richie leaves as well as Rudi comes from the trees)

Rudi: Not good….

Giselle: The girl has got more spine than I thought…

Rudi: Want to go after her?

Giselle: (shakes her head) She won't go after me if she's smart, and having allies in survivor is more important than enemies. That leaves me with two options, one annoying brat and one former mole…

(Giselle smiles)

Giselle: I'm gonna sleep on it…

(Rudi sweatdrops)

Rudi: You ruin a moment quite well don't you?

Giselle: Of course I do, I'm just Giselle!

Todd: (shouting) Dinner's ready!

Giselle: Come on…eat, then nap…let them talk about me, but they can't outsmart me. They won't find out any weakness I've got…

Rudi: You've got a weakness? Hey, you never did apologise to me after the Misty inc…

Giselle: (goes into Brock/Ivy mode) Don't mention that name…

Rudi: Oh dear…

* * * *

MAJORI TRIBE – 8.00pm

__

Gary: Yes, I get to see Ashy suffer. However, not by seeing him cast away by his fellow tribesmates…

(A crack of thunder is heard…)

__

Gary: …but by the rain starting to come upon Enil. Oh well, back to the comfy cabin I go…

(Shot of the 6 people, eating ice-cream, watching rain and well…trying not to be cold. Despite the island nature, it is more Mongolian desert rather than Sahara, as the weather can be as low as 10 degrees here, and the monsoon like weather doesn't help much…)

(…but they are making the most of it at least.)

Brock: Makes you wonder why we're eating ice-cream as the weather drops…

Tracey: Well, how was I supposed to know it was going to get cold? It's a tropical island for Lugia's sake!

James: Oh well, we're safe for another few days…lucky us…

Joy: Say, you guys mostly know them better, who is going to go?

Misty: I think pretty girl's luck has run out over there, Giselle will be shipping back to Tech.

Ash: I dunno…maybe Casey has got on their wick with that Electabuzz song by now…

Brock: Well, Todd as a mole is always under scrutiny, and I've noticed he hasn't been doing much in the challenges…

James: Er…well…I don't care as long as it isn't me…

Ash: (laughs) Fair play James. Misty…you know, eating that much at this weather isn't healthy…

Misty: I know…but I can't help it!

Brock: Our Misty has a hankering for the sugars…

Joy: Just take it easy dear. We've got enough for one more day, which we can enjoy in the relaxation of the camp.

(The night passes the group, but as the sleep fights, Misty begins to feel the cold more…)

Misty: Th-this was bad…

(Suddenly, she notices Ash on his own on the left. She's by Brock, as Tracey has managed to squirm by Joy. Misty blushes…but cautiously shuffles over to the side of Ash…and puts her head on his shoulder, trying to get warm.)

(Instantly, Ash swivels over and Misty goes red, from embarrassment and the extra warmth. However, Misty doesn't remove his arm from her shoulders and simply smiles and cuddles into Ash. Within seconds, she's asleep.)

* * * *

MINORI TRIBE

10.00pm

(And believe me, that isn't the only twist in the tale…)

(Shot of the singular camps, where Todd is sleeping on his own…huh?)

(Continue down where the other camps are…there are 4 camps, but only 3 of them has a person in them that we can see…and Rudi is definitely one of them gone…)

(We don't see anything, but all we can hear are words of 'sorry', a bit of huffing and groaning. Then…silence.)

(What? We've got problems on Duelist Kingdom, don't tell me we've got another mystery problem…)

(Actually, ignore that, because Giselle's bunk is the one at the end and that is completely empty so two people are confirmed missing. However, we don't know out of Richie, Casey and Duplica is also missing…and why?)

* * * *

****

Day 15

7.30am – MINORI TRIBE

__

Gary: Good morning to the readers and watchers…today marks the 5th Tribal Council of Pokevivor, and the third for Minori. Whilst the two rockets before them were always a problem, Giselle is also caught out…however, she now has a target…

(Shot of Giselle talking to Richie. Rudi is still sleeping, so Casey and Todd are cooking. Duplica is also sleeping.)

Giselle: Think about it, it's the best choice, even more than me…

Richie: You know…I have actually thought about it, and although a friend, I have to agree…

Giselle: It can change the game, and I did hear…

Todd: (shouting) Food's up…

Casey: Shame we can't say the same for the tribe…WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!

Giselle: (sweatdrops) Although I did have a good long think about it…

Richie: I see the point…but…

Giselle: (sighs) It's a game Todd, and this is one…that you at least have a better chance at winning, as long as you're with me.

(Giselle leaves, as Richie ponders her young, but wise words…)

(Casey has literally carried her 'sis' out of the camp as Duplica groans something about it was a bad decision being here, losing that weight…whilst Rudi realising his job as his chef is under threat, drags his carcass out of there…)

Todd: We'd better enjoy this while it lasts…

Casey: Don't worry, we won't talk about tonight…besides, I certainly haven't thought about it…honest…

Richie: Of course little Ruky-chan, and how is young Michael? Do you want to see him early?

(he expects the flag, but instead…)

Casey: (sighs) Maybe. I do miss Mikey…and indeed my family (chuckles), maybe Todd here isn't such a bad omen after all…

Todd: (sweatdrops) Thanks for the 'bad omen' part…

(The group eat their last breakfast in mixed chatter, as the wind changes direction, a sign of immediate effect for their chances at Tribal Council…)

* * * *

****

MAJORI TRIBE

9.00am

(The morning starts late, and no-one affects of brain-freeze seems to be there…although in James and Ash' case, you wonder if there is anything to freeze in there…)

(…however, Misty may wish she was frozen…)

__

Joy: I woke up this morning, and lo and behold, I saw Ash and Misty cuddling like there was no tomorrow. And I thought Brock and Tracey were bad, O.K, it was probably subconscious, but a tad hypocritical…even if it was sweet…

(Joy hasn't told anyone yet, however, Misty's face probably tells the story as she tries to get some fish…)

Misty: That was the best sleep I had…I just hope that no-one took it the wrong way, I was cold, and Ash was the one who put his arm around me, it's his fault if anyone saw anything…

(Misty's blush confirms that no-one believes a word she's saying)

Misty: Oh, who am I kidding…maybe this was a fantasy island I just wanted to come true…

(Ash meanwhile, the last to get up, is none the wiser, and Brock and Tracey seem to haven't noticed either. James on the other hand…)

James: Hmmm…note to self, use what you saw to advantage in case you lose immunity challenge tomorrow…

(Then again, he could be throwing himself into a black hole…)

* * * *

****

MINORI TRIBE

1.00pm

(No-one is in the mood for dinner, the butterflies in their stomachs enough to fill them up, whether they like it or not…and people are not as sure for voting this time.)

Casey: Does Giselle still have some hold on those two?

Todd: If she does, that means one of us is in real trouble…

Casey: I don't think so. I'm sure they'll come through for us.

Todd: I dunno…Richie I've felt always had a little grudge against me after Pokemole…

Casey: Huh? 

Todd: Well, he was one of the favourites to win and then got cut off so quickly. I felt he was a bit upset, because he did actually vote for me as the mole in the 2nd quiz, the 3rd one, he gets knocked out.

Casey: But I also lost and I don't hate your guts!

Todd: That's another problem. He's an experienced trainer, yet a rookie did so well, not only that, your boyfriend doing so well was another problem…

Casey: (sweatdrops) Thanks for the rookie part…

Todd: You're welcome.

(In the camp, Richie is sighing watching Todd and Casey talk.)

Richie: I knew both of them in Pokemole, yet I'm gonna vote for one of them tonight. Why does it suck Ditzy?

(Surprisingly, Duplica is silent. She stands up.)

Duplica: I think we're not playing on the right side here Richie-boy…

(Before Richie can understand the comment, the girl walks off, subdued as Richie bows his head)

(Shot of Giselle and Rudi, the 'odd-couple' if you will…)

Giselle: Well…as long as we're safe…

Rudi: Are we?

Giselle: If we aren't, two people will suffer my wrath…

Rudi: And that's scarier than anything anyone else can handle…

Giselle: (smiles and poses) You better believe it buster!

* * * *

MAJORI TRIBE – 4.00pm

Joy: Ash, join us!

Ash: Sure, hang on a sec…

(Shot of Ash cleaning up the things with Tracey. Both he and Brock have been getting in his ear about the other, as Ash still refuses to budge against either of them and their silly feud. It's coming to a point that they are almost being dragged by Misty and James to do anything…)

(Shot of Misty and Joy in the ocean. Brock is there as well, and James is simply trying to get some sun on his pretty boy white skin. Tracey is about to join as well as Misty and Joy have a little water fight. Tracey relaxes even with Brock there, as the 4 twerps and nurse enjoy their soak in the sun…)

Joy: Hey Misty, you still the queen of waterfights?

Misty: Yep!

Joy: O.K, Brock, you wanted to partner with me?

Brock: (gulps) S-s-sure!

Joy: And Ash, you partner with Misty?

Ash/Misty: HUH? WITH HIM/HER?

James: Hmm…two little twerps sitting in the sea, K-I-S-S…(is interrupted by a wave of water from Misty)

Misty: Shut up! 

Ash: Er…Misty, why are you all red?

Misty: It's from anger you baka!

Joy: So, you don't want to team with him? Am I the winner by default?

Misty: (nervous) Ah…I-I-I didn't say that, it's just I want to prove that I can beat you, not because I want to be with Ash…

Joy: Of course. After this match, Tracey, you wanna swop with Brock?

Tracey: (smiles) If you want.

(Brock scowls, which Tracey smiles at, as Joy and Brock face off against Ash and Misty with a bedraggled James watching)

__

Joy: I dunno what it is about those two kids, but they warm my heart. And in the back of my mind, I know if they are together, and I'm with them, I'm safe.

(Ah, so Joy actually does have a battle plan…however, for Minori, one of them is about to be send home from battle…)

* * * *

****

MINORI TRIBE – coming up to 7.00pm

Giselle: No point talking to anyone now, they've made their choices, the problem is, are they ready to take the consequences…

Rudi: They wouldn't…would they?

Giselle: If they were smarter, maybe, but they are just scared people wanting to win under those confident exteriors. Every one of them can be manipulated by the right methods…

Rudi: Even me?

Giselle: (smiles) Yes, but my charms were enough weren't they?

Rudi: (blushes) Well…er…

Giselle: So, Misty on your mind?

(Before Rudi can try to avoid the answer, fortunately Richie enters)

Richie: Come on guys, let's get this over with. The others have gone on ahead…

Giselle: Good, you got the target?

Richie: (sighs) Yes…

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(The shrine to Lugia is still as beautiful as ever, and for Gary, the first time of seeing this, the cocky young Oak is in awe. He barely noticed the group lead by Casey enter, ringing the gong at 8.00pm sharp. Gary snaps out of the trance and smiles at the group)

Gary: Welcome losers and losettes…well, one of you will be the biggest loser tonight, so let's just sit down.

(The groups do at their respective terminals, as Gary begins to ask the questions)

Gary: Well, I've been in this position before a few times, and roughly the same time you're here tonight was when I went last time, so let's see how you deal with it. Now, I've studied each of you thank to Donald and his report, so let's see. Casey, you are the new trainer?

Casey: That's right.

Gary: Although the reality game isn't new for you, is your inexperience for battling showing, or your experience in reality games showing?

Casey: I don't think my skills in battle are necessary for something like this Gary. My skills as a person are the most important thing for survival, and I think…well, hope, that they have been enough for tonight.

Gary: Not sure eh? Well, Giselle, as the person with the distinct honour of most votes against them on the tribe, what are your chances?

Giselle: Well, the chance of you being an Einstein are slim and none, but the chance of me surviving are stronger than that. You'll be surprised.

Gary: Confident aren't we? Well, Rudi, you've been the middle man, but have mostly associated with Giselle. Does that damage your chances?

Rudi: Not at all. I don't think who you associate with matters, especially if you have a plan…

Gary: You may need it. Duplica, you're known for switching roles…what have you come as into survivor?

Duplica: As myself Gary. That's all I need to be, whether for good or bad.

Gary: Simple enough…Richie, as a fellow wannabe master, have your skills helped?

Richie: Not really, working hard is something that everyone here should do in whatever skills they are. Myself and Casey as trainers, Duplica as an actress, Rudi as a gym leader, Giselle as a student and Todd as a photographer, we just want to be the best we can be.

Gary: (nods) Of course…finally, Todd, as a former mole, how far can the group trust you?

Todd: Simple. This isn't the Mole. I'm Todd Snap, a fellow survivor.

Gary: Ah…well, whatever the words you use, it's time to vote. The routine as far as I know is headphone, vote on computer, and then results on an upper screen. So, just do it to it!

(The 6 get their stuff ready and begin their voting. First shot of Todd.)

TODD: _When the chips are down, you know you need to win. You have to think who is a threat to your survival…_

VOTE: GISELLE

TODD: _She's rode a lot of luck…time it ran out._

(Next of Rudi.)

RUDI: _What Gary says is actually true in the way that how far we can trust members of the group…_

VOTE: TODD

RUDI: …_it's just using the right excuse._

(Shot of Richie voting)

RICHIE: _It's tough, but I feel that tonight my vote may or may not matter, but I do want to win, and last time, this person stopped me. Call it a bit of revenge, maybe I would have voted this way even if Giselle hadn't targeted him…_

(Shot of Casey voting)

CASEY: _She won't survive a third time._

VOTE: GISELLE

CASEY: _Whatever hold she has must end tonight._

(Shot of Giselle voting)

GISELLE: _Like puppy dog following commands, we asert the authority on the tribe, and tonight, we find Mr Todd Snap guilty._

VOTE: TODD

GISELLE: _Nothing against you, just eliminated the competition…plus your background gave an excuse._

(Finally, Duplica's vote…)

DUPLICA: _Tonight, I'm making a stand against one person…maybe a Plan A failed, but a Plan B is in order and this is the first step, whether it works or not, I don't care…but let's just say tomorrow is going to be interesting…_

* * * *

Gary: O.K, the votes are over! Remove the 'phones and pay your attention to the descending screen!

(Shot of the 6 doing it)

Gary: O.K, simply put, the person with the most votes clears off, so without further ado, let's see…

(The screen flashes blue, and the first vote comes up.)

Gary: That is…Giselle.

(Giselle scoffs)

Gary: Next vote, Todd.

(Todd raises his eyebrow, a bit surprised, but calm.)

Gary: Next vote, Giselle.

(Giselle sighs)

Gary: Next vote, Giselle.

(Giselle is now surprised, and glances over at two certain people…)

Gary: 3-1 to Giselle. Next vote…is Todd. 

(Todd is also awake as Gary makes the final vote…)

Gary: And ladies and gentleman, we have a tie-break. The final vote is for Todd. Well, Mr Snap and Miss Dexter, you have 30 seconds to defend your cases on staying here, but remember. Giselle, you have more votes….so you better be damn good. Todd, you go first…

Todd: Er…well, I'm surprised I got 3 votes from somewhere, and I'm not sure where I went wrong, but whatever I did, I'm sorry.

Gary: And now the lady…

Giselle: (stands up) I know what most of you think of me, so why keep me on? The answer…how can I win? Does it make more sense to keep someone that you know doesn't have a chance…or someone who does, and has a proven history of manipulating people in games?

(Todd stares back at Giselle, as everyone looks anxious.)

Gary: Chilling…and has it worked for the ice queen? The 4 remaining contestants, make a second vote, don't bother with the headphones…

(The 4 do so, Rudi finishing quickly, as does Richie. Duplica then finished…and finally Casey.)

Gary: And let's see the new line up…votes for…

(First vote, Todd)

Gary: Todd.

(Second vote, Giselle)

Gary: Giselle…and the third vote…is Todd. If the next vote is Giselle, she goes because of past votes. If it's Todd, he's gone…and the 5th person evicted from Enil Island is…

(The final vote…and a shocked audience)

Gary: Todd Snap.

(Todd is stunned. The others don't know what to say. Giselle is hiding the relief in her mind well, as Richie puts his head down. Duplica isn't looking at anyone and Casey is in tears…)

Gary: Todd, can you come up here?

(Todd does, not smiling, but not unhappy either as Gary awaits.)

Gary: Todd, your tribe has cast you off. Your sending is complete. (The Power of One plays) You must leave.

(Todd turns and smiles)

Todd: This time, I have to guys. I guess I'm not the only sneak here…

(Todd shakes Rudi's hand and then Giselle's. He gives Richie a handshake before hugging Duplica, and saving a big hug for Casey. Todd turns and leaves with a quick good luck to Casey as his sending is over…)

Gary: Whoa, what a rush! And to think that idiot Tom is away for another 3 days…oh well, we've got a good replacement for you next time, but I'll leave you with that. For you guys, you beat the bullet and for me, it's sayonarra suckers…

(The group stand up, some with questions, others with answers…)

* * * *

__

Todd's final words;

I don't know what to say. I guess you get what you're given, and I assume at least either Richie or Casey voted against me, but I don't regret a thing. I guess they were more worried about me than I thought…but no matter. I lost this time, and it was still a heck of an experience. I wish Casey the best of luck, and hope she gets the winner's trophy rather than the runner's up this time. As for me, it's back to finding Articuno!

****

Time spent on the island: 15 days

__

Richie: I'm sorry man, but I guess I'm more worried what you can do, as I know first hand. It's the best chance to make sure, don't take it personally though, you're a great guy and if different circumstances, Giselle would have gone…sadly, the barrel rolled.

(So, who did cast the 4th vote?)

Initial vote;

Giselle (3) – Todd, Casey, Duplica

Todd (3) – Rudi, Giselle, Richie

Tie vote

****

Todd (3) – Rudi, Richie, CASEY

Giselle (1) – Duplica

And on that note, next time?

__

Minori has two betrayals. What changed Casey's mind?

And did Duplica make the biggest mistake going against Giselle? Actually…maybe not. Plan A slid by…but a plan B is always there…

Meanwhile, Majori isn't left out. Joy now has to choose when the threat of the merge comes between Brock and Tracey…or does she discard them both?

James is the solo rocket…has he even got a chance in hell? Maybe…

Reward challenge: To end it, why not have a pokemon battle? Yep, trademark as a 3 on 3 battle with a random pokemon encoded with every move it can possibly know is a must for the poke-freaks.

Immunity challenge: The trademark bug-eating…although it's got a little more disgusting…and one tribe underestimates the skills of one member of the other tribe…

And the final Council. Who is the 6th castaway before the important merge…

And also, who is the second guest host?

* * * *

Another chapter over, another dollar made. (Well, maybe not)

Well, the merge coming up, at least two more chapters between now and Xmas, before I start work on my other projects.

Speaking of which, if they are reading this, could Donald Marco and Star Otaku e-mail me ASAP about a little bonus project before Xmas? Three people already know about this vaguely, but it's a special Xmas treat for fans of the reality 'giants'.

Anyway, see ya!

__ ****


	7. Ode To Joy

****

POKEVIVOR: CHAPTER 6

Ode To Joy

A Christmas title, but the mood certainly isn't festive…

Well, I've always seen two types of Survivor based stories. The 'holiday camp' version or the 'strategy and conflict' version. Whilst AAVGS2 is more holiday camp, Poke-vivor is where all the arguments, strategy and downright backstabbing and plotting come into the air.

Isn't it great?

I'm sure more blood will be spilt rather a volleyball nailing you in the nose, or better than a Mole being squashed into the ground by your fellow teammates…

…so let's end the tribal wars and make two become one.

* * * *

(Just before the show starts…)

Gary: O.K Gramps, you're turn…

(Shot of **Professor Samuel Oak**, the second guest host whilst Tom is getting shocked…I mean, being forced to work…)

Oak: You'll be O.K going through the place whilst I'm here…

Gary: Heck, it's only for three days, and if Ash or one of the other twerps goes, you'll have someone to talk to on the way…

Oak: Well, this was where you went last time wasn't it? What were the odds of someone from Pokemon going twice at this position?

Gary: Er…100%? All of them are from the show.

Oak: Oh yeah!

Gary: Gramps…I worry about you sometimes…

* * * *

****

Day 16 – 8.00am

(Shot of Professor Oak, the veteran prof watching above the island in a helicopter)

Oak: Getting up early in the morning is nothing new for me, and obviously not for most of the remaining contestants. However, with just three sunrises to see left before the merge, one won't enjoy it as much because they will be sledding out of there…

__

Minori tribe

Oak: The morning is a solemn one for the group, after last nights vote. And for one member in particular, her vote was really a case…forgive the pun, of putting their chance of a former Mole disrupting the game…

(Shot of Casey, staring up in the sora sky…and gives a bright sigh)

Casey: Now, we're even.

(Shot of Richie putting a hand on the Osaka kawaii girl's shoulder)

Richie: So you did it…

Casey: (nods) I guess Giselle's words put more of an affect on her. I can still hate her guts to the extreme, but she's right. She hasn't got a chance winning this. Todd on the other hand…

Richie: (nods) That's why I voted for him.

Casey: (shakes her head) No, you voted for him because Giselle told you to. I voted for him because I told myself too.

Richie: Erm…

Casey: I dunno what she's done to you, but it seems that her plan was weakening if the votes were even at the half way point…

(They turn, to see Giselle and Rudi preparing the fish that Rudi caught. Well…Rudi's preparing, Giselle is looking up to give a smug look in the distance…)

(Casey and Todd to see…or rather, hear…a rather pissed off Duplica in the distance of the beach)

Richie: Erm…you want to disturb her?

Casey: At this rate, that's suicide…(the two sweatdrop)

(Close up of Duplica, spinning and nailing a beautiful spinning roundhouse kick in the air. She yells a battle cry, as her sweat and exhaustion are starting to increase, as she throws punches in a fast motion, before finally collapsing on her knees, exhausted)

__

Duplica: At times, I need to vent out my frustration. I keep it in, but when it gets into a point, I explode.)

(See her nose starting to bleed after the immunity challenge two days ago. Richie and Casey decide that it's safe to approach her. Meanwhile, Giselle chuckles to herself)

Giselle: Foolish girl…you want to go against me? Well…you're as good as finished.

Rudi: What?

Giselle: It didn't matter but she went against the plan, and now, my wrath comes upon her. The merge is coming, and I wonder how Ash and company want to see how her and her boytoy want to change the game…

Rudi: But what are you going to do?

Giselle: Personally, I would just wait and destroy them. However, there is one problem still in the way…

Rudi: You mean Casey?

Giselle: (nods) Sadly, she's also technically a part of that group, and yet I don't have…or probably will have a hold on her. So…

Rudi: So?

Giselle: I do nothing.

(Rudi facefaults)

Giselle: (chuckles) All I have to do is winning immunity tomorrow. As long as that happens, I'm safe.

Rudi: You've got a lot of confidence…

Giselle: (puts a finger under his chin) And don't you know it you Misty-loving buster…(does a tutting motion before going off to wash her face. Rudi's got a dumbstruck face.)

__

Rudi: Oh boy, this game just got way too intense…

* * * *

****

MAJORI TRIBE

__

Oak: Whilst the personality difference in Minori may make the United Kingdom's Parliament seem sane, Majori aren't exactly being the worlds most diplomatic people in the world…

9.00am

(Breakfast long gone, although for someone like James, any food is too little food, as Joy's helping of rice and sugar cane…)

James: Well, I'm still here…and still representing the great and evil Team Rocket…(starts to go into evil laugh mode)

Misty: JAMES, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!

James: (scared) Yes ma'am! (grumbles) From scared of one redhead to terrified from another…

(Shot of Majori's beach, as Ash sweatdrops)

Ash: Misty, you're a manga fan right?

Misty: Mostly romance of course…

Ash: Well….why does this remind me of Ranma ½?

(Shot of Joy serving herself some rice, but beside her, is a scene which Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo would be jealous of, as the dark angst that Brock and Tracey are emitting is a pretty impressive sight)

Misty: Remind me to send some mallets towards skulls if they don't snap out of it…

__

Misty: The longer we stay here, the worse it comes. The merge is coming up, and it couldn't be better. To be honest, the company that Giselle would keep would be preferable at the moment…

Joy: Um…anyone want some more rice?

Brock/Tracey: No thanks…we'll clean up.

Misty: (sighs) It's like they are working together, but competing against each other at the same time…gee, I wonder about?

Ash: Well, haven't you worked it out yet? It's…

*whack*

Misty: Geez, when will you understand sarcasm. I can see why they sent you here, because the robots here are more human than you are…

Ash: (dazed) Yes, right…robots…nice…

James: And he's survived like this for how many years now? (kneels by Ash…and shakes his hand?)

Misty: Huh?

James: My consolations to you twerp, for having to suffer just like I did to an evil red-headed…

(His sentence remains unfinished as another mallet shot sends James to join Ash into oblivion)

* * * *

__

Oak: So, with fights and conflicts within both tribes, sanity is something severely lacking within the tribe, which is why hopefully, my subtle influence over the next reward challenge will stop that.

Ash: What's this?

(Rather than a poem or message, an *invitation* has been brought out to the two tribes)

The invitation reads;

__

I hereby invited both tribes to compete in the first ever Professor Samuel Oak invitation Pokemon Battle Royale! 10 people enter, until a tribe has one member left on their side. 

I hope I will see you there…er, well I will because you have to, it's in the rules or something like that…

Signed;

MAJORI

Tracey: Professor…

MINORI

Giselle: Oak?

(Both tribes)

Tracey/Giselle: He's here!

MAJORI

Misty: Oh dear, there he goes again. Oh well, gives him a few minutes to stop thinking about Joy, eh Brock?

Brock: What are you implying?

Misty: (smiles) Absolutely nothing…

MINORI

__

(However, Giselle is taking her first meeting with Professor Oak, very un-Giselle like)

Giselle: The Professor Oak? Here…! Oh my god!

Casey: (sweatdrops) Why isn't she like this normally?

Richie: (sweatdrops) I guess he's an idol of hers or something…

__

Giselle: To hear that the legendary Professor Oak is going to be here is something that I always dreamed of! He's a legend at Pokemon Tech, and I just hope I can speak to him for a second…just being near him will surely wear on to this Pokemon Tech student..

MAJORI

Ash: So, the Professor is going to be here? Wonder how my mom is…or Pikachu is?

Misty: You do realise that will be probably be one of the challenges after the merge or something, to see your friends and family.

Brock: Oh well…let's just kick butt, and I can go back to…more important things.

Tracey: What things may those be?

Brock: None of your business watcher-boy.

Tracey: You say something?

Misty: (slaps her forehead) Geez…Joy can you snap them out of it?

Joy: Erm…(shouts)…guys, can we stop it for the challenge please?

Brock/Tracey: Sure Nurse Joy!

(The others sweatdrop)

Ash/James: Now why didn't we think of that?

Misty: I won't answer that.

MINORI TRIBE

Casey: Well, my professor was Elm, we talked a bit in Poke-mole behind the cameras, but not much. Ash told me about Oak being his professor, you think it might be an advantage for them?

Duplica: I doubt it. If that was the case, the author would have put it on our side. He favours us you know…

Casey: (chuckles) Oh yes. Now that Tom isn't here, we can wreck havoc.

(The two girls chuckle, before Duplica looks over at Giselle, and she sighs.)

Richie: I guess as long as Oak is here, we're fine. I guess lady luck has run us by.

Rudi: Well, if she has the energy like that for the challenges, we'll be safe.

Richie: I don't think it's that simple…

(Shot of Giselle, looking happy and kawaii as she walks down the beach with the others without a care in the world…)

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

Pokemon Battle Royale – 10 walk in, one tribe walks out victorious…

Reward – Spend the remaining days before the merge with your choice Pokemon.

(Shot of Professor Oak standing in a clear area of beach. As the groups emerge, Giselle and Tracey immediately…)

Tracey: Professor Oak…

Giselle: It's an honour to..

(But before anything else happens, Ash' Muk glomps Oak…as Ash sweatdrops)

Oak: Oh Muk, how did you follow me here? (gets a pokeball and returns Muk) Geez…where do you get a good dry cleaners on a deserted island?

(Realises everyone is watching him, and also Tracey and Giselle with admiring eyes…)

Oak: Ahem. Sorry about that folks, welcome to the last reward challenge as two separate tribes. As you may or may not know, I'm Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town, and I am here to be the second guest host.

Giselle/Tracey: All right!

Oak: (sweatdrops) Yes…anyway, this reward challenge is rather fitting for the final reward challenge, as we are going to what you all should know about, considering everyone remaining on the island has at least some experience…

(Shot as 10 pokeballs emerge from nowhere…)

Oak: Today, we are going to have a simulated Pokemon battle royale, involving 5 members from both tribes, and the team with the most remaining standing by the end of it wins the reward!

(The subject of the challenge gives excitement to many of the members. Ash, Rudi and Giselle in particular are excited. Casey is nervous but the others seem fine.)

__

Casey: Why now? I'm a rookie compared to almost everyone else here? What if they laugh at me?

Oak: O.K, as Majori have one extra, please take one of this match.

(They have a very difficult discussion. Almost everyone other than Ash is considered for dismissal. James is about to be cut, but instead Joy asked to be removed)

__

Joy: I may have a knowledge of pokemon and healing, but I'm not a battler. 

Oak: O.K, now the rules!

(Shot of two duel monster like pedesals emerge from the groud, except in the shapes of giant pokeballs. Both of them have a panel with 6 pokeballs, glowing. Oak then explains.)

Oak: These hi-tech machines are the latest Pokemon based archive activity in the year 2040. It has every detail of the 251 original pokemon from the Red, Blue, Gold and Silver based series, so don't worry if you're not up to the Advance Generation yet.

(A lot of deep relief is heard)

Oak: Now, when it's your turn to come up, you'll select a pokeball and a pokemon simulation will come out. What the pokemon is decided at random, so if you get a bad type choice or a bad pokemon, sorry, luck of the draw. Simply put, if you're defeated, you are eliminated.

(All nod)

Oak: However, these simulations are special. Each of them is programmed with every attack that the pokemon may learn, both naturally, or from breeding or TM's. Which means if you know any attack that a pokemon could use, it will do it. Don't worry about the 4 move thing, you can use as many moves as you can until defeat or defeated. Also, a pokemon can avoid the attacks on the field as well so don't expect it to be a simple ride.

(So now, people are taking it all in, and now Ash is a bit worried.)

Oak: O.K, select who will go first and your order…

* * * *

Oak: O.K, so what's the order?

ORDER:

MAJORI: Tracey, James, Brock, Misty, Ash

MINORI: Casey, Rudi, Duplica, Richie, Giselle

Oak: O.K, this should be interesting. Could my assistant and the young talent I've heard from Professor Elm come up here first?

(Tracey gushes whilst Casey blushes on Oak's compliment as the two climb up to the pedesals.)

Oak: Right, all you need to do is press one of the pokeball's down and a pokemon will come randomly. Then, you battle. Simple as that. Understand?

(The two nod)

__

Tracey: Now's my chance to impress Professor Oak and Joy at the same time…

Casey: I may be a rookie, but I won't give up!

Oak: And…BEGIN!

Tracey: Then I choose…(presses the pokeball and a simulation of…)

Blissey: BLISSEY!

Tracey: A Blissey? Can it even attack?

Joy: Oh my…

Casey: And my pokemon is…(presses the pokeball, and…)

Stantler: STANTLER!

Casey: A Stantler? (scratches her head) Oh dear…

Oak: And go!

(Nothing happens…)

Giselle: Come on Casey! Think of something…

Oak: No helping! Just encouraging!

Casey: Well, it looks like a charger so…Stantler, take down?

(Fortunately, Casey's guess works as it charges at Chansey, doing decent damage to the Blissey. However, Stantler also suffers damage from the recoil.)

Tracey: Er…what do Blisseys do? They heal pokemon and they…(lightbulb)…oh yeah! Blissey, sing attack!

(Blissey sings and the attack is successful as Stanler goes into sleep, as Casey stands dumbfounded)

Casey: No, not like this!

Tracey: Yes, I won!

Oak: No, not yet…only when a pokemon has officially fainted will the match be considered over.

Tracey: Huh…but…

Ash: Think of something Tracey!

Tracey: O.K, it's pretty big, so…Body Slam?

(Again, a lucky guess as Blissey hits…but does very little damage…and to make matters worse, Stanler wakes up.)

Tracey: I can see what they are nurses…

Giselle: (sighs) Idiot. He doesn't realise the strength of a Blissey…

(The battle continues, but with Tracey not knowing what to do, Casey simply relies on Take Down. In the end, it's all that's needed as Blissey's attacks are hardly damaging.)

MAJORI 0, MINORI 1

__

Tracey: As a Pokemon watcher, how come I didn't have a chance there? Plus, as Joy's main pokemon, how can I even look her in the face?

(Next up is James)

James: All right…please be a pokemon I know something about…I choose…

(And out comes Arcanine, the evolved form of James' childhood pokemon, Growlithe!)

James: Yes!

(The match is quickly over. Stantler gets one take down in, but Arcanine's flamethrower and tackle attack is enough to defeat it.)

__

Tracey: The fact that James made me look so bad just only adds salt into the wounds…

(Next up is Orange Island gym leader Rudi. An experienced gym leader, he should have the advanatage.)

Rudi: O.K, it won't matter what pokemon I get because I'll beat this pansy (presses the pokeball) without a problem.

(Shot of Rudi's pokemon coming out, a Beedril. Rudi sweatdrops…)

Rudi: Me and my big mouth…

(Although Rudi does get two attacks on Arcanaine, (twin needle and sludge bomb), Arcanine wipes it out with a second flamethrower, the score 2-1 to James and Majori)

James: Yes…I'm a good trainer!

Brock: We'll ignore the fact he's beaten a weakened Stantler and a pokemon which is weak against fire…

(Next is Duplica. Not a pokemon trainer, she simply trains the one pokemon Ditto. However, she does know every pokemon attack in the book…)

Duplica: I can't remember ever saying this in my life…but I choose you (presses the pokeball)…

(And out comes a Tentacruel)

Duplica: Meet my tank.

James: (sweatdrops) Now I wish I hadn't opened my big mouth…

(Goes for tackle, which does little damage before Tentacruel's floods the 'arena' with a surf attack, finishing Arcanine off in one hit)

James: NOOOO! GROWLY!

Tracey: Growly?

Misty: I guess that was a representation of his childhood growlithe, no wonder James was so happy….

Brock: Never mind, now the Brock takes the stand.

(Brock goes, and smiles, and presses the pokeball. He gets out…)

Brock: YES! A Jolteon!

Rudi: (slaps his forehead) We are not getting the luck here…

(Brock calls out for Jolteon to use thunderbolt…but then…)

Duplica: Tentacruel, mirror coat.

(The thunderbolt shoots back at Jolteon, flooring it!)

Brock: Hey wait! Tentacruel can't learn mirror coat!

Duplica: (smiles) It can when breeding Brocky-boy…

(Now, everyone sweatdrops)

(Brock switches to pin missile, but Duplica counters with a sludge bomb attack which finishes off Jolteon. Misty takes the field, as Brock wisely refuses to look at Tracey, as Misty tries not to gush over the sim Tentacruel)

Misty: Very well…I choose…

(And of all the luck, Misty gets a Golduck)

Misty: GOLDUCK!

Giselle: Is Tom secretly still here in disguise?

(Anyway, the battle goes on, and Misty uses Psychic, but the baka (especially considering she uses a Corsola which has a similar strategy) forgets about the mirror coat and nearly takes the duck out. Misty switches to physical attacks and nails a fury swipes attack. Duplica uses sludge bomb but doesn't do too much damage. Misty retaliates with a hyper beam…which knocks out Tentacruel!)

(Duplica tags out to Richie who now faces the water specialist. He presses the pokeball and we get this time…)

(…a Skarmory.)

Richie: Skarmory, wing attack!

Misty: Golduck, hydro pump!

(The match is intense…or it would be if Golduck wasn't already half dead. A drill peck defeats the duck and finally it's down to the re-match between Ash and Richie..)

Ash: This is what I've been waiting for…I choose you (presses the pokeball and out comes…)

Ash: …of all things…

(On the front of him, is a Persian…Meowth's evolved form…^_^)

Ash: Oh boy…

(The match starts, and Skarmory pecks away at the cats head. Persian uses slash but it has little effect on the Steel type. However, Ash gets lucky and prays for a thunderbolt…and gets it, adding affect to Misty's hydro pump and beats Skarmory!)

Richie: What luck they have today…

Giselle: Their lucks runs out now.

(Giselle does nothing, no ballerina pose, just a press of the pokeball as the pokemon that emerges is Magneton.)

__

Rudi: Giselle had her game face on the reward challenge…it was scary…

(Again, Ash shows his wonderous intelligence by going for slash and having little affect. Giselle uses thunder wave, and immediately stops Persian's speed advantage. It uses Rain Dance as Ash counters with thunderbolt….^_^…Giselle uses Thunder…and wipes Ash out. Minori win.)

(As Persian falls, Ash has his mouth open in despair, Giselle leaves the platform, smiling and high fiving everyone as they ignore differences and savour their victory. It's all smiles as the underdogs beat the high flyers…)

* * * *

Professor Oak: Well, whilst my assistant, breeder friend and my grandson's rival embarrassed themselves…

(Tracey, Brock and Ash hang their heads in shame)

Oak: I'm pleased to say that the pokemon skills of the Minori tribe were on the whole excellent, and I'm proud to give you your reward. Now, at the start of the show, you all put down one pokemon from your teams which you would like returned as a companion…well…

(Oak brings 4 pokeballs and one pink blob on his shoulder, as the group are very happy…)

Oak: So, we have Bayleaf for Casey, Electabuzz for Rudi…

Casey: (starry eyed) An Electabuzz?

Giselle: Rudi…you moron…

Rudi: Oops.

Oak: (coughs) Anyway…Sparky, Richie's Pikachu, on my shoulder, Mini-dit, Duplica's Ditto, and Giselle's now evolved Marowak. Enjoy!

(The group are overjoyed. However, Majori are now very disappointed…)

__

Ash: I've been away from Pikachu the longest I can remember, and a chance to find Pikachu now is taken away…

* * * *

__

Oak: The road is looking ever brighter for Minori, as the newest members to the tribe are a welcome edition for the members of Minori.

Casey: They been feeding you well then? (Scratches Bayleaf under the ear) as Bayleaf 'bays' in happiness)

Rudi: Everything all right Electabuzz? Mari O.K, the gym not burned to a cinders?

(Electabuzz nods in the aftermative as Casey looks over, trying not to gush at her favourite pokemon)

Giselle: Taken care by the famous Professor Oak…I can already see you're stronger than before Marowak…miss me?

Marowak: (nods) Maro! Maro! (Giselle goes all soft and hugs her bonekeeper pokemon)

Duplica: Mini-dit, you been good? Your big brother hasn't been bullying you eh? 

(Mini-dit 'chuckles' as Duplica laughs as well)

Richie: Sparky, don't worry, if everything goes out of hand, you'll sort them out…won't you?

(Sparky nods in the aftermative as Richie smiles as well. There is indeed hope for these underdogs…)

* * * *

****

MAJORI TRIBE

__

Oak: Sadly, friends and enemies aren't taking this latest defeat too well…

Ash: How could we lose? How could I lose?

Misty: It's simple Ash. We underestimated them. We should have known looking at the people there they had some excellent pokemon skills.

Ash: I guess you're right Misty, but still…

Misty: At least you prefer to keep amenity, compare that to…

(It seems that the latest defeat has made Brock and Tracey got something new to talk about…)

Tracey: Excuse me, but you lost to a little girl as well…

Brock: A little girl who knows every pokemon attack in existence, you lost to a rookie, and you had a good pokemon as well! Didn't you know how many attacks a Blissey could use?

Tracey: Forgive me, it's not like I knew about Blissey's and fighting, they aren't really used for battling much!

Joy: All right, break it up!

(Joy FINALLY takes a stand between them)

Joy: Tracey, Brock…is this just a regular argument or…

Tracey/Brock: (immediately) It's just a regular argument Joy!

Joy: Well, I suggest you pack it in before the next challenge tomorrow, otherwise we'll be saying goodbye to one of us here!

(Shot of Joy walking away, as Brock and Tracey also separate, but not before handing each other one more evil glare…)

(Meanwhile James sits on the beach)

__

James: I'm pleased with my performance, no matter what anyone says, but it doesn't matter. As the solo rocket, I'm in real danger if we loses immunity, so I'm proving that I actually know how to do some work…

(Shot of James getting some water and getting ready to boil it…meanwhile, Misty and Ash are watching)

Misty: It's weird…without Jessie he seems to be more at home with the environment.

Ash: Yeah, it's almost like we could consider keeping him on…

(Both look at each other and shake their heads)

Ash/Misty: Nah.

* * * *

__

Oak: The tension is there, but for now, at least Minori are trying to ignore, especially when Rudi finds out that his Electabuzz has a similar problem that he does…

Rudi: If this isn't some cruel irony, I don't know what is?

(Shot of Casey under a tree, as her Bayleaf is acting like a mini-shade, but on Casey's side, Rudi's Electabuzz, obviously been pampered to bits by the Electabuzz loving maniac, is obviously preferring Casey's company to Rudi's…)

Rudi: There is no justice here…

Giselle: (snickers) Why Rudi, you jealous?

Rudi: (droll) Ha ha. 

Giselle: Well, none of us are that cruel to rub it in your face…oh Marowak? You want a tummy rub?

(Rudi facefaults as Giselle's Marowak comes up to her and gets a tickle on the tummy…)

Rudi: You are a lot different when around Pokemon…

Giselle: Well, I find them much more intelligent company than a lot of the humans back home in Tech…

(Rudi doesn't say anything, he simply watches her, and an obvious blush comes to the gym leader's face. But before anything else happens…)

Richie: Guys, we've got some berries, we can use them for juice for dinner…thanks Spark!

Sparky: Pika!

Giselle: O.K, be there in a bit…(sees Rudi)…what you still doing here? Come on…

(Giselle grabs Rudi by the hand as he walks flummoxed by Giselle, as Marowak's club to the head doesn't even bring him round. Rudi stakes a glare at the tratiourous Electabuzz, before heading to dinner which Duplica and Mini-dit (also in Pikachu state) put some berries for the juice…dinner is a combination of rice and a few fish that Casey's Bayleaf caught in the water with it's vine whip.)

__

Casey: It's great having our pokemon here…great help and great friends. Plus, Rudi's Electabuzz is so cute..and it likes me!

(Shot of the group enjoying the meal)

Richie: Here you go Sparky!

Sparky: Pika! (munches the rice)

Rudi: We're feeding for 10 aren't we?

Duplica: It doesn't matter, right Mini-dit?

Giselle: You know…what is it with the pokemon names you two gave your pokemon? In Tech, we're told giving names to a pokemon is acceptable to give your pokemon a personality, but it just seems…outdated. So what's the deal with the names?

Richie: Er…because he's electric?

Giselle: (sweatdrops) And I thought you were one of the smarter ones…and you ditto girl?

Duplica: Well…two reasons. I have more than one ditto so I can't call them the same thing can I, it will get confusing. And two…Mini-dit, show why I call you that, transform into Casey's Bayleaf!

Minidit: Pika! (transforms back into Ditto, and then into…Minileaf!)

Casey: Wow! How cute!

Minidit: Bay!

Bayleaf: Bay?

Giselle: O.K…I'll let you off then…

(The group continue to eat and enjoy their pokemon's company. Meanwhile, the reward that Minori have got is really getting into Ash…)

* * * *

__

Ash: I think seeing Richie with his Pikachu has really put me into depression mode…

(Shot of Ash sitting in the camp, moping a bit. We see Joy and James seperately in the water at 5.00pm, trying to catch a late lunch. Brock has got the fire started, we can't see Tracey.)

Ash: And Professor Oak is here…(sighs)…wonder how Pikachu and my other pokemon are doing with my mom?

Misty: So this is where you've been hiding.

(Shot of Misty stepping into the camp. The temperature is in the high 90s and Ash looks like he's in a homemade sauna.)

Ash: Misty…hey…

Misty: Not for me to intrude on your moping, but do you think you're going to survive just being here in this heat…

Ash: It's hot?

Misty: (sighs) His mind is on air-conditioning. (tries to lift Ash up, bur he's pretty much a sinking ship) Geez, come on Ash we need to cool you off…

Ash: Why? Richie got his Pikachu, suddenly I realise I'm missing mine so much…

Misty: Ash, don't you dare become a Brock or Tracey otherwise I hurt you…I miss my Togepi a lot as well you know! However, we can do this, and you know you can as well…

Ash: Misty…

Misty: Now, get out here before I beat some sense into you…

(Misty again tries to lift Ash up but instead, slips. Ash stops her falling, but in the leverage, he lands on top of her…^_^)

(The two are silent as the heat in the camp isn't the only thing that is a bit hot in here…)

Ash: M-Misty…

Misty: Ash, what are…

(The inevitable…as Ash kisses Misty. Just once on the lips…)

(Shot of Misty looking up, and freezes up. She doesn't do anything, not retaliate, or hurt him, she walks out of the camp…)

__

Misty: Oh my god…what just happened there? I d-d-d-don't believe it…

(Shot of Tracey coming back from sugar duty…and spots Misty coming out in a giddy state…)

__

Tracey: What was that about?

(Shot of Ash stepping out, touching his lips)

Ash: Why did I do that? The heat get to me? Or was it…

(He looks on…and blushes)

Ash: Not now…why?

* * * *

****

8.00pm

MINORI TRIBE

Casey: Ahh…it's been a while eh Bayleaf?

(Bayleaf nods as the grass pokemon cuddles with Casey, a nice blanket in it's large leaf on it's head)

Richie: Erm…are you O.K?

Casey: Yep, no problem…besides Bayleaf sleep powder can get me to sleep through anything….g'night!

Bayleaf: Bay!

Richie: (sighs) Well…are you sure?

Duplica: Why Richie, I never thought you were that type…

Richie: (blushes) Not like that!

Duplica: No, it's O.K, take the bag. Mini-dit is enough for a sleeping bag tonight…

Richie: Awww…

Duplica: (chuckles) See you in the morning…

(As Richie goes to camp, Duplica smiles and then turns to another camp…)

Duplica: Plan B starts now…

* * * *

****

10.00pm

MAJORI TRIBE

(The camp is very silent, apart from James snoring…however, Misty is quite awake, and very deep in thought…)

Misty: I always thought I would be the one to make the first move, did that mean…

(Misty blushes and looks over at Ash, who we can't see if he's asleep or not…Misty sighs and tries at least to go to sleep…)

* * * *

****

Day 17

__

Oak: The vital immunity has been spoken of very little, but it's here in a few hours. Majori has a chance of going 6-4 advantage or Minori can keep it evens at 5-5. However, considering the problems in both tribes, the merge may be the only thing keeping some people sane…

****

MINORI TRIBE

(Casey yawns, as a Bayleaf tugs at her wrists, signalling it's hungry…)

Casey: O.K, O.K…

(Casey sees no-one made the fire or anything, so she decides to go for it herself. Suddenly, a short thunderspark sets it aflame…Casey smiles and gives a V-sign to Rudi's Electabuzz who do that as Rudi sweatdrops)

Rudi: He needs more training…

Giselle: Who? Him or you?

(Rudi blushes, fortunately no-one notices as Duplica hops over with Mini-dit (in Pikachu form) and Richie comes with a couple of slices of fruit, not sure what it is…)

Casey: Rice on the go…

Duplica: I don't think we could be bothered to get some fish…plus we need to feed te pokemon and I'm sure not all of them like the taste of fish…

Rudi: Oh well…oh guess what? We've got something called an immunity challenge today…

Giselle: Did you have to remind me of that? Oh well…I'll wait until after the challenge to see what happens…

(Duplica sneers slightly as Richie tries not to huff. Giselle smiles with Casey totally confused as are the pokemon…however, this may be the better state of mind compared to Majori…)

* * * *

****

MAJORI TRIBE

10.00am

(A quick breakfast, but it's nearly impossible to keep anything down.)

Joy: Well, I see you're not nervous about anything…

James: Trust me, in my life, you have to be ready for anything…whether I like it or not…

__

Joy: James is not like who I thought he would be. He's not evil, he's more misguided…

(Shot of Joy and James cleaning off the plates, yes, James IS doing work, everyone else however seems to be in a world of their own…)

__

Misty: I just can't stop thinking about it…as such, I hardly had any sleep last night…and that is not the best preparation for this vital final tribal challenge…

(Shot of Misty nervous as Brock comes over to her)

Brock: Are you alright Misty?

Misty: Yes, just peachy…(sighs)…just nervous…

Brock: Don't worry, we'll cream them in the final challenge, and together, we'll dispose of everyone!

Misty: Gee…even if Tracey joins us?

Brock: Hey, everyone's gotta make sacrifices…

(Brock leaves as Misty sighs again)

Misty: That wasn't what I was nervous about…

(A shot sees her looking at Ash, as Tracey watches on…)

Tracey: I think finally something has gone on…this game has just suddenly entered the interesting zone…

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Wheel Of Misfortune – Spin the wheel, get the 'native' dish…the ultimate test of nerves…

(Shot of Professor Oak in a secluded cabin around the beach, where the 11 remaining contestants have been told to go to for the final immunity challenge…)

Professor Oak: I suppose you're wondering what you guys are doing here for this final challenge…we'll, maybe this will be up to scratch…

(A wheel is front of them, and 6 silver platters are ready for them. Already, Misty has a green feeling in her stomach as she realises the inevitable…)

Oak: Well, let's just say I hope you didn't eat too much for breakfast because you're stomaches are going to be made for the true test here…in each of these platters we have 3 regular insects and 3 imported from my ranch…trust me, I didn't want to do it, but it was the best way…(Oak looks a little green as well).

Oak: Under plates 1, 3 and 5 we have…(removes them)…a grasshopper, a locust and a beetle…

(Misty is literally freaking out, if she wasn't already bad enough from Ash' actions. Minori aren't really helping much either though, as Giselle's face is going pale…)

Oak: And under plates 2, 4 and 6, we have (removes them)…caterpie and weedle parts…a tauros' testicles…

Brock: What?

Oak: You heard the first time…and also a zubat's wing. 

(Now Brock goes into disgust mode…)

Oak: The role of the game is simple. We spin the wheel, whatever it lands on, the two contestants will have a go at taking the spin. Also, Minori have to choose someone twice to do this, especially if expected, we go into a tie…

(The two group nod, some more nervous than others…)

Oak: O.K, who is going to go first for both tribes?

(Tracey volunteers for Majori. On the other side, Richie goes first.)

Oak: Then, let's spin the wheel of misfortune!

(Oak does a tired spin as Richie and Tracey await their fate. It spins on 4.)

Oak: Oh lovely, you get the testicles of a Tauros…

Richie: Lovely image.

__

Tracey: My greatest fear of throwing up in front of Professor Oak may just come to pass here…

Oak: It's not a race, as soon as you've swallowed, say. If you can't complete it, then you're down a point, enough said. And at this stage, you don't want to let your team down.

(Both guys shake their head…)

Oak: O.K, we've got water here after you've finished, so when you are ready…and go!

(Tracey and Richie get their hands full of bull's balls, which is actually flattened. As they chew, Misty turns her head to see it, whilst all three girls of Minori looks very disgusted. At one point, Richie grimaces, but after around 2 minutes of slow chewing, both guys show they have swallowed, before doing some water…)

Richie: Tasted salty…

(Misty takes that cue to throw up…)

Oak: O.K…er, next!

(Casey volunteers, although not releshing it. For Majori, James goes next. Oak spins the wheel and this time it lands on a 6.)

Oak: That's the wing of a Zubat. O.K dig in!

(James actually does well, murmuring about something being a delicacy and finishes it quickly to the surprise of both tribes. Casey on the other hand seems to be choking. It takes her 2 minutes, but eventually swallows before going straight for the water…)

Casey: That tasted like dirt…

James: Youngsters have no appreciation for the old favourites…

Oak: Next victim! Both tribes are 2 up so who is next?

(Both tribes are being very reluctant to come forward. In the end, Ash and Rudi come up. Ash goes slightly sour seeing Rudi all of a sudden which the gym leader doesn't notice. Oak spins and this time it's a 1.)

Oak: O.K, fresh grasshopper. I must warn you, the insects are alive, so you better forgive the pun, catch them as quickly as you can. You got it?

(The two guys nods as the plate is lifted. Ash grabs it quicker than Rudi, and Rudi does look a bit squeamish. They both manage to eat the grasshopper, but Ash does it a minute faster and calmly sips water compared to Rudi who rushes and gulps down a lot after he's done.)

Oak: 3 each. Now, next up…

(Joy goes next for Majori…but Giselle and Duplica really don't want to do it. Giselle goes out after a rock, paper, scissor defeat, obviously not looking forward to it…)

Oak: And the sentence is…

(He spins, and it's on a 2. Caterpie and weedle pieces. Giselle breathes a sigh of relief.)

__

Giselle: I didn't want one of the live bugs.

Oak: And go…

(Joy and Giselle are both equal in the segments, and down them well, although Giselle drinks a lot more water than Joy.)

Oak: Still tied, is this where the temper changes? Next victims…

(Brock goes up, and Duplica is VERY reluctant, shivering. However, she has to, and is literally dragged. Oak spins the win…and they get a 3..a live locust…immediately, Duplica coughs, trying not to throw up.)

Oak: O.K…when you're ready…

(Brock, although obviously not really wanting to eat anything, manages to bite the locust's head off and slowly eat it, especially as it's the largest insect on the menu. Duplica hasn't even opened the platter and is shivering…but after some encouragement from Richie and Casey, she opens it, and manages to kill the bug before closing her eyes and slowly eating it, although she nearly throws it up twice. She gulps down the water as we are down to the bare bones.)

Oak: 5 vs. 5, and now it's just Misty vs. whoever Minori choose to go for a second time.

(No problem as they choose Richie. Misty is even more reluctant now that the beetle is what is left…Richie confidently crunches the beetle away but Misty is very reluctant…)

Ash: Come on Misty…

(Misty looks at Ash, almost ready to vent her anger…but softened. She closes her eyes, and grabs the beetle and stuffs it. We see her almost immediately spit it out, but we hear an audible crunch…and she swallows it whole. She immediately downs the water as Oak sighs.)

Oak: Well, the inevitable tie which brings us to the final part. Now (Oak reveals another platter, and goes down and gets another one)…in each of these platters, we have two grasshoppers…and a live mini-Krabby…all of which are alive…

(Misty holds her vomiting, whilst Minori, Giselle and Duplica are close to wretching.)

Oak: Majori, I want you to pick who is most squeamish from Minori, and for Minori to do vice versa…whoever they choose must eat all three items. The person that does it first…wins immunity.

(Misty visibly pales.)

Oak: O.K, go into your tribes and choose…

(Minori don't take long and to poor Misty's disgust, they choose her. However, Majori are undecided between Giselle and Duplica. Tracey thinks Duplica, but Brock thinks Giselle. The two are once again arguing, but in the end, they decide on Duplica, as the ditto girl shivers…)

Oak: O.K, Misty and Duplica, can you get to the centre here?

(The two girls go to the centre, as Oak continues)

Oak: As I said, the first girl to eat all three items wins immunity. I suggest you kill and eat the Krabby first as soon as you lift the platter they will scuttle about. Now, as soon as you're ready…

(The two girls nods, reluctantly)

Oak: And go…

(The two girls lift the platters, as their respective teammates. Misty shivers seeing the 'hoppers and looks to expect Duplica doing the same…so she is a bit shell-shocked seeing the girl smashing the Krabby with a rock and putting it in her mouth and swallowing whole, before grabbing a Grasshopper.)

(Immediately, Brock looks at Tracey with the look of 'idiot' on his forehead. Misty has to play catch-up so reluctantly stuffs a grasshopper in her mouth. She nearly heaves it out but swallows. However, Duplica has finished the hopper and goes for the third. Misty, in act of desperation, kills the Krabby and puts both the Krabby and grasshopper in her mouth…)

(…but sadly, it doesn't work. Duplica, not the scaredy-cat of 5 minutes go, finishes the hopper. She opens her mouth and Oak looks…and smiles.)

Oak: Minori win.

(As soon as that is heard, Misty throws and spits up the 'food' in her mouth and immediately goes for the water. Duplica swallows some water as well and breathes deeply…and then celebrates, as Richie and Casey hug the girl. Giselle and Rudi breathe a sigh of relief as they know they will be there for the merge…)

(Ash tries to comfort Misty but she is having none of it. Joy and even James seem wanting to help her, whilst Brock and Tracey are not happy with each other…but the Pokevivor bible doth say…)

(Minori…thou shalt remain for the merge…and Majori, thou shalt be seen at Tribal Council at Day 18…)

* * * *

****

MINORI TRIBE 

__

Oak: The final challenge over, and a job well done for Minori…even if a few of them are finding their stomachs their own worst enemy at the moment…

Richie: O.K, you psyched em out…that was brilliant…but I take it this isn't a psyche out…

(Shot of Duplica vomiting on the beach)

Richie: (sweatdrops) I guess not…

__

Duplica: The plan was to try and act like I was the one more scared of the bugs than Giselle, and hopefully come through in the tie-breaker. It was a risk that paid off…although to be honest, they did taste horrid…

Casey: Hey, it's O.K! We're here, and we shall be for the merge…

Richie: You do realise Giselle will also be there as well…

Casey: Yep, but then Ash and company will vote her off!

Richie: True…but that probably puts us at a disadvantage. Aw hell…I wanna talk with Ash as much as you do…

(As Casey and Richie wait for Ditzy to play catch up, Giselle and Rudi are simply basking in their victory)

Giselle: We got lucky…then we got even more lucky…and I have to say, that girl proved her smarts in that challenge…

Rudi: Does that mean you're not gonna use the blackmail against her voting against you?

Giselle: Are you nuts?!

(The two chuckle as they can safely relax…or can they? Meanwhile, the hostilities of Majori have quickly erupted into a full-scale volcano…)

* * * *

****

MAJORI TRIBE – 1 HOUR AFTER CHALLENGE

Brock: You were fooled by here, I can't believe you fell for that, and worse, you actually pleaded your case against them...

Tracey: How was I supposed to know she was acting?

Brock: Simple genius…she's an (slowly) act-ress. As we've been telling you every time we've talked about the opposition. I can't believe Ash and Misty listened to you…

Tracey: Oh quit your moaning…we came, we saw, we blew it. Now mind if I go away and vent some steam…

Brock: Nothing would give me greater pleasure…

(Tracey walks away as Brock sighs. Meanwhile, Joy is with Misty trying to use her skills to try and recover her stomach)

Joy: Just don't choke…(prods a finger in Misty's stomach as the girl relaxes…it acts like a pressure point and Misty leaps up, coughing and spitting…)

Joy: O.K, now breathe deeply…

(Misty does as Joy helps the aqautic trainer to her feet..)

Joy: Now don't be disappointed dearie, I take it that wasn't your thing and no-one is going to hold it against you…

Misty: I know…I just felt like I disappointed the team you know…and worse…

(Misty looks over to Ash' side who isn't doing much, just looks sad by the tree…)

__

Ash: It's like everything around me wants to break…

(James is in the sea, trying to dive for some fish. However, in his mind…)

__

James: With the morale at an all-time low, this is my chance to somehow survive the twerp assault. Just you watch Jessie, I can do this…

* * * *

****

MINORI TRIBE – 4.00pm

__

Oak: For some reason, some members of Minori don't want to eat, so it basically a case of relax, relax and relax as much as you can…

(Shot of Richie, eating with Rudi and Casey, Duplica and Giselle deciding to skip lunch…however, it certainly is a time to talk about current events for the merge…)

Giselle: O.K…so we got this far…

Duplica: …but I guess this means that things aren't still cool between us…

Giselle: You read my mind. Believe it or not, I appreciated your job at out-foxing those morons over there…

Duplica: You do realise some of those morons are my friends y'know?

Giselle: The same friends you are trying to befriend and exploit maybe?

Duplica: I told you, that was a stupid comment, we all make them, even you!

Giselle: No. Not me. Ever. Now…I'm actually willing to forgive the past…

Duplica: Huh?

Giselle: Yep. Because if it's 5 against 5, we need to be together, otherwise, none of us will have a clear shot of the money. So, here's the deal. You keep quiet, and vote with me and Rudi, and you talk to Richie and Casey, then we're O.K…if not…

Duplica: Dealing with the devil huh? (scratches her head) At this rate…I don't really have much choice…

Giselle: Of course not…

Duplica: Unless I catch you doing something at night maybe, with a certain male member of the tribe…

(Giselle is completely caught off guard, but recovers well…)

Giselle: What are you on about?

Duplica: Huh? Oh nothing…just think out loud how I could get out of this, but I don't have your brains, so I haven't got a chance. Oh well…I'm off. I'll talk to Richie and Case about it, I think you may be right…

(Duplica leaves, as Giselle resumes being shell-shocked…)

__

Giselle: What the heck?

* * * *

****

8.00pm

__

Oak: A sunset night…and for two people, it's a chance to finally explain things…

(Shot of Ash watching the sun dip as he looks depressed)

Ash: This was not the way I wanted to end our existence together…as a tribe, we're arguing, and as a person…

(Ash touches his lips)

Ash: Why did I do that?

Misty: I was wondering the same thing as well…

(Shot of Misty with a shy smile on her face, seemingly better after Joy treated her after the bug-eating challenge)

Ash: Misty…I…er…

Misty: Ash…we've hardly spoken two words since…well…

Ash: Misty I am so sorry! I have no idea what occurred to me when…but it's just…between everything that has happened here…

(Misty nods)

Misty: Brock and Tracey arguing over Joy, and Team Rocket and whatever, we've actually been talking a lot more. And…

Ash: …I never realised that it got like this…

Misty: (quietly) Maybe you realise why I've been travelling with you all this time…

Ash: Huh?

(Misty blushes)

Misty: Ash…I dunno what it is. The desert island motif, or our closeness, but…well…

Ash: Misty…

(This time, Misty leans in for the kiss. Ash doesn't resist. The two hold it on before it becomes a bit deeper. Ash and Misty close their eyes…before they do let go…)

Misty: Did anyone…

Ash: …see that?

(Brock is making a campfire, Tracey is nowhere to be seen, James is in the camp, maybe asleep, and Joy is kneeling down 100 meters away from them. Ash and Misty blush…)

Ash: Is…it…O.K?

Misty: (cries happily) Ash…you dummy! Of course it is!

(Misty tackles him in a bear hug, crying. Ash laughs, chuckling as he has a few tears. The two are simply content to hold each other, as starving on a deserted island in the year 2040, the two finally admit to their feelings…)

(…but will they be shattered tomorrow night?)

* * * *

__

Oak: And speaking of surprising love…

****

MINORI – 10.00pm

(Shot of two people emerging from the forest…this time, we see it is Giselle and Rudi.)

Giselle: I think she knows…

Rudi: So what? You said it didn't mean anything…

Giselle: (blushes angrily) It doesn't…it's just what do they call it…an island fling? They did it all the time in survivors, look…

(Giselle rambles on about Tracey/Sora and Tai/Misty in the AA Series, Sakura with Ash in AS2, then with Takato in AS3 and then Mina with…er lost count…in AS4…as Rudi wonders how the heck she knows all these different versions, especially with the different spaces of time…although he's wondering who this 'Tai' guy is…)

Rudi: In other words…

Giselle: Look Rudi, if this is what it takes to get your mind off Misty and on the game, then…I…I don't mind.

Rudi: Is it because of your reputation?

Giselle: Huh?

Rudi: As the pretty and prim valedictorian of Pokemon Technical, you feel you should have a standard with men…am I not good enough for you? An island gym leader, chef and dancer…

Giselle: Geez…between the both of us, you wonder if there is anything to fill the island with our egos…but anyway, about the current problem…

Rudi: What problem? So what if she knows? 

Giselle: I guess nothing…we're even. Besides, she knows that to survive we need to stick together…

Duplica: That's right Giselle, we should.

(Giselle and Rudi immediately spin round, frightened, especially as they've locked hands. But the fact is it isn't just the ditto mistress…)

Richie: Care to…

Casey: …explain?

(All three with bright evil smiles watching Giselle and Rudi being very unlike themselves, blushing and stammering…)

Richie: This could be a long night, but no matter, we've got all the time in the world…

Casey: …after we're all safe for the next three days aren't we?

Duplica: Start talking.

(Giselle and Rudi sweatdrop. It is going to be a long night…)

* * * *

****

Day 18 – FINAL DAY AS A TRIBE

MAJORI TRIBE – 9.00am

__

Oak: What a night. With revelations and admittions across, you would tend to forget that it is the final tribal council as two separate tribes. And for Majori, they can't forget…no matter how much they'd want to…

James: And to think, we were not suppose to even lose 2 according to the early polls…

Joy: No matter, what's done is done right…

(Shot of Brock and Tracey silent)

Joy: Er…O.K. Hey, where's Ash and Misty?

Tracey: I think they were up getting some water…

(They look ahead where the beach is, and see Ash and Misty holding a full bucket of water between them, smiling and looking at each other.)

Brock: Huh…what the…

Tracey: (smiles) I knew it. 

James: Huh? Knew what?

Tracey: I should have figured that the island paradise would be where Misty the romantic would have found her feet with Ash. Well, Tom is going to have a field day when he comes back…

Joy: Awww…how cute!

Brock: (sobs) Ash has a girlfriend before me? What a way to end the day…

(Mass sweatdropping as Tamahome and Miaka…I mean Ash and Misty refusing to listen to anything else…)

* * * *

****

10.00am

MINORI TRIBE

__

Rudi: It was a long night, and an even longer morning, and I guess explanations for the classroom are Giselle's forte, not telling three people she's trying to get one up over her…

(Shot of Giselle breathing a sigh of relief…)

Giselle: I think I screwed up…damn it Rudi…why did you have to be so nice to me? Why couldn't you have hated me like everyone else?

__

Giselle: I couldn't believe I would fall in love, not here…heck, I didn't think it would be beneath me…but lo and behold, I am the biggest maroon on the island, and I guess any leverage I had on the rest of them quickly vanished…but I'm not beaten yet.

Casey: So what do you think?

Duplica: I think we should go along with her, after all, she wants to win this as much as anyone, so I guess pulling our resources is better than pulling none…

Richie: I agree…even if it means going against Ash and the others…

Casey: Well, they do still have a member of Team Rocket aboard…

Richie: (smiling) I think it's time for some advanced thinking. (calls) Giselle, Rudi…we're gonna go into some planning for the merge, wanna add some input?

(Giselle, pleasantly surprised, nods)

Giselle: Coming over…

(The two return, as the group are ALMOST friendly and civil…nah…but at least they are safe, much to Tom stuck in the Quad-R and Majori's disgust…)

* * * *

****

MAJORI TRIBE – 12.00pm

(Shot of Misty finishing off the last bit of the ice-cream…as Ash comes in)

Ash: Even now…you can't resist…

Misty: (chuckles) It's weird. It's the day of immunity, and yet I feel all relaxed. I know I'm as much as under threat as anyone, but…

Ash: No-one would vote you off Misty…

(Ash shyly sits by Misty as the redhead chuckles)

Misty: Thank you. But seriously, who do we go for?

Ash: I guess we better make it the sweep and go for James. 

Misty: I dunno…Tracey and Brock's pathetic attempts to impress Joy are seriously making me want to hang their head in a noose…also James isn't really a huge threat to win this thing.

Ash: But he's still a threat. Besides, as much as they've bothered you, Tracey and Brock are still our friends.

Misty: You know as well as I do that they'll vote against each other, they've been almost ignoring everything we've tried to say to them. (sighs…then smiles…) Although I may just have silenced them for the moment…

(Ash and Misty look outside, where Tracey and Brock are lying comotose, with distinct lumps on their heads)

Ash: (sweatdrops) Beware the Misty mallet…

(Shot of Joy emerging from the sea, with a smile)

__

Joy: It's weird being here, ready to go tonight and vote someone off. Especially considering when you're a main reason why two people are in trouble…

(Looks at Tracey and Brock just waking up.)

Joy: Maybe it's time I made a decision…do I even like them? (blushes) Well…they've been the only real human people who have given me any affection…when I met Ash, Misty and Tracey in the Orange Islands, it was like three people I had to take care of.

(Joy sighs)

Joy: I'm a Pokemon nurse first, and a people person second. All this affection has really got me…startled…

James: And the nurse surprises everyone again with her philosophy…

(Joy is surprised to see James on the beach, catching some maybe last minute sun)

Joy: James, you alright?

James: Yes and no. I know the twerps will probably vote for me, but that's fine. I expect it. However, at this rate, I want to ask you something…

Joy: What's that?

James: Do you want to win this game?

(The question catches Joy off guard)

Joy: I've…never thought about it.

James: (nodding) Because you've seen this as a holiday. Same here…I thought that we'd go through the paces, get voted off and see the twerps stride to victory. I wanted to enjoy the time here as James Femmesse, not as a member of Team Rocket. However…

(James stands up)

James: …being here reminds me of my real goal. Not to plunder pokemon, but to earn my true wealth. You see…I was born into wealth from my family, but they didn't exactly know how to care for a child. They seemed to think that the best idea for their son to go into the world was to marry a wealthy woman and live happily forever after…

(Joy is on the defensive, but is carefully listening to James' story)

James: …however, that is not what I wanted. Sure, I'd love to be rich…but I want to do it MY way. If going into Team Rocket is that, fine. However, to win the million pounds here and now…that would be fine as well. 

(James walks away)

James: So…think about what you may do…

(Joy stares at him as he goes)

Joy: Who replaced him? I thought he was supposed to be an idiot…(gasps)…or maybe I'm the real one…

Tracey: (calling) Joy, you want some water?

Joy: Coming!

__

Joy: I need to have a good hard think before tonight…

* * * *

****

4.00pm

MINORI TRIBE

__

Oak: This is the final time Minori will relax as one tribe, but at least they are relaxing…in their own fashions…

(Shot of Giselle peacefully relaxing in the mid-afternoon sun, as her Marowak attempts a suntan on it's belly)

__

Giselle: I think this is the way I wanted to enter the merge. Without problems, a peaceful tribe, and a solid alliance. Not the way I expected it to happen, but there nonetheless.

(Shot of Casey, using her flag like a baseball bat to reach a coconut that her Bayleaf sent down with it's vine whip, which she catches and pretends she's an Osaka Tiger…I mean an Electabuzz Fielder…)

__

Casey: Once again, I find myself at the mid-point of a reality game. I just hope that this time I can hit the grand slam!

(Shot of Rudi, washing his face in the ocean, as he glares at his Electabuzz, helping Casey down from the tree)

__

Rudi: Mari, your big brother is doing well. And soon, I'll be reunited with Misty…as long as she isn't voted off. And if she…well, Giselle and I can still be together…and together, we'll ruin…err, rule this game!

(Shot of Duplica, shadow boxing and kicking against Minidit (in Marowak form) across the beach)

__

Duplica: It's time for this actress to take centre stage, and play for keeps, and make sure the audience knows who they are dealing with…

(Finally, a shot of Richie, feeding his Pikachu as the fire dies out)

__

Richie: The game starts here, and this time, I have no intention of going out…

* * * *

****

6.00pm

MAJORI TRIBE

(Two hours before the final Council as separate tribes, but before that, Joy decides to have a word with both Brock and Tracey…)

Joy: Brock, why do you want to be on this island?

Brock: (smiles) Well, it's great if you can be here with me Joy, but my friends are all here as well, and I'm ready to win the money for my family back home, and to fulfil my dream.

Joy: You're family? You're dream?

Brock: I have 10 brothers and sisters back home. My dad…I haven't seen in a while but he looks after them…but I will certainly help them if I win. As for my dream, I want to open and own a breeding centre back at Pewter City.

Joy: Wow…you've got a nice dream.

Brock: Thank you Joy…but…(goes lovey duvey)…I'd love to share it with y…YAAAHH!

Misty: Let's go before your butt gets hauled to Pewter City…

(Joy giggles slightly, but turns serious and then calls for Tracey)

Tracey: You O.K?

Joy: I just want to know what your ambitions are, what you want to do if you win…

Tracey: If I win…geez, I never really gave it much thought. For me, I've achieved my dream already with working with Professor Oak…but I guess it isn't enough for me…

Joy: Huh?

Tracey: Almost any watcher would have broken an arm and a leg to be with the professor, but I guess the only thing is left is the world.

Joy: The world?

Tracey: I wish to explore the world. I wish to visit unknown continents and explore every reach of every corner. I want to watch, record and examine every pokemon there is…I would use equipment to study them for years if necessary, like Dr. Quackenpoker does…

Joy: The legendary watcher?

Tracey: Yes. I suppose he is another idol of mine, but if somehow I did win, that would be my dream. 

Joy: No, that's O.K..thank you Tracey.

(Tracey leaves, as Joy thinks)

Joy: They both have different dreams, but it's more than what I can say. And yet…

(Joy sighs)

Joy: Very well…the only way to know my dream, is to survive. And survive I shall…whether I like it or not…

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Ash: So, are we all ready?

Tracey: Yes sir, Captain!

Ash: (sweatdrops) Tracey, I told you, that was Tom's nickname and I hate it, makes me sound like I'm part of a deserting ship…

Misty: Today, one of the rats will desert it…

James: Every time I wrap these bags up, it feels like an extra load is on me…

Tracey: Well…all set?

Brock: Yes. Today is the end for one of us.

(Tracey smiles as does Brock. Trailing the pack is Joy…)

Joy: Forgive me, and hope that it doesn't end like I think it will…

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(The shrine of Lugia is impressive, especially for Oak who only got a brief glance at it when Ash saved the world. The 6 troops enter, lead by Ash, who rings the gong, signalling the beginning of Tribal Council…)

Oak: Well, friends, enemies and nurses alike, welcome to the final separate Tribal Council.

(The 6 sit at the computer pedesals as Oak goes into lecture mode, as any good survivor host should do…which obviously doesn't include Tom of course…)

Oak: Well, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, you guys all still here, yet you seem willing to tear each others throats out…

Ash/Misty: It's them! (points at Brock and Tracey)

Oak: Oh really? Well then, what does my breeder friend and my assistant have a problem about?

Brock/Tracey: Er…

James: It's simple. They are fighting over the young nurse over there…

Brock/Tracey: JAMES!

(Joy blushes as Oak chuckles)

Oak: Well, well, what a surprise…then again, seeing Brock in action and sneaking a look at Tracey's private sketches, maybe I shouldn't be surprised…

Tracey: Professor! You said you wouldn't!

Oak: Hey, don't you know the trend with old men? Happosai, Solomon Moto, Tamahome's trainer, Seiya Uribitake, Kyosuke's grandfather, Rei Hino's grandad…

(All known anime purists sweatdrops…)

Oak: O.K, enough perverted old men jokes…let's get down to business. As this is the final one, I guess no one wants to reveal anything more about their decision so we'll just get on with it. Now, I guess you know what happens next, because I don't have a clue!

Ash: Oh boy…

(Fortunately, the computers and headphones come on to save Oak any embarrassment as the gang all prepare. Let's see what they are saying…)

__

ASH

Ash: Being here has been great, I never realised the feelings me and Misty shared until here…I just hope tonight isn't the end for us…

VOTE: JAMES

Ash: But then again, I doubt it! Time to seal the final nail in Team Rocket's coffin.

MISTY

Misty: It's tough, but Ash' thick skull has finally been relaying all the hints I've been getting through to him all these years. Although he still owes me a bike…

VOTE: JAMES

Misty: He can buy me one when he wins. Oh, and James…sorry, but you're an easy target.

BROCK

Brock: It's been the most demanding couple of weeks of my life. The merge can't come soon enough…

VOTE: TRACEY

Brock: Every vote counts, and I'm already planning to try and get him off when the others comes.….

TRACEY

Tracey: It's time to separate the final part of this equation, but it's not the one you think…

VOTE: BROCK

Tracey: How important this vote is, depends on what happens at the end of this council.

JAMES:

James: I only have one chance of survival, and that's picking a more obvious target than I am…

JOY:

Joy: All I can say is…sorry.

* * * *

Oak: I guess that buzzing above me signals the end of the voting! Could everyone removes the headphones and direct their attention to the blue screen…

(Shot of the six, literally buzzing with anticipation…)

Oak: And instead of any fancy stuff, we'll get to it…first vote is James.

James: Surprise, surprise…

Oak: The second vote is for…my assistant Tracey.

Tracey: Gee, wonder who did that one?

Oak: The third is…Brock.

Brock: (mocking) Gee, wonder who did that one?

Oak: Fourth vote is James. That's 2 for James, 1 for Brock and 1 for Tracey. The fifth vote is for…Brock?

Brock: Huh?

Tracey: (smiling) No way…

Oak: And the last vote…and the 6th person to be voted off…

(James and Brock looking up)

Oak: …ISN'T the last member of Team Rocket. (reveals) It's Brock Slate.

Brock: I…what…er…gah…

Oak: Votes don't lie and there isn't a recount. Brock, can you come up here?

(Brock is stunned, and looks around. Ash and Misty shake their heads, and Brock looks again. He turns and looks at Joy…her head down…)

Brock: Joy…

Oak: Brock please…

(Brock simply goes to Ash and Misty and shakes their hands. He ignores Tracey and James, and puts a hand on Joy's shoulder. She doesn't flinch. Brock finally goes to Oak as he looks at the shocked breeder.)

Oak: Brock, your tribe has cast you off. Your sending is complete…(The Power of One is played as the breeder bows to Professor Oak) You must go.

(Brock nods and simply leaves. The others are in different reactions, Tracey smiling, James relieved, Ash shocked, Misty shaking her head murmuring 'Idiot' and Joy…simply not looking up…)

Oak: And tomorrow, sadly, I'll be going, but word is that the head of the productions has a surprise in store for you guys…so best be prepared. See ya!

(Oak follows Brock down the stairway to exile, as the group realise that the game just suddenly didn't get so straightforward…)

* * * *

Brock's last words;

Um…I don't know what to say. Being taken out even before the merge is a real disappointment to me, now I can't have a say in the game, or watch Ash and Misty progress as I hope they do. Tracey, I have nothing to say to. James better be careful, and as for Joy…all I can say is if it was for my flirting, I'm sorry, it's just my reaction. (sighs) Misty is going to so beat me up when she gets back…guys, keep her on the field as long as possible!

****

Time spent on the island: 18 days

__

Other votes:

James: Tracey isn't as obvious a target, and as far as I know, Brock has the most votes. This is the only chance I have to survive…Jessie will be so proud of the smarts I've developed here…

Joy: My vote is for Brock. I decided I was going to vote for one of these two to end my torment and also to continue my survival. Brock…all I can say…sorry. You over Tracey because I've known Tracey before and his dream…is whilst maybe not as noble of yours, is definitely a dream to be honoured. You'll make your own dream come true one day, I know it. So forgive me.

Brock's stats;

You'd think being the cook would work? It always does in most survivors (unless you happen to be in Monster Rancher). However, Brock being on an island with a Joy and Jenny made him in early trouble to start with, and it got worse when Tracey threw his poker hand into the game. As the tensions grew, it was Joy herself who ends the triangle, with a decisive vote against the breeder.

__

Next time:

Tom's back…but he's got a little problem…no make that a big problem…as a certain goddess on a certain other island decides to throw a little bit of mischief into the game…

The tribes unite. For most, it reunion time, and in some cases, it's 'wish I never had to see you again'. Can the tribe even survive one day together? With Rudi stuck between Misty and Giselle, and with Ash now close to Misty, is this the tag team match we wanted to see?

Reward challenge: Memory game. Clefairy says, the technology continues to come and the reward is now for one person…

Immunity challenge: Endurance challenge to the max as the Curse Of The Dragonite challenge pits strength and endurance, who can triumph?

And the first castaway of the new tribe, will Tom withhold his bias…nahhh…

* * * *

Oh…and a big name get's cut. 

****

Brock (3) – Tracey, James, Joy

James (2) – Ash, Misty

Tracey (1) – Brock

Well, how's that for a surprise. Well, come on, if James got cut, it would mean oh dear, another Twerp swamp. No…this time, it's twerp stew, and we're hungry.

As for Minori, well, Tom is back and that means more annoying Ash fandom…however, we've got a surprise for him (sadly, it also holds for me back at Duelist…shudders…)

Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to get the first chap of this and AAVGS2 before Xmas, so until then people, see ya/ja ne/zaizen!

__ __

__


	8. The Last Dance

****

POKEVIVOR

The Last Dance

And the merge comes into play, which character from Pokemon are you supporting? Are you, like Tom, an Ash-a-holic, or do you prefer Misty or Tracey? Maybe a Rocket fan through and through and want James to finally get happiness? Maybe you've got a thing for nurses and want Joy to surprise everyone? On the other side, do you prefer Ash clone 1 (Richie), 2 (Casey) or sometimes 3 (Duplica)? Or do you prefer the sneakier Giselle or Rudi?

Duelist Kingdom is about to suffer an invasion…

Major pops out to D Marco, my official Pokevivor partner in crime for many of the Tom related scenes not just in this chapter but in all the chapters of Pokevivor so far. Kudos!

* * * *

(Shot of Tom rushing through a jungle, a bit out of breath, as he finally has escaped the straightjackets and back to normal service…well, maybe so not normal…)

Tom: I'm back! Anyone miss me?

(Crickets chirp…)

Tom: Oh, everyone's gone. (spots a notebook which Gary and Professor Oak left for Tom to check up on) Ah…let's see here…(looks through a few things)…so they didn't trust him in the end…eh, no matter, and the last person…huh? No, that's a misprint…Brock ahead of James? No way, no FRIKKING WAY! (Thinks) Hmm…Looks like Joy made a choice. But who did she REALLY  
pick? Tracey... or James?

(Believe it Tom, and there's more to come…)

****

DAY 19

8.00am

__

Tracey: I woke up this morning, in quiet, and no hostility. It was like to say 'I did it' or 'I told you so' but in the end, it was just the satisfaction that I'm here to see another sunrise.

(Whilst Tracey may be pleased, Misty isn't quite so…)

__

Misty: Idiots! We could have been joined, remove Team Rocket from the equation, and be happy! But no…Tracey and Brock's silly feud over Joy escalated, and it was her in the end that stopped Brock's chances!

Misty: Jeez…does that we may need to fend for ourselves now?

Ash: Well, I dunno…can anyone from Minori cook as well as Brock? 

Misty: Never mind that…(sighs)..we were supposed to dominate, take two Rockets and an officer out by the looks of things, and it didn't end that way, did it Ash?

Ash: Hey…(shyly)…at least one thing came out of it. 

Misty: What?

Ash: (clutching Misty's hand) Their fighting brought us together…

(Misty blushes but nods. However, how long can it last…)

Think about it; You have Rudi, who has a known interest in Misty, you have Richie, who has a strong friendship with Ash, and then you have Casey, Duplica and Giselle, all three girls have been written in fanfiction to possibly have a crush on Ash, so…how will this turn out? Never mind triangles, we could have a royal octagon here…

(Meanwhile, Joy is watching the sky)

__

Joy: A moment's peace…I think I did the right thing…so why do I feel so bad about it?

(Finally, James is…still sleeping. Oh well, he's made it to the merge, we'll let him off…)

* * * *

****

MINORI TRIBE

__

Giselle: I'm not sure if I'll be given a clean slate when we merge, but it will be fun just to see if the redhead got voted off. If not, better for me…

(Shot of Minori tribe, obviously showing organisation in getting ready for the dreaded merge. The gloves seem to have been worn, but aren't coming off…)

Casey: Well, at least we'll be able to see Ash and the gang again…

Rudi: That's presuming none of them have been voted off…

Casey: What do you mean? James must have gone now…

Richie: I wouldn't be 100 percent, remember, he's a Rocket on his own, he's hardly considered to be a threat…

Duplica: Richie and his thinking…scary because he could be right…

Giselle: Yes, tell him to stop it, only I can think of devious plans and the such…

Casey: But will they stand you long enough for you to implement the plans?

Giselle: Don't mess with my groove kid…

* * * *

****

9.00am

A message is sent to both tribes….

'AS TOM HAS PROBABLY EITHER FORGOTTEN OR GOT INTO SHOCK FOR ONE REASON OR ANOTHER, I HAVE BEEN ADVISED TO SENT THIS MESSAGE TO THE 10 REMAINING CONTESTANTS, PLEASE WAIT AT 10.00AM OUTSIDE THE LUGIA SHRINE AND TOM WILL BE THERE…PROVIDING HE HASN'T GONE INSANE…'

DONALD MARCO

(A slight wave of panic and fear realising Tom is back, but it subsides, with the intrigue of the merge coming up…)

(As the hour passes, their equipment packed and their 20 feet walking to the same direction for the first time together, the start of a tribe…)

* * * *

****

10.00am

(The two tribes meet almost in unison at the Shrine of Lugia, as Minori all look to see who is gone…so you can imagine the surprise that Brock is gone. However, Tom is even more shocked when he sees…)

Tom: You t-t-t-t-t-two…

(Shot of Misty and Ash still holding hands. And this is the first time not only Minori have seen this…but also remaining Majori…)

Tracey: I knew it.

Joy: Oh my…

James: (chuckles)

Giselle: Looks like you got no chance now Rudi…

Rudi: (sighs) Oh well…

Richie: I fear of Ash' safety…

Casey/Duplica: Er…wrong words Richie…

(Shot of Misty beginning to rage as Ash sweatdrops, but Tom's mouth is literally on the floor…but perks up quickly…)

  
Tom: (to Misty) Finally got him, eh? (to Ash) You da Master, Chief!

(The two kids blush)

  
Tom: Hm... maybe Tracey stupidly forgeting about Softboiled was actually a GOOD thing….

(Now Tracey breaks into red)

Tom: BUT STILL…WHILE I WAS AWAY, THIS HAPPENED? THEY KNEW IT, THEY KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN, AND REMOVED ME AS A CONSPIRACY AGAINST ME SO I COULDN'T SEE IT! OH WHY? OH WHY? OH WH…

(Misty silences him with the mallet)

Misty: You do realise 'Why oh why oh' spells yo-yo, you dunderhead?

(Tom recovers rather quickly)

Tom: Well, I've been informed that something is going to happen to this tribe, which will make the game a lot more different and interesting…but I have no idea what is happ…

????: Sorry I'm late Tommy-poo!

(The tribe snickers as Tom facefaults, as **Nene Romanova, **AAVGS 1 jury member and technical genius, goes up to them. Duplica, also supresses a chuckle…)

Nene: What?

Duplica: Nothing. (It's an AS4 gag for those who don't know, I won't go into it…^_^)

Nene: Anyway, I need to fit the power surge from here so that the portal can work…

Tom: Portal?

Nene: Never mind what I say, just keep your eye on the shrine…

(Shot of Nene fixing some energy pods of some variation and hooking them up before picking up a remote control…)

Nene: And…contact…

(As Nene presses something, a blue gate begins to materialize in the centre of the shrine. The pokecrew all gasp at the 2040 based technology as Nene smiles proudly…)

Nene: I think that means went smoothly over that end…it's safe to get in guys.

James: Get in?

Nene: (nods) Yep. This is where your next part of your survivor journey begins. I hope you didn't forget your stuff…

Giselle: We left the food we had ba…

Nene: Don't worry about that, you'll be fine. Now go, go!

(The gang are quite rightly, nervous…before Ash decides to go first. He steps in uncertain...and is gone...)

Nene: He's through! Next!

Casey: Guess I better step up to the plate…

(Casey moves into the gate and jumps. Misty goes next, followed by Richie, then Tracey, then Duplica. Joy is apprehensive, but goes next. Rudi and Giselle go in together…which leaves…)

James: I'm scared!

(…James clinging onto a pillar. ^_^ Fortunately, we have a class A Night Sabre on our side…)

Nene: (Sana gnashing face) GET IN THERE! (Nene drop kicks James into the portal as it's just Tom left) You as well…unless you want to go in the same way he did…

Tom: (petrified…of the portal or Nene I have no idea…) No ma'am!

(Tom gingerly makes the step onto, closes his eyes…and goes in. Nene sighs…)

Nene: Now, I gotta wait for everyone to get here…might as well get a bit of lunch…

* * * *

**DUELIST KINGDOM – CIRCA 10.00AM**

(The world is a strange place, one mind you're in the future, the next the past…O.K, won't happen to us but this is Pokemon…)

(Shot of 10 dazed figures and one very dazed Tom Greenville…as they turn around…)

Tracey: Huh?

Ash: Hey, does that mean we've got a new host?

Casey: You look familiar?

Tom: Of course I do, it's Tom for Christ sake!!!

Duplica: Oh spit it out Chris…you are no imitation master…

Tom: What you talking about? Tom is here, and Tom is what you get sweetie!

(Suddenly, a faint chuckling catches them off guard…which quickly becomes rolls of laughter)

Skuld: This is too rich!

(Shot of the kawaii goddess of the future from Ah! My Goddess! Skuld is in fits of laughter as Tom doesn't understand what's so funny…)

Tom: O.K, who are you and what's so funny?

Skuld: (in between fits of giggles) S-sorry…excuse me…I am the goddess Skuld…and you…are in between a rock and a hard place…

Tom: Huh?

(Skuld produces a mirror out of goddess space…handy thing to have really…and 'Tom' looks in his reflection…)

Tom: Huh? Who am I?

Skuld: Well…it looks like the transdimensional portal kinda screwed up your DNA. It works fine with anime and game based characters…but throw in humans…and well…(can't help it, has to laugh)

(Tom now realises something. He is now a few inches taller, built a bit wider, and his stomach a bit hungrier….)

(…and now he realises he is in his temporary boss' body…)

Tom: WHHHHAAAAAATTTT?

Skuld: Hmmm…not quite beating Minato for loudest and most demented scream in the history of anime, but not bad.

Tom: Oh crap…I'm in Mr. Homer's body…this is bad…this is very bad…

(Turns to the nearly forgotten 10 in the background, watching this with interest)

Tom: …oh well, I can still see Ash-tachi…all in all, a fair cop.

(Said 10 collapse.)

Skuld: Oh well…I'll guess I'll have to sort out the problem. In the meantime, try to live life as best you can…cause I can say that your 'boss' isn't enjoying his predicament.

Tom: Huh…does that mean…

(Skuld simply flashing him a cute smile before scampering off, to probably make fun of Keichi who got voted off yesterday…)

Tom: Aw geez…there better be some notes for this…oh yeah! Umm…you guys going to make a tribe or something?

(Giselle sweatdrops, everyone else just looks at him oddly…)

Tom: Hey, it's still me! So, are you?

Giselle: I think we may have to do this ourselves, whilst 'Tom' sorts himself out…

Tom: Hey, I can remember some stuff! There's a reward challenge at 12…and yes! Yes, you have to search for the two islands here and pick on, then name it as a tribe, and then the reward challenge begins! That's it, so get your butts in gear, whilst I see if I can find mine…

(Tom goes off as Misty sighs)  


Misty: He's a lost cause. (suddenly realises) Oh yes, we're a tribe now, shall we get re-acquainted or newly acquainted?

(in Tracey and Joy's case, it's newly acquainted with most of Minori, aside from Rudi…who isn't too pleased with Tracey, remembering that he 'kicked' Giselle in an earlier challenge. When Rudi and Misty come eye to eye, there is an awkward silence, especially around Ash. Ash however is enjoying reuniting with old friends Casey, Duplica and Richie. Giselle simply looks superior, to Misty's nerves, although she does talk to Joy. James feels a bit left out, of course…but hey, he's a Rocket, he can handle it…)

James: (moaning) Not fair…

(Anyway, the tribe is here, and now they need to find out where to live…)

* * * *

****

FORMER LOCUS TRIBE

__

Tom: The problem with this…er, cue card…thanks…the problem with this island is that it is divided into two parts. The jungle and the sea. The guys and gals have to choose which one may be better for them in general…

Misty: There's a hot spring back here!

Casey: Wow!

(Shot of the hot water hole the former Locus tribe used occasionally as Misty is tempted to go in…even Giselle looks impressed…)

Giselle: Not a Tech spa, but I guess beggars can't be choosers…besides, it gets me to show off my body and make the girls jealous and the guys envious…

Rudi: Oh boy…

Misty: Casey, I pity you for being with her all this time…

Casey: Makes two of us…

Misty: (whispering) Why didn't you vote her off then?

Casey: (whispering) Long story.

(However, whilst the girls and Rudi may be enjoying the spring, others are a bit more concerned about…more important matters…)

(Shot of Joy looking into the jungle…)

Joy: It can be confusing here, and although plenty of food maybe in the trees, it will be a lot of work…

James: …and we know how much we hate work…

Tracey: I don't think we can live off bits of fruit for a month…

(And that's not the only problem…)  
  
Richie: The sea is cut off from this part of the island, and the tide doesn't come in. That means it's difficult for fish to come in…

Duplica: Which means that catching fish may be difficult…

Ash: Right. Let's see what everyone else thinks…

****

FORMER TSUNAMI TRIBE

(The ocean here is the main talking point for the teams as Richie notices the tide is much more even, and therefore, fish will be much more aplenty. Also, Joy makes the smart observation that the two parts of island are an hours walk, which means if people are willing to, they can go from one part to the other…)

Richie: I reckon we should make this our home, just for it's greater uses. If we need something from the other island, we can trek there…

James: It's a bit of a way just to get some fruit or something…

Misty: Well, what about the other way round? We stay in the jungle, and if we need to fish or something, we can come here?

Tracey: What if we don't get anything in the sea?

Misty: You heard Richie, it should be plentiful? Besides, who says we can't get anything from the waters in Locus?

Giselle: For a water trainer, you aren't exactly well up on the sea are you?

Misty: Urge to kill…rising…

Ash: Uh oh…restrain time…

Casey: Trust me, if I get like that round Mikey, It's the day I burn my electabuzz season ticket…

Duplica: Which is never, right?

Casey: You got it sister.

(As the 'tribe' argue, the time is coming to an end, and they head back to the centre where Tom is waiting…and has failed to come up with a suitable bribe for Skuld, so for the time being, he's stuck in Chromus' body.)

* * * *

Tom: So, have you chosen your beach?

(Confused looks…)

Tom: Ah, indecision. O.K, we'll do it the democratic way. All those who wants to stay at Locus Jungle, raised hands.

(Misty, Rudi, Casey…and slowly Giselle raise their hands. Misty is surprised Ash isn't with her…)

Tom: For Tsunami Waters?

(Richie, Ash, Joy, Duplica, James and Tracey vote for the majority.)

Tom: Majority rules 6 to 4 for Tsunami.

(Misty looks a bit disappointed, particularly at Ash…)

Tom: But before you guys head there to do whatever, two things. First, a name for your tribe?

All: Huh?

Tom: Hmmm…considering the look of surprise, I guess you HAVEN'T thought of a name. Well, Captain Ash, you wanna decide?

Ash: Huh me? Er…well, guess Pokemon tribe would be too obvious…how's Monster Tribe?

Tom: Cause you are all a bunch of monsters…fine with me! And Monster Tribe, your first official act is…to take this reward challenge…right now!

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

Challenge: Clefairy Says Memory Game.

(Shot of Tom looking at the 10, now behind computerised desks…)

Tom: Although we're not in 2040 anymore, this island is still a wonder of the technological age, and Skuld…despite her hijinks…is a mechanical wizardess herself. She has set up these special desks which have arrows pointing north, south, east and west.

(Shot of the desk, where we can see the guys and girls have arm pads attached to their arms, as their feet are on a special electronic pad)

Tom: The basis of this game is to watch the Clefairy teacher that appears on the screen, and using your arms, follow it's movements after it's finished. It's basically a test of memory. It starts off easy, but gradually more movements and more speed will be required. One by one, the tribe will be eliminated by virtue of a) most mistakes and b) slowest in that round. This will start as soon as a mistake is made. When someone makes 5 mistakes, they are eliminated. If two make 5 mistakes altogether at the same time, their times in their successful rounds will be taken in, and the slowest will be eliminated.

(A screen flashes and a Clefairy squeals saying 'Clefairy!' as Tom nods)

Tom: Ladies, gentlemen, your game begins now.

(Shot of the Clefairy as it begins to make 4 slow movements. Simple to start with, N, N, E, W…and surprisingly, after 5 seconds for the contestants to take it in, no-one makes a mistake.)

(In the second round, no-one makes one, but in the third one with 5 steps and a bit faster, Rudi makes the first mistake. They fast forward)

4th go – Rudi 1 mistake, Ash 1 mistake

5th go – (6 steps, increased speed) Rudi 1 mistake, Ash 2 mistakes , James 1 mistake, Casey 1 mistake

6th go – Rudi (1), Ash (4), James (1) Casey (2), Richie (1), Misty (1)

7th go – (7 steps) – Ash gets eliminated. Joy (1), Rudi (2), James (1), Misty (3).

Tom: No Captain! Oh…sorry…sense of dread there…

8th go – Casey gets eliminated screwing up the beginning. James (4), Misty (3), Rudi (3), Richie (2), Tracey (2), Duplica (1), Joy (1)

Tom: Giselle still yet to mistake…it's gets much harder now…

9th go – 8 steps (decent speed) James and Rudi both get 5 mistakes…Rudi eliminated because of speed. Misty (3), Richie (3), Giselle (2), Tracey (2), Joy (2), Duplica (1)

10th go – James eliminated. Misty (4), Duplica (3), Richie (2), Tracey (2), Joy (1)

11th go – Misty eliminated. Richie (3), Duplica (3), Tracey (3), Joy (2), Giselle (1)

12th go – 9 steps – Joy (4), Richie (4), Tracey (3), Duplica (3), Giselle (2)

13th go – Richie and Joy both get 5 but Richie eliminated for speed. Duplica (4), Tracey (3), Giselle (3)

14th go – Duplica eliminated. Joy (3), Giselle (3), Tracey (3)

15th go – 10 steps – Joy eliminated. Giselle (4), Tracey (4)

Tom: And we're down to the final two. How your brains holding on?

Giselle: Shut up…concerntrating…

Tracey: I have a headache…

Tom: Party poopers. Oh well, here we go!

16th go – 10 steps…Giselle (4), Tracey (4)

17th go – 11 steps…

Tom: And that's it! Giselle made 5 mistakes and Tracey made…4, which means the watcher wins over the student! 

(Tracey smiles with relief, as Giselle reluctantly shakes hands with him. Tracey stands up as applause decends from the losing crowd as Tom goes up to him)

Tom: As for your reward, it's a 3 course meal to help get that memory of yours back into top form…alphabet soup and spaghetti, smoked salmon in red sauce, and jacket potatoes British style. It will be ready for tomorrow morning so save your stomach…

(Tracey is practically drooling at the thought, as the reward makes a lot of the group jealous, in starving conditions…however, the time now is to go to their new home…whether they wanted to or not…)

* * * *

****

MONSTER TRIBE – 1.15PM

__

Tom: It's been a long start for the new tribe, but now, they gotta get settled in. Tsunami's camp isn't a bad one, however, the size of it is a major problem mainly with 10 people to fit in a camp which seems to fit around 6 at best.

Misty: This is why I preferred the other tribes. More materials…

Giselle: Not the hot spring then?

Misty: Shut up…

Giselle: Oh dear, a bit grouchy are we? Must be that time of the…

(Misty is not in the mood and simply rocks the girl with a glare that Jessie's Arbok would be proud of…)

Richie: The camp isn't bad, but it will be a bit of a squeeze with 10 of us, fortunately, I guess most of us aren't the size of some of them, so we can manage, but if people want to go and get some building stuff, then that could be a help…

James: …and stop all this complaining…

Joy: What they said. I'll volunteer to do that if you don't mind?

Tracey: I'll go with you.

Joy: (smiles sweetly) Not a problem.

(Tracey flush is quickly recognised by members of Minori)

Casey: Er…what's going on here?

Ash: Trust me Casey, you don't want to know what went around involving this. You wonder why Brock isn't here? (points at Tracey and Joy) There's your answer.

Casey: Ah.

James: I'll go…I might as well and try to get in shape next time I try to swipe your Pikachu…

Ash: Ha, as if!

Richie: Well, I feel bad if Majori do all the work so I'll go as well…

Rudi: Why don't we all go? A bit of Tribal bonding?

(Ash looks at Rudi a tad sternly, but smiles)

Ash: Sure.

(Soon Monster Tribe are working up a sweat just from walking. They will soon realise how difficult this is…)

* * * *

Giselle: O.K, now do you realise why this was a bad idea?

James: Hey, I don't see you helping us…

(The group realise they'll have to carry equipment for an hour which could be bad)

Duplica: Guys, let's not erupt over this, let's just carry what bits we can and do as well as we should…

(A smart suggestion, if the fact that fatigue wasn't countered. Which means the group are carrying rather little on the way back, by the time they do, it's 3.30 in the afternoon, and we have 10 pooped little campers…and a few stomaches rumbling. Fortunately, Joy brought over the spare rice from Locus to add with the remaining from Tsunami making a bit extra. However, rice is all they'll have as no-one seems to want to fish…heck, it's hard to get someone to cook, fortunately, James and Joy seem to be able to handle it…)

James: I'm pooped…

Joy: I think just choosing the tribe is problematic…

(Shot of Rudi not happy with the camp, or indeed, his campmates…)

Rudi: I went with the girls on the jungle, and I was outvoted because of easier food…and I don't see anyone going out to get anything in the sea. How stupid and pointless…

(Rudi may be mad, but with Giselle seemingly content to lie around, and Ash and Misty talking it up with old friends, with Tracey slowly starting to come into the conversation, Rudi isn't too happy at all.)

Rudi: If this was back home, I'd be cursed for not making the gym and island a perfect way to greet challengers…

(The conversation in the centre seems to help relieve the boredom…or some of Tracey' worst memories…)

Richie: Ah…so that's why Brock isn't here…

Tracey: It's not my fault…honestly…

Misty: Tracey, sometimes we're all pig-heads here…right Ash?

Ash: (blushing) Ermm…

Duplica: (chuckles) Ah…poor old Ashy got himself in a tight spot?

Ash: Not now please…(the blush seems to cascade around him)

Casey: Ha! The confident Ash of yesteryear is now a pale shadow, like a second string hinter from the home run derby champion!

Tracey: She always like this?

Richie/Duplica: Yep…

Casey: Got a problem with that?

Richie/Duplica: Nope…

(The laughter is light, but the work was heavy. As Joy prepares a small meal, the night is going to be a welcome rest…)

* * * *

****

6.00pm

(Despite this, work has gone on, and many take turns in helping. Tracey, with a breakfast to look forward to, has been particularly helpful…but maybe it because of something else…)

Tracey: I still can't thank you enough…

Joy: (sighs) It was a difficult position to be put in, but I felt it was the best one. Besides, now it's all or nothing…

Tracey: Wow, you've got a game plan, you're more into this than I thought…

Joy: (smiles) I guess so. I mean, I've been travelling for some time (helps move a part of the camp to the side) but if I won, it could mean totally new possibilities in the work of Pokemon and the nursing trade.

Tracey: Hey, you'll get my vote…

Joy: But what if you're in the final?

Tracey: Then I'll simply hope I'm against you.

(Joy blushes as they continue working. The size of the camp has been a big problem, particular for members of Minori who had the comfort of their own space last time…)

Giselle: I'm not being an ingrate! I'm just saying that I'd rather see it much bigger as I don't want to sleep with any of those perverts!

Misty: And who would want to touch you anyway?

(Giselle looks a little offended but retaliates)

Giselle: You're jealous!

Misty: AM NOT!

Rudi: BREAK IT UP!

(Rudi steps in between the two girls before anyone can scream cat-fight…)

Rudi: Geez, let's at least try to pretend we are survivors, rather than savages…

Giselle: Oh yeah? (grabs onto Rudi's arm and breaks out the charm) Well, whose side are you on then? Your old hussy or…

Misty: (interrupting) …the new one by the looks of it. Rudi, why her?

Rudi: Erm…er…

Giselle: Because he realises I've got more charm, grace and sex appeal in my little pinky than Miss Flat chest has in her whole body…

Rudi: Oh boy…

Misty: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

(Time for that Tenchi Muyo prop to come into play…as the sparks go into the eyes of the two girls…)

Rudi: Misty, Giselle, please…

Ash: What's going on?

(Ash wanders with Richie by his side…but they quickly put 2 and 2 together…)

Ash: This is not good.

Rudi: Ash, can you get your girlfriend to stop pestering Giselle?

Misty: HEY, TAKE HER SIDE WHY DON'T YOU?

Ash: Well, he would…he's simply a womanizer…

Rudi: Huh?

Ash: Sure, Misty calls me not the brightest bulb in the packet, and most of the times…she is right. However, even I can see that as soon as one goes away, another comes. O.K, Misty saved your sisters life…but I'm sure you're (coughs) charm can work wonders on others as well…

Rudi: You can't talk to me like that…

Ash: Well, I did beat you so…

Rudi: That was luck!

Richie: Oh god…don't tell me I have to break you guys up now…

Rudi: Who asked your opinion…

(Meanwhile, an unlikely trio is about to save everyone's bacon…)

James: …here, I'm not a Rocket, I'm just James. People can hate me for my past, but for my present…

Duplica (giggles): James, trust me, you are no where near Cassidy and Botch' level…

James: Botch? (laughs) I guess his real name gets him more places than I thought…

Casey: Yeah…a place out of Survivor!

(But they walk up to, the two girls sweatdrops as James looks blank)

James: Huh?

Duplica: Aw…

Casey: …nuts.

(back to the fight…)

Giselle: Well, I guess he decided a real woman is more than what you could handle Ash…

Ash: He's using you…or you're using him…either way, you're both a couple of…

Rudi: A couple of what? Say it Ash!

Misty: If he won't then I will…

Casey: THAT'S ENOUGH!

(Shot of Casey with a stick by herself as Richie has vainly tried to stop them, and is probably trying not to get into the argument himself…)

Giselle: Oh yeah, what can you do little girl?

Duplica: On her own, she's in trouble…

James: …but with others, it's more than double…

(Shot of James and Duplica from the other side, pincering the four of them…and then Joy comes from the camp to wonder what the ruckus is…)

Joy: What's going on?

James: A schoolboy and girl fight by the looks of things…

Joy: BREAK IT UP, ACT LIKE ADULTS NOT SPOILT KIDS!

(Joy's presence seems to at least keep the mood mellow as Tracey comes up)

Tracey: Hey, I found a couple of oranges? Anyone want one?

(Crickets chirp)

Tracey: Er…I'll ask later…

* * * *

****

10.15pm

(Night has fallen, and the camp, certainly still not ready to fit 10 people is half full of people…)

(All of Majori are in the camp, with also Richie and Rudi in it. All three Minori girls are sleeping outside, Giselle by choice, and Casey and Duplica by losing a short straw contest. It won't be the most comfortable first night for Monster Tribe, but the next day should be…interesting…)

* * * *

****

Day 20

MONSTER TRIBE – 8.00am

__

Tom: Still haven't fixed this problem yet…oh well…another day, and Tracey's will begin with a bang to say the least. With Tracey already guaranteed a food supply, the others are going to try their hand in fishing in Tsunami…

Misty: I still say the other tribe, but might as well give it a shot…

Joy: It might cool you off a bit as well?

Misty: Don't start…

(Joy and Misty try their hand at fishing in a new environment, and are surprised to see Duplica joining them as well…)

Misty: Duplica?

Duplica: If it's O.K, do you mind if I join you guys?

Joy: Sure sweetheart, but why?

Duplica: Trust me…after what happened last night, it's like a morgue back there…

(Indeed, the camp of fire isn't really abuzz, as Tracey is simply waiting for his meal to come at 9, and besides Casey and Richie talking with Ash, there isn't much conversation…James doesn't want to get involved, Giselle and Rudi are being torn between anger and pride…)

Misty: Yeah…that Rudi…he's been caught in her web…

Joy: Let it be Misty, if all else fails…

(Misty nods, as Duplica notes it. The three ladies go into the sea as they at least, have some cool…well, maybe not Misty, especially as she fails to grab a bite in the half an hour they fish. Fortunately, Joy grabs two and that does it for the group…)

****

9.00am.

(A quiet breakfast results in Tracey simply waiting to get stuck in, which he does when 'Express Tom' brings it in via carry-cart and scooter…hey, what did you expect? A limo?)

Tom: Sorry bout the delay…anyway, I have an order of alphabet soup, spaghetti and noodles for the one known as Tracey Sketchit.

Tracey: Here!

Tom: There you go, 80 pounds plus tip…(catches the stare and freezes up)…just kidding, enjoy, and be ready in 3 hours, you guys got an immunity! The first immunity for you to win for yourselves…so ta ta for now…(to himself)….I hate this accent…

(Shot of Tracey on a table, with three bowls of food, plus a vitamin drink (has a lot of A's, B's, etc…) ready.)

Tracey: Time to eat!

(Tracey samples some of his reward, as a number of the others look with envy…)

Giselle: A healthy meal to fill you up…now I really wish I hadn't lost? How can a simple watcher beat the valedictorian beauty of Pokemon Tech?

Misty: Because he did?

Giselle: Shut up…

Rudi: Don't start please…

(Misty simply turns, and in a completely different mood, begins talking with Ash and Joy)

Duplica: Screwed up?

Giselle: Please…the last thing I need is sympathy from you…

Casey: Maybe, but you aren't winning any friends here, and I did notice how you spoke to me last night…

Giselle: I was angry…

Richie: So, you think that you can survive 2 days time?

Giselle: Yes.

Richie: How?

Giselle: I win immunity.

Richie: And if you don't?

Giselle: Then none of you vote for me. We did promise remember?

Rudi: And promises in Minori can't be broken, right?

(An uncomfortable gaze at Richie and Duplica makes them nod simply, although Giselle has to breathe a sigh of relief)

Tracey: Hmmm…seconds please! (drinks a bit of the broth as Tracey feels his stomach fill and his belly warm…but it better go down fast, the immunity challenge will take every bit of strength, endurance and stamina they need…)

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY

Curse Of Dragonite – A stamina and strength challenge

(Shot of Tom, with the 10 Pokepeople, as the first immunity challenge awaits them…)

Tom: Well, this is going to be fun. Tracey, you enjoy your meal?

Tracey: Yep!

Tom: Good, but lets hope you didn't gain 10 pounds, because the stronger and lighter you are, the better chance of you winning this game. 

(Shot of 10 separate high jump like situations, a.k.a, two bars and one iron bar across it. On the floor, there is a picture of a Dragonite's head, it's large mouth widen open, as Tom does his bit as the explanation man.)

Tom: Don't worry, we're not going Olympics here…however, this is a strength test. The jist of the game is simple. Hop up onto the bar and hold onto the bar as long as possible, as you go up there, there is no turning back, no adjusting grip, you stay there as long as you can. Whoever wins immunity is simply the person who can hold themselves up there the longest before they touch the Dragonite's mouth. So, everyone, get underneath a bar…

(There is a bit of moaning, as above the mouthes are wooden platforms. As they jump to reach the bar, they will be removed so they can fall into the mouths…as all 10 get into position, Tom raises his arm…)

Tom: Ready…and GO!

(All 10 jump, not in unison, but certainly not long enough for anyone to get an advantage…as Tom begins watching…and silently praying for Ash' victory.)

__

Tom: This game requires upper body strength, will and stamina…

(Shot of Casey dropping off first after 30 seconds)

__

Tom: Something Casey obviously doesn't have.

(The remaining 9 continue…15 seconds later, Duplica drops off next…then shortly after, Ash…much to Tom's disappointment.)

Tom: Oh no! Now he could go…er, moving swiftly on…

(At the minute mark, Richie goes…followed by Misty. Now, Tracey, Joy, Giselle, James and Rudi remain)

(At 1 minute 30, Rudi drops off…)

Tom: Down to 4…

(At 1 minute 45, Tracey goes…down to Joy, James and Giselle. Shot of James, squinting, Giselle gritting her teeth…and Joy, her eyes closed, calm as a lamb…)

(Finally, at 1 minute 56, Giselle drops down, disappointed…)

Tom: Down to the nurse and the Rocket!

(The two are holding well at 2 minutes and 15 seconds…but in the end, there is a winner…and there is a loser, as one drops down, disappointed)

Tom: James drops, Joy is the winner!

(The muscular Nurse Joy drops, tired…but a small smile on her face. She shakes hands with James before pumping a tired fist into the air. The tribe mostly congratulated her, although Giselle is very disappointed. Tom interrupts everything of course…)

Tom: Well Joy, congrats, you are now guaranteed for the jury at least…and safe for another 3 days. And as proof, here is the immunity necklace…

(Shot of a necklace with a pokeball in the centre, coloured in 6 parts, red, blue, yellow, gold, silver and crystal. The centre ball is divided into two, coloured in ruby and sapphire.)

Tom: …and everyone else is a possible victim…although choose wisely otherwise Tom may have to hunt your reasoning…

Misty: Even in someone else body, he's an idiot…

(Tom leaves, as Misty congratulates Joy, as James sighs in disappointment. This could be very interesting the Council the next day…)

* * * *

****

MONSTER TRIBE – 1.05pm

__

Joy: I'm not sure if my victory was necessary, but it feels good knowing I'm safe for another 3 days.

Giselle: I don't think we even considering how big a threat Joy could be. I think that challenge proved she is probably more trouble than she's worth…

James: Disappointed? Yes…but am I in trouble? I'm not sure, but I'll see what the twerps do later…

(Joy's victory leaves an interesting perspective as the tribe return to camp. Joy immediately decides to help out with the camp a bit more, as she heads out to old Locus. Misty, Tracey and Ash join her, leaving all of Minori and James left on the island…)

Casey: Waaahh! I can't believe I came last in that! Where's the knife…I can't face my folks now…I'm committing hari kari now…

(Sweatdrops as Casey tries to butcher herself with the plastic knife Tracey used in his morning meal…)

Duplica: Don't do it Case, it's not worth losing your life over something like that…

Giselle: Although not listening to that electabuzz song may be a lifeline.

(Casey sends a glare Giselle's way, as Rudi sighs)

Rudi: Well, at least we can talk who we want off…(catches Duplica and Casey's look)…from the other tribe…(sweatdrops)

Giselle: Now guys and girls, remember, if we are to survive, we have to stick together…whether we like it or not…

Richie: Yes, of course.

Giselle: So I suggest Ash…

(Immediately, Richie, Casey and Duplica's auras spark Akane like, as Giselle actually back-pedals from the aura…)

Giselle: …right, bad idea.

Rudi: Well, I'd like to get Tracey off myself…

Richie: Huh? How come?

Rudi: Well, he's been rubbing it in about the meal he had…

Casey: Er…when…

Rudi: (ignoring her) …and also, I still never forgave him after the incident when he kicked Giselle…

Duplica: That's right! Gotta defend her…er, reality check Rudi? Ages ago, we won challenge…

Rudi: That's beside the point! I won't vote for Misty (catches Giselle's look), James hasn't got a chance…

Richie: Er, you do realise he's behind you…

(Shot of James relaxing in the sun, as Rudi sweatdrops)

Rudi: Er, no offense.

James: None taken…it doesn't matter how anybody votes anyway. Now, I'm going to try and get some sleep, so keep the arguments down to a bit will you please kiddies?

Rudi: As I was saying…Misty and James are out for me, Joy has immunity and Ash…well, I guess voting for him is now impossible…

Richie: Damn…

Casey: …straight.

Giselle: You know…he actually makes sense…although Misty is tempting…

Rudi: Giselle…

Giselle: What? (a bit angry) Still hot on her? Maybe Ash was more right than I thought…hey, Casey, Duplica, is he a womaniser?

Duplica/Casey: (sweatdropping)

Rudi: Just because I liked Misty, those two are cute and Joy is hot doesn't mean I'm a…aw crap…

Richie: Prepare for a beating island boy…

(As Giselle exerts vengence in one way or another, it is obvious that there is a more obvious plan over in Locus rather than simply getting equipment…)

* * * *

****

1.45pm

Misty: I told you guys this was the ideal place for a meeting!

Tracey: Y'know, I'm starting to agree with you…

(Shot of Ash, Misty, Joy and Tracey not exactly in a working mood after taking a dip in the hot spring hole…)

Joy: It feels a bit guilty doing this…

Misty: I know, but it also means that we can talk in private. And as James isn't here, we can guarantee an assault tonight…

Ash: So, what you thinking?

Misty: (smiles) Who do you think?

Ash: (sighs) On a hunch, a certain girl who isn't exactly showing waves of friendship around here…

Misty: If you mean a certain Tech bitch, then yep.

Tracey: Giselle…I'm starting to realise all those things you said about her may be true…

Misty: May be? She's a temptress!

Ash: But…maybe that's the reason we shouldn't vote her off…

Misty: ASH KETCHUM, YOU DARE DISAGREE WITH ME?

Joy: Hold on a second Misty before you kill him, he has a point. Do you think the way she is playing she has a chance in winning this?

(Misty stops for a second, before thinking)

Tracey: Joy's right. She's in the same boat as James, even if by a miracle she got to the final two, she wouldn't win…even James would be a better choice than her…

Misty: Well…I'm still not happy about that…(turns to Ash)…do you have someone we should choose…

Ash: Rudi.

Misty: Huh?

Ash: (embarrassed) Umm…well…

Misty: Ash…(smiles)…are you jealous?

Ash: Me, jealous? No way! Why would….uh…well, a little…

Joy: Oh, that Rudi boy was the one that had a crush on you wasn't he?

Misty: Yes…but I went with Ash instead. I don't think I've regretted it…but Ash, there is no reason for you to be jealous. Besides, Slutzilla has got him wrapped around her little finger…

Joy: Tracey, what about you?

Tracey: I dunno, Rudi does seem to have a grudge…but maybe we should take out someone who could win this…to make sure they don't have a chance…

Joy: That seems logical…although I'm surprised no-one has said we take James out…

Misty: He's on his own, he doesn't have a chance. What Tracey said is valid, but I'm not sure I'd be comfortable taking out Casey or Duplica early on?

Ash: What about Richie?

Misty: (smiles) After the incident of the Indigo Plateau, I'm surprised he hasn't gone after me…

(elsewhere)

Richie: Atchoo!

* * * *

****

MONSTER TRIBE

4.00pm

__

Tom: Despite belief, Ash and co did get some work done, although certain members were suspicious of the activity involved…

Ash: I guess that meal made you more full than I thought…

Tracey: Yeah, I didn't think I would last this long…

(Shot of Joy and Duplica cooking)

Joy: (blushing) You've made impressions of me?

Duplica: Well, you're family anyway. It's kind of my job, it what keeps me alive…(sighs)…it's all I can do now.

(Joy notices her sad look, but doesn't prod)

Joy: I guess it's a story to tell for a future date. But how come you're cooking instead of that young man?

Duplica: (sighs) He's been trying to apologise to Giselle about an incident today…without luck by the sounds of things…

(Shot of Casey and Richie, with Ash)

Ash: Is it always this bad?

Richie: Ash, you don't know what bad was until you visited the beginning of our tribe…dealing with Butch and Cassidy was bad enough, dealing with Giselle and actually preferring her annoying self to Todd's potential danger was another thing…

Casey: That was…kinda my fault…

Ash: Casey, it doesn't matter does it? You're still here right?

Casey: (smiles) True Ash, absolutely true. Hopefully this time…(poses dramatically)…I can go all the way!

Ash: And I thought Misty was bad…

Misty: What was that Ash?

Ash: Nothing!

(Meanwhile, James watching the fire, is actually keeping a sharp eye out on everyone…)

James: I need something to capitalise on a weakness….what they said may actually work in my favour…

Tracey: Hey James, is it working?

James: Huh…oh sure, fine…YEOW! And very hot…

Tracey: Oh boy…

* * * *

****

8.00pm

__

Tom: A meal digested, a sun has set and a tribe is gathered as the camp now is slightly more expanded thanks to a decent bit of hard work by members of the tribe. However, is it good enough?

James: I don't think we have the right to be fussy…heck, I've slept on hard concrete and slides, this is heaven for me…

Misty: Surprising that a rich kid would appreciate the naturalistic work of living…well other rich kid, is it satisfactory enough for your obvious dire needs?

Giselle: I'm not going to fall into the bait Missy, so if you don't mind, I'll like to take my rest inside the camp…

(Giselle goes in without a thought…)

Misty: (anger holding) The…name…is…Misty…

Tracey: Whatever. (gets his sketchbook) I'm gonna watch the stars for a while, and need to make a sketch of this new island…

Ash: Hey Trace, I'll join ya.

Joy: Me too. It's been a long time since I actually appreciated the sky above me…

Richie: Hey Ash, this remind you of anything?

Ash: Huh? (remembers) Oh yeah, it was when Team Rocket stole all of the tournament's pokemon (glances at James, who hides in terror) and we stayed outside and looked at the stars…we were seeing if they were like the shapes of pokemon…

Richie: Yeah, remember, there was a Pikachu, and an Onyx, and a…

Casey: You boys not planning anything without us are you?

Duplica: You are so mean…

(Ash and the others chuckle as Misty, Casey and Duplica join them. James simply stays behind and watches the sky as he tries not to drift to sleep. Rudi eventually gives up, and stays outside as well.)

Rudi: Let her have some time to cool off…

(It's almost like a slumber party as the guys and girls talk into the night about things other than survivor and the vote, and as the hours drift boy, eventually people go into camp, or in some cases, just stay outside and simply slumber…)

* * * *

****

DAY 21

9.00am

__

Tom: No good breakfasts today, and no-one is risking sleeping in. With Council ahead, today is all about strategy, strategy and more strategy!

(Shot of James all business as he makes breakfast, fortunately, Misty caught a fish and there is also some sugar cane that was brought back after the trip to the hot spring water hole…)

James: I won't lose…I won't lose…

Misty: Nice to see you cooking James…I suppose at least you are being some help here…

James: Yeah, I mean, me? Outlasting Brock…it's a 7th sign!

Misty: Don't get too confident…but I will say, you can still be a part…just vote off…(whispers)

James: Well…to be honest, I hadn't really decided on who I wanted to vote for yet, but if it means I can stay alive, then sure…

Misty: (to herself) That's a good puppet…(out loud)…anyway, smells good, gotta go, more planning ahead!

(Misty leaves, leaving James in his normal state…utterly confused…)

(As breakfast is served, there is an uneasy silence around, as no-one wants to show any form of weakness. As only Joy is guaranteed to be staying for 3 days, no-one is certain who will vote for who…)

* * * *

****

12.00 MIDDAY

(Shot of Ash with Duplica and Richie walking down the beach)

Ash: It's great to see you guys again…nice to see some new…er old…er, familiar faces again…

Duplica: Aww…Ashy is so cute when he's flustered!

(Both Ash and Richie go red from this remark…)

Richie: Ditzy, you are doing this on purpose…

Duplica: (sweatdrops) And now you die for revealing my own nickname…

Richie: Ah yes…now don't do anything you'll regret…

Duplica: TOO LATE!

(Ash laughs as Duplica wrestles Richie down in a mock violent charade, as Ash shakes his head…)

Ash: Just being round you guys makes all the hardships of the past few weeks go out of my mind…of course, one more tonight…

Duplica: Please don't remind me…

Richie: Yeah, let's just try to enjoy what we can as one tribe, or as close as we can considering the arguments already…

Ash: I guess after what happened with me and Misty, I guess the worst side is coming out of me…

Duplica: No problem Ashy-boy…we feel sorry for whatever problems Giselle has caused you…trust me, she's done the same around our way as well…very badly…

Ash: Well, how has it she survived?

Richie: You don't want to know…

* * * *

Casey: Well, this feels like Pokemole all over again!

Misty: Yep, just us two in the water…

(Shot of Casey and Misty, as Misty has invited her and her alone to the spring for a girl to girl chat…just to keep her mind off current unpleasantness…)

Casey: Ahh…this feels so good…

Misty: Oh…if only young Mikey was here to see you know…

Casey: (blushes) M-Misty, please…

Misty: No seriously, how are you two?

Casey: Ummm…well, we're fine…he was a bit disappointed that he wasn't invited for this, but he's wished me all the best for the future…and I don't intend to disappoint him.

Misty: You going for the win this time?

Casey: (nods) Yep, so close yet so far last time, this time…I'm going way beyond the playoffs!

Misty: Not if I have anything to say about it…(splashes her)

Casey: Hey! (splashes her back)

Misty: Ohhh…you're gonna get it!

(Misty and Casey begin splashing each other, as at least for now, Council is the furthest thing away from their minds…)

* * * *

Tracey: I'm glad that you are with us.

James: I guess I owe it to you for not eliminating me, especially to you Joy. What Misty and Ash say I only second guess, but if you want me in, to survive, I'll gladly help…

Joy: Thank you very much James.

__

Tom: Whoa! Is this the most unlikely alliance since Kitsune and Takeshi? Or maybe since Washu and Jackie (until it split of course)? Perhaps Tamahome and Akane…maybe…hey, how come I've got all this knowledge all of a sudden? Maybe being in this body isn't so bad…

James: Well, have you got a plan?

Tracey: Aside from knowing Joy is safe, no. Have you got a suggestion?

James: Well, Misty told me to vote for Giselle, but if she so hated, then…

Tracey: (nods) Misty is letting her hatred cloud her judgement. I personally feel Richie is the best target, but there is no chance Ash will vote for him. So…

(As nurse, rocket and watcher schemes, Tech and leader have been in conference all day…)

Giselle: You see, the benefits of voting for James is much better than for voting for Tracey. Personally, I'd vote for Misty but you won't allow that, even when she insulted you.

Rudi: That was because of Ash and you know it.

Giselle: Nevertheless, voting for Ash is pointless because the three stooges won't do that in a million years. 12 days maybe…

Rudi: But what about you? Can you be safe?

Giselle: (chuckles) You forget that we made a pact? They wouldn't vote for me to keep our tribe safe, no matter how much baseball girl, little miss dress-up and twin Ash may want to. Despite appearances, they aren't stupid…not as smart as me of course, but…

(At this point, Ash, Duplica and Richie return from their trip…)

Ash: Are you sure about it?

Duplica: Of course Ashy.

(Richie nods as Ash smiles)

Ash: O.K…thanks. (Ash leaves as Richie turns to Duplica)

Richie: Are you sure?

Duplica: (looks at the camp and smiles) I'm sure.

* * * *

****

4.30pm

(The last meal for Monster Tribe 10 as people are trying to pan down the Council tonight…but that is nearly impossible…)

Casey: And another one bites the dust…

James: I really wish you wouldn't phrase it like that…

Misty: So Giselle, what will you be doing after you're voted off?

Giselle: Laughing at you when you get voted off before I do…

Ash: Ladies, please not now…

Joy: Can we please at least get through tonight without any malice…

Tracey: She's right, guys, one of us will be going tonight, and I'd rather not have anyone's blood on my hands before it happens…

Rudi: Maybe it's because you'll have blood on your feet instead…

Tracey: Huh? (thinks) Hey wait a second…

Giselle: Rudi please…

Duplica: He's still bitching on about that? Jeez, if that was the case, maybe I should complain about everything Giselle has down here…

Giselle: And what about you ditto girl?

Richie: Hey, now wait a second…

Casey: KNOCK IT OFF!

(All eyes are on the electabuzz girl)

Casey: Sorry, but I'll be damned if someone doesn't step up and act as peacemaker, so can we just shut up, eat, and then worry about whose ego is going to get a bashing tonight alright?

(There is still rage, but it's from the eyes rather than the mouth, besides, Casey's glare is enough to paralyze a Mewtwo…but in a few hours time, the anger will be unleashed one more time…)

* * * *

****

6.00pm

__

Tom: 2 hours before Council, and Giselle decides to make sure that nothing is going to go wrong…

Giselle: We're sticking to the plan…and you'd better if you have any chance to win…

Casey: Considering the fact you angered everyone here almost, you are doing this just to save your butt…

Giselle: So sue me. Anyway, you're not voting for me right?

Duplica: (sighs) Right…

Richie: It's not like we really give a damn anymore…

Giselle: (smiles) That's what I like to hear.

Casey: So who you voting for?

Rudi: Tracey.

Giselle: Huh? I thought Misty?

Duplica: Oh boy…

Rudi: He has to pay…

Casey: Well, what about James?

Giselle: Seems a bit too obvious, but I suppose, it may work…although Tracey has merits too, he's fairly strong, plus you don't know him as well as Ash and co so why not? I can hold my pride down for a while…

Casey: So, Tracey? 

Rudi: Glad you see it my way.

Casey: I never said I did…(Casey walks away, as Rudi and Giselle shrug)

Giselle: Misguided creature.

(Giselle and Rudi move away as Richie looks at the sky)

Richie: That makes three of us then…

(Meanwhile…)

Misty: Sorry Ash, but revenge is in my mind…I'm sure I'm not the only one…

Ash: Still stubborn…oh well, I won't change your mind…

Misty: Thanks. (Misty leaves)

Ash: I just hope others don't either…

James: O.K, are we set for this mass destruction of someone here whose name isn't James I hope?

Joy: (smiles) For the hundreth time, it's not you!

Tracey: Yeah, a little reprieve for now…later maybe…

James: Waah…mean!

(Joking aside, someone is about to get cut off, a surprise or no? Find out…)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL – 8.00pm

(It's the first time at the graveyard, for Tom and the 10 Pokestars…)

Casey: Ughh…creepy…

Giselle: Aw…Casey afraid of the dark?

Misty: Nope, more of your face…

Giselle: Very funny Misty…

Ash: Not now…

Tom: Geez, this place really reeks…

(The others are surprised Tom is behind them…)

Tracey: What are you doing here?

Tom: Er…well, you see, I didn't know where it was, so I kinda followed you guys in…and it's dark and I didn't have my Pikachu flashlight on, so…

Rudi: Loser.

Tom: Hey, I'm still your host…which reminds me, who are these people here? Mai Valentine, Krillan, Mackey Stingray…and there's more of these tombstones as well…not nice…

All: TOM!

Tom: Oh right…job to do. Ahem.

(Tom finally makes it ahead of them and reads from his list of notes…)

Tom: O.K, this voting will be done in the more traditional survivor fashion. You will vote on parchments of paper and put them in this 'Dragon Capture Jar' …whatever that is. As usual, the votes will be read out and the one with the most votes will go. In the event of a tie, the past votes will be wiped out and instead, a question will be asked on…something.

James: That doesn't raise my confidence much…

Tom: No matter. So, your first day as a tribe huh? Well Captain…I mean Ash…these days have been reuniting with old friends, yet is seems more like old enemies by the sounds of things…

Ash: It hasn't been easy, with all these new changes, and indeed, there are conflicts, I'm not hiding that, but it makes at least the island a bit more interesting.

Tom: The heart of the tribe eh? Speaking of hearts, Tracey, you seemed to win Joy's heart considering that you stayed and Brock went last time…

(Joy and Tracey blush, not sure of the implications said by Tom)

Tom: …so being here, winning a reward and Joy winning immunity, the duo has got off to the best possible start?

Tracey: I never really thought of it like that Tom, but I guess it hasn't been too bad for me here. Whether Joy thinks that, I don't know, but at least I know she'll be still here for a few more days even if I'm not.

Tom: That's true. Finally, Richie, you maybe an Ash clone…

Richie/Ash: Hey!

Richie: …but that doesn't mean you've got the same attributes. Do you think there is a split between Majori and Minori, or is it together and individual problems?

Richie: I refuse to say anything in the harm of my chances staying here. Besides which, why are you asking these questions anyway, you've been watching this, you should know your own conclusions…

Tom: Yes, but your name isn't Giselle…(looks at the Tech girl)…Well, you may be a mean maniacal backstabbing little b****, but at least you had YOUR Tribe follow the script when you went to Council. Of course, you were supposed to lose FOUR Immunities. And what's HE still doing here? (points at James) Ash, you're the star. Can't you get YOUR team to follow the Script?

James: (Jessiebelle like rage) IMBECILE!

Tom: Er…ah…oh well…on that note, can Misty please start the voting? Pretty please…

(Shot of Misty standing up, and making her vote. 'GISELLE')

Misty: I managed to get rid of one old hag, might as well try another one. To quote a fellow redhead, 'You are the weakest link, goodbye.'

(Shot of Giselle getting up, 'JAMES' is her vote.)

Giselle: I'll take safety over revenge, hence why Misty isn't on this vote. James will get some votes on his side as well, and with our votes, he's gone.

(Shot of Casey making her vote, then Duplica. We don't see her vote.)

Duplica: Plan B starts now.

(Next is Ash, who votes 'RUDI')

Ash: Hate to quote Gary, but 'smell ya later.' And no, I'm not jealous…

(Next is Tracey, then James, then Richie. Rudi's vote is for 'TRACEY')

Rudi: Your past crimes mean a future judgement. Exile.

(The final vote, immunity victor Joy makes it, we don't see it.)

Joy: It's survival of the strongest, and we need to remove a major problem from the tribe. This is the best way, sorry.

* * * *

Tom: O.K, all the votes are there, I'll count them…

(Tom looks through the jar, and then puts them back. He picks up one…)

Tom: The first vote, 'JAMES'.

(The Rocket sighs…)

Tom: Second vote, 'GISELLE.'

(Giselle huffs)

Tom: Third vote, 'RUDI'

(Rudi looks up, surprised and glares at Ash)

Tom: Fourth vote, 'JAMES'

(James begins to sweat…)

Tom: Fifth vote, 'RUDI'

(Rudi looks up, now genuinely surprised)

Tom: Sixth vote, 'TRACEY'. That means 2 votes for James and Rudi, 1 vote for Giselle and Tracey.

(Tracey nods, a tad surprised, but still calm.)

Tom: Seventh vote, 'RUDI.'

(Rudi is in terror)

Tom: Eighth vote, 'RUDI'. If Rudi gets one more vote, it's over. And the 9th vote is for…'RUDI'. The last vote doesn't matter. Mr Caoperia, if you will please step up here…

(Rudi is stunned. Giselle is stunned. Ash has a smile. Misty shakes her head. James breathes a sigh of relief. Joy looks blank as does Tracey. Richie smiles slightly, whilst Duplica hides a faint smirk under her arm. Rudi doesn't look at them, just gets up, stunned, but able to walk.)

Tom: Rudi, your sister won't be getting an early college fund, instead, her brother is sent to the graveyard.

(A flash of smoke, and yes, the gravestones continue, as even though we are now on different people, after 'KEICHI MORISATO' now reads 'RUDI CAPOERIA'.)

Tom: The tribe has spoken, you must leave…

(Rudi nods, and doesn't seem to want to speak to anyone. Instead, he goes to Giselle and gives her a brief peck on the cheek before turning away. Giselle is still in shock though to probably even realise it…)

Tom: Well, that means simply, 7 of you are on the jury, and 2 of you will be in the final. Who goes where is up to you, so get your things, and I'll see you tomorrow…

(The tribe silently move up, but as soon as they leave Council, it probably won't be silent for long…)

* * * *

****

Rudi's confessional;

I tried, and I failed. I let my own confidence and judgement cloud me, and also to recognise the trouble makers of both tribes. I guess Giselle needs a miracle to win this now, if Misty wins, I'll be fairly happy, anyone else, I couldn't care less. For now, I'm heading back to Trovita, at least I'll be able to do what I do best, dance and win matches. Mari, I'm coming home.

(Other votes;)

__

Richie: We said we won't vote for Giselle…we never said we wouldn't vote for you…

__

James: It's a smart idea, and considering the twerp doesn't like him either, it makes better sense…

__

Tracey: In a small way, it could leave a huge advantage to Majori, or it could not matter considering Ash and Misty being close to a number of Minori. However, simply put, no-one is going to miss you…

****

TIME ON ISLAND – RUDI (21 DAYS)

__

Next time;

The wrath of a Tech student…both tribes will fall under her wrath, has she dug a hole in, is James' empty head preferable to Giselle's oversized one?

Reward challenge – Rainbow Moon Heart Ache – A Tetris like challenge in the style of Sailor Moon – who can fit in the right pieces in the quickest time?

Immunity challenge – Sandbags over 2 legs – A tough challenge, especially when it has to be done twice. Who has the will to win?

And the council? Watch this space…

* * * *

Votes;

****

Rudi (6) Ash, James, Joy, Tracey, Duplica, Richie

James (2) Giselle, Casey

Tracey (1) Rudi

Giselle (1) Misty

And there you have it!

O.K, now time for a rest before the fic starts once again after Xmas, where I will also be starting a few of the CCC stories, so best be prepared for that (one of them will be in Pokemon). 

Anyway, merry Xmas and a happy new Year from an oversized Brit! Ja ne!


	9. A Quick Change Is All That's Needed

****

POKEVIVOR

A Quick Change is all that's needed…

And I shall cast upon thee the next chapter of Pokevivor, as the jury starts to take shape this episode. Now, let's see how Tom is doing in his new body…

Once again, D Marco gets a lot of the credit for a number of scenes in this chapter, but if he calls me oversized in the gut again, I'm cutting off all connections…^_^

Just kidding. Read em and weep!

* * * *

(Shot of Tom, still in Chromus' body, flipping through a deck of cards)

Tom: This island is no fun…it's just cards than monsters…but then again, Rudi was dealt a poor deck when he came into the merge. First rule of Pokevivor…you don't mess with Ash. Second rule of survivor…YOU DO NOT MESS WITH ASH!

(Tom looks around the island, with a small smile on his face)

Tom: The fact that so many of her tribe voted against one of their own may have shot Minori in the foot, even with the master on their side. However, Giselle may have been outsmarted by her own crew…and Ash as well…

(Shot of Tribal Council leaving, needless to say, the vote has surprised a few people, not least Giselle…)

Giselle: O.K, so what the heck just happened?

Ash: What? Something wrong…your strategy fail?

Giselle: Butt out of this Ketchum! I'm talking to them…(points at Richie, Casey and Duplica.)

Casey: Hey, I voted for James! (realises she said that out loud) Whoops…

James: You know, I would say something, but I'm still here so I'll let you off for now…

Giselle: So what the heck are you thinking?

Duplica: (smiles) Ever watch Fushigi Yugi?

Giselle: Huh?

Duplica: There is a character called Nakago, and in it, he doesn't try to kill the lead heroine Miaka, the Priestess of Suzaku, but instead, goes for another way to remove her out the question. Granted, the way he attempts isn't one I really wanted to know about (shudders)…

Giselle: Get on with it you otaku queen.

Duplica: …the point is, that if we can't make a direct attack against someone, you need to find the next easiest way to get rid of them.

Richie: We said we wouldn't vote for you. We never said anything else about voting for someone else off the tribe…

Giselle: You idiots! You do realise that we are all totally screwed now!

Misty: Oh what a shame…something didn't go your way Giselle?

Giselle: And I don't need to hear about it from you of all people! 

(The arguments seem to continue all the way to camp, Joy, Tracey and James wisely keeping out of this. But is Giselle right, are Minori in trouble, or is it just a figment of Giselle's imagination?)

* * * *

****

DAY 22

8.00am

__

Tom: The morning…the calm…the peace and tranquility…sorry, looking for that, go to Enil, this is where the action is baby!

(Shot of Joy up with Tracey, cooking…)

Joy: I guess our plan worked.

Tracey: I think so. Glad Ash managed to get it working…

Joy: Ash?

Tracey: I offhanded mentioned that we were voting for Rudi. I told Ash to see if he could get some of his friends to help. I guess it worked…

Joy: Can it last though?

Tracey: We could either cruise this game now, or ruin it by doing something stupid like…I dunno…getting Misty angry. 

Joy: (smiles) That would be a fate worse than death.

Tracey: It's just…I dunno how long we can trust James.

Joy: James is fine as long as he's with us. I think…besides, he's a lone wolf now, he's either not deemed a threat or just couldn't care less.

Tracey: Oh well…(cooks the fish and rice)…is anyone else getting up today?

Misty: (yawns) Morning…

Tracey: Smelt the breakfast?

Misty: Trust me…I need anything to get my mind off last night…

Joy: Argument hangover?

Misty: You bet…

Tracey: Well, I didn't expect that to happen, but hey, it works.

Misty: I'm surprised that I was the only one who voted for Giselle…I guess I was seeing something no-one else was…

Tracey: It was more planning for the future than anything Misty. Besides, I think she isn't doing anyone any favors after last night…

(Shot of Giselle getting up, a permanent frown on her face. Misty suppresses a chuckle at the Tech girl's expense, as Giselle doesn't go to the food instead goes straight to the ocean.)

Misty: Must be that…

Tracey: Please, not that old gag again…

(Meanwhile, Ash has finally smelt the food and has got up. With only Giselle up on Minori's side, it's pretty quiet to say the least…)

Ash: (whispers) Thanks guys…

__

Ash: I did have an alterior motive to voting off Rudi, and no, it wasn't jealously. It was strategy…and if I'm going to win, it needs to pull off.

Misty: Ash, you getting your lazy butt into gear!

Ash: (sighs) Coming…

(Tracey makes a whipping sound…and after Misty clobbers him, James emerges from the jungle area…what, James doing some work?)

James: O.K, I've found a few oranges, but I think they'll need to be washed…

Joy: Not a problem…

(As Joy begins to take to that problem, Casey, Richie and Duplica get up in near unison, although Casey seems to still be half asleep…)

Richie: The plan? Just go as normal…

Duplica: Do you think that will work?

Richie: It has to. And she has to talk to us, remember we made a pact with her, whether we like it or not…

Casey: I don't…(yawn)…see the problem, they'll probably vote her off next…

Duplica: Let's not think about it yet, let's just go through the daily routine.

(The three met up with everyone else, as Giselle escapes from her wash in the sea, and is obviously not trying to go over with the others. However, hunger prevails over pride and Giselle goes over to the fire, and tries to avoid Misty's gaze, who in contrast to Giselle's frown, Misty's permanent smile seems to swallow Giselle up.)

Giselle: (to herself) Just what I needed…

(The breakfast at least is more civil, as the group share the breakfast, and a few bits of chatter. However, you can feel the tension…)

* * * *

****

10.00am

Misty: I'm still surprised they did that though, it does mean that…

Ash: Don't worry, they are our friends, we'll make it up to them in the next vote…

Misty: Huh? How?

Ash: All in good time. (Ash puts an arm around Misty's shoulder nervously, as Misty smiles and the two walk off. Giselle watching them from the camp…)

Giselle: How sick and smug they are…

Casey: You missing Rudi then?

Giselle: Girl, please don't go there.

Casey: Geez, after all this time and you still don't know my name?

Giselle: Tell your friends that…

(Shot of Richie and Duplica splashing in the sea, Duplica giggling like a schoolgirl, as Richie seems to be enjoying himself.)

Giselle: I can't believe those two outsmarted me…I'd pay them back but…(sighs)…it would be ultimately useless.

Casey: See, the game? You're thinking a bit now…

Giselle: Whatever. (Giselle stands up and goes on a jog as Casey shakes her head)

Casey: I almost feel sorry for her…but not quite.

(Shot of James, on his own, watching the sea come in and out…)

James: Sometimes, I feel like I miss Jessie, yet glad to even half a chance to be on my own. Maybe it's because I felt like that all my life…even as a part of the notoriously evil Team Rocket…

Joy: …but maybe it's time for a change.

(James nearly freaks out that Joy was watching him, but recovers.)

Joy: I guess you are thinking about the future…

James: It's a lot better than the past…

Joy: I guess so. I think many of us feel that way. Even me.

James: Huh?

Joy: Umm…er…talk to you later! (Joy runs off as James adopts Goku confused pose number 20…)

__

James: What was that about?

(Shot of Tracey spotting Joy a bit flushed…)

__

Tracey: What's that all about?

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

Rainbow Moon Heart Ache – A puzzle game where the group follow a chart and fit the pieces in the right order. 

Reward: The works in recovery, fashion wise.

(Shot of Tom, watching his 9 victims enter like the fly enters the spider web.)

Tom: Welcome everyone, and before I go into details about this challenge…why couldn't they just do Pokemon Puzzle League? This authority sucks…(Tom punches his…or rather Chromus' body on purpose. Fortunately Tom is not that physical…and Chris is a bit…do I have to say it…fine, oversized in the gut so it doesn't do any damage.)

James: You're nuts…

Tom: So? Anyway, this challenge is simple in nature but difficult to perform, so let's have a looksee…

(Shot of 18 slates with a shape of a crescent moon in them. One is empty, the other full of jigsaw pieces of various colours. Above them is also a picture of another crescent moon coloured with pieces…but it's different from the one that is filled up.)

Tom: As you can see, the game is to fill up the empty moon by using the pieces of the other moon to fill it up. However, the pieces are all mixed up, so, you need to follow the graph above them to see what pieces go where. The first person to get a full moon…heh, get it?

(Blank faces)

Tom: No sense of humour kids today…the first person to get it correct wins the reward. So basically, it's Jigsaw Puzzles 1.01 today. Everyone take a puzzle.

(They do, as the group are somewhat puzzled themselves from this challenge. Tom raises a hand…)

Tom: Get ready…and begin!

(The group are mostly swift with the pieces, but find that they don't stick, so they need to work from the bottom. Misty has started well, Giselle has started even better working it out quickly from the bottom. James doesn't seem to understand the fact that it isn't sticking. Joy and Richie are working constantly, Casey, Ash and Duplica are struggling slightly whilst Tracey is calm, but not working through it with amazing speed.)

Tom: Come on guys, we don't have all day!

(The puzzle is starting to take shape, with blue on bottom, then green, then yellow, then orange and then red. Joy is swiftly working now, as is Giselle. Tracey and Misty aren't far behind, whilst the others seem out of contention now.)

(Joy moves the last red piece from the other side but as she's about to put it on…)

Tom: We have a winner!

(Joy looks over…and sees a smirking Giselle with her board flashing, signalling victory. Misty immediately looks a bit miffed, and it seemed she's not the only one…)

Tom: Of all people…(tries to remain professional)…Ah, so Giselle has won right? Well, it's a reward challenge and your reward is this…

Misty: To be bundled in a sack and thrown into the sea?

Tom: (ignoring Misty) You are coming with me, and we're going to get you as beautiful as you always are, Miss Dexter. It's a 5 star beauty treatment.

(Giselle's smirk becomes a huge smile, and takes a look at Misty before leaving. Misty's cheeks look ready to burst but nothing she can do.)

* * * *

Tom: You know, we were supposed to offer this to you and someone of your choice…but considering who I'm dealing with…

Giselle: (smiles) You're learning fanboy.

Tom: (sighs) Well, you've got the chance to spruse up a bit, and we have…er, who is this?

(Shot of the special therepy expert, **Kris Kristopher**, Battle Athletes cameo. NOTE: This is the kind, mother like Kris from the OVA (although she struts nude a number of times…), not the lesbian queen from the Victory saga…^_^)

Tom: (to a studio man) Thanks…apparently she's an expert in massage therapy, and will help you relax with aromatherapy, shitsu massage techniques. Plus a nice meal to get your tribemates jealous…

(Shot of a tray with some traditional Japanese foods on it, some calpis (a soft drink made from cultured milk), some shigiyaki, (halved and grilled eggplant) miso soup, rice and pieces of sushi. Giselle's smile becomes wider.)

Giselle: This is the life.

* * * *

Misty: This life sucks…

(Shot of the group back at the island, a number of them…well Misty mostly…not too happy with Giselle's reward victory…)

Misty: Why did she have to win?

Tracey: Because she did? Everyone has an equal chance of winning a challenge…

Misty: Yes…your point being? Don't you know only the good guys are supposed to win these things?

Tracey: (sweatdrops) I think you never saw the original survivors in the US and the UK…

James: Does that mean I have a chance then?

Joy: (smiles) Of course James. 

Ash: Well….I consider James having a better chance that Giselle anyway…(to himself) or maybe not…

Richie: Hmmm…you say something Ash?

Ash: Huh? Oh nothing…

Duplica: Sure Ashy…

Casey: Wonder how badly she's going to rub her victory in our face…

Misty: Don't worry….(smacks her fists together)…I'll shut her up soon enough.

* * * *

(Shots of Giselle with her reward, after finishing her meal, Kris does her thing…which looks like a very painful experience, but by the end of it, Giselle does seem very relaxed. Bathed in the aromatherapy spices, Giselle is the picture of roses as she leaves the mini-island, ready to bask in the glory that only she can…)

* * * *

****

2.30pm (WHEN GISELLE GETS BACK)

Giselle: I leave for a couple of hours and it goes to pot…

James: Er…it's the same since you left?

Giselle: I know that, just wanting to see…(spots Ash and Misty talking)…ahh, just the people.

(Giselle goes over to A and M, as James looks on)

James: This could get ugly…

(And they aren't the only ones watching, as Casey and Richie from the ocean, notice the movement…)

Casey: Oh, the beauty queen is back…

Richie: (looks closer) Uh oh…baton down the hatches hun. This is gonna be world war three…

(Shot of Giselle, Ash and Misty)

Giselle: …you know, feeling like a million pounds isn't as good as winning it, but I'm ready for any challenge anyone has in store for me, including you two.

Misty: Look, are you a born bragger or did it just come to you naturally?

Giselle: I'm just Giselle! I'm just the best I can be.

Misty: The bossiest you can be you mean…

Giselle: I boss everyone and anyone around I choose Missy…I've pushed your boyfriend around and even tried to come to blows with you. And do you know why?

Misty: Because you're an egotistical little cow?

Giselle: (ignoring her) Because you aren't going to vote me off. No matter what I do, you won't vote me off, because you know…or think you know…I don't have a chance. But slowly, you'll see that I will rule this island with the iron fist which made me Tech queen…

Misty: Now listen here…

Ash: Stop.

(Both girls look at the up till now, quiet Ash, puts a hand on Misty's shoulder.)

Misty: Ash?

Ash: Misty, go for a bit. I need to talk to Giselle about something…

Giselle: (smiling) See? Even your boyfriend sees it…

Misty: Ash what…

(Ash turns and winks at Misty. Misty doesn't read the motion, but acknowledges it. Misty nods, and heads for the sea, where Casey and Richie have been joined by James, obviously interesting in this bloodsport…)

Giselle: Well Ash, what have you got to say? Anything more intelligent than your girl perhaps or…

Ash: You don't get it do you…

Giselle: Huh?

Ash: Why else would we keep you on? You think you've got the strings running, but instead, you are cut from then. Why do you think we kept you on last night despite Misty insisting on your removal?

Giselle: Because she's a few unown short of the flock?

Ash: No…because we want to win.

Giselle: Huh?

Ash: Why else do you think we got a couple of your 'friends' to help us vote against Rudi? It's not all because I was jealous of him…

Giselle: I thought you're weren't…

(Ash blushes but continues…)

Ash: It's a swift accurate way of winning. The way I see it, we keep you here till the end. The final two, whether it's me, Misty, Tracey heck, even James, and watching you squirm when the vote comes…

Giselle: Now wait a sec…

Ash: Seeing you come so close and yet fall 0-7 at the vote and knowing that you were set up to take the fall will be all the revenge I need to win…and voting AGAINST you will be the revenge the others need. In other words…you…can't…win.

(Giselle is a bit stunned, but Ash is smiling, and isn't finished.)

Ash: In fact, believe it or not, that's the primary reason I got rid of Rudi last night. Apart from maybe James, and that's being lucky, Rudi would be the only one to give you a vote…so…happy hunting…

(Giselle is ready to burst, as Ash walks away. A smile on his face is echoed through Misty's smile as Casey shakes her head)

Casey: Giselle got outsmarted by Ash? The world is ending…

(Maybe so…or is he? Giselle is fuming and goes the other direction, as the tribe is now normal. Yet…as a rustle in the bushes in a no wind day, you can't help but wonder if this is an omen…)

* * * *

****

5.00pm

__

Tom: The day continues without a hitch, although Giselle is obviously not as happy after winning the reward challenge as you might have expected. The shot of a team washing up and doing their own thing isn't unusual…but you feel that something is going to happen…

(Shot of Misty and Ash)

Misty: I can't believe you told her that! I want her off as soon as possible…

Ash: Think about it. The only problem is putting up with her, if we can do that, one of us is almost guaranteed to win…

Misty: How is that?

Ash: We vote off Casey, Richie or Duplica, whoever we decide…although James may be tempting, I just rather not risk keeping the field level, Giselle could turn things around, but as long as we keep James on our side, we should be O.K…

Misty: You consider voting off Richie, Duplica or Casey?

Ash: Yes…(sighs)…I don't want to, but Richie and Duplica are smart, they know they can win these…and Casey is just Casey, she's got that something that makes you want to keep her on…

Misty: We decide?

Ash: Wait until after immunity. If one of those three gets immunity, we need to have a good think. I'll talk to Tracey about it, he'll tell Joy and she'll tell James.

Misty: This James collation within those three, it kinda surprises me. Are you sure you don't want to vote him off?

Ash: Why?

Misty: I dunno, maybe cause he's, whilst not as bad as Giselle, he's still a Rocket. I don't feel comfortable whilst he is here…maybe we should vote for him…(smiles) and then kick Giselle off…

Ash: (sighs) I'll think about it…

(Meanwhile, Casey, Richie and Duplica are also thinking about strategy…)

Casey: I don't know what Ash says, but Giselle certainly isn't in a mood to be talked about. Whatever he said must have affected her…

Richie: Maybe he's told her she's going next…

Casey: No such luck…I don't think they are totally idiotic over there…

Richie: Hmm…Ditzy? What do you think?

(Shot of Duplica deep in thought, as Richie does the obligatory wave over her face…)

Richie: Earth to Ditto master? You in there Duplica?

Duplica: Huh? (snaps out of it) Oh, sorry guys, I was out of it there…

Casey: What were you thinking about there, a secret boyfriend that Richie doesn't know about…(chuckles as Richie blushes. Duplica surprisingly doesn't react.)

Duplica: Oh, nothing really, just a bit of daydreaming…anyway, I reckon we have to stay with Giselle and just hope that they may want to vote someone of their own off, maybe James…

Casey: But after what we saw with Ash…

Duplica: (shakes her head) If that was true, why did he ask me and Richie to vote for Rudi off then?

Casey: Ah…now you have a point.

Richie: Keeping her on gives anyone a chance of winning, even Ash and James know this…

Casey: So what's the plan?

Richie: We'll think of something…

Duplica: (slowly) Yes…we…

* * * *

****

8.00pm

James: (yawns) Another day done…and another challenge to dread for tomorrow…

Joy: Don't worry James. We'll get through it together…

James: Whatever…goodnight…

(James heads off as Tracey comes up to her)

Tracey: Do you think we should?

Joy: (sighs) It depends. Misty is dead set on getting her off, but Ash wants her on for strategy. It makes sense when you think about it, and I don't really want to vote off James…

Tracey: What? After managing to get Brock out of the way, you've now got to James? Oh, the humanity…

(Joy chuckles and then, kisses Tracey on the cheek, forcing Tracey to go into his rendition for Musical Statues…)

Joy: Of course not…I think Ash and Misty are either too soft, or don't realise where the threats are…

(Joy walks off to a stunned Tracey)

Tracey: I think she's taking this a lot more seriously than I thought…

* * * *

(The sleeping of the camp isn't much for noise…however, a rustling inside the camp is heard but not shown. Giselle and James (sleeping outside) don't wake up, so what went on in then…)

* * * *

****

DAY 23

8.45am

__

Tom: The next day, the gang wake up, none the wiser of anything up…well, one might…but anyway, today is the immunity challenge, and a number of them, smart and not so smart, are determined to win…

(Shot of Giselle up, doing her laundry if you well…well, her crumpled up school uniform…)

__

Giselle: I don't care what Ash said now…I feel that I could still be in trouble…and I don't trust what my teammates say…I'm not risking anything.

(Shot of James, probably trying to think up a motto…a victory one?)

__

James: I know I should be proud of making it this far, but I am a Rocket, and I know that is reason enough for any of the twerps to vote me off. I'm going to go all out to make sure I can stay here another few days…away from Jessie of course!

(Meanwhile, a casual dip in the sea allows former friends to have a good talk…)

Misty: (groans) I don't care where we are, I don't like getting up early…

Duplica: (sly) Oh, Ash keeping you up all night?

(Ash and Misty blush in unison before Misty replies in a calm and dignified manner…)

Misty: SHUT UP!

(Well, calm for her anyway…)

Richie: Yep, that woke her up…

Ash: Well, you ready to go all out guys/

Misty: Please say yes, so I can somehow figure out how to kick Giselle off…

Ash: Seriously, how come you guys won't vote her off?

Richie: (sighs) We won't. We've kept a promise. And as much as we don't like it, we need every bit of help to win…

Misty; Oh, you guys, we love you to bits…tell you what, I'll see if I can convince stone head here to vote off James, and then next time to get Giselle away from whatever hold you've got.

Casey: You too kind!

(Is it a double bluff from Misty, or sleek cunning? Well, maybe both…)

* * * *

****

10.05am

James: Oh…I heard it was going to be a physical challenge…I hate physicals…

Tracey: You mean, you just don't like work…

James: True…

Joy: Do you guys want me to win immunity again?

Tracey: No-one would want to vote you off anyway.

Joy: (smiles) I hope that's true…I want to win this as much as anyone.

James: In the end, that's all there is between all of us…victory. We may be discussing strategies but in the end, we all want to win for ourselves.

(Shot of Ash and Misty up ahead, arguing…)

James: Uh oh…the newlyweds up ahead…

Misty: …I just can't see you voting for them!

Ash: Wait until after the challenge, we'll decide then!

Misty: I bet…

Tracey: Hey, come on guys, knock off the stuff for a moment will you? Geez, these lovers spats get annoying after the first 100 of them…

Ash: Uh oh…

Misty: DIE SKETCHER BOY!

Joy: And here we have the Misty, a violent tempered human with prones of rage so deep that no human can escape her wrath…

(Shot of Tracey on the floor with a few cartoony bumps on his head as a triumphant Misty puffs out…)

Joy: The case in point.

(The vital immunity is upon them…)

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Sandbags at Second Wind – Physical immunity challenge requiring strength, grit and determination…

(Shot of Tom seeing the 9 come up, and is quite amused at this challenge, set like a circular race track.)

Tom: And here we are again. First of, from now on, anyone voted off will be on the jury, so James, well done for getting this far…

James: Thanks…I think.

Tom: …and second of all, this challenge will make sure that Giselle doesn't do the sweep…

Giselle: And so much for professionalism…

Tom: …this challenge requires a lot of effort and strength, plus endurance, but above all, immunity will go to the challenge who truly goes all the way with their effort.

(Shot of the track)

Tom: The challenge is simple. You will do two laps of this track in groups of 3's. So basically it's a race. A race with a bit extra.

(Shot of 9 several boxes with sandbags)

Tom: In each of these are a quarter of your weight in sand. The task is this. You must do the race course whilst carrying, dragging, whatever, your quarter-weight along with the ride.

Joy: So whoever has the best time wins?

Tom: (smiles) Almost.

All: Huh?

Tom: That's all I'll say, otherwise it will spoil the challenge. The sets will be done in alphabetical order, so Ash 'kanjou' Ketchum, oh, and Casey and Duplica as well, go to your marks.

(Casey is the lightest of all 9 remaining contestants, with Duplica second lightest. Ash is suprisingly 5th lightest (Giselle and Misty in between) however, the weight is still even minded as they are all carrying a quarter weight in sandbags. Tom raises his gun.)

Tom: 2 laps and give it your all, that's all I'll say. It's the equivilant to 100m, so get on your skates…and…GO!

(The guy and two girls begin to the encouragent of most of Monster Tribe. Ash takes the early lead with a slight strength advantage over the girls (to Tom's delight) with both girls snapping at his heels.)

(Unknown to them, they are being timed individually, and this is important. Fortunately, Tom isn't doing the timing, we needed competency for this challenge…heck, Skuld can be useful at times…*mallet shot* )

(Ash still holds the lead from Casey in second place, who is gritting her teeth and screaming ahead. Duplica isn't far behind, but it seems that Ash and Casey are battling for first place. Casey seems to go into second wind and Ash tries to increase his speed but Casey continues to snap at his heels…)

(…and in the last 5 metres, she gets that extra 'Akari edge' to pull ahead of Ash to take the upset…well, it may not be an upset, but Tom surely is…)

Tom: No Captain! Why, oh why…oh right. Um…well, Casey has won but that's not the part of the challenge yet which is important.

Casey: Huh?

Tom: You'll see. Giselle, Joy and James, you up?

(Giselle, 4th lightest, goes up against Joy (7th) and James (heaviest). The look on Giselle and James faces is one of determination…Joy just smiles sweetly.)

Tom: And go!

(The three of them are among the fittest of the tribe, and it's a much faster start from the three of them despite the more weight on their shoulders. James takes the early lead, with Joy a close second and Giselle third.)

(As the first lap ends, Joy goes into Lahrri mode, and increases her pace even more. James senses danger and also keeps up well. Giselle is third, but is trying her best to catch up…)

(…the final turn is conclusive, as Joy slips in front of James and beats him by a few metres, in a fast time. James is second, and Giselle only slightly behind in third…)

Giselle: Damn.

Casey: I think Joy has got this one wrapped up as well…

Tom: Really? Well, we'll see after this leg. Misty, Richie and Tracey, up you go? 

(The 3rd, 6th and 8th lightest respectivelly emerge for their leg, the one to decide who wins immunity.)

Tom: And the final leg begins…now!

(Misty runs like a water trainer possessed, and takes the lead against the two guys. Richie and Tracey aren't far behind, as Tracey slots in second place. Richie tries but doesn't seem to get into his stride, as the first lap ends and this is a literal two horse race)

(Tracey is catching up on Misty, but every time he gets close, Misty manages to stretch out back into the lead. Eventually, Misty manages to glide home to win despite Tracey's best efforts.)

Misty: Yay! A three girl blitz! (High-fives Joy and Casey and Tom addresses them…)

Tom: Well done Misty, so now, immunity has been decided thanks to our timers…

Misty: Huh? Aren't Joy, Casey and I going to run in a final?

Tom: (shakes his head) No, that's not the challenge. There was a hidden part to this challenge which I hoped you picked on.

Richie: I'm not following this…

Tom: Don't worry. I said basically to give it your all, and that was the key. The challenge was this. Whoever increased on their first lap times in their second lap the best, would win the challenge. So basically, whoever got the fastest difference between lap one and lap two would win.

(Hearing this, Giselle and James buck up a bit…)

Tom: And just to be agonising, I'll announce the results in reverse order. In last place, Richie.

Richie: Rats…

Tom: 8th place, Duplica. 7th place, Tracey. 6th place, Ash….huh? Ash, what happened?

Ash: Ummm…

Tom: Never mind. 5th place James…

James: NOOOO!

Tom: 4th place, Giselle…

Giselle: Hmmph…

Tom: So our three winners are indeed the ones to battle for immunity. Third, Misty…

(Joy and Casey look on in surprise…)

Tom: …and our winner for immunity, is Casey, who beat her lap time by an impressive 8 seconds, beating Joy by 3 seconds…well done!

(Casey is surprised, but delighted. She gets a hug from Misty, Richie and Duplica, and gets cheers from most of the tribe. Tom shakes his head…)

Tom: Electabuzz still doesn't compare to Pikachu…

Casey: WHAT WAS THAT?

Tom: N-n-nothing! And for your feats, you win the immunity idol, congratulations!

(Casey gets the immunity necklace, and all is well…for most people…)

* * * *

__

Tom: The challenge over, and most people have to reflect on what happened then, and what happens now…

(Shot of Casey, skipping along with a permanent smile on her face…)

__

Casey: You see that Mikey, dad, grandpa? Casey did it, she won immunity, I rule! This proves that I can hack it in survivor, and am not a weak link at all! 

(As Casey enjoys the fact she's staying on the island for three days, Misty and Ash begin discussing plans for tomorrow's council…)

Misty: …well, we can't vote for Casey anyway, so it's either we get rid of Giselle now, or hold onto her for the end, and vote off Richie, Duplica or James…

Ash: James is in the same boat as Giselle is, he isn't going to win…

Misty: Then we vote for Giselle now and vote for James later then? If we vote off Giselle now, we can vote off James next and still have a 4-3 advantage!

Ash: But…(looks down as Misty sighs)

Misty: You can't bring yourself to vote off Richie or Duplica can you?

Ash: Misty…

Misty: We're going to have to do it sooner or later Ash…

Ash: Well, there is another plan. We vote off James now, and hopefully, Tracey and co will vote for Giselle. That way she has the most votes and even in a tie, we can vote her off next ep…then can I worry about voting off the guys over there?

Misty: (sighs) Actually…that's pretty smart from you…will they go for James?

Ash: (smiles) I'm sure they will, if it means to survive, they'll take the chance.

(Misty and Ash leave the beach area, and head off to the former Locus jungle, perhaps for a dip in the hot spring. Meanwhile, Giselle, unsurprisingly worried, is definitely making sure her team is still with her…)

Giselle: …I've still got that conversation on you. I can say it, and with Rudi gone, I don't need to worry about myself…

Richie: In other words…

Duplica: …you're desperate.

Giselle: I didn't say that. All I said is that if we vote for James, and one of you goes talk to Ash or Misty, we can still have a chance…

Richie: I guess we can…we did make a promise, and we won't break it. We still promise we won't vote for you…

Duplica: …yeah…sure.

(The two go as Giselle wipes off some sweat, from the heat…or relief?)

__

Giselle: What Ash said may have had more affect on me than I thought…if I need to win, I need to make sure that everyone is with me, and I gradually get back into their good books…

(Unknown to his apparent doom, James has decided to go to Locus as well, for a bit of fruit collecting…)

James: Tropical island? Bananas, coconuts, oranges…at least this will keep me going for a while…everyone else, get their own! (laughs evilly)

__

James: I might as well enjoy myself whilst I can, I don't know how long I can last before the twerps backstab me, so I better get practising my evil ways…let's see…laugh, check. Motto, check. Getting blasted off…feh, I'm sure I'll find a way for that…

(Back on the former Tsunami island, current Monster Island, Tracey and Joy are enjoying a nice little stroll down a quiet beach)

Tracey: Well, at least the place is nice for the weather and quiet.

Joy: (nods) I never realised how peaceful the whole island experience can be without all the hubbub…

Tracey: I agree. I guess I found the best peace when…erm…(blushes)

(Joy smiles and clutches Tracey's hand as the two walk down the island, in a moment straight out of the movies…)

(…yet tomorrow one will get the final cut…)

* * * *

****

FORMER LOCUS TRIBE – 2.00pm

Misty: …as much as I don't want to it, this poor sap wants to keep you guys on…

Ash: Less of the sap part…

(Shot of Richie and Duplica, as Richie does a whipping noise, to poor Ash' further embarrassment)

Misty: …however, if you guys can vote for James, we'll vote for him as well. We'll get the others to vote for Giselle, and everyone wins…

Richie: Well, what do you think?

Duplica: Do we have a choice? Then again, we were thinking of James anyway so, I guess it does work out.

Misty: See Ash? Wasn't so difficult…except for the fact I gotta listen to Giselle for another 3 days…

Ash: Er…what if she wins immunity?

(Misty sweatdrops as she tries to think of a comeback, Richie facefaults and Duplica goes all Ruri on us. 'Baka.')

* * * *

****

4.00pm

Casey: What? You think it will work?

Richie: As far as Ash and Misty say, they'll vote off James. 

Giselle: (smiling) Great…and as much as I hate to say it, I owe you guys one. 

Casey: (whispering) Are you sure it's a good idea?

Richie: (whispering) I dunno…but I guess it makes it an even playing field, we just need to see what happens in a few days time…

(Shot of Misty with Joy and Tracey in the sea)

Misty: We're going to vote for Giselle tonight…I know of strategy but we don't want to vote off any of the others yet, and might as well get rid of her whilst she doesn't have immunity…besides, that stupid reward still rings in my head…

Tracey: Poor Misty…

Joy: O.K, we'll go along. We cut off the body with Rudi, now to get rid of the head.

Misty: Atta guys!

__

Misty: I didn't want to lie to them, but it's necessary. I don't think they are ready to vote off James yet, I'll just have a lot of explaining to do at council…

(Shots of James and Duplica cooking tonight, James wiping sweat and Duplica every once in a while looking over at Giselle, Richie and Casey, and then at Misty, Tracey and Joy. She also looks at Ash preparing the dishes…and occasionally holding his stomach in hunger…)

James: Yep, that's the same old twerp…ow, that fire's hot!

Duplica: I'm not even going to say it…

James: Don't worry, I'm sure Jessie will say plenty to me when I get back.

Duplica: Maybe with a million pounds she might say a few things a bit more complimentary to you…

James: I wish… but ain't going to happen, unless divine intervention comes to me…

Duplica: Well Skuld isn't here and I left my Belldandy costume in my other costume space so sorry…

(James tries to hold his laugh in…and fails. Duplica laughs as well as James at least momentarilly forgets his plight…)

James: You know, I'm surprised none of you guys have really had it in for me. I've tried to steal your pokemon a couple of times…

Duplica: The key word is 'tried' James.

James: Ahh…good point.

Duplica: Anyway, trust me, you've given me one more compliment than most people have in my life when you were impressed by my Wobbufet training…

James: Huh? What do you mean?

Duplica: (realising she said too much) Oh…nothing…hey, the rice is nearly ready, call the vultures…I mean tribe will you please?

James: Sure…

__

James: What did she mean by 'in her life?'

* * * *

Misty: Ah…that hit the spot. 

Richie: I'll wash up guys, I need something to do. 

Casey: I'll help.

(Shot of Tracey leaving first to get his sketching equipment. Joy follows soon after, and it's obvious that Tracey is doing a portrait of her. Giselle looks on from a distance…)

Giselle: That seems a bit pathetic to me…

Misty: Aw, poor Giselle not got a romantic bone?

Giselle: Whatever water girl. I'm in a mood to ignore you so if you don't mind, I'll do that.

(Giselle leaves, as Misty sighs.)

Misty: It's tempting…but I won't. I never thought I'd say this, but sorry James…

(She turns to see James tossing Ash and Duplica an orange, and Misty does feel a little guilty…)

Misty: I just hope I don't regret it…

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Joy: Looks like this is a new sketchbook then…

Tracey: Yes, I'm drawing everything I can from these island experiences whilst I'm here. I don't know how long I'm going to be here so I'll make the most…

Joy: And what has been your best experience here?

(Tracey smiles at Joy as no words are needed.)

Tracey: Joy, do you think either of us can win?

Joy: Hmmm…well, it depends on what happens if it comes down to us 5. It's then we have to make some tough choices…for now, I'd rather forget about it until then.

Tracey: Agreed…

(Meanwhile Ash and Richie are enjoy the sunset…)

Ash: Ah, the good old days.

Richie: This seems boring compared to our pokemon journeys…

Ash: Hey, even Pokemon masters need a break once in a while!

Richie: Sure…as long as I get their before you do…

Ash: (smiles) In your dreams Richie boy…

(The two guys chuckle as the sun comes down, the signal of the end of another day at Duelist Kingdom…)

(…the next day however will be someone's last…)

* * * *

(The night is quiet as the camp is as dead as the night sky watching them. Inside the camp it still looks a bit crowded, despite Tracey, James, Joy and Giselle sleeping outside. And no matter how comfortable Ash and Misty might be, they know as do the rest the horrors that await them…and I'm not talking about Misty's hair when she wakes up…)

* * * *

****

DAY 24

9.00am

__

Tom: D-day. The Monsters are up and running, and are ready for battle. The warzone? Tribal Council in the Duelist Area. The victim…who cares as long as it's not Ash?

(Shot of Joy up, along with Casey making breakfast…)

Joy: You happy sweetheart?

Casey: Yep! (smiles) I'm the only person who doesn't have to worry about tonight…

Joy: Is that why you got bloodshot eyes/

Casey: (blushes) Erm…well, just in case one of my friends went…

Joy: (smiles) That's O.K. I guess no matter what happens, we're all worried. For our friends, for ourselves, it doesn't matter.

Casey: That's true. You know, I wonder what it's like to do something good like you do?

Joy: Huh?

Casey: Well, you work all around the Orange Islands, helping sick pokemon around without the aid of a centre. I wished I had that sort of dedication and spirit…

Joy: (a bit embarrassed) Well…

Casey: …I guess I'm working hard to become a Pokemon trainer, but I know about the hard work. But the people here have been inspirations to me. They all work the hardest to get where they are…Ash, Richie, Duplica, Tracey, yourself…it's just great to see that effort, and it makes me want to try harder.

Joy: You've got the spirit, I'll give you that…

Casey: And I will get stronger. This experience has taught me that, so look out world when I come back…of course, if I win, ignore everything I just said.

(Joy laughs out loud as Casey smiles as the girl and woman continue to make the rice, the perils of the night long away in their minds…)

(Shot of James getting up…)

James: Urghh…still not time to catch Pikachu?

Misty: WAKE UP!

James: ARRGGHH! JESSIE! Huh…oh sorry Misty…the two of you are similar in so many ways…

Misty: I AM NOT JESSIE! 

(James abruptly cowers in fear, as Giselle watches over them…)

Giselle: With your way of men, I'm amazed you and Ash got together. Did you scare him into submission?

Misty: You know, if I wasn't for the fact that James has already got in my wrath, I'd turn around and destroy you.

Richie: Sorry Misty, but no destroying before midday.

Ash: Besides, we've got to go to Council, I don't want to lose two people in one night…

Misty: Hmmph…very well, he shall live…for now…

Tracey: Arguing already?

Duplica: It's a shame they don't make it an Olympic sport…

(The gang is all up and ready for more mindless backstabbing…but first, food!)

* * * *

Misty: Ahh…love Joy's rice, she seems to know how to crisp it well, like Brock…(feels a bit sad)…I guess it hasn't been the same without him, but at least…

(Ash links an arm with Misty)

Ash: Yeah…don't worry, we'll make it into the final for him.

(Meanwhile, Giselle simply wants to get away from it all…)

Giselle: As long as those guys are with me, I'm safe, and as long as we vote for James, I should be O.K.

(Giselle resting period isn't helping her on the island, considering that Richie, Duplica and James are washing up…)

Duplica :She is getting on my last nerve…

Richie: (whispering) What can we do?

James: These stubborn rice stains…

(Both look at James oddly…)

James: What?

(Joy and Casey are removing the firewood from the doused fire as Tracey takes to the ocean…)

__

Tracey: The game truly starts now. Every decision and direction will be important. Not just in getting far, but in the jury. You've got to make them think you deserve that money…and remembering that everyone here is a potential jury member, it goes to say that strategy starts now.

(Tracey's words are true. With Giselle and James possibly jury members, even those need to make sure that you are worthy of winning…)

* * * *

****

2.00pm

Giselle: …I'm glad you guys have it my way.

Casey: I don't know why I have to…

Giselle: ..because it's the smart thing to do. 

Casey: Is it the right thing though?

Giselle: Listen here…

Richie: Look, let's not fight. We'll sort it out later, besides, she's right Casey. If we don't follow with this, we could all be doomed…

Duplica: No matter how tempting it is…

Giselle: Well, we did keep a promise. And it would be suicide for me to vote against any of you so…we're stuck with each other.

Casey: (sighs) Very well.

(Casey leaves, and Giselle leaves shortly after. Richie and Duplica sigh…)

Richie: I guess whatever plans you've got up your sleeve ain't going to work this time…

Duplica: She's right though. We're doomed if we go down another number…it would just feel so gratifying to see her kicked off now…

Richie: Whatever. We going to the hot spring now?

Duplica: Yeah sure…

(The two leave, Richie nervous, Duplica cautious…but then, something catches her eye…)

Duplica: Maybe…(thinks)…nah…

* * * *

4.00pm…

__

Tom: And all of a sudden, things take a twist in the tale…

Misty: So, we going for James?

Ash: Yeah, you know it's weird, a few weeks ago, I would have jumped to vote for James. Now…

Misty: You don't want to vote for Duplica or Richie, and we can't vote for Casey, so…

Ash: Very well.

(Ash leaves to do whatever. Misty is all alone. Misty is about to leave, when Giselle turns up in her sailor fuku style uniform, eating a coconut to the disgust of Misty…)

Giselle: So this is where you are.

Misty: You know, be so glad I'm in a good mood. You're the last person I want to see.

Giselle: Well tough. I've just come back from a jog and I'm a bit hurt (she's hobbling), the rest of my puppets are on the other island, doing whatever from the hot spring…James and the others are there as well so with Ash gone, it's just you and me, for a quiet word.

Misty: If you're going to try and talk me out of anything, save your breath. We're going to let you have a reprieve. Ash is right, you staying here means nothing to me except for the fact you can't win, hence why I'm ready to stand your bitchy attitude.

Giselle: Oh yes, and what about you? 

Misty: Huh?

Giselle: You call me dominating, yet you're the one bossing up James, get pissed beyond belief and have Ash following you like a little puppy. You tell him to go through those words on me? He isn't that smart…then again, you're no Einstein either.

Misty: Whatever bitch, you're lucky…

Giselle: Oh please, like I give a damn. All I can say I know who wears the pants in the family…actually hang on a sec…

(Giselle makes a movement towards Misty's….but before she can, Misty slaps her away, nearly causing Giselle to fall…)

Misty: What the hell is wrong with you?

Giselle: Just checking to see if you truly were the man of the house…

Misty: (angry) Listen here bitch, I don't need to take this crap from you, you're lucky I'm even considering you to stay…

Giselle: Who cares? All I know is…maybe it's because you're angry from the world? What's wrong…(slowly)…home life treat you bad?

(Misty stops her tyrade…)

Misty: What…was…that?

Giselle: Hit a nerve have I? The runt of the famous Cerulean Waterflower Sisters…oh, I know all about you. The three beautiful, graceful, talented flowers of the sea…and then you. The tree stars of the Cerulean Gym…and you, the runt. I guess there is always a weed in a bed of roses…

Misty: Never…say…that…again…

Giselle: Oh poor Misty upset? Well, you can't do anything to me otherwise you'll be thrown off the island, and as I'm obviously not important enough to chuck off, I guess it means we'll be seeing a lot more out of each other…(takes a bite of coconut…and spits the milk in her face…)…oh well, c'est la vie.

(Giselle leaves as Misty's face is a combination of red, blue, green, purple and indigo. It isn't long before Ash returns…to see Misty in a totally different state than before…)

Ash: Misty…what's wrong?

Misty: Overconfident…bitch…

Ash: Uh oh…take cover…

Misty: Ash…

Ash: Yes?

* * * *

****

5.00pm

(Everyone is back from their springs endeavour, including Giselle (dressed now in casual wear) as Misty dares not to look at her without mouthing or exploding. Shot of Casey, Duplica, Joy, James and Tracey laughing off whilst they are eating something, you'd think there wasn't a council, Giselle simply stretching out without a care in the world, ignoring Misty's glares, whilst Richie and Ash are having what appears to be a staring contest.)

Casey: …and then Bayleaf tries to eat the entire patch…needless to say, the farmer wasn't too pleased and I ran out of there before they could catch me!

Duplica: That's nothing! You should see what Mini-dit can pack away, for such a little guy he has a might metabolism…

James: Meta-what?

Joy: Look it up James when you get back.

James: Gotcha.

Tracey: Hey, lay off him, he's one of us remember…

Casey: Well, we need a whipping boy, and Ash is other there, so James is named victim…

James: (sighs) Perhaps in more ways than one…

(Casey and Duplica look a little guilty, as Tracey and Joy are about to say something, but don't.)

Joy: Not long now…

Tracey: Let's just enjoy the remaining time…

(As the group huddle round the cooking fire, Misty's rage is probably enough to light it herself…is Giselle in more trouble than originally thought, or can Misty swallow her pride…)

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Giselle: Time to head out…you all with me?

Richie: Yes…we'll vote for James, don't worry.

Casey: She owes us I think…

Richie: You think she'll say thanks?

Casey: Good point.

Giselle: Hey ditto girl? You ready?

Duplica: (thinking) Hmmm…oh sure. (smiles) I'm ready, let's get this over with.

(Shot of James, Joy and Tracey…)

Tracey: Do you want to stay or don't you?

James: I do.

Tracey: Then this your best chance…believe it or not, we want you to stay. 5 is stronger than 4 and as long as you're with us…

Joy: …he will be.

James: I don't have much of a choice…but sure.

(Tracey and James high five as they begin to leave…)

Ash: Misty, you sure?

(Misty looks at Tracey and co, and then at Richie and co.)

Misty: Very…sure.

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(The graveyard hasn't lost it's eerie feeling, and the tension can be cut with a knife…as Tom, still in Chromus' body of course, greets the survivors as only Tom can…)

Tom: Hi Ash! Oh, and the rest of you as well…

(There must be a rule on this bias thing…even Chromus isn't this bad…)

Tom: …welcome to a new Council in this dark secluded graveyard area. After today, another one of your names will be added to the tombstone piles. So, after a hectic few days, the Electabuzz finally win one. What's it like to win one for the team, or more likely, yourself Casey?

Casey: Well, winning is nice, staying here for another few days is even better, it means I avoid any horrible voting against me…right Ash?

(A few chuckle of Casey's comment, of course, Tom doesn't take it like a joke…)

Tom: Ash isn't like that! Is he?

Ash: Keep going Tom…

Tom: Oh right! Anyway, James, are you a sitting psyduck tonight or do you have the backing of your former Majori tribemates?

James: To be honest, I don't know…I'll just see what happens.

Tom: Pessimistic or realistic view from the Rocket? Then again, compared to Giselle, he may seem like a godsend. Giselle, winning a reward helped you a bit, but not good enough. You good enough to survive?

Giselle: Of course I am! After all, I'm just Giselle.

Tom: Of course you are…and with that, Casey, can you take us off please?

(Shot of Casey doing the traditional survivor Council ways rather than the computer ones of Enil. Her vote 'JAMES')

Casey: Sorry, but Team Rocket finally struck out.

(Next is Ash, we don't see his vote. Next is Duplica, we don't see her vote but we hear her speak…)

Duplica: I hope this works.

(Next is James, who votes 'GISELLE')

James: Anyone who is more conceited than I am needs a peg taken down.

(Next is Richie, who we don't see his vote. Next is Giselle, 'JAMES')

Giselle: A sitting psyduck….you should be tarred, feathered and then plucked just by surviving this long. What an outrage…

(Then comes Joy, 'GISELLE')

Joy: You are too big for your own boots.

(Next is Tracey, and finally Misty. We just hear this…)

Misty: Revenge.

* * * *

Tom: The votes are ready, I'll count them.

(Tom get the dragon capture jar, and shuffles them. He reveals the first vote.)

Tom: James.

(James sulks…)

Tom: James. And the third vote…James.

(James is 3-0 so far as the group look on with interest…)

Tom: Next vote, Giselle.

(Giselle huffs.)

Tom: Next vote, Giselle. And the next vote, James. That is 4 votes for James and two votes for Giselle. If James gets one more vote, he is gone.

(Shot of James nervous as heck.)

Tom: The 7th vote…(Reveals it…), 'GISELLE.'

(James has a bit of relief on his face as Giselle sweats a little.)

Tom: The 8th vote…'GISELLE'.

(Giselle now looks up in panic, and looks around. No, it can't be…James and Giselle both have panic eyes…as Tom gets the last vote.)

Tom: If this vote is for anyone other than James or Giselle we have a tie. If it is for one of them, one stays and the other is the first member of the jury. And the final vote is for…

(It's revealed to them…)

Tom: Giselle.

(Giselle is stunned. James is relieved. Misty has an evil smile on her face. Ash shakes his head. Tracey and Joy smile. Richie breathes out, Casey looks confused and Duplica smiles.)

Tom: Miss Bit…I mean, Miss Dexter, can you come up here please?

(Giselle is still not willing to believe it, but stands up. She glares at various people before heading up to Tom.)

Tom: Now, I'm sure everyone wants to see the back of you, so therefore, your card has been played long enough…(a flash of flame)…and you are sent to the graveyard. 

(The next tombstone is lit up, how appropriate that Giselle's is next to Rudi's.)

Tom: The tribe has spoken…you must leave.

(Giselle doesn't look back once, and simply storms out of there.)

Tom: Well, ding dong, the witch is dead. However, not for long as she will be back sadly to watch everyone else doing some mindless backstabbing, as Giselle is the first member of the jury. So be prepared for the worst. In the meantime, everyone here, well done, and you survive another day. Collect your things, and I'll see you tomorrow.

(With a look of relief around most of the tribe, things are starting to be a little rosier for Monster Tribe…or is it?)

* * * *

****

Giselle's confessional;

What happened? I felt sure that Ash and Misty were voting for James…and now this. Did the others doublecross me or did Ash and Misty change their minds? Whatever…I did what I could and I guess this was the best I could hope for. I can at least have a say in the game and revel in watching everyone suffer in a way…who will win? I couldn't care less…after all, I'm just Giselle.

__

Other votes;

Tracey: It's the easiest way to get rid of another rival.

Ash: I don't know what you did to Misty, but it's affected her. I guess I'm going along with her, and I've still got ideas for the next few councils, so your loss is our gain.

****

TIME ON ISLAND – Giselle (24 Days – FIRST MEMBER OF THE JURY)

__

Next time;

Giselle's actions were weird…is there more to this than it seems? Ash and Misty explain to James and co. what was originally happening, and Joy becomes slightly suspicious…

It's 5 vs. 3 to Majori. Is James now expendable or will Majori want to keep him?

Reward challenge: Chansey's egg emergency, straight out of Pokemon Stadium 2 onto your computer. Who can catch the most eggs in time for the reward?

Immunity challenge: The first Pokemon tournament ever…without the Pokemon! Get the band-aids ready, this is going to hurt…

Tom has to left half-way, so a couple of old friends take control for half the episode…

And the second member of the jury, the verdict is…

* * * *

****

VOTES

Giselle (5) – Ash, Misty, Tracey, Joy, James

James (4) – Richie, Casey, Duplica, Giselle

And another chapter bites the dust…

Hooray! Giselle is gone…but her legacy lasts, don't worry, those who love the arguments she brought, there are plenty more where they come from. Trust me on that…

Anyway, got plenty more work to prepare for so for now, see ya! 


	10. Fandom Can Be Such A Bore

****

POKEVIVOR

Fandom Can Be Such a Bore…

Well, it isn't, but this chapter has two main themes, and a climax when the Tribal Council result is revealed…(and if you've forwarded to the end, you realise why…)

If not, please enjoy!

* * * *

(Shot of Tom…doing a little jig, which is amusing if it was in his body, but even more funny when it's in Chromus' larger body…)

Tom: Ding dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! What, you say the camera is on? Oh sorry…I was out of tune wasn't I? Let's try again…ding dong, the witch is de…

(As you can see Tom isn't exactly ready to make an introduction, however what he said was more accurate, as Giselle's vote last night, made on an impulse change by Misty, i.e. Giselle pissed her off, Misty got mad, when Misty gets mad…you know the result…)

****

AFTER TRIBAL COUNCIL

Tracey: Well, I didn't think emotion had come into it, but…

Joy: Well, I guess at least we can say that we've still got the advantage…

Tracey: Yes, but James is too shell-shocked to do anything to enjoy it…

(Shot of James, at the back with chattering teeth)

Richie: So, Giselle annoyed them one time too many…

Casey: Serves her right! We did what she asked, we went with her…and she still went! It's her own fault…

Richie: Calm down Case. It means we are down 3 against 5. Either they'll vote for James next time or we're down another member…

Casey: Hope it's the former rather than the latter…hey, Ditzy? You O.K?

(Shot of Duplica, a smile on her face)

Duplica: Yes I am Casey. Much better than in recent days and weeks…

Casey: I guess at least peace will restore to camp…

Richie: As long as we don't piss off Misty, we'll be O.K…until Council at least…

Duplica: Yep, (Jeri impression) please her, good, displease her, horrible eviction off the island!

(The three laugh, as Council comes to an end…and a new day has begun…)

* * * *

****

MONSTER TRIBE

Ash Ketchum 

Misty Waterflower

James Femmesse

Tracey Sketchit

Joy Mills

Casey Ruky

Richard Williams

Duplica Imite

****

JURY:

Giselle Dexter

* * * *

****

DAY 25

8.00am…

__

Joy: It was weird getting up this morning to prepare the fire, as I almost expected an argument with Giselle…but then I remembered, she's gone. I fully expected Ash and Misty to vote for James…but I guess they changed their minds. Although something how quickly Misty changed her mind still bugs me…

(Shot of Joy with Tracey, just getting up…)

Tracey: I've been getting lazy sleeping in at Pallet Town…I guess getting up early is the best medicine for that…

Joy: Well, it doesn't get much better than this now. We are in a strong position and as long as we vote for the other three Minori, we'll be all strong.

Tracey: Yes…but you have to think that Ash and Misty would prefer to vote for James than their friends over there…

Joy: Yes, but if we keep James on, and us three stick together…no, never mind. 

Tracey: What?

Joy: (smiles) Never mind. Better prepare breakfast for the slackers in there…

__

Joy: I better not give away my plan. If the 5 Majori stay till the end, we could actually knock out Ash and Misty, who seem inseparable. I like them both, especially Misty, but in the end, getting that far is my goal. I do want to win. Very badly. For myself, to distinguish myself from the Joy tag more so than I already have. 

(Shot of Misty getting up…)

Misty: (yawns) Morning Trace…

Tracey: You O.K Misty?

Misty: Is Giselle still gone?

Tracey: Yep.

Misty: Then I'm fine. I can't believe what she said last night…that was a death wish waiting to come true…I think I'm glad I voted her off now instead of later…

James: So who were you going to vote for instead?

(Misty eeps as James is behind her, leaving only Ash and Minori still in the camp…)

Misty: Er, sorry, must dash, gotta run, and water duty, bye!

(Misty runs away, good speed for someone who was yawning to death a few seconds ago…)

James: Yes, come on, I'm not that stupid.

(Silence…a cricket chirps…)

James: I'M NOT!

(The camp opens again, and Ash finds himself being dragged out…)

Ash: Just a few more minutes…

(Shot of Richie, Casey and Duplica dragging the poor defenceless Ash Ke…hey, when did Tom take over the keyboard?)

Richie: Sorry Ash, but I have to get up early to begin training…

Casey: …I have too to get my butt in gear…

Duplica: ….and I have to practice the morning's schedule…

All: …SO WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE US?

Ash: Er…Misty help?

  
Tracey: Misty has gone to get some water…looks like you're on your own Ash. (smiles) Don't be too rough on him…

Casey/Duplica: We won't!

Ash: Kill me now…

Richie: (smiles) I feel for you Ash, I really do. (cheery) Well, I'm going to catch some fish, see ya!

Ash: Traitor! (But it's too late, the girls have descended…and done the EVIL tickle attack…)

Ash: Guys…st…stop it! HA! HA! O.K, O.K, you win! You win!

Casey: He's awake enough…

Duplica: Aw…it's fun to hear Ashy's screams of torture…

Ash: I am…the real victim of last night. After Giselle left, her evil transferred into you two didn't it?

Casey/Duplica: So what's your point?

(Ash gives in and laughs as the two girls high five)

__

Casey: Me and Ditzy have got so close now, I come from a large family, but I'm the only girl. It's nice to have someone my own age to talk to. Mikey is a sweetheart, but hey, a girl has to have her girl company as well!

Duplica: I love Casey to bits…she's my true friend, and I hope we can remain friends after this, I'm sure she wants to win, and if I can't get that far, I hope that I can see her and vote for her there…

Ash: You two crack me up, at least you're not as violent as another girl…

Misty: (sweetly) Oh really, what girl is that?

(Now Ash eps, as Misty emerges on him…)

Ash: I thought you were on water duty…

Misty: I lied. ASH KETCHUM, PREPARE TO DIE!

(As Kodachi and Akane…I mean Ash and Misty play ring-a-roses, there is a reward challenge after all this business with Giselle…)

* * * *

James: So…that was your plan?

Ash: I know…I know, but we couldn't help it. However, Misty seemed to be rather…insistent…on going for Giselle…

(Misty twirls her mallet…from mallet-space, doesn't count as a luxury item as she puts it back in there…)

James: Geez…and I thought she was a genius, yet not even I'm that stupid…

Tracey: Back to being stupid are we James?

James: And I thought you were on my side…

Joy: We are…and I reckon we should keep to this as well…we have a good advantage, and despite everything, we should continue to vote for Minori people. No matter how much you like them Ash, if we stick together, we can win…

(Ash hangs his head)

Ash: Can we talk about this another time please Joy?

Joy: Sure…although Misty…you say Giselle did some remarks and then spat some milk at you…

Misty: Please don't remind me, that witch was really asking to be voted off…I can't believe she is that confident she was going to stay…(snickers)…well, we showed her.

Joy: Yes…that is weird. And you say she was the smartest student of the beginners class in Pokemon Tech?

Misty: Yeah, why?

Joy: (thinks) No reason, just thinking to myself. Anyway, we better finish up clearing up, Minori is making us look bad…

(Shot of Minori trio, washing up their dishes and talking away, as Ash and Misty look on…)

Misty: I guess…in the end, they are our enemy. Come on Ash, let's whip some reward butt…

(The others get ready to wash up, and prepare for a reward challenge…)

* * * *

Richie: Well Ash, rivals once again?

Ash: You know it's funny, everyone from Minori is or was a rival in some way. Rudi for…well…

Richie: Yep.

Ash: Then Giselle as a possible challenger in the future for me. You and Casey are like that as well, you faced me in battle and I know I'll face you again. And Duplica…well…she kinda humiliated me the first time we battled, and the second time, we drew. 

Richie: Pride eh? You still need to beat me and her right?

Ash: Hey, I can't call myself a Pokemon Master without having worthy rivals…

Richie: What about Gary?

Ash: I said 'worthy' rivals.

Richie: Ah.

(Shot of Misty, walking with Joy to the sea…)

Misty: You O.K Joy?

Joy: Yeah…just thinking about things. Everything that has happened on the islands. It seems too unreal, yet real at the same time.

Misty: I know what you mean…

Joy: Don't worry, I'll give my all to the team and continue to be with Majori, although I say this for all our sakes, don't go for James again…

Misty: (sigh) You may have to talk to Ash about that…

Joy: Really?

Misty: (nods) Poor guy has a coincence…meddling things they are…(winks)

(Joy and Misty laugh as Tracey and James watch from afar)

Tracey: You get any of that?

James: Nope. I blank out of women's conversations…after hearing from Jessie over the past few years, it's a habit you get into.

Tracey: Fair point.

(Final shot: Duplica and Casey…walking down the beach…)

Casey: …it was just such a lovely experience meeting him, just from that golf game…it kinda went on fast…

Duplica: (teasing tone) Ah, so young…so you been out yet?

Casey: (blushing) Y-yes…a few times…I hope being here has made everyone proud…

Duplica: If you win, they'll be more than proud, believe me.

Casey: (normal) Ha! Of course I'll win, no mortal stands before an electabuzz fan!

Duplica: In your dreams sister!

(The two mock cackle like evil villians before chuckling and getting ready to go to a reward challenge…)

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

Chansey's Egg Emergency: Catch as many eggs from the hatch that fall, every now and then, random items will drop as well, so you have to have a good eye. 

Tom: Goody, a Pokemon based Challenge! Happy days!

(Shot of Tom welcoming the group into the next challenge…)

Tom: So, we are down to 8 huh? Well, the numbers continue to get smaller…and after tomorrow, someone else not named Ash will go right?

(Silence)

Tom: Ermm…anyways, here we have the next challenge. As you can see, we have a few of your friends here Joy…

(Shot as 8 Chanseys, borrowed from all 8 main towns from Kanto in their centers. Joy smiles as a feeling of nostalgia waves around her…)

Tom: The Chansey's are just here to demonstrate the challenge, which literally is basically catching your eggs in one basket…

(Shot of the Chansey's under 8 chutes straight from Pokemon Stadium 2…heck, Tom is the only person who thought PS2 stood for Pokemon Stadium 2 rather than Playstation 2…she may be on the other island, but…baka.)

(The Chansey's move left, right and centre within a small circle catching eggs. Occassionally, a few fall, and also items not eggs like balls and stones come down, which the Chansey's try to avoid, or catch them by accident.)

Tom: The challenge is simple in nature, but difficult to egg-secute…heh, I made a gag!

(More silence)

Tom: No fun…basically, you have to keep to the circle and catch the eggs. Stray out of the circle, and you lose a point, catch something which isn't an egg, you lose a point. Get hit with an egg…we just laugh. Shame Giselle isn't here anymore, could have had fun if the eggs hit her…

Misty: GET ON WITH IT!

Tom: (under his breath) Although she is just as scary…(loud)…O.K, there will be 100 eggs dropping from there, that's a lot of omelettes. Basically, whoever gets the most points after deductions will win the reward. 

(The group nod)

Tom: Now, will all of you go into the chutes across in alphabetical order please?

(They do so, from left to right, we have Ash, Casey, Duplica, James, Joy, Misty, Richie, Tracey.)

Tom: Let's the eggs fall!

(Shot at the top, as the 8 Chanseys are now dropping the eggs, as the 8 of them begin to pussyfoot around…)

(In the early going, Joy appears to be a natural grabbing the eggs, and handling them into the bucket. James also seems to be doing well, and Misty as well. The others aren't doing as well, although slowly, Tracey and Duplica begin to pick up the pace.)

(Joy catches a few items that weren't eggs, as Tracey is much better at watching the items. Misty also goes with the flow, as Ash, Casey and Richie really aren't doing too well, as yoke on Casey's face is a good example on how poor they are doing…)

(As the final egg drops, we don't know who has won…)

* * * *

Tom: Well, we've counted the eggs, and whilst the results weren't egg-sactly what we thought would happen, we do have a winner. In reverse order…

(Bated breath…)

Tom: Casey with 23, Ash with 31…why? Richie with 34, James 57, Duplica 60…Tracey with 71…and Joy with 77, with the winner being Misty with 79! 

Misty: Yay! I won one!

Tom: Correct…and your reward…is a joint one…first off…

(A shiny golden egg is brought over to Misty…)

Tom: 14 pounds worth of chocolate to share or be greedy over…you decide…

Misty: Sweets!

Casey/Ash: Lucky girl…

Tom: And second…

(Suddenly, from the chute another egg drops…although this one seems to be alive. Misty immediately realises what it is and jumps and dives to catch it…)

Togepi: TOGE-PRI!

Tom: Secondly, we decided to bring the egg-thingy to you…

Ash: Wait a second? Did you know that Misty was going to win?

Tom: Huh?

Ash: Why else would you bring Togepi unless it was fixed? Unless…

Tom: (sweatdropping) Ummm…

Misty: YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL MY TOGEPI? 

Tom: Misty I can explain, it was the author's sick plot, I think my boss was on with it as well, it's not me…

(Too late…mallet Misty is in her zone, and Tom gets the rough end of Misty's mallet…)

Tom: (in pain) Weird…I'm in Chromus' body, yet I'm feeling the pain…

(Tom collapses as Misty humphes, collects Togepi and the chocolate egg, and just leaves the others sweatdropping…)

James: Misty…scary…

Ash: She's in protective mode…which isn't too similar to her normal Misty-angry mode either though…

Tom: Medic…

(Fortunately, everyone just ignores him…as they head back to camp…)

* * * *

__

Misty: That Tom has a lot of gall for that stunt…oh well, I won Togepi and a reward chocolate, so I guess everything worked out for me…

(Shot of Misty giving everyone, even James, a piece of egg, she keeps half of it to herself, but it's enough for everyone to enjoy a bit of sweet-tooth…)

Misty: You want some Togepi?

Togepi: TOGE-PRIIII!

Richie: Is she always like this?

Ash: Only with the egg.

Casey: Maybe Ash feels he's got some competition…

Ash: Ha ha.

James: Oh well, at least we don't need to take care of Meowth…

Joy: Is that a bad thing?

James: Probably be a fate worse than death…

Duplica: …is that before or after you've punted it?

James: Before…HEY!

Joy: You know, I could report you for being cruel to pokemon…

James: But…but…Meowth does his own thing, and it attacks me as well, you seen some of these scratch marks, those are the permanent ones…

Joy: …but I'm on vacation, so I'll let you off. (smiles)

James: Oh boy…even a Nurse Joy is making fun of me…

Tracey: That's probably the evil nature she picked off me, isn't that right pumpkin?

Richie: I think the sugar level got up slightly, it's making us a bit more sickly…

* * * *

****

2.40pm

Misty: Ah…that's better. Togepi is sleeping in the camp and a swim in the sea with Joey…hey, where's Ash?

(Shot of the camp, all we can see is Joy sunbathing, Tracey sketching and James looking over his shoulder. Misty doesn't see Ash or anyone else…)

Misty: Must be in the camp…

(Misty goes over to the camp, but stops…)

Duplica: Look Ashy, are you going to choose one or not?

Ash: Please…don't rush me, I'm a beginner…

Casey: I can see that Ash, heck…Mikey is better than you 10 times…

Ash: Hey, I'm insulted…

Richie: Get used to it Ash, Duplica says I'm no better…

(Outside, we can see a very flustered Misty, O.K, angry Misty…)

Misty: What the heck is going on? Surely not…

Duplica: You're going to have to go for it sooner or later…

Casey: …so which is it going to be?

Ash: O.K…I choose…YOU!

Duplica: Yes!

(That's it. Misty is pissed. She enters…)

Misty: ASH, WHAT THE…huh?

(Shot of the four, playing a game of Old Maid, where Ash has just grabbed a card from Duplica's hand. Richie and Casey are also playing, both looking at a confused Misty…)

Casey: Hey Misty, what's up?

Misty: Er…n-nothing…

Casey: So Ash, what have you got?

Ash: The joker…

Casey: As I said, even Mikey could beat you at this if he could…

Misty: (sweatdrops) Oopss…

* * * *

****

3.00pm

Misty: How did you get a pack of cards?

Ash: From Duplica's costume space. Apparently one of her pair of jeans contained a packet of cards…

Misty: Costume space?

Ash: Same as your mallet space…except with costumes.

Misty: Oh…weird…

Ash: Oh, I think Richie was rolling over where Togepi was…

Misty: WHAT? (Misty rushes to the camp as Ash sighs)

Ash: Now who's weird…her, right Togepi?

(Shot of Ash removing the egg pokemon from behind his back…)

Togepi: Togepi!

* * * *

****

4.30pm

James: (mouth full) You know, for me this is stomach feeling eats…

Misty: I guess you don't eat well on the road…fortunately, we got Brock.

Tracey: But he isn't here now right…

Misty: Yeah, thanks.

(Tracey and Joy look guilty as Ash serves out the rice…)

Ash: That chocolate went quickly, and it's back to basics now…

Casey: Yeah, the usual. Eating, sleeping, plotting against us…

Ash: Hey Case, we're not that shallow…

James: Oh really?

Misty: Guys, we've got rid of Giselle, we don't need any more arguments now, alright? Let's just calm down and backstab each other like good little people right?

Joy: You heard her.

Richie: Less of the backstabbing part though…

Duplica: There's been enough of that already…

(The group eat in mostly silence, as another day slowly draws to an end…)

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Richie: Tomorrow is immunity guys…

Casey: Yeah…do you think we need to win it, or can we convince them to vote for James or someone?

Duplica: I dunno. We'll wait and see tomorrow night.

Casey: I'm getting more and more nervous about these challenges, maybe it's because the game is slowly coming to an end…or maybe it's an omen that our time is coming to an end…

Duplica: Don't say that Case…we'll get through this, O.K?

Casey: I hope so Ditzy, I hope so.

(otherside)

Misty: …maybe we should keep James…

Ash: …but I don't want to vote for those guys…

Misty: You didn't mind voting for Rudi and Giselle…

Ash: That was different. These guys are my friends…

Misty: But…

Ash: I'm not hearing anything else until tomorrow Misty. I'm going to get a drink, you coming?

Misty: No. I'm fine.

Ash: (shrugs) Suit yourself…(leaves as Misty fumes silently)

Misty: Sometimes he's still the stupid little twerp I met all those years ago…what do you think Togepi?

(Shot of Togepi sleeping…)

Misty: Never mind…

(Shot of James, talking with Joy…)

James: …do you think I need to win immunity?

Joy: I'd suggest you try and do so, because we don't know what Ash and Misty are thinking. Just to be on the safe side, you'd better give everything you've got…

James: I guess…and if I don't win…

Joy: We'll think of something. Don't worry…(smiles)…I believe in you.

James: (gulps) Then I'll try not to screw up then…(goes, as Tracey goes into screenshot…)

Tracey: Can we stick together?

Joy: He got off last night on a technicality and a stupid move from the girl Giselle…although I'm still unsure how or why that happened…

Tracey: What's to think? Got overconfident and got voted off…silly fool, but life goes on. As long as another silly fool can keep his head, Majori will be too strong…

Joy: You're right. Come on, night swim, they're the best.

(Tracey and Joy go hand in hand in the cooling water, a calm night signifying a calm day for once for the Pokemon Crew at Duelist…)

* * * *

Tom: …and then, there were all these pretty butterflies…

Male voice: Geez, he's out of it…

Female voice: Good job Mr Homer called us in there…

Male voice: Be like old times right?

Female voice: I hope so. Let's see who is still left…

* * * *

****

DAY 26

8.00am

__

Female voice: Wakey wakey guys! I'm only here for 2 days so we need some action…

(Shot of James, yawning and wondering if getting up early is some sort of sin which needs to be abolished…)

James: I think getting up is the hardest thing in survivor…been the best sleep I've had…

(On cue, rain starts spitting down…)

James: Great…

Tracey: Double great…

(Shot of Tracey trying to protect the fire they are getting ready, the rain immediately being a big problem.)

Tracey: James, can you get some leaves or something to try and protect it?

(James nods, as he hurries…and then remembers…)

James: Er, where are the leaves?

Tracey: Aw crap…get to the jungle ASAP, otherwise we're starving for immunity…literally…

James: Yes sir! (James scampers off as Tracey shakes his head…)

Tracey: Never send a Rocket to do anything competent…

Joy: I heard the pitter patter…(shivers)…weird how rain feels cold even when it's a brisk tropical day…

(Joy goes over to Tracey who huddle together, to protect the fire or each other, you decide…)

Misty: I would say I love the water…but not now…

(Misty gets up, and wishes she hadn't…)

Tracey: I think the camp is the best idea now…are the others awake?

Misty: (smiles) Sure.

(A bit of moaning is heard in the camp, after Misty had 'woke' them up…)

Duplica: I pity you Ash.

Casey: Yeah, if this is how you get woke up every morning…

Richie: …it's going to be hell for your honeymoon.

Ash: Guys…

Misty: DO YOU WANT SECONDS?

All: No!

(Tracey sweatdrops…)

Misty: Hey, where's James?

Tracey: Gone to get some leaves or whatever to protect the fire…

Misty: Huh? How come, in this weather…

Tracey: He's the only one I thought would be stupid enough to go…

Misty: Oh…(smiles)…welcome to the dark side Tracey.

(The two high five as Tracey and Joy go back into the camp, dripping wet, waiting for a poor James to return…)

****

9.45am…

James: I h-h-hate you guys…

Tracey: Come on James, you could have come back any time…

James: It's just how come I go for nearly 2 hours, get the stuff, with the rain hitting me on the head, and then as I come back, it stops?

(Off screen, Skuld whistles innocently…)

Tracey: Oh well…let's get this baby started, we do have a challenge you know…

(As Tracey steps outside, the rain starts again…)

Tracey: You know, I think someone has got it in for us…

* * * *

****

10.45am…

__

An hour has gone, and the rain hasn't stopped, this is going to make it very interesting and difficult for the immunity challenge…

Misty: I guess we'd better go now…one can only play Old Maid for so long…

Joy: Everyone wrap up in what you got…

James: Or in Misty's case, what she hasn't…

Misty: What was that?

James: Nothing. But so that everything understands, I'm going for it today…so any plans for voting me off better be put on hold…

Ash: Why James, you think we're that sneaky?

James: Er…yes?

Richie: Come on guys…out…now…

Duplica: Yes sir!

Casey: Hup two, three, four…

(As DI Casey sends the troops out, they may be a lot closer to the phsyical army drills than they might expect for this immunity challenge…)

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

The first Pokemon tournament without the pokemon? Read on…

(Shot of the 8 victims…without a host…)

Ash: Geez Misty, you just had to wreck havoc with the mallet?

Misty: He tried to hurt Togepi, I'm a protective parent.

Ash: So, when it grows up, you going to tell Togepi to remember to change it's 'you-know-what…'

????: Ha, thanks for telling me another secret Ash…

Ash: I know that voice…

Tracey: Me too…

Casey: Yeah, that's…

(Shot of the sea as a girl on a speedboat comes crashing in, as Casey and Richie wave at the blond girl coming in. Ash, Misty, Tracey and even James also give a smile as the girl, **Melody Furura, from PK2000**, and contestant from **Poke-mole** gives a wave to the team…)

Melody: Sorry I'm late, and it's so short-noticed, but apparently, Chromus was having talks with Washu during a karaoke contest and had to arrange things to happen whilst Tom is in the hospital?

Misty: Hospital?

Melody: Yes, you too true violent girl. Oh, nice to see he's now officially your boyfriend…no denying anything now?

Misty: I think Tom is going to get himself a room-mate in the hospital…

Melody: Temper temper Misty, I'm your temporary guest host for these 2 days, so I suggest you enjoy it. (waves to Casey and Richie) Hey guys, long time no see!

Richie: Yeah…glad to see you…and you kept your hair like that?

Casey: Yeah…Richie was blushing last time he saw that…

Duplica: Huh? What?

Melody: Well…it kinda surprised the folks back home to see me with blonde hair, but they liked it, so I kept it.*

- For those who don't know, in my reality fic, Pokemole, Melody dyed her hair blond for a challenge. 

Melody: Well, anyway, we've got a doozy of a challenge for you. (looks at the list…and smiles) And I'm glad I'm not doing this one. Skuld, set the simulation!

(Suddenly, the beach turns from what it was…into a pokemon arena setting! Ash immediately smiles.)

  
Ash: All right, a pokemon battle challenge! This time, I'll win!

Richie: No change Ash, it's my day…

James: (sighs) That threat to win for nothing…

Melody: Hold it, hold it, hold it guys! This isn't what you think. As our two guest hosts may show…

(Shot of two familiar martial artists, who also helped in a challenge in Pokemole, **Ken Masters **and **Ryu Hoshi**, from the Street Fighter series, games or animes, you decide.)

Melody: These guys aren't pokemon masters…they're martial art masters. And this challenge is gonna hurt you guys a lot worse than it will hurt me…

Tracey: I don't like the way she said that…

Melody: Basically, for an hour, you guys are going to be training with these two. Obviously, you can't do much in a hour, so hopefully, you guys have some natural abilities in you…I think Misty is already my pick to win this…as hammer space gives anyone a dangerous advantage…

Ash: Now I'm scared…

Melody: As you should be Ash, as your girlfriend's wrath could be your last mistake. Basically, after you've trained, we're going to do a DBZ style elimination tournament, which we'll draw after the hour. The challenge is this. In a tournament bracketing, whoever is last man or woman standing wins. You can either defeat your opponent by pin fall (10 count – if they don't stand up by 10, they are defeated), give up, (submission), kop out (give up because they haven't got a chance…^_^) or ring out (knockout outside the field.) Basically, it's anything goes, and I'm glad I got a ring side seat not a ring in victim. 

(All 8 now look worried. James smiles slightly)

__

James: I may have a good chance. Team Rocket is trained in all sorts of skills, and I have some ninjitsu moves of my own. I can win this! Good job Jessie isn't still in…

* * * *

(Shot of Ryu, showing the basics to Ash, Misty, Richie and Joy. Misty is the most confident, having some of her own skills, whilst Joy picks things up well. Ash, whilst fairly agile, is going to have some work to do, and Richie isn't enjoying this at all. Shadow boxing with punches, kicks (which Misty does pretty well) and simple strike is all Ryu can do for them.)

(Ken is similar, but more energetic with James, Casey, Duplica and Tracey. James is pretty confident, but Duplica has some excellent skill as well. And Casey also seems fighting fit with great enthuasism. Tracey is the least agile of the four and is pretty much plodding along…)

* * * *

Melody: With Tom not hear, the bias is delayed, so everyone can just kick everyone here…and I'll watch sipping lemonade.

(The 8 contestants at 1.10pm enter the arena, still unsure who is going to be against who…)

Melody: Ah, the victims. Well, let's not beat around the bush…the draw was made whilst you guys were training…if that's what you call it…

Misty: Hey, I'd like to see you do it.

Melody: Don't worry I can't…but then again, I don't have to. (smiles) Anyway, the tournament is as follows…

TRACEY

JOY

JAMES 

CASEY

MISTY

RICHIE

ASH

DUPLICA

Richie: Oh, lucky me.

Misty: Heh heh…

Tracey: Um…er…

Joy: (smiles) Are you scared Tracey?

Tracey: (to himself) Please don't let me die…or touch anything embarrassing and then die…

James: Prepare to die Electabuzz fan!

Casey: No chance, the electabuzz triumph over all adversity!

Ash: As a Pokemon master, I should walk through this easily…

Duplica: Sorry Ash, but I'll show you what a master can do…

* * * *

****

POKEMON BATTLE – I CHOOSE THE TRAINER!

Melody: We are not completely without mercy, as the group have been given slight protection (knee pads, head gear, shin guards, etc.). Nothing too heavy, but nothing too little. It will be down to who wants it more and who genuinely has the skill.

(Shot of Tracey and Joy making their way into the ring…)

Melody: Of course, in this case, one of them taking the fall will probably be what happens…

(Shot of Joy and Tracey a bit apprehensive…)

Joy: Do we really want to hurt each other for immunity?

Tracey: Not really…but what do we do?

(Both begin to think…)

Joy: Why don't we exit together?

Tracey: Really?

Joy: Yep…why not?

Tracey: Sure, but does that mean James and Casey could have a bye?

Joy: They need immunity more than we do…

Tracey: Oh…fair enough. Come on.

(Tracey and Joy walk towards to the edge of the ring together…however, at the last second, Joy with a sneaky smile on her face, gets a grip on his arm and throws him out of the ring over the shoulder…)

Tracey: Oofff…hey, wait a sec…

Joy: (chuckles) What can I say? I've turned into a real schemer…

Tracey: Traitor…oowww…

Melody: Oh boy…

MATCH 2: CASEY RUKI VS JAMES FEMESSE

Melody: Hopefully, this one will be a bit better…

James: It will, because this girl is about to prepare for trouble…

Casey: Oh really?

James: Yes, you are…aren't you?

Casey: Beyold…BASEBALL SPACE!

(Suddenly, out of nowhere, Casey reveals her trust baseball bat…to the surprise of everyone…)

James: Hey wait a second…

Casey: It's my own space, Misty and Duplica have one, why can't I have one as well? Reminds me, why couldn't I have done this earlier, I could have done with a little practice…and if all fails, I could have threatened someone into keeping me on…

James: Oh dear…

(Needless to say, skill and ability go out of the window when someone is charging at you, swinging a baseball bat as James cowers up and backs up, and James is backing towards the edge of the ring…)

(…but as Casey goes for the home run, James falls, and Casey misses, losing her balance, at the same time, James' foot comes up to her stomach and using the leverage, tosses Casey to the outer circle. James wins.)

James: (getting up) Ugh…what happened?

Melody: You won Rocket-boy.

James: (shocked) I won? (happy) I WON!

Casey: I…don't…believe that…owww…

MATCH 3

MISTY WATERFLOWER vs. RICHARD WILLIAMS

Melody: Go Richie, don't get too badly hurt…

Richie: Thanks for the vote of confidence…

(Shot of Misty smiling, as Richie sweatdrops…)

Richie: Misty, please, can't we work this out? I'll just walk out…pretty please…

Misty: Hmmm…I guess I could do that, I don't really want to hurt a fellow competitor and friend.

Richie: Phew!

Misty: However…

*WHACK!*

Misty: …at least, I got a reason to do that this time. (smiles and poses)

(After the obligatory 10 count, Misty is declared the winner as she puts her mallet back in mallet-space…)

MATCH 4: ASH KETCHUM vs. DUPLICA IMITE

Ash: As a Pokemon Master, the hero of Pallet Town and saviour of the world, I, Ash Ketchum will be ready to defeat all comers in whatever competition you choose. So I say, Ash…I choose you! 

(20 seconds later)

Duplica: (sighs) I told ya.

(Shot of Ash, outside the ring with spirals in his eyes…)

Melody: That's going to sting in the morning…

* * * *

Melody: The first rounds are over, and after the mis-matches, farces and in James case, pure luck, here is the ranking…

TRACEY

JOY JOY

JAMES 

CASEY JAMES

MISTY

RICHIE MISTY

ASH

DUPLICA DUPLICA

Melody: O.K, let the dazed, confused and injured cheer…or jeer…as Joy and James step up to the plate…

Tracey: I never thought she'd be this bad…

Ash: Er, do we want James to win?

Tracey: Let's wait and see…

Casey: You were lucky James, beat him to a pulp Joy!

Richie: Er…aspirin?

(The fight in the arena is a bit better this time. James isn't going full power in his kicks, but is showing his extremely agility in this battle. Joy however, has incredible defence and speed and her strikes almost come lazily out to tag James in vital spots. James however doesn't give up, and gets a leg sweep in to floor Joy. James jumps and nails a spinning leg drop on Joy…)

(…but Joy catches it and hits a single leg lock. James yelps in pain…but doesn't give up. Joy and James are evenly matched in strength and James pushes hard…to try and send Joy to the end of the ring…)

Joy: Oh no you don't.

(Joy stands up and James can't get up quick as Joy sends a simple punch to the gut. She goes for the end, but James catches her punch and with all his strength, pushes her to the end of the ring…and eliminates her!)

Melody: James won? A fair match? Unbelievable!!

James: I am…champion Team Rocket!

Ash: Geez…now he could go with this plea…go Misty!

Casey: Way to be non-biased…

Ash: Yeah, but if I don't cheer for her, she'll hurt me.

Casey: Fair point.

(Joy comes back as Tracey whispers)

Tracey: You let him do that didn't you?

Joy: (whispers back) He needs it more than I do. At least he has half a chance now…

SECOND SEMI-FINAL: MISTY vs. DUPLICA

Misty: Prepare to die ditto-girl! (Mallet Space emerges…)

Duplica: Let's see if your space skills go against my natural skills…(adopts a fair advanced wushu stance)…let's dance…

(Misty swings for the fence…and misses as Duplica ducks the one hit mallet blow…and from the ground, hits a kick to the hands which disarms Misty…)

Misty: Er…

Duplica: (cracks her knuckles) Now, try again…

Misty: Now we're friends right? (How the heck she learn that?)

Duplica: I'm an actress…I've learnt a few skills that might surprise you…

(With that, Duplica slides forward with an open palm to Misty's stomach, which the water trainer barely blocks. Misty swings with a kick which catches Duplica on the head, sending her to the floor. Duplica nips up, and jumps with a fury of punches. Misty blocks them and catches Duplica and bodyslams her.)

Duplica: Oww…not bad Misty…but considering you hurt Richie, me have to go 3:16 on your behind…

Misty: Just try it…

(Misty goes for a superkick, which Duplica catches, and sweeps her other leg from underneath. Holding onto the leg, Duplica spins and lands, into an indian deathlock. Misty screams in agony…)

Duplica: Give up?

Misty: NO!

Duplica: Fine.

(Duplica gets up and this time, turning into a 4, and sits down, applying the figure four leg lock, the feet digging into the sides of Misty's thighs and her back is screaming. With a last ounce of strength, the stronger Misty manages to push the girl off as she staggers up…)

Misty: THAT'S IT! 

(Misty swings with all the force of the heavens, as a shocked Duplica can only stand there, as the Naru Iron Punch delivers full force, sending her into the sky and down unconscious for the final 10 count and making Misty the win…)

(Oh sorry, mistake. Duplica caught it.)

Duplica: (smiles) My turn.

(Duplica knees Misty twice, and spins around and catch Misty in the head with a roaring elbow. Despite the headgear, Misty is dazed. Duplica picks up Misty on the shoulder and delivers an F-5 (spinning face slam) to the ground. The 10 count is irrelevent.)

Ash: Ouch.

Richie: I told her not to overdo those import wrestling videos…

Casey: How do you think she learnt the stunts?

Richie: Good point.

* * * *

Melody: The final for immunity…James vs. Duplica!

Ash: So Misty, who you rooting for? The Rocket or the person who beat you up?

Misty: Can't talk. Plotting possible forms of revenge…

Ash: (sweatdrops) O.K…

Tracey: So, can James win?

Joy: I think so…although what she's up to half the time I can't really tell…

Richie: Come on Ditzy!

Casey: Yeah, we need to vote off James…come on!

(Both James and Duplica sweatdrop)

James: Nice vote of confidence…

Duplica: You said it.

FINAL MATCH: JAMES vs. DUPLICA – FIGHT!

Melody: For immunity…go!

(James immediately takes the offensive, the taller and stronger James focusing on eliminating Duplica from the ring, which works for a bit, but before he can put her over, Duplica slides under his legs and is about to push him…but James quickly rolls to the side, avoiding elimination.)

(Duplica snaps her fingers, but presses her attack, including a lovely spin kick which James blocks with both arms…and screams like a baby from the pain…)

(James recovers and nails Duplica with a shoulder charge, flooring the ditto girl. James goes for the Meowth stomp, which Duplica tries to get away…so much for James playing fair…then again, it's anything goes…)

(Duplica catches the leg, and again goes for the figure four, but James pushes her off. James goes for a clothesline which Duplica ducks. She backflips and rushes in RVD like with a shoulder charge, winding James in the gut. Duplica slips behind and nails a reverse russian leg sweep, face first to James. James gets up after 6…hey, he's been blasted off enough times to take a little pain…)

(Duplica go for the roaring elbow which James again blocks, but Duplica slips behind him and jumps on his back and applies a sleeperhold. James looks like going nighty-night, but he pushes back with the much lighter girl, preparing to send her out of the ring. Duplica jumps off in times and kicks him in the stomach…and goes for the F-5…)

(…until she realises she can't lift him. ^_^)

(James knees her twice and hits a couple of jiving punches, and sends Duplica completely dazed. James goes for the coup de grace…a flying kick to end the match…he jumps, flies…)

(…and Duplica side steps as James looks back as Duplica waves him on…as he flies out of the ring. Idiot. ^_^)

James: Oh…crap.

Melody: The winner!

* * * *

Melody: Congratulations Duplica for winning immunity, and many band-aids will be going to everyone after this…

Tracey: Thanks…

Melody: O.K, tomorrow, I'll be seeing you at Tribal Council, and one more of you will be going to the jury…so good luck guys!

(Melody goes, as Casey and Richie congratulation Duplica, everyone else…fairly disappointed, except maybe Ash…but it's a quiet trip back to camp…)

* * * *

__

Duplica: It's nice to win one of these things…shows that us little girls can kick a double s with the best of them…Casey and now myself have won back to back immunities…I just hope my triumph hasn't cost one of my friends the chance to go home…or worse, stuck with Giselle on the jury…

James: Losing like that…it made me think 'That was the moment you would win…and you blew it.' Have I blown it for immunity tomorrow?

(The answer James is…maybe, maybe not.)

****

3.00pm

(Misty is relaxing in the jungle spring of former Locus, needing to get rid of those injuries…and isn't alone as Ash and Joy are also there…)

Misty: Ah…just what I needed.

Ash: Feeling better Misty?

Misty: Nope…still thinking of revenge…

Ash: Great, after Giselle I thought that it would be peaceful around you…

Joy: (chuckles) Physical wounds heal well, but mental, I guess pride was a bit battered…

Misty: I guess…Togepi, can you heal mommy's bitter heart?

Togepi: TOGEPRI!

Misty: Guess not.

Ash: And I guess we need to talk about…well, you know…

Joy: Don't worry, I won't tell a soul unless you want me to…

Misty: It's O.K Joy, I guess we can discuss.

Ash: So, who is your victim Misty?

Misty: I would say Duplica, just for pride, but she's immune…dammit James, why couldn't you beat her…but anyway, speaking of James, maybe we can cut him off, after all, that would make it 4 for 3…

Joy: No…erm…no, I don't think that's the best idea Misty.

Misty: Eh? Why?

Joy: Because…well…James isn't a threat. The Minori guys and girls are. James can get to the final two and lose against anyone here…you know that. Plus, as long as he has a chance of surviving, he'll stick with us.

Ash: But he's a rocket, how can we trust him?

Joy: He will…if you don't trust him, then trust me.

Ash: Hmmm…

Misty: I think she is right. I guess…it's time to think about going after Casey or Richie…

Ash: Not Richie…he's my bud…

Misty: You think I want to vote Casey off? She's like my little sister! And unless we go for James, and we can't vote off Duplica, we've got either Casey or Richie to think about…

Ash: Why? That's all I ask…

Misty: Geez, after all this time, you are as dense as ever…

Ash: What does that mean?

Tracey: (emerging from the jungle) Lovers spats Joy?

Joy: You got it.

(Ash and Misty sweatdrop)

Joy: I didn't hurt you too hard did I?

Tracey: No…although my pride took a bit of a sting…

Joy: That's the breaks I'm afraid…

Misty: O.K, as everyone bar one Rocket is here, back to mindless plotting…

Ash: She's in evil mode ever since her loss so better be prepared for the worst.

Tracey: Got it.

__

Melody: Victory for Duplica has indeed brought a bit of worry for the two remaining contestants from Minori…

Casey: Will they go for us?

Richie: Either that or we try and go for James. You know Ash doesn't trust him…he would have gone last night cuz of Misty and Ash, if Giselle hadn't been so…well, unlike Giselle…stupid.

Duplica: (sigh) It's a double edged sword, I'm safe but my friends…

Richie: Hey, we're not bothered. Besides, it's not over yet…(stands up)…I'll talk to Ash. He'll listen to me…maybe I can persuade him.

Casey: I'll try with Misty as well…

Duplica: I will as well…

(Both look at her as she sweatdrops…)

Duplica: (thinks for a sec) Then again…

* * * *

****

5.00pm

Ash: Don't worry bud, we're not even thinking about anything like that…don't worry…

Richie: That's good, but I hope you do have a mind in there and think about it for our sake…

Ash: Hey, for that, I should get them to vote for you!

Richie: You wouldn't…

Ash: Try me.

(the two stare at each other…and then laugh…)

Ash: Two of a kind right?

Richie: Well…I hope not…

Misty: Hey Ash, you here?

(Shot of Misty as the sun slowly shines down on Ash and Richie…)

Misty: (suspiciously) And we have company.

Ash: (oblivious) Yeah, we've been trying to make shapes of pokemon using the shells around here on the beach. It's not easy…

Richie: Yeah…oh, remind me to owe you for that bump as well?

Misty: Don't worry, your girlfriend did that for you…

(The silence can be cut with a knife as Richie blushes…)

Ash: Richie what she talking about?

Richie: N-nothing! Gotta go, bye!

(As Richie leaves, Misty scratches her head…)

Misty: Poor guy…but anyway, he wasn't…

(Ash remains quiet…probably wishes he could transform into a panda right about now…)

Misty: (sternly) Ash…

Ash: Please…I'm still think about it, wait for tomorrow…

(Ash turns to go as Misty shakes her head)

Misty: Poor boy…

* * * *

****

8.00pm

__

Melody: Night time coming, and at least the group seem to be back on nicey-nice terms after the violent immunity challenge…

Misty: Anyway…it's O.K. Just don't it any more, got it?

Duplica: Sure…I'll hurt you more in the votes anyway…

Misty: What was that ditto girl?

(Duplica bobs her tongue at the Waterflower who fumes…but then laughs, as the flickering fire as a circle of 8 surround it…)

Joy: All we need now are some chestnuts…

Tracey: Sadly, this island doesn't have any, so coconut milk is what we have to survive with instead…

Casey: Oh, poor us. I wonder how much weight we've lost…

Ash: You couldn't lose any if you tried Case!

Casey: I'll take that as a compliment Ash…

James: …unlike the twerps who really needed to go on a diet…

Misty: WHAT WAS THAT?

James: …except for Misty of course…

Misty: Saved yourself there…(Ash and Tracey sweatdrop)

Duplica: Geez…the sparks of the fire are getting on my nerves…

Richie: Maybe we shouldn't get so close…

Duplica: Nah, but I'm not risking my hair like this…hang on a sec…

(Duplica releases the straps on her hair, and from her pig-tailed state it is now flowing in it's natural state. With the sparks flying round…Richie is pretty much shell-shocked at how she looks…)

Duplica: Huh?

Richie: Um…er…

Misty: (jabs Richie gently in the elbow) Oh, is there more to this eh Richie?

(Suddenly, someone (Tracey) taps Misty on the shoulder…)

Misty: Huh what? Don't you realise I'm teasing someone?

(Tracey points to Ash…who is also dumbstruck by this new look girl. Misty, therefore…)

Misty: YOU JERK! (Smashes his head into the ground before turning in for the night, Duplica unaware why what happened…)

Duplica: Hooeeee?

* * * *

****

DAY 27

9.30am

__

Melody: The group after a round of old maid, mallet smashes and fire sparks, finally make it to Day 27, a.k.a, the next Tribal Council. This eight will soon become seven with the main question…is James expendable or are Majori…or should I say, Ash and Misty, going to give him the benefit of the doubt?

(Shot of James, on cooking duty…)

__

James: I feel this may be my last night. The two twerps care about those minor twerps more than me, and I'm just a victim ready to be cast off. All I can do is grit my teeth and bare and hope that a miracle comes by…

(Joy is on water duty, surprisingly, Casey is with her…)

Joy: …so working on your training skills then? 

Casey: Yeah, it's tough beginning a novice. I mean, an experience nurse like you, I was hoping for a few tips…

Joy: Ummm…well…as long as you take care of your pokemon, both physically, mentally and in the ways of friendship, you will have a long and active training career.

Casey: (smiles) Thank you.

__

Joy: All of a sudden, why do I feel a bit guilty? Is it because…

(Meanwhile…)

Tracey: …I'll pitch it to Ash and Misty, I think they are undecided but…

James: But why the heck would you want to keep me on anyway?

Tracey: I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that there are more than one way to skin a Meowth, so let's just keep it at that.

(Tracey leaves the cooking area, leaving James in his most natural state, confused…)

James: These twerps are crazy…

(Said twerps are simply relaxing in the sea…)

Misty: Nothing feels like a morning swim…

Ash: …or an afternoon swim, evening swim, night swim, mid-afternoon swim, mid-morning swim…

Misty: Shut up Ketchum!

Ash: Seriously, is this the best idea now?

Misty: Yeah…when I relax the body, I relax the mind, and I need it relaxed for tonight…

Ash: I still don't want to think about it. After what Joy said, it makes sense, but…

Misty: We'll talk to Joy and Tracey later, and find out what their plan is, and see if we go along with it or not. Better make the most of it, another day, another council…

Ash: (sighs) Yep…

(Richie and Duplica are walking along the beach after a trip to Locus. Duplica's hair is still in it's natural state, but Richie is no longer in Brock mode…the conversation however is the opposite…)

Richie: I think Ash will come around…anyway, any chance of surviving, we must take it…

Duplica: You mean any way YOU survive Richie-boy, I'm immune!

Richie: (sweatdrops) Thanks for reminding me…and I thought Giselle's spirit would go away, but she's subsided in you!

Duplica: Hey, that's cruel!

Richie: (smiles) I know. She's she and you are you. Anyway, I better wash up…I'll see you in a bit!

(As he leaves, Duplica looks…a bit sad…)

Duplica: You don't know how close you were to the truth Richie-boy…

* * * *

1.00pm

__

Melody: The meal times were relatively quiet, as Tribal Council looms over their heads like a sword of Damascus. The question is…

Ash: I won't do it to him…which means…

Misty: (nods) I understand. But I guess Joy talked to you…

Ash: Huh? How did you know?

Misty: That was Tracey's idea as well. Joy feels a bit guilty about it…but…that's the way the game goes. If Joy can do it, then you'll have to do it as well.

Ash: (sighs) O.K then…no more talking about it until Council then.

Misty: Sure.

(Ash and Misty maybe talking strategy, but others are at least trying to make a last possible day of being totally idiots…)

Richie: I don't look like Tenchi!

Casey: (laughs) Falling into that bush says otherwise Richie!

Duplica: (Sasami-like) Tenchi-neechan!

Richie: Oh great, and I thought Richie-boy was bad enough…

(The girls high-five as they get out of a Jungle bush on the former Locus beach, where Richie trying to reach for some fruit found himself in quite a predicament…his hair now is black and bushy, and is not amused by the situation…)

Richie: Remind me to book you two into a comedy club…

Casey: Come on Richie, let's just enjoy it, I'm not wasting my day worrying about what might happen…

Duplica: Sure, where is that hot spring?

(Hot spring, snot spring…it doesn't matter, where Tracey and company are concerned…)

Tracey: Have you told James yet?

Joy: Not yet…he needs to know though…

Tracey: Funny I'm keeping him on as prefered to one of Ash and Misty's old friends…

Joy: If we're going to get into the final two Tracey, then that's the situation.

Tracey: Very well…

Joy: Don't worry, everything will work out…mind you, if immunity hadn't gone her way, I would have probably gone for Duplica…

Tracey: Huh? How come…

Joy: I dunno, but something doesn't seem right…

* * * *

****

4.00pm

__

Melody: An early tea, the last meal for the Monster Tribe, their poker faces on…literally…

Ash: I have one pair…

Misty: Two pair…

Richie: I have two pair as well…

Casey: Three of a kind…

Duplica: Full house…

James: Junk…

Tracey: That's makes two of us…

Joy: I've got four kind!

(Suddenly, 5 cards fall to the middle from the sky)

????: HA! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!

(All of the group sweatdrop, as a man looking straight like a king from the game of cards appears out of nowhere…it is the **Gambling King **from Ranma ½)

GK: You all lose!

(5 seconds later…)

(Shot of the King being dumped into the sea, to float off to some places far away…)

King: There once was a king come to gambling,

His escapades came to rambling,

He crashed the card game

He's all self to blame,

Now he's just sushi, king salmon.

(The above is just a gag from the author, based from the Ranma ½ OVA episode, Tendo Family Christmas, but I just had to put it in, nothing to do with the story, just my insane mind working overtime…)

(And now back to reality…shot of the group now eating what looks to be a modified curry with rice and presumingly fish parts with water in there…)

Joy: So, another night, another Council…anyone nervous?

James: What do you think?

Tracey: That's it James, just break the conversation with your brilliant pessimism…

James: It's not pessimism, it's realism…

Tracey: Whatever. 

Ash: It's just getting harder now that the obvious targets (bar one) have gone…so whatever's happens tonight…

Casey: Yeah, yeah whatever Ash, we'll avenge whatever happens at the tournaments, right Richie?

Richie: Yep, you haven't beaten me yet Ash, and I don't expect you to!

Ash: Oh really? I've avenged my defeat at the Pokemon league and win it, because I, am the one true Pokemon Master!

Misty: Boys…

Duplica: They're weird…

Tracey: Thanks a lot…

Joy: Well, it's true…

(All the guys sweatdrop…then James stomach rumbles…)

James: Er…shall we finish eating?

Joy: Lets.

(The end of the meal ends in silence, as tension is in the minds of all our players…but who has deal the final hand…)

* * * *

****

6.00pm

__

Melody: Minori make a last attempt to convince the captain as Tom calls him, to vote for James, knocking that is their only chance…

Richie: Come on Ash, who would you rather have on here? Your best buddy from the pokemon league…

Casey/Duplica: (unison, complete with sparkly eyes) and two adorable girls…

Ash: Sorry, that doesn't work with Misty round…

Casey: Darn it.

Duplica: Sorry, I think we overacted…

Richie: …or yours and our enemy, in James.

Ash: I guess it makes sense in the domestic type of way…

Richie: That's all we're going to say. It's your move Ash, as the guys on this island might say...

(The three go…as Misty emerges from the hidden area…)

Ash: …however, not in the strategic way.

Misty: You're not going to back out now Ash are you?

(Ash looks at Misty, sighs…and shakes his head…)

Ash: No.

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Casey: Basically, me and Richie better pray…

Duplica: Guys, I'm sorry…

Richie: Not your fault, you won immunity, we didn't. I guess if either me or Casey had won, it would be the reverse situation…

Duplica: So, usual routine?

Casey: Yep. James…and a bit of luck and conscience may help…

Duplica: (hands out) C, D and R together?

Richie/Casey: Yep.

(They bump hands together, Casey lops behind as Duplica and Richie link hands and prepare for the long walk to council…)

Tracey: So sweet…will it end in tragedy?

Joy: I hope not. This isn't Romeo and Juliet…

Tracey: Nope. It's survivor. Much worse.

James: Can we go now please? This is turning into antagonist anxiety for me!

Tracey: Why James, I didn't know you knew such long words…

James: I don't. I just said the first thing that came to my head…

(Tracey sweatdrops, Joy giggles. The two boys go on ahead as Ash and Misty catch up…Joy nods once to Misty, who nods back. Ash looks down, not looking forward to this…not at all…)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(As they enter, a familiar tune greets a few of the ears of the gang. It's much more close to Ash, Misty and Tracey, but they all recognise it from Enil Island…a tune from an ocarina.)

(This time, it is being played…by Melody, the Power of One. Mel-chan is back in her outfit from the second movie, the only difference being her hair. Melody looks up from playing the notes as the wind blows by and smiles.)

Melody: Welcome.

(The 8 remaining survivors sit down…and are not so greeted by another familiar face…)

Giselle: Hmph…

Melody: Well, as you can see, an old friend has greeted you from the altar…and another old friend greets you from the jury. Giselle Dexter, welcome.

(Giselle looks with daggers at everyone (including Melody) but says nothing…to the relief of everyone…)

Melody: Well everybody, it's another night, and well done for getting this far. James first, can you get any further…you have lasted much longer than expected…

James: That line is probably my death wish.

Melody: Er…sorry…

James: No, don't be, I'm used to it.

Melody: Right…Duplica, winning immunity must have been vital considering the old tribal loyalties…

Duplica: I don't know how important it really is, but at any stage of the game, you have to be sure about survival, so winning immunity today was just my way of saying, hey, I'm staying here for a bit longer to make your lives miserable…

Melody: Nice way of putting it…oh, and bonus points for knocking Misty silly…

Duplica: (smiles) Thank you.

Misty: There went my Xmas gifts to you Mel.

Melody: Now now Misty, we know that you and Ash have got together…so how invincible does that make you two…

Misty: Er…no comment…

Melody: My my, quite the talkative bunch tonight are we? Is this what being a month with Tom does to you?

All: Yes.

Melody: Fair point…Ash, do you mind casting the first vote?

Ash: Not at all…the sooner the better…

(Ash delves into his sack of votes…and writes, but we don't see it or hear anything. Casey is next, she does, 'JAMES')

Casey: Gotta keep with any chance we have in staying in the game.

(Next is Misty, we don't see her vote, next is Joy, who votes 'CASEY')

Joy: I feel guilty for this vote because I was helping her with her real dream. I guess it may come sooner than expected, so I'm sorry sweetheart.

(Duplica votes next, then James. Then Richie, who votes 'JAMES')

Richie: I guess it doesn't take a 'Rocket' scientist to work out why…but credit James…it's the only way we can go…no matter how tempted Misty is after hitting me with that mallet…

(Finally, Tracey comes up for the vote. 'CASEY')

Tracey: I'm neutral to you…but Ash is too soft on Richie…so…

* * * *

Melody: O.K, the votes are counted…let's table them.

(Melody takes the jar and picks out the slips, one by one.)

Melody: First vote, (looks and frowns) sorry Casey.

Casey: Not your fault Mel. (glares at all 5 members of Majori, her glare worse than Misty and Jessie combined…)

Melody: Next vote, James…what a surprise…

James: Bleh.

Melody: Next vote, Casey. Next vote James. Then Casey…then James. 3 on 3 here, it's like a pokemon match…and are we into the final points?

(Casey has her head down, and James is praying to the kamis that the next vote isn't for…)

Melody: The next vote…Casey.

(Casey has Richie's hand in her own and Duplica's in the own. Her two comrades hoping for a miracle…)

Melody: And the final vote…(looks sad)…I guess you fall at this hurdle as well Casey. (Reveals final vote, CASEY.)

(Casey grips Richie and Duplica's hands a second more before looking up with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.)

Melody: Casey, come here.

(Casey gets up, looking straight ahead at her former friend in Poke-mole. Melody puts a hand on her shoulder and looks behind her…)

Melody: Sadly Casey, the game has ended for you. Your cards were dealt poorly, and now...(a flash of flame)...you are sent to the graveyard.

(The next tombstone is shining, 'CASEY RUKY')

Melody: The tribe has spoken Casey. I'll go with you back…

Casey: Hang on a sec Mel…

(Casey goes off the altar and gives a hug to Richie and one to Duplica. She looks up at Majori…shakes her head, and turns back.)

Casey: I'll be back.

(Casey leaves, with Melody in tow, not another word. Giselle looks on, a bit confused…)

Ash: I guess we go.

(Ash and Majori get up, and desperately avoid the look of Richie and Duplica…Richie passive, but upset, Duplica plain furious.)

* * * *

Melody: I'm sorry about that…hey, we better make your confessional…

Casey: Thanks, again, I can never get to the grand slam.

????: Well, it's not over yet.

(Shot of another familiar face, **Adrian Johnson, a.k.a. A.J, Winner of Poke-Mole emerging from the darkness…)**

Casey: A.J? You here too!

A.J: Yep, I'm hosting next episode. I came with Melody because…

Casey: Because?

(A.J's blush linked with Melody's kinda explains things…)

A.J: Don't worry, I'll treat them rough…(cracks a whip…)

(Casey smiles and shakes her head as A.J prepares to make the opening speech per ep…)

Casey: They are in so much trouble…

* * * *

****

Casey's confessional;

Well, final 8 rather than final 3 this time…but I couldn't use my experience count after Rudi got eliminated. I guess teaming with Ash and Misty there was the biggest mistake as they turn and eliminate me…I hope Richie and Duplica can claw their way out of it and one of them wins…either that, or maybe James can call a upset…hey, I'm an electabuzz fan, gotta go for the underdog! Well, gotta go, and don't forget, root for the electabuzz!

Other votes;

__

Ash: Sorry Casey. I couldn't vote for Richie…I'm closer to him than you, and although I do like you a lot, it's this way or I get nuked. Sorry.

Misty: Sorry Casey, because I never got to tease you enough about Mikey. We'll talk soon…please don't hold this against us…

James: Good job Joy told me this in time…sorry kid, you're pretty nice, and I thought about teaming with you…but sorry, maybe next time.

****

CASEY'S TIME ON THE ISLAND (27 days – second member of the jury)

Casey was the 'Ash' of the Minori tribe. Stubborn, a bit tempermental, but nice enough to not be a problem, and not too strong or too weak to be a problem for the tribe. A friendship with Pokemole buddy Richie and new sister Duplica helped Casey last this long…but as Minori started to pull apart (mainly because of her teammates fault, voting off Rudi), down to those three left, instead of voting off James, Majori continued their advantage now to 5 against 2 by voting for her.

Votes;

****

Casey (5) – Ash, Misty, Tracey, James, Joy

James (3) – Casey, Duplica, Richie

__

Next time;

Prepare for trouble…and make it double…crossing! Casey's vote-off doesn't go well with Duplica and Richie…who decide to change this game once and for all…but is it too late?

Maybe not…James catches wind of Tracey and Joy's plan to get into the final two…but is it too little, too late?

Reward challenge – The weight challenge. Who can guess the closest to their amount lost wins the reward…

Immunity challenge – The Star Chip challenge. Collect 10 Star chips around the island in an orienterring extravanganza, the first one to do so wins this vital immunity...

And the next voted off…plus…

* * * *

Plus? Plus what?

Well…the 'plus' is something I've hinted at deliberately at this chapter. Something isn't as it seemed, which started in last episode. I've given enough hints for people to look for, and anyone (apart from Survivor Globie, who I spoilt the secret to) can have a guess what the surprising twist of the tale is going to be…

Heh, couldn't help myself with the Ranma ½ bit, that always cracks me up…J 

Anyway, once again Casey can't win the big one…however, with Pokemole 2 coming up, maybe one of her fallen comrades might…(hint hint…)

For now, please R & R, and we're over half-way now, so everyone, please vote for who you want to win now. It's lucky 7 time!

Ja ne!


	11. The Real Change Begins Now

****

POKEVIVOR

The True Change 

O.K, lets start to wrap this sucker up…but this chapter is a major one in plot development, so this needs to be done. Warning: Plenty of b*tchfighting after the immunity challenge…

* * * *

(Shot of a familiar man perched in the graveyard…)

A.J: (winner of Poke-mole, introduced as guest host for this chapter as Tom…recovers…) As a friend of mine leaves, several old friends of mine enjoy the work of an immunity well done…however…

****

AFTER TRIBAL COUNCIL

Ash: As tempting as James was with the advantage…

Misty: We had to maintain our advantage.

Joy: And the best way was…

Tracey: …to take out another Minori target. I guess Ash was too soft..

Ash: Hey, if I was, Casey would still be here…give me some credit Tracey…

James: Phew! I can't believe it! The twerps stood up for me…

Misty: Don't push your luck buster…

James: Yes ma'am!

(However, Majori are extremely ignorant of the two figures walking slowly behind them…)

Richie: I can't believe they fibbed…

Duplica: No, lied.

Richie: After this, we seem so helpless. I can't believe it…

Duplica: Believe it Richie-boy, believe it.

(Silence for a moment, as Duplica speaks again…)

Duplica: I don't feel like being near them tonight…wanna do what we did back at Minori…

(Richie looks shocked for a sec, but nods. Duplica clutches Richie's hand, as a tear silently escapes the ditto girl's eyes…)

(…game on.)

* * * *

****

MONSTER TRIBE

Ash Ketchum

Misty Waterflower

James Femmesse

Tracey Sketchit

Joy Mills

Richard Williams

Duplica Imite

****

JURY:

Giselle Dexter

Casey Ruky

* * * *

****

DAY 28 – 7.30am

__

A.J: A new day…the scars of defeat for my old Pokemole friend Richie still haven't healed. Still, at least he's got a cute girl to keep him company…

(Shot of Richie outside the camp, the 5 people of Majori still in the camp, presumingly asleep. Richie sees that Duplica is up, trying to make a fire…)

__

Richie: Last night, me and Duplica slept together away from the others. She was crying last night and practically collapsed next to me. It's almost a resignation of defeat now…we need a miracle…

(Indeed, the girl's eyes still seem dark and red, like she had little sleep last night, almost in a daze.)

Duplica: I don't know if I'm torn between anger or despair…whatever it is, it's not going to bring Casey back…or increase our chances of winning this thing…

Richie: Hey, lift that face up…you've been smiling almost not stop since the start, why now to get depressed?

Duplica: (sighs) Because now our chances to win are precisely zero…and getting lower.

Richie: Come on, there's still a chance…er, I don't know how, but there is always one…

Duplica: (slight smile) That it Rich. Be your optimistic self…myself, I prefer to be a realist…a bit like my childhood…

Richie: (silent) Oh…

Duplica: (nods) I told you one night didn't I, about my life…well, that's why I want to win.

(Richie nods as well, but before Duplica talks any more, Joy emerges from the camp…)

__

Joy: Voting off Casey was difficult because she had so much potential and chance to win the game, and voting her off was the best way to continue our dominance. Sweet girl though…

Joy: Morning guys…

(Both turn as the fire starts to take shape…and Duplica grabs Richie's hand.)

Duplica: We've got the fire lit, let's go and catch some fish…

Richie: Er…right…

(The two Minori crew go as Joy looks puzzled…then sighs…)

Joy: I guess it's understandable.

(A familiar hand is put on her shoulder as Tracey emerges shortly after…)

Tracey: What is?

Joy: I don't think they really want to talk to us after last night. (looks back at the camp) I don't know what Ash and Misty told them but I have a hunch that they said something about voting for James…and after what I said to them, it's removed them one of their friends…and they are just a bit angry with us…

Tracey: I say more than a bit…(looks at the fire, which seems to burn higher and stronger without anything…maybe from the two Minori's battle aura…or just from plain anger…)

Joy: (sweatdrops) Right…

* * * *

****

8.45am

(Everyone is now up, and seemingly finishing breakfast. Ash, dense as ever, doesn't seem to realise how quiet R and D are, and his chatting with Misty and Tracey doesn't help them much…)

Ash: …well, as long as it's the beginning of a new day…

Misty: Don't worry Ash, we're safe today…

(Richie doesn't comment on that, although the words 'and every other day as well' was definitely on his lips…)

Tracey: (a bit more observant, tries to change the subject) So, how about those Marril Marauders…

(Turns to be the wrong subject, as you'll find out…)

Misty: I know, they've surprised everyone so far, the Starmies have really been put back a few pegs, but the roster needs a shake up…

Ash: …oh well, the Magikarp have a chance, shame the Electabuzz' run of form had to go…

(Tracey and Joy facefault…Duplica stands up, not finishing the meal and walks off, not saying a word. Richie looks at them, and follows her, Ash confused…)

Ash: Huh? What's with them?

Tracey: (sarcastic) Gee Ash, I dunno. I guess it couldn't possibly be the fact that their friend was voted off last night, they are down to 2 against 5, feel they have no chance winning, and then you talk about her team, staying on the island with the insincerity of a gnat, but hey, it could be my imagination…

Misty: Hey, you were the one that brought up baseball!

Tracey: Yes, but I thought even Ash would have been wise to avoid Casey's favourite team.

(Silence…stops by James' eating…)

James: Seconds please!

(Suddenly, the death eyes find a new subject as James sweatdrops…on the far side of the island, a teary girl smashes her fist into a tree, ignoring the pain and the blood from the knuckles as an auburn haired boy can't do anything…)

* * * *

****

10.00am

Ash: Richie, man…I'm sorry…

Richie: (sighs) It's O.K with me, but I don't think I'm the one you should be apologising…

Ash: I didn't realise how close those two were…

Richie: Casey was her little sister Ash, Casey was the only girl of her family and Duplica is…well…the less said about her the better…

Ash: Huh?

Richie: (ignoring him) Ash, I'm still your friend and always with. But I've learned that a girl's heart is the worst thing you can break. The least you can do, especially if you guys are going to finish us off in the next 6 days, is make us at least more welcome after last night…

Ash: In the heat of the competition, I think I forgot our friendship. I feel so sorry Richie…

Richie: I know you do Ash…but what about Misty?

Ash: Huh?

(Richie motions to Misty who seems oblivious to this talk as she's swimming in the sea with Joy…and occasionally splashing James)

Richie: Well, when I met her in Pokemon League after we thought you were missing, she basically threatened me thinking that the Team Rocket voice was me…and hurt me a few times…(rubs his head)…that mallet battle she had with me a few days ago reminded me of that…

Ash: Ah. I'll try and have a word with her…

Richie: Right. (Richie goes as Ash shakes his head)

Ash: We've created a monster…

(Shot of Tracey on the other corner, talking with Duplica)

Tracey: …I'm saying sorry for what they said…

Duplica: (shakes her head) It's O.K Tracey, I'll get over it…I just didn't want to get reminded of it this early…

Tracey: I see your point. Ash can be…an idiot.

Duplica: (chuckles) Satoshi no baka…

Tracey: Hey, nice to see your smile again…you look much better like that…(chuckles)…don't suppose you can do a Nurse Joy impression for me…

Duplica: (hits him on the shoulder) You pervert! (but laughs slightly)

__

Tracey: I'm not as bad as Brock, but I hate seeing a girl in trouble…Jessie the obvious exception…maybe Ash needs to learn tact…

Duplica: Anyway, thanks Tracey. I needed that.

Tracey: Any time. (walks away)

__

Duplica: I never expected Tracey to help me…maybe he was the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel…but still, vengeful thoughts are still in my head…just not as strong as before…

* * * *

Richie: Reward challenge time…you look a bit better…

Duplica: Yeah, I can't believe Tracey of all people helped me, but hey, shows that maybe you can't judge a book by his covers…

Richie: …or he could be playing you for a fool. We don't know much about him.

Duplica: True…but my spirit is back up anyway.

Richie: That's the Ditzy I know and l…(stops himself)

Duplica: Hmmm…what's that Richie-boy?

Richie: Er…(stammers)…nothing…

(Tracey and Joy are talking as well…)

Tracey: …I don't see why I couldn't cheer her up…she's still in this game…

Joy: …she's still a threat. Besides, there is something about her I don't trust…

Tracey: The fact that she can make a direct impression of you creeps you out doesn't it?

Joy: (sweatdrops) How do you know that?

Tracey: (smiles) For you, I should be able to read you like a book…

Joy: (shyly) Thanks…I think.

(James heads up)

James: Oh please, let the reward be some food of epic quantities…

Tracey: I thought you said being here was the best source of food for you…

James: Yes…but I'm still hungry!

(facefault…)

Ash: Hey guys…and girls…and James…

James: Shut up twerp…

Misty: Ah, good, everything is back to normal…

Ash: Misty, not you as well…

Misty: Oh well, shall we head off?

Richie: Hey, you forget we're here? (Richie trying not to look too angry at Misty. Ash also watching Richie's eyes…)

Misty: Sorry guys, we'd better get going. 

(They start moving, as Tracey shakes his head…)

__

Tracey: Not even an apology, and after dealing with Jessie and Giselle, I thought it would be a breeze…no such luck…

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

Customary Weight Challenge – Whoever predicts how much weight they've lost to the closest amount wins the challenge…

A.J: Hey guys, remember me?

(Richie high fives the ground trainer, as Misty and Ash give welcome nods. James looks on in fear...)

A.J: Don't worry James, my sandshrew isn't here to whip you into shape…(draws his whip)…that will be my job…

(Now James REALLY cowers…)

A.J: …but let's see who has been working out the most, because this challenge will show how much weight you guys have lost during the month you've been here…

(A.J reveals a sheet of paper…)

A.J: …and all you will have is to know how much you were before you came here. We're making this as difficult as possible, no mirrors or mirror cards this time. Now, as for the weights…

Misty: Don't you dare reveal a girl's weight buster! (Misty charges with Mallet space, which A.J calmly disarms the girl with his whip, to the stunned Misty…)

A.J: That's twice in 3 days you've been stopped Misty, losing your touch?

Misty: Remind me to have harsh words with you mister…

A.J: O.K, we'll go from lightest to heaviest. Miss Imate? You initially weighed 98 pounds. How much have you lost?

Duplica: Erm…not that much, I don't gain or lose too much…3 pounds?

A.J: That would make you 95 pounds. Next, Misty…you weigh 112 pounds.

Misty: (blushes) Er…erm…7 pounds.

A.J: To 105. Very well, now the main man…that's Tom's writing…not mine…Ash Ketchum, you weigh 119 pounds. You have lost…

Ash: Let's see if I break even and have lost 9 pounds.

A.J: To 110…O.K, next is Richie…who surprisingly weights exactly the same as Ash to begin with…119 pounds…geez, I guess you two are twins…

Richie/Ash: WE AREN'T TWINS! (look at each other and sweatdrop…)

A.J: How much Rich?

Richie: If Ash has lost 9 pounds, I will have lost 10…just to spite him. 

A.J: 109 pounds for Richie…now, the heavy hitters…and if I make fun, they just might. Joy, you weigh 140 pounds, and there is a lot of muscle on that…but if I say anything, Mel will kill me…

Joy: I've lost…14 pounds.

A.J: Wow…you seem confident. 126 pounds then. Tracey, you are next at 147 pounds…

Tracey: I reckon I've lost the most so…17 pounds.

A.J: So 130 for Mr Sketchit…finally, James is the heaviest…at 175 pounds…that kinda surprised me…

Duplica: Now I know why I couldn't lift him…

James: Ha ha. I say…20 pounds…

A.J: Really…well, done to 155 pounds. So, a table of results is this…

Original Weight 

Predicted Weight 

Duplica 

98 pounds 

95 pounds (3 lost) 

Misty 

112 pounds 

105 pounds (7 lost) 

Ash 

119 pounds 

110 pounds (9 lost) 

Richie 

119 pounds 

109 pounds (10 lost) 

Joy 

140 pounds 

126 pounds (14 lost) 

Tracey 

147 pounds 

130 pounds (17 lost) 

James 

175 pounds 

155 pounds (20 lost) 

A.J: Well, survivor is an excellent way to lost weight…let's see how accurate you are. Duplica, can you get on the scales?

(Duplica nods and gets on the scales…weight shown…90 pounds.)

A.J: You've lost a bit more than expected…8 pounds, 5 away. Misty, you've got to beat 5.

(Misty goes on the scale…and is horrified to learn she's only lost 2 pounds! 110 pounds…)

Ash: She's still scrawny…

Misty: Where did I hide that spare mallet?

A.J: Well, that puts Misty the same as Duplica, 5 out…Ash, you're up.

(Ash steps on the scales, and sees 115 pounds…he's only lost 4 pounds compared to the 9 he predicted…)

A.J: Ah crap, that puts also with 5…Richie stop this trend please…

(Fortunately Richie does, and has lost a bit more weight, at 105 pounds…which means he has lot 14 pounds…and is 4 out, putting him in the lead…

A.J: 4 now the target…Joy, you're turn…you said 14 pounds…let's see…

Joy: Sure.

(Joy steps onto the scales, and is down to 130 pounds…10 pounds loss, and predicted fourteen…4 out. A.J sweatdrops.)

Joy: Not again…Tracey?

(Tracey however is practically dead on, as his scales show 132 pounds, loss of 15, and just 2 out, putting him in the lead…)

A.J: Tracey is in the lead, which means that James is up. Have you lost all that weight you predicted…

(James is on, and is very shocked (and teary) that he is 169 pounds…meaning he has lost just 6 pounds instead of 20 he predicted! 14 out.)

James: Jessie is going to make so much fun out of me…

A.J: Not if we get to that first…well Tracey, you were the clear winner, and we've got a reward for you…I hope you've got a sweet tooth cause we are going to make you gain that weight back…

(Shot of a table being prepared, and suddenly, a number of people (actually, Ling-Pha's servants from Battle Athletes) appear out of nowhere, and put various deserts on the table. Cakes, gateaus, ice-cream, dougnuts, jelly, lemon pie, trifles, sponges…the works. Tracey is gagging…)

(The others are just jealous…)

A.J: You are going to be so sick…fortunately, every one can pick one item on a plate and enjoy it, whilst the rest goes to Tracey. As there are 15 items there, that means Tracey can eat up to 9 of them if he can…

Tracey: Emphasis on if, I think a doggy bag for later is needed..

A.J: (chuckles) Maybe. Oh well, enjoy it guys.

(A.J leaves, leaving the group to descend on the sweets like flies, as Tracey sweatdrops…)

Tracey: I did win it…save some for me…

* * * *

(Eventually order is restored, as Tracey is left alone to enjoy his table of treats, and despite managing to get a sugar treat down her throat, Misty still is riddled with envy…)

Misty: I wanted that…more ice-cream…

James: And they call me a whiny brat…

Misty: Say something James?

James: Not a thing…

(Shot of Tracey picking bits of strawberry cake with a fork and enjoying it as much as he can…)

Joy: He is going to be so sick after all this…

Ash: See Misty, if you had won this, you would have been sick…

Duplica: Isn't she already sick…well, in the head anyway? Anyone that throws that many mallet shots can't be too healthy in the head…

Misty: I heard that…

Duplica: So? Expect me to be afraid?

(Misty is slightly surprised, but ignores the comment. The group head back to Monster Tribe Camp, awaiting Tracey…and probably needing to make some stomach medicine for him later…)

* * * *

****

1.14pm

__

A.J: As Tracey packs on the weight, Misty does contemplate what Duplica said to one brainbox…on the other hand, she has to make do with Ash Ketchum…(Author's Note: TOM'S GONE, YES, ASH INSULTS ARE ALLOWED ONCE AGAIN!)

Misty: …it just seemed weird…unlike her…

Ash: I think it's just needing more time, after all, her best friend was voted off the island yesterday under deceit and treachery…

Misty: Geez, did Tracey get you with that kick as well?

Ash: Unless you want to take the other way out of course…

Misty: Make her join the jury? Unless you want Richie there…

Ash: I think we should stop there…wait until tomorrow…

Misty: Right…sorry Ash, all I seem to think about is winning…I sound so heartless…

Ash: (chuckles) You're always heartless…

*Bash*

Ash: (dazed) See…I've…proved…my…point…

(Shot of Joy heading to former Locus to have a dip in the hot springs…)

__

Joy: The tribe seems to be changing, partly because of the growing annihilation of Minori, and partly from everyone's desire to win. I have changed as well, this was a vacation, now it's a chance to finance my life forever…

(James is quite bored, despite his safety, he doesn't really have anyone to talk to…then again, it's not that often he is listened to…as he simply sits by the ocean, and trying to ignore another Ash and Misty argument…and is trying hard not to be reminded of Jessie…)

__

James: I feel that I'm a target every time I get to the council, and yet, every time a person that goes which isn't me, I get more confident. Is this a sign? Will Team Rocket finally take over the world and I get the recognition I so richly deserve?

(A coconut lands on his head…)

James: Owww….bad sign…oh, at least we've got more food…

(Finally, Minori's offerings are seemingly content to stay away from Majori now…)

Duplica: …even Ash.

Richie: That's going to be hard…

Duplica: I know, but just because he likes us doesn't mean squat here. I mean, he and Misty both liked Casey and they took her off before James, someone they can't stand…it tells you something.

Richie: You're right. (Looks at her) Hey, don't get so sad…(puts an arm around her shoulder)

Duplica: (blushes) Richie…please…

Richie: (removes it and blushes) Oh sorry…

Duplica: …no, it's O.K…

(Richie nods and nervously puts his arm around her. Duplica snuggles with him as the group don't seem to notice. Suddenly, Richie goes a bit braver as he brushes her hair away. Then…)

Duplica: Ric…hmmmmm!!

(Richie has just kissed her on the lips…^_^…Duplica is starstruck, but lets him. As he lets go, she feels a few range of emotions…but not many negative ones…)

Duplica: (blushes) Th-th-thank you…

Richie: (embarrassed) S-sorry, it was the only way I could think to cheer up…

(His sentence is stopped by Duplica's kiss back. Even if one of them goes in 2 days time, Richie at least has finally got to do what he wanted to do on the island…)

James: Awwww…

(…of course, they aren't completely unwatched now…)

Duplica/Richie: GAAAAAHHHH!

James: Now I have two more twerps to make fun of…uh oh…

Duplica: (red aura out) Urge to kill…rising…immanent…permanent…

(James screams as the death sentence is put upon him…)

* * * *

****

2.05pm

Tracey: I'm back! And I'm flipping full…

(Tracey notices a quiet camp, the wind rustling, James cowering from something other a coconut…)

Tracey: Well, this is normal…

James: Very funny…is it safe to get away from that mean, nasty girl yet?

Tracey: What Misty do to you?

James: Wrong mean nasty girl…

Tracey: Explain.

(As James tells everything he knows/saw, Joy is concerned with Richie and Duplica, and has a word with Misty and Ash…)

Joy: …well, I don't know what James was saying, but it revolved around those two in a…erm…embrace of sorts…

Misty: Awww…

Joy: Yes, (sighs) thought you might like the romance part. However, how about if I learned that they were sleeping together last night?

(This time, Misty is the actress…)

Misty: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEE?

Ash: Er…Misty…

Misty: Sorry, force of author's influence. But…you're kidding? Not in the way I'm thinking…

Joy: I didn't say that…but I think this brings a whole new spin on things…

Misty: That's right, that means I don't have to worry about Ash anymore…

Ash: Guys…

Joy: I don't think that's the last of the worries. If we're going to take these guys out, we need to do it quickly, otherwise we may start feeling guilty about breaking them up…

Misty: …and I don't want that. Guilt is too troubling an emotion…

Joy: …you didn't show any around Giselle…

Misty: That's different.

(The two girls leave as Ash is confused…)

Ash: Er, what were they talking about?

* * * *

****

4.35pm

Joy: I told you, you would be sick…

Tracey: I know…thanks for reminding me…again…

(Shot of Tracey, obviously having eaten a bit too much didn't help with the sugar building in his system after so many weeks without it, and the smell of the fish, milk and rice didn't help much for his system…)

Joy: Geez…I'm not a human doctor…but let's have a look-see…

(Joy lifts up Tracey's shirt and checks his stomach, prods it, feels it, etc. Tracey doesn't seem to look as pained as it normally does…)

Tracey: Brock would have a field day if he saw this…

Joy: You numbskull you…(plays taps him on the shoulder before Tracey lies down, getting some air...)

Tracey: I guess my washing up duty has ended…

Joy: No matter. More punishment than a reward eh?

Tracey: I thought they would have known…

Joy: Well, as long as you don't throw up…I don't mind giving you a small reward…

Tracey: Hu…(Joy plants a kiss on him as Tracey flushes)…oh. (smiles) Thanks.

Joy: (playfully ruffles his hair) Anytime.

(Shot of Misty and Richie washing…)

Misty: So…a little birdy told me…

Richie: So?

Misty: James is a bit of a blabbermouth…congratulations if anything! You two make a cute couple…

Richie: (sad) Whatever Misty.

Misty: (a bit offended) What? You still upset over last night? Geez, you didn't groan as much when Rudi and Giselle went…

Richie: Maybe it's because we didn't like those two much! Casey, we did, and you lied to us about your vote! You think what you say will matter? Even Ash' words didn't help that fact…

(Richie stands up)

Richie: If you are going to finish us off, do it quietly. I'd rather spend my last few days in happiness rather than hatred.

(Richie goes, leaving Misty pouting…)

Misty: What's his problem?

(Somewhere on another island, someone says 'baka')

* * * *

****

7.05pm

James: Look, you've already beaten me up once, please not again, Mr Ditto Lady, girl, ma'am…

Duplica: Hey hey, all right, that's so pitiful how can I be angry? I guess that routine has got you out of a few things before…

James: Sure…(realises what he said)…ah nuts…

Duplica: (chuckles) Hey, James?

James: Yeah?

Duplica: Do you want to spar?

James: Huh?

Duplica: Well, I'm just bored. After everything that happened yesterday, and considering that we almost got off you last night, I feel I kinda owe you. Besides, I won't hurt you…much…

James: Er…well, er…alright…

Duplica: (smiles) Sure. I did this all the time back at old tribe…usually to get rid of the anger that Giselle put in me…

James: But she's gone now. We got rid of her right?

Duplica: (nods) Yes…although now was it the right move I did?

James: Huh?

Duplica: (realises what she said) Nothing…come on James, get your Rocket rear in gear…

James: Trust me, compared to what Jessie calls me, that is nothing…

(As the two spar, Misty is concerned with Richie's behaviour…)

Joy: …I see, first now, and now him…I didn't think they'd take it that hard…

Tracey: Well, they helped with removing Rudi, and from then on, we've basically been going through them. (sighs) It's like we've been taking advantage of them…

Misty: Even so…the fact that he and her have basically shrouding them off everyone else…

Ash: Er Misty?

(points at Duplica working out with James, as Misty sweatdrops)

Misty: Can they edit this?

Tracey: Nope, you are officially dumber than Ash.

Misty: Thanks a lot…

(Shot of Richie cutting some leaves, maybe for camp in some form or another…)

* * * *

****

10.05pm

__

A.J: The group are asleep…well mostly.

(After a long discussion, Duplica and Richie are now sleeping seperately, Richie outside, Duplica inside, along with a collapsed James, Joy and Ash. Misty and Tracey are outside…but then…)

Misty: YAAAAAAAAAA! BUGS!

(Shot of some insects of the 2040 eras (actually mini microchromes, but they look like ants…) and Misty is freaked out…)

(…and Richie disguises his chuckle, as the group wake up, wondering who was being murdered…)

* * * *

****

DAY 29

9.00am

__

A.J: A slightly dishevelled camp after Misty's attack last night…well, being attacked…

Misty: Stupid bugs…

Ash: Misty, there were hardly even visible…

Misty: I KNOW! BUT THEY WERE THERE, THEY CRAWLED UP MY…

Tracey: Misty please, TMI.

Misty: Sorry, but it was still bugs!

James: Misty is scared of something? Wow, even the redheads show their fears…

Misty: I'll show what's scary in a minute Rocket-boy!

(Meanwhile, calmly making the breakfast is Richie…who is still snickering…)

Richie: Oh well…at least I've got one up on her…

Duplica: (yawns) Remind me never to have a sleepover in the Virdian Forest with Misty…

Richie: Nah, Ash already had that covered…

Duplica: And they talk about us…

Richie: Not like that.

Duplica: Nuts…

(Shot of Joy in the ocean, not having much luck in her underwater siege this morning…)

__

Joy: Thin pickings…and the rice is slowly running out…we need to be extra careful with the rationing…

* * * *

(A small breakfast, and a mental note to go for a bit of forriging in the future, it's still mainly two seperations between former Majori and Minori, and Majori simply have to pick who needs to go next…)

Tracey: 5 against 2, who goes next?

Joy: I guess it might be easier after immunity.

James: Why?

Joy: If one of them wins it, we'll go after the other one…

James: Good point…and if one of us wins it?

Tracey: I say Richie.

Joy: I say Duplica.

(The two look at each other, surprised)

Ash: Wow, they disagreed with something.

James: I also think Richie…

Misty: Nah, Duplica is a bigger threat.

Ash: And those two arguing aren't a bit surprise…

Misty: Well…(Tom voice)…what do you think captain?

Ash: Er…erm…crap…

(Put on the spot, Ash goes for Ultimate Ketchum Secret Technique 1…)

Ash: Hey, (points up) is that a Lugia?

(…Oldest Trick In The Book. As they fall for the invincible counter, Ash runs away as an irate Misty goes after the boy…)

Duplica: You do realise one of us is doomed…

Richie: No. Never say never. Besides, we both need to go for it desperately right?

Duplica: Right. All the best Richie…we need it.

* * * *

****

11.00am

Ash: Well…I like them both, but under careful consideration, I'll go with Duplica.

Tracey: Translation: Misty whipped his ass and he buckled under her voice.

Ash: Yep, what he said.

Tracey: Ash, you're whipped?

Joy: What was that darling?

Tracey: Er…

James: Oh boy…

Misty: Anyway, it's a simple case. If anyone other than Duplica wins immunity, we go for her, if she wins it, Richie. Got it?

Tracey/James: Yes ma'am…

(However, two pairs of observent eyes from afar aren't that stupid…)

Duplica: Do we look that stupid? We know what they are talking about…

Richie: I know…it feels that I can't believe Ash is going along with this, favouring James over us…

Duplica: That's the breaks Richie-boy…and it sucks. But as you said, it's not over yet…and I don't intend to be.

Richie: Neither do I.

(The two clutch hands as they walk off…to destiny…or maybe the immunity challenge…)

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

__

Star Chip Saga – Orienteering Challenge

(The sight of 7 people desperate to do a challenge is a sight for A.J, as this immunity is another vital one in the saga of the game…)

A.J: Oh my. This one is going to be a goody. Now, for this very difficult challenge, we need a certain Mr. Yugi Moto to help with this game…

(Shot of the hero from Yu-Gi-Oh! Entering with 7 dueling gloves, each with 10 holes in them.)

Yugi: Welcome everyone. This challenge is known as the 'Star Chip Saga'. It's a difficult challenge which needs some explaining. So pay attention.

(An overhead shot of the island where 10 spots are marked on the island, the WHOLE island. The 10 spots located are…)

****

TSUNAMI

Ocean – log Desert – dig Beach – growth Beach – under Ocean – buoy ****

LOCUS

Jungle – trees Jungle – undergrowth Sand – dig Spring – logs Spring – water 

Yugi: Along with the gloves, you will each get a map. However, you will be all starting at different places, which we'll deposit you at when the challenge starts. When it does, you 7 must travel to these 10 places and find a star chip. There is a bag of them, BUT you can only take one, and we will be watching…

(Yugi looks at James, as his Millenium Puzzle glows…and the Rocket gulps and nods)

Yugi: …basically, you must go to these 10 places and collect a chip from each of them…then head back to the beach. The first to arrive with 10 chips, one from each place, will win this immunity challenge.

A.J: (clutching his whip) Any objections?

(The group shake their heads, as A.J nods…)

A.J: And for the digging parts, you'll be getting a couple of my friends to help you…you'll see when you get there…(chuckles)…anyway, we'll blindfold you and give you the maps, and then you are on your own. You'll need to be physical and tough, but we've let you each have a gourd of water each…because you'll need it.

(A.J gets on a small van, where the group are ready for the trickiest immunity yet…)

* * * *

Far left of Locus beach/jungle – ASH

Centre of Locus beach/jungle – DUPLICA

Right of Locus beach/jungle – JAMES

From Immunity beginning (i.e. left where they were) – JOY

Left of Tsunami beach/ocean – MISTY

Centre of Tsunami beach/ocean – RICHIE

Far right of Tsunami beach/ocean – TRACEY

(A shot of all 7 of them seperately as A.J and Yugi, now from a helicopter, watch over the events, as a laptop directly linked to the Duelist satellite now links the laptop with the competitiors…)

A.J: As soon as I fire off these flares, the challenge will begin. So, without further adieu, BEGIN!

(A.J fires…and the explosions signal the start of this challenge…)

(Joy sees them first, and has to choose a direction, and heads right…in the direction of Tsunami…)

(The others, one by one, begin a long trek, to immunity…)

* * * *

****

ASH 

Ash: Let's see…the closest one should be somewhere…around here…

(We'll ignore the fact that Ash has the map upside down…that's what you get when you let Brock do all your navigating…)

****

DUPLICA

Duplica: …the sand area should be directly in front of…

(Shot of where she has found area 4…and Duplica smiles.)

Duplica: (Lina Inverse voice) Luck-y!

(By the sand, she understands what A.J meant as a sandshrew is there, A.J's choice of pokemon…and going to help the contestants with the digging…)

Duplica: Come on little fella, dig, dig, dig!

(As the sandshrew nods, and Duplica helps, let's see how Rocket-boy is doing…)

****

JAMES

James: I'd better head for higher ground…the spring is somewhere here, and some of the jungle stuff is here as well…

(Shot of James, catching something on his foot. The next thing he knows…)

James: WHOOOOOAAAAA!

(Yep, James is down a pit…as the Rocket grumbles…)

James: How come no-one falls down our traps, yet we fall down everyone elses…(He punches down into the ground…and gets an owie…)

James: YEOOOOOOOOOWWWW…hey, that was sharp…

(He looks down…and is surprised to find that hidden in the trap is a bag of star chips. James snickers evilly…but decides not to take the whole thing and (gosh!) play by the rules…)

James: Not fair…why do I have to play by the rules…

(Not without some whining of course…)

****

JOY

(Joy has a hard job because she has to make the 1 walk to in-between the two areas from the beach. Fortunately, being the most athletic member of the group, she can cut this time nearly in half with her jogging…and besides, everyone else has to make this journey as well…)

(As she heads to Tsunami with a smile on her face, let's see how they are doing over there…)

****

MISTY

Misty: Where's Brock when you need him?

(Although Misty isn't having as much difficult as Ash is, she still isn't getting anywhere fast…)

Misty: Look, I'm Misty. I'm a Waterflower. I am one with the water…SO WHY ISN'T THE WATER GIVING ME ANYTHING?

(Shot of Misty searching in the ocean, where it's pretty tricky to find…unless of course you can't read, whether it says 'log' and 'buoy', but Misty isn't exactly the patient type…)

****

RICHIE

(Richie in the meantime has decided to take the hot route…)

Richie: I…can't…believe there was a desert area that I didn't know…

(Takes a drink from his gourd…)

Richie: And where am I supposed to dig in this area?

(A sound catches him off guard from behind him…and sees a sandshrew waiting…)

Richie: Me and my big mouth…

(Richie goes to digging…)

****

TRACEY

(…whilst Tracey actually knows how to read, and has acquired the first star chip by the log…and is now swimming towards the buoy in the distance. Of course, it helped that he was closer to them than Misty was…and in the distance, Misty sees him…)

****

MISTY

Misty: Damn it, I'm in the wrong place!

* * * *

(This challenge could take forever if we went through it one by one, so let's take the cheap route and just show the highlights…)

(Shot of Ash finally starting to figure the map out, (well, he actually got lucky and heard the crash where James was) and gets his first star chip after 30 minutes…)

(At the same point, Duplica has two, after imitating a monkey and climbing a tree where an Aipom was, signalling which tree has the second star chip, and is now heading to where Ash is…)

(James also has got 2 chips after tagging a zig zag route and the sandshrew, after re-burying the chips, James gets his second before trying to read his map to the tree area…)

(Joy hasn't got a chip yet, but she's made it into Tsunami. She has a bit of a rest, and catches Misty swimming over to a buoy. Also, she sees Richie, sweating like a pig, emerge from somewhere. Tracey is nowhere in sight.)

****

1 hour gone;

(Joy is now in firm control, and has excellent navigational skills thanks to her travelling of the Orange Islands. She acquires the two beach ones first, one in the grassy growth and thanks to a third sandshrew, gets the beach one. And it becomes obvious why she chose those ones first…)

Misty: Yuck! Now I've got to wash this off…

(That's right. As Misty begins to go to the Sandshrew, the sand caught whilst it is digging goes on her wet body, creating a fairly amusing sight…which Richie can't help but laugh…Richie is closing in on the buoy for his 3rd chip after getting the log one…)

(Tracey meanwhile has also adopted a smart strategy as in the desert, the water from the sea when he swam has become moisture, saving him water. He gets his third chip and heads back to the beach)

(Ash meanwhile is also chasing his 3rd chip, by going to the hot springs. Duplica is there, has her 4th chip in the logs, and is quickly searching the spring to find the 5th chip. She then hears something as James closes on, so after collecting Chip 5, she gets the heck outta there…)

(James gets there just as she leaves. James has 3 chips…and an amusing black eye after a bad shot of sand from a sandshrew. James first washes off (beauty before duty) before searching for the chip…hence when Ash arrives, it's a bit awkward.)

Ash: Aw…

James: …nuts…

Current standings:

Duplica – 5 chips

Tracey, Misty, Richie, James – 3 chips

Ash, Joy – 2 chips

****

1 hour 30 minutes

(Joy, Richie and Tracey have completed the 5 chips of Tsunami beach, Joy ahead of the two boys as Misty still hasn't got the desert one…she had to wash off…Richie also did but he's just behind Tracey. Joy is way down the beach and passes Duplica heading the other way. She high fives Richie as they come down, but it's still about 10 minutes until she can get to Tsunami.)

(James is also heading down to Tsunami, with Ash still trailing…and getting muddy from the sandshrew after finding the spring chip. And Joy is closing in…)

****

1hr 42 mins

(Duplica arrives at Tsunami to see a pissed off Misty emerging from a desert and taking a few gulps of water. Misty ignores the ditto girl and just begins walking to Locus…)

****

1hr 49 mins

(Joy arrives at Locus, and immediately goes to the sandshrew, and acquires the 6th star chip. Ash meanwhile is washing up trying not to slow down as he finally gets his 5th chip. And sweatdrops now realising the run he has to make.)

****

1hr 55 mins

(On Tsunami, Duplica finds the growth one. On Locus, Richie arrives ahead of Tracey and bolts for the Sandshrew. Back on Tsunami, James has arrived, looks at his map, and goes for the ocean.)

****

2 hrs 10 mins

(Joy is currently ahead of the two boys, and is looking for the trees. However, there is a problem…)

Joy: It doesn't seem to signal a tree…

(Shot of the tree behind her where an Aipom is…the problem is, Aipom's aren't indigenous to the Orange Islands…and she doesn't know what it is!)

****

2 hrs 15 mins

(Richie on the other hand, gets it with no problem, as Joy is confused, and decides to head to the hot springs. Tracey is struggling a bit with sand in his shoes and is a lot slower now…)

****

2 hr 30 mins

(James has the two sea based chips (7) and is now heading to the sandshrew. Duplica has the two sand based chips and is currently in desert territory. Ash still is nowhere in sight…)

****

2 hrs 49 mins

(After what seems forever, Ash has finally made it. And again, James has to put beauty before duty. Duplica has emerged from the desert with her 8th chip and is ready to swim. Meanwhile, Misty has also made it after walking the most way to Locus.)

****

2 hrs 55 mins

(Richie gets to the spring a few minutes after Joy leaves with her 8th and 9th chips. However, Richie gets these two quickly, and gets a set of 10 which he puts in his glove. He now has to make it back to immunity beach.)

****

2 hrs 58 mins

(James is now picking up speed and has emerged from the desert with his 10th chip. Duplica has also got the 10th chip and realising that James is ready to leave, picks up her pace as they have another hour walk to go…)

****

3 hrs 5 mins… 

(Tracey has got the 10th chip and is on his way…but he sees Joy stuck. He points out where the tree is as Joy thanks him, and the two leave together…until Tracey realises she is still sneaky, and begins to head off ahead of him, and Tracey can't meet her stamina and strength…5 people now heading to immunity beach, whilst Ash and Misty trail.)

* * * *

****

Immunity beach – 3 hrs 25 mins gone after the challenge first began…

A.J: Ladies and gentlemen, pokemon around the world, we have got word that the challenge is nearly over and there are a number of people emerging with the 10 star chips needed to complete the challenge. Yugi is waiting at the goal area, and the first person to pass with all 10 chips will win…

Yugi: Fortunately, none of them will fall off because of the magnetic device inside them. They can only be removed my hand…

(Shot of both sides of the beach. Richie is getting second wind, but Joy is quickly doing a good impression of the fatigue-less Tomoe Midoh. Tracey is too far behind to catch up with the leaders. Meanwhile, James is ahead of Duplica and the lead is increasing…)

James: Yes, I'm going to win this one! 

(James rushes ahead, showing surprising stamina as he rushes to the goal in sight, the pride and joy of Team Rocket…)

(…is devastated when Richie, barely 5 metres ahead of Joy, makes it through the goal and collapses…but Yugi checks the glove, and it's good. Richie has won the immunity challenge…)

Yugi: We have a winner….

(Shot of James kneeling down and crying…)

James: I wanted to win that one…

(Joy sighs but shakes Richie's hand. As Duplica comes in, she is happy that Richie has won, and gives him a hug, but sad, knowing her time maybe up…)

* * * *

****

4.00pm

(After picking up Ash and Misty, A.J has decided to be kind and let them return to camp via the van. It has been a physically tiring day, emerging for immunity which Richie won. However, emotionally, you haven't seen anything yet…)

Ash: Hungry…need…food…

James: Can't…too…exhausted…

(Most of the crew are kinda grounded…as Misty looks at them with disgust…)

Misty: Ash, you hardly did anything in that challenge!

James: Hello? Pot calling the kettle black?

Misty: (ignoring James) Anyway, how come I'm stuck cooking with Joy anyway? She apparently exhausted herself either…

Joy: I'm fine Misty.

Tracey: She does have a far more impressive stamina than anyone else here, the only reason she lost the challenge in there was because…er…erm…

Joy: (sweatdrops) Better not say why I lost that.

Tracey: Nope, no sirree…

Misty: Oh…(realises something else that he said)…oh, and how would you know that Joy has impressive stamina?

(Tracey goes beet red, as Joy laughs. Misty also smiles…)

James: Hey, where are the two twerp clones?

Misty: I dunno…I guess the good thing can came out of that immunity is who to go for, unless James wants to volunteer after saying any more stupid comments…

James: No way…James will be good…

Misty: That's a nice pup…I mean tribe-person…

(The two aren't out of eyeshot, and are just on the beach, lying down. One exhausted but immune. The other, exhausted and not immune. And also not out of earshot…)

Duplica: I can hear them you know?

Richie: It's like a given that it's over…you can turn it around right?

Duplica: (quiet for a moment then nods) Yes…but it does mean…

Richie: At this point, I'm beyond caring. Even Ash is going along with everyone there, even James…if it means finishing off Ash, then…

Duplica: …true, but this is something I didn't want to do. (sighs) I guess now is as good a time…

(Duplica sits up and kisses Richie and holds it. Richie is surprised at the action…but when she let's go, it's like her eyes are now full of determination…)

(Back at Majori lot…)

Joy: …so as long as in 3 days, Richie doesn't win immunity, then…

(The voices stop as Duplica goes up to them…)

Duplica: Misty…a word…

Misty: Sorry, but we need to get the fire on…

Duplica: Now.

(Misty looks up and notices for the first time, a really serious and mad looking girl. Misty doesn't understand, but comprehends anyway…)

* * * *

****

WARNING: This scene goes against anything I've written before…but hopefully it will surprise a few of you…

Misty: O.K then, what's up? We need to hurry back so this better be im…

Duplica: Why?

Misty: Huh?

Duplica: Why? Why are you certain on removing us from the island…don't you realise how stupid that is?

Misty: Stupid? Since when…

Duplica: Since you thought keeping James on would have been better for you and Ashy. You kick Casey off, tomorrow, you're going to kick me off, and unless a miracle happens in immunity, Richie goes next time. And then, you've all vote James off and have a nice friendly battle between the two couples…all cosey right?

Misty: Duplica, it's the game. Friendship is friendship, but winning is winning, and I want to win. If it's any consolation, I'm sorry…

Duplica: (sarcastic) Oh yes, I'm sure Casey was thinking those words the other night. Heck, I'd even say that even Giselle might be feeling that…especially after she finds out how she was eliminated…

Misty: Hey, it was her own fault! She pissed me off once two many times and paid for it!

Duplica: Really?

Misty: Yes, you weren't there when she…

Duplica: …spat coconut milk in your face?

Misty: Yeah, as I said, you we…

(realises what she said)

Misty: What did you say?

Duplica: Oh, and the brain cells are starting to work are we? 

Misty: H-how did you kn…

Duplica: I thought you guys would be happier without her on the team. I thought that with her gone, we could change the game as friends. It seems however indeed tribal loyalities run deep…even to Rockets. Last night showed that the game has no morals, so I'll be damned if I'm keeping mine.

Misty: But…you weren't there, you were at that spring right?

Duplica: Hmmm…no…wasn't.

Misty: Then…

(realisation becomes to her…)

Misty: YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ATTACKED ME?

(Duplica smiles…and looks at her eye…)

Duplica: I thought it would make you see sense. I wasn't going to reveal what I did, but considering you gonna kick my ass off the island tomorrow anyway, it doesn't matter…

(From Misty's outburst, Joy and James as well as Richie have come a bit closer, Ash still unsure (knowing Misty's temper) and Tracey being a bit confused…)

__

FLASHBACK

NOTE – You may want to re-read the episode where Giselle was eliminated, 'A Quick Change Is All That's Needed', as a lot of the elements of this mystery are in there….

__

Duplica VO: The first problem was when Ash and Giselle were arguing…I myself had promised not to vote for Giselle, but I was getting sick of her. So, whilst they were arguing, and Richie and Casey out somewhere, I hid behind a bush after coming from the jungle…)

Ash: Seeing you come so close and yet fall 0-7 at the vote and knowing that you were set up to take the fall will be all the revenge I need to win…and voting AGAINST you will be the revenge the others need. In other words…you…can't…win.

(Giselle is a bit stunned, but Ash is smiling, and isn't finished.)

Ash: In fact, believe it or not, that's the primary reason I got rid of Rudi last night. Apart from maybe James, and that's being lucky, Rudi would be the only one to give you a vote…so…happy hunting…

(A rustle in the bushes is clearly noted, despite no wind. Behind it is Duplica, crouching and making sure no-one sees her…)

__

Duplica VO: So I knew that Ash wanted to keep her on…which meant trouble for everyone else…even you Misty…

(Shot of late night camp that night…)

__

Duplica VO: …so my next point was needing to make a disguise a la Giselle. However, costume space has a problem with sailor fukus so I decided the only way is to actually use Giselle's…

(Night-vision in the camp as Duplica rummages quietly through Giselle's belongings…)

__

Duplica: I only needed to ruffle it out, enough that Giselle would…

(next morning)

Giselle: DAMN IT!

__

Duplica: ..freak out. Anyway, she washed and hung it to dry. Perfect…

(As this tale is told, Joy and James are having a discussion of their own…)

Joy: I knew she was up to something…

James: She said to me once something about her 'past life'…

Joy: So?

James: Look at her eyes…

(Indeed, Duplica seems to be crying as she's telling this story…)

__

Duplica VO: And did you like my performance Misty? Maybe it was unfortunate that Brock was voted off…if he was here, he would have sensed my game like a rat. However, you weren't, even when I was limping after putting stump parts in my shoes to make me look Giselle's height…

(Shots of the arguments, where a clear limp is shone. Duplica's hair is also changed into Giselle's style, and in a bold move, has made it darker with a combination of mud and leaf pulp…)

__

Duplica: My mud bath somehow worked…it was a risk and one I was ready to play. I thought I was helping us…I was wrong.

(end flashback)

Duplica: So instead of voting off James the next time, you guys turned and voted off Casey. Now the plan was set, what chance do Richie and I have? Simple…none. Once again, the important guys get the breaks and we little girls and boys have to suffer…

Misty: (trying to take it in) Why…you…little…bitch…you did all that? 

Duplica: At the time I certainly hated myself. But now…

Misty: Why you spoilt little twit!!! Just because you're in trouble, you're acting as spoilt as Giselle?

(The 's' word seems to have hit a cord in Duplica and gets right in Misty's face…)

Duplica: Spoilt? SPOILT? You think you have a right to talk Misty? You've been hanging around Ashy-boy and Brock with the life ready to come at you, you think I wouldn't like to swap places with you? I can't! My life changed when I was 6, when I was dumped after the orphange I lived in burned down! If Ditto hadn't rescued me…

James: (realization) Oh my god…that was the past life?

Ash: She's an oprhan?

(Richie is very muted…)

Duplica: ..so if spoilt is trying to make a life out of nothing, then fine, guilty as charged. I don't see why you have anything to talk Misty…you were upset from having hand-me-downs from your sisters if what Ash said is right…I never even had parents to give me (deleted) doll's heads!

(Misty, for once, is quiet, and is finding it very hard to have a comeback to that…and everyone else is fairly shocked as well. James is openly crying, Ash, Richie and Tracey are dumbstruck, whilst Joy is shaking her head…)

Duplica: That's why I'm here…(crying)…dammit…I want to win so I can make my life worth something. I've been a survivor for all 13 years of my life, I'm not going to make something just over a month end like this…

(Duplica storms off, Misty unsure whether to be angry or indifferent…)

Misty: (quietly) I didn't know…but a bitch to me is still a bitch. Misunderstood or not…

* * * *

****

5.50pm

__

A.J: A late dinner is started, but most of the tribe are still in shock.

(Shot of the camp, perhaps at it's most silent ever. No-one is even attempting to make conversation, as Misty eats fairly calmly, no hint of retaliation. Richie is caught between looking at Misty and Duplica, thinking the ditto girl may have added the final nail in her coffin. Joy seems the most calm, although she looks calm. In fact, it is Tracey who looks the most shaken up, with James trying not to look too crybaby-ish. Ash is also indifferent, however, to say that the atmosphere has been shaken up is a fair understatement…)

* * * *

****

6.45pm

Richie: You caused Giselle to go then…

Duplica: I prayed it was the right thing to do…I knew it was the right thing to do…so why is it that I'm so screwed?

(Shot of the Minori duo sitting by the ocean, almost like before Duplica went up to settle the score…)

Richie: I guess you proved to be just as devious as they were…

Duplica: If it was anyone other than Ash and Misty, I wouldn't mind. But the fact that those two did it…it was boiling in my blood all this time, and when Casey went, my worst fears were confirmed.

James: Personally, I was impressed.

(The two turn to James, behind him…)

James: You made me realise how different everyone's lives are. I ditched my expensive lifestyle just for my freedom and Team Rocket. I want to get rich my way…and winning this would be perfect. However…anyone that gets Misty to be quiet is a winner in my book.

Duplica: The twerps?

James: (nods) The twerps. (sighs) Maybe…

Richie: Maybe what?

James: Nothing…it's just a flash of inspiration…don't worry, it'll go soon. (James head off, planning to talk with Joy…)

Richie: And he's considered a bad guy?

Duplica: Trust me Richie-boy, if he's an evil entity, then my names Asuka Langhley Sohryu…

Richie: I thought she was over there…

Duplica: Nah, she's Lina Inverse.

Richie: Why…oh yeah…the chest…

Duplica: (chuckles) I've just realised something. Misty is a good swimmer right?

Richie: Yeah, so?

Duplica: I've just realized why.

Richie: Huh?

Duplica: She's got no resistance. (points to her chest)

(Richie looks up, emotions raising from sweatdropping to nosebleeding…to his chosen one, hysterical laughter…)

(Meanwhile, James is looking for Joy…but stops as he hears a conversation…)

Joy: …it will just make it easier. Don't back out now Tracey.

Tracey: Wouldn't it be easier just to take out Misty now then?

Joy: No, you are not feeling sorry for that girl. I don't care how her story is, she took a bad step into winning this game and she's paying for it. Besides, I like Misty, she and I have worked together so well…

Tracey: I like Misty too, but…

Joy: No buts. Sticking to the plan, vote her, then Richie…or if he wins immunity, James…

(James hears this…and panics…but remains hidden and quiet…)

Tracey: If we get rid of James, we can't use the plan of getting to the final two…

Joy: …then we'll get Richie in.

Tracey: You think he'll trust us?

Richie: Any chance of surviving in the game and he will.

Tracey: (sighs) So Ash and Misty, and then whoever is left between James and Richie…

Joy: …that's it, and then we'll waltz into the final two.

(Shot of James hiding, and sweating…yes sweating…and now indecisive…)

__

James: Now what?

* * * *

****

8.00pm

Ash: So…

Misty: So what?

Ash: What are you going to do?

Misty: For now…I want to sleep. Today has been very exhausting for me Ash, physical or otherwise…tomorrow, she's still going down…even more than before…

Ash: Then it was with a slightly guilty heart…and now…

Misty: …she threw milk in my face!

Ash: You thought it was Giselle…and she said herself it was a step which she needed to take to make it convincing…

Misty: So, we were going to vote her off anyway, now I've got a reason…and now…sleep…(gives Ash a brief kiss on the cheek)…night..

(Misty heads to the camp without any argument as Ash sighs…)

Ash: Wonder what Richie has to say?

(Ash goes to Richie at the beach…and stops. Richie is holding an asleep Duplica in his arms…)

Richie: It was too much I think…

Ash: Richie, I'm…

Richie: (nods) I know. It just doesn't matter any more. (Richie stands up lifting the girl in his arms) If you don't mind, I think I need some rest as well, it's been a long day, and after it, I think she needs me. 

(As he carries her into the sunset, Ash looks on and shakes her head…)

Ash: I guess he really is my clone…

* * * *

****

(The late night is uneventful, with Misty, Ash and Joy asleep in the camp, outside, Richie, Duplica, Tracey and James…all asleep except Tracey who looks at the night sky…and quietly sketches…)

* * * *

****

DAY 30

__

A.J: What a night. After everything that went on, it kinda diminishes what is happening in the day and more awaiting the Tribal Council. There is still time for a change so to speak though…

****

10.00am

(It has been an exhausting night, as only 3 of the 7 are awake/visible outside, Tracey, Richie and James…)

James: Can't believe I'm cooking again…

Richie: Put it this way James, makes you look a bit more useful…

James: Ha ha, very funny twerp…er…how many are there?

Tracey: (sweatdrops) Having fun counting on your fingers James?

(James casts an awkward glance at Tracey after last nights conversation he overheard…)

James: (sighs) Education was never my strongest point. Besides, it's not like I need it for my current 'job'. Besides, I've always said Jessie is the smart one…

Misty: …which between the two of you, makes an imbecile…

Ash: Misty, not now please…

(The two get up, as Richie avoids looking at Misty.)

Tracey: Er…where's Joy? 

Misty: She wasn't in the camp, I reckon she trying to pretend that it's a normal morning…

(Indeed, Joy is up an decided to take a jog to the spring to get some good water…)

__

Joy: The game has turned…and hopefully I can still remain as normal, especially if I'm going to win this…

(However, the main talk of last night is also missing…)

__

Duplica: …it was the only place I could go to…

(Shot of Duplica in the desert area, ignoring the 96 degree heat in a kata like sequence, trying to keep her mind of things…and trying not to faint in the heat at the same time…)

Misty: I guess that's the best thing for now…

Richie: (slowly) Just rice today?

Ash: I don't think any of else feel like doing anything…

Misty: For you Ash, that's normal…

Ash: (ignoring Misty) …anyway, we'd better eat what we can, something tells me tonight is going to really put a strain on all our energy…

* * * *

****

12.30am

Richie: That was…dumb…

(Shot of Duplica heaving…)

Duplica: So…I needed to get my mind off…aw, never mind…

Richie: Too much exercise, lack of food and massive heat…sorry, that was dumb…

Duplica: And the only supporter I've got now thinks I'm dumb. Great.

Richie: Hey, hey…just cool yourself off…

(Duplica and Richie are now in the ocean, just trying to cool down. The others are missing, but four of them are in the hot spring, confirming tonight…)

(Shot of the Locus hot spring hole, where Ash, Misty, Tracey and Joy are talking strategy…)

Misty: As long as she goes, that's O.K.

Ash: Yes, only Misty can be the head bi…

Misty: (pulling Ash' face) WHAT WAS THAT?

Ash: Dat das dothing…

Joy: (smiles) Well, I guess what happened makes it easier to take her off. I think she's too frustrated now and wants to go home. It will help her cool her off…

Tracey: Home? But she's a…(trails off)…never mind.

Ash: Hey, I don't like it as much as anyone, but if any of us are going to win, we need to make sure we take out everyone from the Minori tribe…(sighs)…you think I like it, cutting off Casey, Duplica and Richie in succession?

Misty: Forgive Ash, he's too soft…

Joy: Why Misty, are you going to get him into shape?

Misty: Ha ha…

(James, however, is still thinking…yes thinking…from last night. Listening from the nearby jungle and trying to find some fruit at the same time, he's kinda distacted…)

*BONK*

(…so doesn't even feel the coconut bounce off his thick head…)

James: This game is crueller than any Team Rocket plan…

* * * *

****

4.00pm

__

A.J: The final meal maybe before the tribal council is still very tense, as the inevitable yet no so inevitable climax is in everyone's minds…

Joy: I could do with some of Chansey's home boiled eggs…

Tracey: Home? But you travel around the Orange Islands?

Joy: For me, anywhere is home as long as I can sit down and cook eggs and fish…

Tracey: So this has been home for you for the last 30 days?

Joy: Yep…except for the eggs…

James: I could do with some scrambled eggs…

(Uh oh, the temperature just went down a few notches…as Misty notices the food theme revolving around 'egg'…)

Misty: LAY OFF THE EGGS!

James: But you didn't complain when they said it…

Misty: SO, I'VE ALREADY HAD ONE INCIDENT INVOLVING TOGEPI AND ANYTHING ELSE WILL RESULT IN TERRIBLE PAIN…

James: (fearing for the mallet) Leave me be please…

Misty: Humph…

Ash: Come on guys, why are we arguing, aside from the fact that a Team Rocket member was indirectly talking about eggs which Misty presumed meant something about her Togepi…

Richie: Ash, you're not helping here much…

Misty: Pipe down!

Richie: Geez, what did I do?

Misty: Guilty by association! (points at Duplica)

Richie: Oh come on, I'm an enemy because I'm friends with…O.K, screw this, Misty, Ash, I want a word…now!

(Richie storms off, as Ash and Misty look at each other, shrug and follow him…)

Duplica: (finishing off the fish) I'll go wash up now…

(All sweatdrop)

* * * *

Ash: O.K Richie, here's the deal. We are going to vote Duplica off tonight…but this is god honest promise…we'll vote for James next time if he doesn't win immunity and keep you on…

Misty: …but only one one favour.

Ash: Huh?

Richie: Huh?

Misty: If you're truly with us, vote off Duplica.

Richie: WHAT?

Ash: Er, Misty, what are…

Misty: I mean, if you do care about her, you realise she hasn't got a chance, plus she's emotionally destroyed at the moment, it just wouldn't be right to keep her on. So for now…

Richie: Idiot.

Misty: What?

Richie: Idiot. You think I'm going to do that? Last time that happened, didn't Casey go? I'm not falling for the same trick this time…

Misty: It's not a trick…

Richie: …as long as James doesn't have immunity.

Misty: (ignoring him) …just take the easy way out Richie, and…

Richie: NO! WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?

(Ash has wisely backed off as Richie is surprised by his own tone of voice, but continues…)

Richie: You think that after you guys voted off my friend, you think I'm going to get rid of the girl I lo…

(He stops himself and turns away)

Richie: I have nothing else to say Misty. Grant this, if you and Ash make it to the final two, I can tell you where my vote is going…and it's not to the person who accused me of setting Ash up to leave before our match at Indigo…

(he leaves…)

Richie: …it wasn't me then, but I'm beginning to understand why Team Rocket called you a whiny brat…

(That leaves Misty seething…)

Misty: I'M NOT A WHINY BRAT!

Ash: Misty please…

Misty: Grr…is there any way I can get rid of both?  
  
Ash: Nope.

Misty: Grrr…stick with the girl, she's the bigger threat. But next time, he's cooked…

* * * *

****

6.00pm

(Shot of Tracey talking with Duplica…)

Duplica: …I never realised…

Tracey: I know how you feel, that why I had to talk to you now, so whatever happens tonight…

Duplica: Tracey, to be honest, I don't care now, so do whatever. But can I ask you something?

Tracey: Sure.

Duplica: Do you want to win?

Tracey: Huh? (remembering Joy asking a similar question when Brock was voted off…)

Duplica: Because it seems like you are waiting for Ash and Misty to backstab you…maybe you will vote them off later…maybe you won't…but maybe you are thinking of the wrong duo to bring with you to the final five…

(Duplica walks off, leaving Tracey in shock. In the trees, James looks from above, shaking his head…)

James: This is gonna cost me…

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Misty: Come on, I've got a copycat to fry…

Ash: Misty, at least not make it too obvious…

Joy: Tracey, come on, let's get this over with…

Tracey: Huh…oh yeah…

(They walk off as James trails them…)

Misty: James, you know the plan right?

James: Yes…I know your plan…

(Misty continues on)

James: …but what about mine?

(Shot of Minori walking slower)

Duplica: As I said, they can do whatever now, I just don't give a damn. As long as Giselle doesn't kill me from the jury bench, I'll at least be able to watch what they do from there…

Richie: …at least I managed to say something to Misty's face. It may have cemented my death sentence but still…

(Duplica smiles and holds Richie's hand)

Duplica: Thanks Richie-boy.

(Richie blushes, but the two walk to Tribal Council together, without any cares in the world…)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(The graveyard is an appropriate place for the sombre atmosphere this Tribal Council has in store…)

(A.J is there, looking as 7 lost souls enter the graveyard arena, A.J smiling at everyone, despite the depressing nature they seem to have been absorbed in…)

A.J: I don't think the heart of the cards can helps these poor souls…

(As the group subside and sit down, they notice the jury enter, as Giselle and Casey make their way. Giselle idly sending death gazes down Duplica's way, whilst Casey has got a 'get me outta here' look…)

A.J: Anyway, two people on the jury, about to become three. Richie, winning immunity means you've obviously surpasses your efforts from Pokemole, but how long can you remain on the island?

Richie: It depends on how much I can trust the people on the island, which if I predict correctly, won't be too much after tonight.

A.J: Ahh, that kind of day huh?

Richie: You don't know the half of it.

A.J: So James, how the heck have you survived so long? Three rockets when in 4 episodes, yet you've lasted a month here…what's the secret?

James: Er…being helpless that no one will realise you're still here?

A.J: Hmmm…actually that's a pretty good reason. Finally, Joy…is the first Nurse Joy to enter a survivor going to win this?

Joy: I think as long as I last another day, those chances increases…

A.J: Simple theory. Will it work though? As Richie is immune, he can take the first vote. 

(Richie heads off, in the traditional way of scribbling the name of the one they want off now. 'MISTY')

Richie: I never forgot the League…and I won't forget what happened last night. You accuse Duplica of being devious…two words…Casey Ruky. This vote may not matter, but at least it gets people realising who we don't want to win…

(Next is Ash, who votes. Next is Joy, who votes 'DUPLICA')

Joy: I've always felt there was something about her which could make her a major threat…and I'm glad that now we can eliminate it. Although I feel for her, I like Misty, and this is a good excuse…plus the only real choice I can make.

(Next is James, who votes, but don't see. Duplica goes next, 'MISTY')

Duplica: You know, for someone who I liked for such a long time, it just shows what the game can do to you…I thought I was doing you a favour, and now, I'm your worst enemy. Very well…then I'll counter that with this vote.

(Next vote is Misty, 'DUPLICA')

Misty: And another one bites the dust…don't let Giselle kill you on the way out…

(Finally, it's Tracey, who is hesitant…and shakes his head, before voting.)

(A.J gets the DCJ and counts the votes. He nods and goes to the group)

A.J: The first vote…(reveals it), 'DUPLICA.'

(The ditto girl nods as Richie holds her hand)

A.J: Second vote, 'MISTY.'

(Misty glares at the two Minori…)

A.J: Third vote, 'DUPLICA'.

(Duplica shakes her head and sighs.)

A.J: Fourth vote, 'MISTY'. That's 2 each for the two girls.

(Misty again sighs as she just looks ahead)

A.J: Fifth vote, 'DUPLICA'.

(Duplica bows her head…)

A.J: Sixth vote…(smiles)…'MISTY'.

(When that is heard, Duplica's head literally zips up and stares. Misty hearing this begins to look around, eyes on James, who cowers…Misty looks angry, but calms down as the final vote…)

A.J: And the seventh and final vote, and 3rd member of the jury…

(Reveals it, and a shriek is heard, Casey looks and smiles, Giselle looks disinterested…but it's there…)

A.J: MISTY.

Misty: What? There has to be some mis…

A.J: Misty, I don't make mistakes. In cooking, training, battle…or reading out someone's eviction. And it reads 4 to you in the majority. So Miss Waterflower, please come up here please?

(Misty is probably more shaken up than Casey was last episode. She tries to hold on and looking at everyone, and still not sure who went against her. Very slowly, and trying to avoid looking at a VERY genki Duplica, relief washed on her face, Misty slowly approaches the sandshrew trainer.)

A.J: Misty, your time….oh screw it. (The graveyard flashes as the next member is on, 'MISTY WATERFLOWER') The tribe is spoken, yadda yadda yadda.

Misty: Thanks a lot. (Misty leaves, not even turning to say goodbye to Ash, not sure who betrayed her, but she storms off in a huff which Giselle would have been proud of…)

A.J: Well well, what a night…Ash, close your mouth, mosquitos can enter there you know?

(Ash is still a bit shellshocked…)

A.J: Anyway, that baka Tom will be back in about half an hour from the hospital, so you'd better get out of here before he realises what is going to happen…

(A group nods, 2 shocked, 2 relieved…and 2 wondering if they did the right thing…)

* * * *

****

Misty's confessional;

I don't know what to say. This as Tom might say, went completely against the script. It was supposed to be an Ash and me final, don't they know these things? So what happened? I don't know who voted against me, I suspect James, but Ash? Joy? Tracey? Whoever, I don't know or why they did…I was in the right, wasn't I? Well, I guess I can't turn back time now…so all I can say is that Ash better win this thing…then again, with Tom coming back…oh whatever…

Other votes;

__

James: Sorry, but I've wanted to do this for a long time. Even if it doesn't matter, your abuse is worse than Jessie's at times, so at least I can go against you in my small little way…

Tracey: Misty…there are a number of reasons why this. First of all, Joy and I were planning on it eventually it's just I'm taking the initative, and second of all…there is another reason why this vote is for you…but I can't say. All I can is sorry.

****

MISTY'S TIME ON THE ISLAND (30 days)

Misty, always a favourite to do well on these things, was a pure favourite with natural athletism and swimming skills. An easy alliance with Ash and then Joy helped, despite the problems between Tracey and Brock. When the merge came, two early eliminations on Minori made Misty go and take Casey out, something that didn't sit well with the remaining two members. After Duplica revealed her secret, Misty's emotions took control, which were felt by James. However, why Tracey voted her off is still a mystery…

__

Votes;

****

Misty (4) – Duplica, Richie, James, Tracey

Duplica (3) – Ash, Misty, Joy

__

Next time;

Why did Tracey vote for Misty? Does he have an alliance with James? Or is there another reason? And how does Ash feel about this?

With Misty gone, is it a chance for Joy to operate her and Tracey's plan, switching Ash and Misty with Richie and Duplica. And if so, where does James fit into this?

6 left, and Tom is back. Reward challenge, Sherwood Forest challenge. Ready, aim, fire, win reward.

Immunity challenge: Penalty shoot-out. A favourite of Chromus', whoever scores the most wins against a male AND female goalkeeper. 

Tribal Council: Whose blood is on whose hands this time…

* * * *

All I can say is Tom is in for a surprise.

If you double check the Giselle chapter, you can see that everything happened could have been set up, all the hints were there, as well as in last chapter that something was going to happen, and it did. No wonder Giselle was pissed…

Misty is gone. Thank god…down to 6, and who is going to win? 

Anyway, R & R is always appreciated, but in reality, need to finish these so that Pokemole 2 can start…oh well, anyway, ja ne!


	12. Master This

****

POKEVIVOR

Master This

Due to circumstances beyond my control, I apologise for everyone who saw Misty get eliminated too early and apologise profusely. 

This just in, hell has frozen over. 

Not too surprisingly, I had a few comments about Misty's eviction being 'unfair'. Sorry, but I had that scenario planned out long ago, and one of the few of my original ideas I had stuck to when I first planned this. 

However, it does make for an interesting situation. After all…Tom is coming back…

And thanks to D Marco for some hilarious Tom scenes…

* * * *

(Shot of Tom after recovering from Misty's ubermallet syndrome a couple of episodes back…)

Tom: I'm back, and I'm better than ever! O.K, let's see what happened in the graveyard…

(Tom looks at the graves, seeing Casey's first)

Tom: Ah, Master Ketchum finally showed that Pikachu rules over the Electabuzz. Sorry, but rookies are no match for masters…and who follow the captain's victim?

(Shot of the next gravestone, 'MISTY WATERFLOWER.')

(Cue Tom's jaw dropping…)

Tom: WHAT? Did she have a falling out with the captain? What the heck happened? (gets out a cell phone and dials) Hello…yes, I know I only phoned you a few minutes ago, but now I've just found out that Misty was voted off, what the heck happened? 

(Listens on the phone to the whole situation, his face getting redder and redder…)

Tom: Giselle was…actually Duplica in that tirade? 

(Another few moments on the phone and now we are into volcano territory…)

Tom: Grrrr….those traitors! Those dratted backstabbers! After all that Misty has done for them…Ash better roast their hides…(another muted conversation)…what? You accusing me of insensitive bias? I oughta…

(Tom's jaw drops again…)

Tom: You can't do that! You can't pull me out of the final four, you're not going to put him in instead of me…I dare you to!

(A few seconds later, Tom has put the phone down with anime tears down his face…)

Tom: Not fair…

* * * *

Tom: (forcably) I guess it's the final farewell. The game just turned for the worst as Misty was voted off, horribly, and misguidedly. Oh well, as long as Ash is in there it's still O.K…right? It had to happen sometimes, and I guess Misty is more useful on the Jury than in the final two…the emotional despair of having to face your best friend in desperate combat for a million and the championship…that's never happened here before right?

(Cricket chirps as somewhere, a blond male duelist sneezes back in Enil…)

Tom: Ho-oh, I hope Ash is O.K after being backstabbed…

****

MONSTER TRIBE

Ash Ketchum

James Femesse

Tracey Sketchit

Joy Mills

Richie Williams

Duplica Imite

(6 down, 4 to go…)

* * * *

****

AFTER TRIBAL COUNCIL

Ash: (to himself) 4 to 3…4 to 3…O.K, Misty calls me stupid all the time, but…I'm not that stupid. 2 of us must have changed their vote…but why?

(Ash has a look around. Joy and Tracey are pretty solemn, but for different reasons. Ash makes one quick conclusion at least which is right…)

Ash: I guess James voted for Misty…I'm not too surprised, but that means someone from Tracey or Joy voted for Misty as well...Joy has always got on with Misty, and unless she's more sneaky that I think, then she didn't vote for her…which means…

(Ash has a good look at Tracey. Tracey notices the stares and tries to avoid it, but it's like having a red hot poker aimed at his chest…)

Ash: Was it you Tracey? Why?

(And Ash isn't the only person asking that question…)

Joy: (whispering) You did it didn't you…you and James…

Tracey: (whispering and sighing) Yes.

Joy: Why?

Tracey: I can't tell you. A couple of reasons, one professional…and one personal.

Joy: Personal? 

Tracey: It's just something had hit a cord in my heart during in that argument, something I had tried to forget…

(Tracey walks ahead, unspeaking, as Joy wonders what he meant…)

(That night was silent in the camp…)

* * * *

****

DAY 31

8.14am

__

Tom: It's a new day, and the trait…er, tribe, are getting up, quiet, silent…(rings phone)…Are you sure Misty went last night and it wasn't a misprint?

(Shot of Duplica getting up, looking over the ocean)

__

Duplica: I wore the target, walked the plank…and I still survived. The fact of the matter is I don't know how I survived, but I guess something must have hit them during that blitz…and I won.

(Duplica stretches out to the ocean, before shrugging and getting out the fishing equipment, realising she's the first up one up.)

(Actually, I should say 'in view' because Ash is up, and silently thinking…well, maybe not thinking, it is Ash, but is contemplating on his own as he walked to where the jungle is.)

__

Ash: I thought we'd be here together, myself, Misty and Brock. Instead, Brock gets cut off before the game could get started, and Misty is gone. The fact that I'm sure it was Tracey who backstabbed her doesn't help much, and it feels I'm on my own now…that's an unusual thought.

(Ash sighs)

Ash: (to himself) I've been so used to being with company, for friendship, help and support. Now, I'm on my own…no Misty, Brock or Pikachu.

(Ash gets up)

Ash: Better at least make the most of it…

(Meanwhile, Tracey and Richie are having a conversation, as Ash isn't the only one who has worked what happened last night…)

Richie: …I didn't know that.

Tracey: I know…besides that, Ash and Misty would get too powerful and yes, Joy and I were thinking of dismantling them before then, I guess Joy wasn't in this plan, but remind me to explain to her later.

Richie: Yeah…but thanks for everything. 

Tracey: (smiles) Sure.

(James and Joy meanwhile are having a less than frank discussion)

Joy: So you harbor that much a grudge against those two?

James: Let me think…yep.

Joy: Considering how they've kept you on…

James: …because they know that they can win in the final. So what if I outsmarted them for once?

Joy: Well, we kept you on as well…

James: (smirks) …yeah, that reminds me. Why are you going on about how I voted for Misty last night…when you were going to do it eventually?

Joy: In the end maybe, but…

James: No, not then. When Minori had gone, the three of us were going to vote off Ash and Misty and then you two vote off me, isn't that right?

(Joy is shocked)

Joy: How did you..

James: And I thought I was a sneaky Rocket bad guy. Oh well, nice to see that it isn't just our plans that get screwed, right Joy?

(James steps away, as Joy looks on in shocked, disgust…and a bit embarrassed as well…)

* * * *

(Breakfast is a quiet affair, as it seemed that no-one wants to instigate things…well maybe they do, but are smart enough not to say anything…)

James: Miss your girlfriend Ash?

(…of course, James isn't smart enough…)

Ash: Shut up James, I don't need that from a person that double-crossed me…

James: Considering how many times you considered voting me off, I see that as revenge. Actually, I better thank ditto-girl over there for impersonating the witched witch of the Tech, cause that was when you was going to vote me off right?

Duplica: (sweatdrops) Thanks a lot…

Ash: Yeah, why did you do it anyway?

Duplica: I told you, I couldn't stand Giselle!

Ash: So, why did you backstab Misty?

Duplica: You were going to vote for me anyway, so why ask? Besides, I don't see you mentioning your own backstab against Casey…

(Ash shuts up for a second, but quickly returns)

Ash: That was the game, it was unfortunate…

Richie: (interrupting) …so her reasoning wasn't part of the game either?

Ash: Richie, you as well?

Richie: I'm sorry Ash, but she's right. It's fine when you guys are playing the game, but as soon as the ball drops in our court, it 'isn't fair'. Ash, stop being such a fool…

Ash: Hey Richie…I'm not a fool, it's just…(has problems trying to counter what Richie said)…anyway, (changing subject) what about you Tracey?

Tracey: Hey don't get me involved…

Ash: But you voted for Misty as well, why?

Joy: Yes, I still want to know that as well…

(Tracey is silent. He eats a bit of rice and then stands up and leaves.)

Joy: Tracey!!!

Ash: Damn it….

James: Can I finish off his share?

(Shot of Tracey walking away, sighing)

__

Tracey: I didn't really want my past to come back into play, but I guess I'd better confess to someone otherwise they'll never understand…

* * * *

****

11.00am

Richie: Reward challenge? It seems like these don't really matter now…

Duplica: I know. I just want this game to be over…

Richie: Why?

Duplica: Look at us. We've got Ashy-boy and Misty hating us…well, mostly me…and is it worth it for a million pounds?

Richie: You know as well as I do that is the reason why we're doing this…

Duplica: (sighs) Yes, but I don't want to look at Misty's eyes in the jury in a couple of days time…

Richie: I bet.

(The two walk off ahead of the others as Ash is still part fuming and part subdued…)

Ash: Are they right? Am I in the wrong? (sighs) Maybe I have been listening to Tom's praise way too long…

(The only person who seems focused on the reward challenge is James…)

James: Please be food, please be food, please be food…

(Meanwhile, Joy is still trying to talk to Tracey, who isn't saying anything. He finally gives up…)

Tracey: Meet me at Locus after the challenge and I'll explain everything.

(Tracey heads off to a reward challenge, as Joy is still in the dark…)

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

(The 6 at the beach are surprised to see Tom on a phone, full recovered from Misty's mallet treatment…)

Tom: …I know she put me in the hospital, but isn't there some sort of re-count…hello? Hello? Damn it…(realises everyone is here, and begins a sort of interrogation)

(Tom reaches Ash and puts his hands on his shoulders)

Tom: Captain, I feel deeply gutted because of this mishap in your total domination of winning this, but every bump must be pulled through. I'm sure you'll get through this treachery and eliminate every one that had the foolhardy attitude to go against you…

Ash: Er, right.

(Tom makes glares at Richie, Duplica, James and especially Tracey, as Tom tries to remain at least semi-professional…)

Tom: I suppose we'd better get on with it…welcome to this times Reward Challenge, where the eye of the beholder is more important than the eye of truth. It's simple enough…

(Hands each of them 3 Pokeballs, empty. He does it with a bit of death glaring but nonetheless remains surprisingly calm…)

Tom: You throw the Pokeball from 10 metres away. Whoever gets it closest to the bullseye wins. O.K, now if you don't mind, I'm going to try and get Chromus to try and reverse the injustice…

(Shot of a baseball bat smashing the phone as a voice from across the sea shouts 'GET OVER IT!' Three guesses who threw it…)

Tom: Great, even the jury is against me. O.K, I'll let the traitors go first. Miss 'more devious that Giselle, Casualty and Jessie put together'…

Duplica: (smiling) Would that be me then?

Tom: Just get in there…

(Duplica gets three throws and curses…)

Duplica: Casey would have been ace at this…

(Sadly, the same can't be said for Duplica who doesn't have much experience with pokeballs (her dittos don't seem to have them…or not use them anyway) and only one shot hit the outer ring, which Tom has to smirk.)

Tom: Stick to acting, throwing not your forte…

Duplica: Remember who won the fighting challenge?

Tom: (sweats) And moving swiftly on, the person who I still don't know why he did it…

Tracey: Be patient twitty Tom.

Tom: Hey!

(Tracey is a darn sight better than Duplica and hits two in the inner ring, but the third one doesn't get much better.)

Tom: Tracey leads, feh. Joy next, and as she didn't vote for Misty, (gets the Joy flags out) go for it!

Joy: (sweatdrops) Right…

(Like Duplica however, Joy's experience with Pokeballs aren't good. However, her aim and strength are higher, and she does hit them with speed, but whilst all three hit the target, none are as good as Tracey's efforts.)

Tom: Nuts…O.K, the accomplice currently known as Richie, step forward…

(Richie ignores the barb and proceeds to aim. As a trainer, he's had more practice with his fast ball so to speak, and gets on par with Tracey's throws. On the third, he hits one slightly closer to the target and takes the lead…)

Tom: Come on, we don't want an Ash clone to win this…as much as I hate this, go for it James…even if you are a traitor…

James: Considering I never alligned myself with Misty in the first place, I don't know how you can call me a traitor?

(James fast ball pitches however are all blanks…hey, that's what you get when you haven't caught any pokemon in forever…)

Tom: And last and best, go captain! Gets the Ash flags out…)

(Ash's first pitch is close to Richies. His second isn't any better…it's all comes to the third…)

Tom: BULLLLLSSSSSSEEEEEEYYYYEEEEEE!!!!!!

(Dead on. Ash smiles, getting a small victory after the aftermath of last night. Tom, needless to say is ecstatic.)

Tom: Yay! Go Ash! Go Ash! And with that victory, I hereby hope you cast all fury, hell, fire and brimstone towards the majority of these traitors when we get to Tribal Council…

Ash: Er, wasn't this the reward challenge?

Tom: It was? Aw crap…oh well, gets me warped up for when you win the immunity challenge.

(Somewhere on another island, someone asks 'And they excuse me of being biased?' Fortunately for this island, something stop Tom going too far…)

(Like a flaming arrow landing 5mm away from his leg…)

Tom: Er…er…

????: I was going to keep quiet, but considering you're more annoying that Usagi, I better shut you up.

(Shot of **Rei Hino **(Sailor Moon) jumping from a raft, in her Sailor Mars outfit, just shooting a Flame Sniper Arrow at Tom, as the guy faints.)

Rei: You the guy that won the challenge? (points to Ash) 

(Ash nods…and Tracey avoids trying to drool at Rei as Joy elbows him in the gut…)

Rei: O.K, come on, I've got to get to another island, so we're going to a health spa athletics ground for the day…come on!

(Ash is confused, but he follows the scout on a raft (which has a motor) as the other looks confused at Tom…)

James: Leave him there, he'll be up in a few minutes…if not, we'll bury him tonight.

All: Got it.

* * * *

Ash: An athletics ground as a reward?

Rei: Hey don't complain…you'll see what I mean…

(Shot of a set up arena where it's not quite as Ash thought…it's actually a health spar for rejunivation, where there are self-boomers made into vending machines for health drinks, one spar and one boomer based sauna, all tested for safety (thank god) as Ash gives a small smile…)

Ash: Thanks.

Rei: Well, I better be off, you've got 2 hours here and then they pick you up, now I gotta get back, odango head is waiting, and if she's left alone for more than 5 minutes, she'll get herself in trouble of some form, so ja ne!

(Rei leaves as Ash push a button on one of the machines, fortunately they are free, as an orange drink comes out as Ash smiles…)

Ash: Just what I needed…

* * * *

Richie: As hard as it seems, Ash going maybe just what we needed…

(Shot of Richie and Duplica on a quiet walk down the beach path of Tsunami…)

Duplica: Is it me or is it quiet?

Richie: Well, James have vacated to the sun, and I have no idea where Tracey and Joy are…

(Duplica looks west…)

Duplica: I think I know…

* * * *

Joy: So, you're going to explain now?

(Joy picking a piece of fruit from a tree as Tracey sits down…)

Tracey: I guess…

Joy: Spill it, what's the problem?

Tracey: It's simple. What was said last night had an effect on me…

Joy: So, you went against Misty just because of what she had become, when it seems that her opposite number was much worse?

Tracey: Not that. 

Joy: Huh?

Tracey: What she said made me think of my past, about my own childhood…(quietly)…about my own life…as an orphan.

(Joy's mouth is in the 'O' position but no sound is coming out of it…)

Joy: Holy…

Tracey: (smiles) Didn't expect that. But then again, neither did I. The fact, I was adopted into a family of the west coast in the Orange Islands, Ariwi. My parents…(sighs)…weren't the best of people. Blackmailing were second nature to them, presumingly Team Rocket. The pregnancy came as a surprise and I was surprised they didn't abort me. When I born, they just dumped me and left me on a park stool one day. My adoptive mother found me and kept an eye on me for two weeks and finally adopted me. She had been diagnosed with just a 4% chance of getting pregnant at age 20, hence the adoption. My current father was an artist, which inspired me into the same work…eventually.

Joy: I come from the Islands as well…born in Shamatu, but yes, I've visited Ariwi many times in my work…I never expected anything like that happening…and to you as well…

Tracey: I've kept this from anyone else…not even Ash or Misty knew about this. I've always felt envious of them because they do have families at least…that's why what Duplica said last night cut me deep. It reminded that she was also the same, depraved of an unknown life. True, it may have been worse because her folks died…but it still felt that she deserved it more than Misty…

Joy: Really?

Tracey: Either that, or she's doing another good acting job.

(Joy facefaults, but smiles…)

Joy: I guess there is still so much I need to know about you…want to tell me more? (grabs Tracey's hand gently, and the sketching boy smiles…)

Tracey: Sure. (Joy gives Tracey a quick peck before they walk up to the jungle, hand in hand…)

* * * *

James: Ah…the gorgeous sun overhead, the peace and quiet of the island, what more could I need? Apart from the million pounds of course…

(James is simply indulging in his life, as the sun glistens over the young Rocket, his stoic form upon the ground…)

James: OWWIE! That burns!

(Maybe not…)

* * * *

Ash: Ah, this is the life…

(Ash, after enjoying a few drinks and slimming deserts…yeah right…enjoying the spas water like a hot spring, as he prepares for a sauna before cooling off as he will head off back to the camp…)

__

Ash: With all this, I know I can win immunity. Just watch me Misty, alone or not, I will still be the master of this island…

* * * *

****

3.30pm

__

Tom: The captain returns to his deflated troops, knowing he has to lead these treacherous curs to miracles if he is going to survive. However, old Ash will do himself and his lady friend on the bench proud…

Ash: Ahhh…phew, it's boiling around here…

Tracey: Well, it is 90 degrees here Ash…

Ash: (sweatdrops) My mood just turned sour all of a sudden…I guess Joy has understood why you voted Misty off, yet I still don't…

Joy: I do Ash, but trust me, it's a personal thing.

Ash: A personal thing?

Tracey: I had trouble explaining it to Joy, I'm not going to explain twice…

(Ash watches them leave…)

__

Ash: Compared to Brock, I guess there are so many things I don't know about Tracey…maybe I should be people watching rather than Pokemon watching…

* * * *

****

5.30pm

__

Tom: A late lunch by the only person who didn't backstab Ash (Joy) is a welcome treat for the Monster Trai…er, Tribe. Heck, the fact James is getting more conversation time than Ash kinda says it all…

(Shot of the 6, as James is talking to Richie)

James: …I still don't understand it myself…

Richie: James, I'm not a pokemon master, and I've never seen it myself so how can I see what is wrong with your Victrebell?

James: I know…but it annoys me when it uses it's stun spores on me occasionally…it makes my hair look bad!

Richie: (sweatdrops) Should have known…

James: Hey, as I said Team Rocket puts beauty…

Duplica: (finishing it) …before duty…the problem is you've never succeeded in the duty part either…

James: Hey! (anime tears) You didn't have to tell it like it is…

Tracey: You know, after the month we've been here, and the fact that he has failed at every chance he has to do anything remotely bad as a member of Team Rocket, you forget how evil he is…

Joy: Actually, I think some of my nurses are more evil than he is…

Tracey: Your sisters?

Joy: True, you should see some of them trying to teach some of the in-trainers how to swim…

James: That doesn't sound so bad…

Joy: …in a field of untamed Chinchou and Quilfish?

James: That's bad.

(A few chuckles are mad as Ash is desperately trying to avoid listening to conversation. He realises he can't and decides to finish his meal elsewhere. Dupliac and Richie look on…)

Duplica: I feel a little…

Richie: Yeah, I know.

Duplica: (shakes her head) Sorry it had to be like this Ashy-boy…

* * * *

****

9.00pm

__

Tom: Despite the sunset of Duelist Kingdom gone, one star still shines above his treacherous others, and thinks what to do before tomorrow…

(Shot of Ash, the only one sleeping outside, looking at the stars and then back at the camp)

Ash: (to himself) I'm not sure, but this island has some sort of motto, like the 'heart of the cards' or something…

(He makes one final look at the camp)

Ash: When did your heart go out of the game?

(We're unsure who he's referring to, but it doesn't matter as Ash simply settles on trying to sleep, a hard night and day coming up for Ash tomorrow…)

* * * *

****

DAY 32

__

Tom: Today is the day where divine punishment will befall our evil people still playing this game, leaving the captain to rise, and rise he shall…

(Shot of Ash still asleep, even at 9.15am.)

__

Tom: HEY, RISE!

****

9.15am

James: I guess the twerp has a lot on his mind…

Tracey: Can you blame him, we basically stuck a knife through his heart…

James: (eyeing Tracey warily) Yes, but then again, you'd know about that right?

(James leaves as Tracey looks confused…)

Tracey: Huh? What was that about?

Joy: (approaching) Oh yes, I forgot about that. I think we'd better have another talk, this time, I better teach you something…

Tracey: Yes, I think so…

(Shot of Duplica and Richie making the breakfast, although they are being extra careful with the rationing…)

Duplica: He'd better wake up soon, otherwise you're eating his share…

Richie: (smiles) Despite everything, his problems, he is predictable about one thing…

Ash: I…smell…food…

Richie: …food, and within a 100 metre radius, he's there.

Duplica: (sweatdrops) And therein lines the hidden talent of Ash Ketchum…

* * * *

****

10.00am

(A finished breakfast, and Ash washing up, just an excuse to avoid them…)

Ash: (to himself) I have to win today, just for the smile Misty will have to know that I can't go here and one of them will go…but I'm not bitter, oh no…

(As Ash' half-witted attempts to wash up continue, Joy is discussing James' slight understanding of the words 'brain' and 'intelligence' yesterday…)

Tracey: He knows?

Joy: That was the jist of it. Listen, even if you go ahead with your plan, it won't matter, James will still see it, no matter how stupid he is.

Tracey: I see…well, he knows he isn't going to win so he can last as long as wants, he's not a threat, even if by some miracle he makes it to the final two…

Joy: True, but he's probably the second fittest around here overall, apart from me of course…

Tracey: My, modest aren't we…

Joy: No…honest.

Tracey: Ah…

(Meanwhile…)

Richie: Are you sure you want to do this?

Duplica: We have to…

Richie: Right…

(The two low-five as they begin to set off on their duties…)

(At 11.00am there is the unusual sight of Ash on his own, James talking with Joy and Tracey, and Duplica and Richie slowly behind them. Not the expected sight we thought we'd get at this stage…)

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Penalty shoot out, best out of ten, vs. a male and female goalkeeper…

(Shot of Tom awaiting the 6, of course, he only really cares for one of them…)

Tom: So, here we are, an immunity challenge…which Ash will win and then cast one of his traitorous vermin to the graveyard…

????: (male voice) You know, graves were named after Robert Graves, a british poet who wrote about the Second World War, his studies of mythology exceeded beyond expetation and in honour of his bloody battles…

????: (female voice) Stop it, that's not true, if it was, how are they named after the graves of the 1900s and then one, what about before?

????: (male) I guess I can't through someone off from the year 4999.

????: (female) That and I don't like scary stories…

????: (male) Sounds like a friend of mine…

(Tom facefaults as the arguing pair are two very different characters. First, from Card Captor Sakura, is **Takashi Yamazaki, **the Tak**e**shi eyed boy with a Xelloss always smiling face…actually, he tells the truth about as much as Xelloss does as well…)

(…the girl on the other hand, is an older girl with blue hair, bright blue eyes, and is wearing a University Satellite outfit on. She is **Anna Reispigi **from Battle Athletes, basically a cute teenage blue girl not too disimilar with Shinobu or Ami fans. (and yes, for those who have seen both the series AND the OVA, this is definitely the series Anna-chan, not the OVA's Anna-**kun…**^_^)

Tom: So much for my degrading speech…(has a look at the 6 contestants, intrigued by the challenge which Tom hasn't explained yet)…man, things look bad for the captain. But…I have read that Ash has outlasted Misty only twice before. Once, he was eliminated immediately after Misty. The other time, he went all the way. (to himself) Please be like Anime Survivor 2, Please be like Anime Survivor 2…

Ash: Er, Tom?

Tom: (bright eyed) Yes captain?

Ash: Can you explain what the challenge is about? I think James is scaring Anna a bit…

Tom: Huh? Oh yes…and why would James be scaring Anna?

(Shot of Anna and James…)

James: Wow, so cute! And dignified, unless two other certain girls I know…

Anna: Ummm…(sweating)…help?

Tom: Back it up James, besides, I thought you were gay.

James: Who in the heck told you that?

Tom: No-one, I thought it was something that everyone knew…

James: Remind me to hurt the producers one of these days…

Tom: You won't mind if you win the million…(chuckles under his breath)…anyway, I suppose you need me to explain the challenge?

Richie: Not really, we saw the soccer nets behind you.

(Tom does a 180 and spins, realising that they were behind him. He facefaults again…before recovering…)

Tom: O.K Mr smartass, the gist of the game is yes, these two people are helping you, or should I say, helping Ash, to win this game. Basically, you take penalty shots a la football for the Europeans and soccer for the Americans. 5 for each. I'm told that Anna is in fact the better goalkeeper so Yamazaki…weird, I thought it was Zachary…oh well, never mind….he will be defending the first 5 shots, and then Ana will be defending the next 5. Now, if traitor 1…I mean Tracey step up first…

Tracey: Thanks a lot…

(A table shows up a la Battle Athletes)

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10

TRACEY

JOY

JAMES

RICHIE

DUPLICA

ASH

Tom: Jinx! Jinx! 

Tracey: (sweatdrops) Someone kill him…or me, whichever comes first…

(Tracey takes the first spot kick, which is far and left to Yamazaki's goal. It hits the post and in as he dives to his left, Tracey with good eye co-ordination.)

Tom: Nuts…oh well…

(The next 5 kicks come one at a time (Tom cheering when Ash comes up, and booing anyone else but Joy.)

(The first kicks show that everyone has scored except Richie. The challenge continues as Yamazaki, does some saves on a few occassions, as his session ends…)

O – Score

X – Failed to Score

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10

TRACEY O O O X O

JOY O O X O X

JAMES O O O O O

RICHIE X X O O X

DUPLICA O X O X O

ASH O O O O O

Tom: Yoo-hoo! Ash is in the lead…(a bit quieter)…although tied with James…

Anna: I wonder if he knows that Osakan announcer who is not in the least bit biased…oh no…

Tom: …however, Anna-chan gets her chance to shine. The scores are 5 each to James and kanjou, 4 for Tracey, 3 for Joy and Duplica and just 2 for the Ash wannabe…

Richie: Where Zippo when I need him?

Duplica: Roast Chestnuts on an open head?

Richie: Got it in one.

Tom: (nervous) In any case, now we have Anna to take the place. Anna, if you will?

(Anna nods and takes the place in the goal. Immediately, when Tracey takes his first kick, the difference is noticable…and I'm not talking about simply how Anna is obviously a cuter sight…)

(…Anna's jump skills and overall athletism are very high. Maybe not as high as fellow stablemates Kris and Akari, but as a member of the University Satellite and into the Great Competition, she is supremely fit. Her jump is perfect as she simply catches the ball from Tracey shot who did it in the same place as his first shot.)

(Then, one by one, they all miss their first shots, 4 saved, 1 hit the post (Ash) and 1 complete miss (Richie). )

(As the challenge continues, Anna is also using her extremely useful observing skills and is judging the patterns of the shots. However, this explains why Ash and James are leading, their shots are more unpredictable. When we come to the final shot for Ash, the scores are like this…)

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10

TRACEY O O O X O X X X O X 

JOY O O X O X X X O X O 

JAMES O O O O O X O X O X 

RICHIE X X O O X X X X X X 

DUPLICA O X O X O X O X X X

ASH O O O O O X O O X X

Tom: Captain, that was yours! However, you are tied at the end with 7 goals with James, so we are now into sudden death. The rules for this are simple. Whoever is the first person who gets a goal ahead of the opponent, wins. To ensure fairness, Yamazaki and Anna will take turns in keeping goal with Yamazaki first. James, you're up.

(Yamazaki is ready and James takes the first sudden death penalty…and hits it low to the right of the goal, Yamazaki diving to the left…)

Tom: What you doing you Brock wannabe? You want Ash to lose? Uggh…captain, please score…(crosses his fingers)

(The other four are watching this with real interest…)

Tom: GO!

(Ash aims for power, and it's straight at the goal as Tom closes his eyes….)

(…fortunately, Yamazaki dived out of the way of it, and Ash equalizes. A sigh of relief from Tom.)

Tom: Phew. Anna next, vs. the only and only Team Loser, James.

James: Thanks for the lack of pressure…

Tom: (lamely) Go.

(James shoots, but Anna makes a fantasic diving save to the top left as Tom goes insane.)

Tom: YES! I'VE LOVE YOU ANNA!

Anna: Now he's creeping me out…

Duplica: Don't worry, he does that with everyone…

Anna: What, loves everyone?

Duplica: No, creeps everyone out.

(sweatdrop)

Tom: (oblivious to that conversation) O.K, Captain, score this, and then you can take your revenge against those who were foolish to go against you…go Ash!

(Ash nods, looks at Anna, runs up…and shoots…)

Tom: GOOOOOAAAAALLL…NO!

(Shot of a smiling Anna as the ball ended up in her arms, she didn't even have to move, Ash was focused on power, not direction, an easy save for the athlete. Tom sobs in a corner…)

Tom: Anna, you were supposed to let him score…James, you were lucky. Little Brock, do some good and save this…

(For Yamazaki, the pressure is…well, actually it isn't, he wants to get back to Chiharu and prep her up for Pokemole 2. Anyway, James shoots, and it is a perfect shot, Yamazaki motionless at the bottom left hand corner where the ball is now slotted in…)

Tom: (sigh) O.K, Ash, smash it…

(Ash nods and positions the ball. Yamazaki gets ready, as Ash smashes the ball to the bottom right…)

(…and to Tom's horror, Yamazaki drops down to that area, and holds the ball. Ash stops in shock as James pumps his fist in the air and does a V-Sign.)

James: V!

(Shot of Tom, kicking some sand…)

Tom: MAN! This is so aggravating! I need a punching bag right now. And I can't use James because he's just earned immunity. Probably from some trick, but anyway…

* * * *

Tom: Well, by luck, skill, and Yamazaki takes a dive…

Yamazaki: I was the keeper, I'm supposed to dive…

Tom: Yes…the other way from where Ash was shooting! And because of that, I've got to give the immunity chalice to that Rocket slime over there…

James: (smug) I'm a slime that melted away the last resistance…

Tom: (gnashes his teeth) Just take it and go…(takes one last look at Ash, who isn't looking like anything, just upset…)..just go!

(They do, as Tom realises that may have been Ash' last chance to get any sort of revenge…)

* * * *

Richie: Last time Ash, Misty and I tried to get me to vote for my girlfriend…

Ash: Yes, and now I'm asking you again.

Richie: Why?

Ash: Er…well…

(Time: 2.00pm. Place: Duelist Kingdom. Situation: Ash basically going old school, i.e. gym leaders pitying him, this time trying to get Richie to do the same thing…)

Richie: Because we voted for your girlfriend?

Ash: Yeah, that'll work.

Richie: Sorry Ash, but it doesn't work that way…it was our decision, just like it was yours to try and vote off Duplica. For once, our plan worked.

Ash: Richie…we're friends, why?

(Richie turns his back on Ash…)

Richie: Same reason as you…I want to win…or does 'keeping Giselle on as long as you can so you can win 7-0 make any sense?'

Ash: Oh crap…

Richie: (smiles) Duplica's trick did more than just get Giselle off, she overheard your strategy, which gave us another motive to do what she did. Ash, in our hearts, you are a very good friend, but here…you're just another contestant, and like last time…you'll be defeated.

(Richie leaves, as Ash realises for the first time…he has no one to turn to…)

Ash: Mom…Professor Oak…Brock…Misty…

* * * *

****

3.30pm

Richie: …I still feel lousy…

Duplica: You think I don't? But it had to happen, one way or another, it just ended up messier than I hoped…

James: I guess Tom's creepiness didn't help much…

(Shot of the threesome cooking. James, on the thrilling of being safe for another three days, volunteered to do…some work (faint)…and testament to his luck, he's got three fish to boot…)

Richie: Well, looks like Team Rocket isn't blasting off so easily this time…

James: (smiles) Kid, it's becoming to the fact that being Team Rocket may not be an option soon…

Duplica: You think you can win?

James: Why not…despite the obvious problem, how many times have I annoyed the residents of the jury…I let Giselle and Misty do that…no offence Miss Imite.

Duplica: None taken.

James: Although considering…

Richie: Considering what?

James: Nothing…let's get this done, better not burn it…

Duplica: Yes, heaven forbid if we burn this fish, Misty might crack our skulls…(smiles evilly) oh wait, she isn't here anymore?

James: Wow, some evil does rub on you.

Duplica: Thank you.

(The two high five as Richie sweatdrops)

Richie: I'm scared…

Duplica: Well, I have dressed up as a Team Rocket member before…

James: Yes, that was so stupid…

Duplica: Really? I remember you and Jessie dressing up as me and Ash…

James: (sweatdrops) That was Jessie's idea…mind you, it took her half an hour to calm down to get her hair into pig-tails…

Richie: Now I'm really scared…

* * * *

Joy: Well…

Tracey: Well what?

Joy: Are you going to do it?

(Tracey sighs, then nods…)

Tracey: A bit of luck, and it's time. It's only a slight change of our plans…

Joy: …I feel a bit bad for this.

Tracey: You know as well as I do you want to win this. Then you have to take a few chances…

(Joy nods, and smiles)

Joy: I guess. Anyway, if I do get into the final with you, I know who Misty is voting for…

Tracey: (groans) Thanks a lot.

Joy: (giggles) Come on, I can see the smoke cloud a yonder. You coming cowboy?

Tracey: O.K, let's go.

(Joy and Tracey planning for the future? Of the island…or for themselves?)

* * * *

****

5.00pm

James: Urgghhh…that felt a bit rough…

Tracey: I'm not surprised, you burnt your tongue and drank a whole lot of water…

James: So?

Joy: When it's from the sea, salt water, it might have an effect or six…

James: Excuse me a moment…

(Shot of him heading to the bushes, we don't see what is happening…but from the retching sounds, we can hazard a guess…)

Tracey: Do you want to tell him of the change of plans?

Joy: We'll wait a bit…

(Shot of James emerging, with a smile…)

__

James: I'm not that fooled. First, I have immunity, so pulling favors with me may or may not help. Both set have been doing it…except for twerp Ketchum of course. However, this may lead to a plan…I've just got to think of it. Oh, and my stomach hurts…

(Shot of Ash, not bothering to do anything, just in the camp and maybe trying to sleep…)

__

Ash: I just can't be bothered. I'm as good as gone, giving up has never been an option for me in the past…now, it seems appropriate. The game has indeed brought out the worst of everything and everyone…I guess I'm glad that I'm doomed in a small way. 

(Duplica and Richie sitting in a tree…well, under one…)

Duplica: He's given up.

Richie: I guess even he realises when time is up…

Duplica: I would feel bad, but I still never forgave when they changed their Casey vote…

Richie: He used tactics Ditzy. And so did we…

Duplica: I guess…

(Duplica leans on his shoulder as the sun shines in their eyes. It's a cosy moment between the two, a rare one in the time of hostility.)

* * * *

****

7.00pm

__

Tom: With the captain without his shipmates, it's pretty much a sinking ship for the kanjou of Monster tribe. Hmm…I better get back in my own body sooner or later, this Japanese language stuff in my head is getting tiresome…

James: (to himself) You know, I've never realised how quiet it is now…Jessie, Giselle, Misty, all gone, and the bickering seems to have vanished…

(Looks at Tracey and Joy on one side, Joy with her feet dangled into the sea, Tracey watching (and sketching) the picturesque scene…)

James: Tracey and Joy have been a firm item since Brock left. They won't betray each other…even if they betray me. They are strong.

(James then looks at the other side, where Richie has hoisted Duplica on his shoulder, in the sea, playing a game and having a riot…)

James: Richie and Duplica have been strong way before they got here, I think if the Electabuzz prep student was here, they would have been invincible.

(James then smiles as Ash drinks from a gourd of water, before sighing and heading off for a walk to Locus…)

James: And poor Ketchum is all alone. Makes you wonder if it is poetic justice?

__

James: This game is harsh. It's turning best friends into bitter enemies and the most moralistic and downtrodden into backstabbing fiends…I may win that million yet!

* * * *

****

11.30pm

(Late that night, two people are up to…well, define 'no good…')

(A woman's voice, too dark to see, but it's obvious who the male is…)

Tracey: (nervous) Hey, is it O.K?

Joy: Come on Tracey, live a little…besides, we already decided not to go…that far…

Tracey: I know, but st…mmmmmmm….

(There is silence, only punctured by breaths of air and movement on the ground…)

* * * *

****

DAY 33

__

Tom: Well, well, looks like the mice played last night. So, Miss Mills and Mr Sketchit, care to explain?

(Shot of Tracey and Joy happy as bluebirds, despite Richie taking out the laundry, and noticing Joy's uniform has plenty of wet sand last night…)

Richie: Something tells me something went on which you're not telling us about.

Joy: I don't you kids should know about these things anyway…

Duplica: You do realise by saying that we REALLY need to know…

Tracey: (embarrassed) It's..it's…it's not what you think!

__

Tracey: Joy asked last night if to go on a late night walk. I accepted, and before long, she kissed me. She told me we hadn't really had a chance to do anything…mildly daring…so it turned out to be a whole…make out session. And no, we didn't…go that far…HONEST!

James: Uh huh…and how much do we believe in you?

(6 thumbs down from the jury…well, not THE jury, but Tracey and Joy sweatdrop…)

Tracey: No more please, the subject is closed…the subject is closed…

James: Mmm…oh well, if Tracey or Joy wins, then I've got possible blackmail material…

Duplica: Don't do that…then who will I blackmail off?

Richie: Hey, you guys…

Duplica: Sorry…

Richie: …don't steal my ideas.

(all collapse…)

Ash: Did I miss something?

(Ash has finally got up, not really caring, just realising there isn't any food down…)

Joy: (sigh) I guess I forget about breakfast…

Duplica: Maybe Richie and I can do it, after all…you may be too exhausted…

(Joy blushes but doesn't say anything. Ash looks on dimly (as usual) before sighing and decides to start a fire anyway…)

James: Guess he must be hungry…(own stomach rumbles)…makes two of us…

(Even Ash can stop being defeated…when he's hungry. But it is a hunger for defeat which is the biggest problem today for younger master Ketchum?)

* * * *

****

12.00pm

Ash: I don't see why I had to ration my share if you're going to vote me off…

Joy: Ash, I hate to say this, but don't act like a spoilt child. You're whining like a baby…

Ash: Who cares? It's not like anything I do matters anymore…

(Ash walks as Joy sighs..)

Joy: I think when Misty, so did his chances…and his heart…I thought he'd be defiant to the last, instead he's basically given up…

__

Joy: I didn't Ash would be like this, which is why it makes it harder tonight. However, I guess it needs to be done, especially with James winning immunity…

* * * *

****

2.00pm

__

Richie: Things are rough…and the seas are getting rougher…

(The ocean's current is indeed getting stronger, perhaps reflecting on the mood perhaps of the contestants. In this case, Richie decides to do a bit of working out…)

Richie: Let's see, currently the jury is Giselle, Casey and Misty. Now, I have no idea who Giselle will vote for out of who is remaining, probably James just to spite us. Casey will vote for whoever is left on Minori as long as one of us is still here, and Misty…(shudders), the less I think about that the better. It will be Joy I guess, if Ash is gone…

__

Richie: I want to win. I'm going to win.

Richie: Strategy, Strategy…and more strategy…

(Shot of James, fumbling with the homemade washing line, and grumbling to go along with it…)

James: The crème of Team Rocket, reduced to doing manual labour…although I have been doing it for the past month or so…

__

James: At the moment, it's best to not be noticed. Next time, I've got the free vote, and will either get voted off…or be the one everyone comes to…I can't believe I'm getting this far, and hopefully, I'll get even further, say, 1 million stretches further?

(Shot of James, acting giddy and goofy thinking about the money, and the clothes fall to the floor…)

James: Maybe no-one noticed…

Duplica: (out of shot) I heard that! You know the rules, if it falls, you wash!

James: (grumbles) Damn Marge Simpson impressions…

* * * *

****

4.00pm

Duplica: (humming a little tune as she cooks a small bit of rice with one fish, the song is actually 7 O' Clock News from Kodomo No Omocha.) 

__

Duplica: I'm trying not to let any pressure get to me, but getting this far, you are always thinking ahead. And in my line of business, thinking ahead rather than thinking behind leads you to the end of the rainbow. And I need to see those colours…

Duplica: Another last meal…(looks around and sees Ash, sulking under a tree)…I do feel sorry for him, really…but…

(Simmers a bit of rice)

Duplica: …it's a game, no matter how much it sucks…

* * * *

****

5.00pm

(After the last meal, Tracey volunteered for cleaning up. He goes to the sea, and lets the fish get fat with the few scraps of rice stuck to the pans and wooden bowls…)

Tracey: I think being here has brought out the true working side I have.

__

Tracey: I've been using my island skills from the Orange Islands to full use, which is probably why Joy and myself have been such a good team. And as long as she's on my side, we should cruise into the final two.

Tracey: …now, the only problem is how the convince the jury how to vote for me instead of Joy…

(Tracey smiles as he continues working…)

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Ash: Let's just get this over with…

(Ash heads off alone to Tribal Council, maybe to have a sympathetic ear with Tom…or at least get someone to praise him once again. Either way, has he accepted the inevitable or is it just Ash being Ash, assuming too much…)

Richie: (following) Forgive us…

Duplica: …Ashy-boy.

(Following them are Tracey and Joy, shaking their heads…)

Tracey: I guess I did the first part…

Joy: …this time, together we'll finish it. A bit earlier than expected but…

(The two nod and head out.)

James: Hey, wait up!

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(Indeed Ash has pulled ahead and by the time the other five make it to the graveyard, Tom is indeed talking with Ash…)

Tom: …just screw them. It's not your fault they can't see the invincible Pokemon Master that I can see…

Ash: (smiles) It's nice to hear that in such a long time.

Tom: Oh well, don't worry Ash, you're still the true winner here. (notices the others have come) Oh, better pretend I've got a job to do…

(Tom turns as Ash goes on his seat as Tom turns to the secret six…)

Tom: Well, looky here, on one side we have the incredibly talented Ash Ketchum, and on the other side…everyone else.

(No-one reacts, as Tom is a bit annoyed that they didn't bite into his barb.)

Tom: Well, let's bring in the three witches of Eastwick, or as we call them, Giselle, Casey and the poor unfortunate defeated Misty.

Tracey: I thought you'd be angry at her, it was her mallet shot that took you out…

Tom: Irrelevant details Sketcher-boy!

(Shot as the jury comes in, Giselle AND Misty making a cold look towards the 6 remaining, Giselle towards Duplica and Misty towards Tracey. Tom gives a satisfied smile…)

Tom: Never thought I'd be supporting Giselle…but now the obligatory question session. Shall I start with Mr. Interruption over there? Why in the heck did you vote off Misty?

Tracey: (sarcastic) Gee, I don't know Tom. Maybe it's something called strategy, or maybe it's something called a heart, something your biased brains may not seem to be able to use…

Tom: Shut up!

Tracey: You asked the question, I simply gave my answer.

Tom: Grrr…Joy, you have my permission to smite anyone you wish as you were the only person that didn't backstab Misty…well, I guess James had wanted to do that for a long time as well…

Joy: Tom, can you please be quiet and can we get this over with as soon as possible?

Tom: ….

(Tom looks at Ash, who nods, not really wanting to be there any longer…)

Tom: Very well. James, take us off…

(Shot of James doing the writing bit, and we see his vote, 'ASH')

James: You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this, me, James, getting one up on the twerps. Last time, it was a hope and a prayer, this time, the prayers have been answered. 

(Next vote is Tracey, we don't see it. Then Joy, who votes 'ASH')

Joy: Forgive me, but we were going to do it one day.

(Next is Ash himself, who votes 'DUPLICA')

Ash: Just a parting gift.

(Richie votes, unseen. Finally, Duplica votes 'ASHY-BOY')

Duplica: Why did it come to this Ashy-boy? I'm afraid the answer is simple. Winning. You guys went to the depths to take us out…and now it's our turn. All I can say is I'm sorry, yet I'm not sorry y'know?

(Duplica vote is taken by Tom, as he mixes the jar up. The jury keep a firm eye on preceedings…)

(Tom takes the first vote)

Tom: First vote: Miss "the ends justify the means" Imite.

(Everyone sweatdrops)

Tom: Second vote: (looks at it, 'ASH') Argh! I should've expected this, but MAN! It still shocks me.

(The third vote is revealed, 'ASH' Ash simply shakes his head)

Tom: Ash again. Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?

(The fourth vote, 'ASH' yet again, shot of Misty, her head down. Tom however is near ballistic.)

Tom: No, no, NO! His THIRD vote should come at vote five. (to himself, although everyone can here) Please let the last two be for Duplica, please let the last two…

(He draws the fifth vote with nervousness, afraid to look…)

Tom: (peeks at it) NOOOOOOO!!!! 

(He jumps back like he's been shot, drops the vote, but it's clear as night, 'ASHY-BOY, a.k.a, ASH.)

Tom: Oh Captain, my Captain…I'm sorry. I couldn't save you…in the end, I was the only crewmate to stand by you…I don't want you to walk the plank, especially with the sharks surrounding you…

Ash: Please…

Tom: Oh sorry.

(Tom crosses himself as Ash approaches him. The 11th tombstone flashes as the name 'ASH KETCHUM' appears on it.)

Tom: Don't say anything, sir. Just go. Say hi to Misty for me.

(Ash nods and leaves silently, leaving with just a harsh glance at the others. However, Tom hasn't finished yet, as there is still one more vote unread…)

Tom: Just to satisfy my curiosity…(Looks at the last vote, then turns to the others…) YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF ^%$^%$^%$^%$ TRAITORS!!! Well…maybe not you James, you're against Ash often enough that this is a dream come true for you. Dream sweetly while you can, your repayment will come soon enough. Or perhaps reflect on your treachery. It may save you…

(Shot of the final five already leaving, ignoring Tom's war of words. Tom in the background still raging, unaware of no-one, not even the jury listening…)

* * * *

****

Ash' confessional;

In the end, it was something I never saw coming, and I paid for it. Is it my punishment for trying to take out Casey? What happened to the guys…was I too greedy? In the end, I'm on the jury and I've got to vote for one of those five, and it's hard to do that at this time of being. For now, I'll take my leave and hope Tom doesn't go insane…well…more insane than he already is…

__

Other votes;

Tracey: Sorry, sticking with a strategy, and with Misty gone, it's the easiest choice. Sorry Ash, I hope Professor Oak forgives me…

Richie: What can I say? Ash, you're a friend and a brother to me, but in the end, it's a game. And with a game, comes strategies. You pulled one on us, and since Misty went, it's our turn. It may not be fair in your eyes, but in ours, it's a way to win. And as you of all people should know Ash, I play to win.

****

ASH' TIME ON THE ISLAND (33 DAYS)

Ash, always a favourite in these competitions looks set to breeze through this. No problems in the early Majori tribe, and swept into the merge without a problem. With help from old friends from Minori (in more ways than one), Rudi and Giselle were taken out and it seemed that Ash was ready to help his comrades. However, voting off Casey made something snap in former Minori, and may have been the mistake that Ash made which cost him. After Misty's surprise elimination, Ash had no-one to go to, and to end his suffering, was voted off on Day 33.

__

Votes;

****

Ash (5) – Tracey, Joy, James, Duplica, Richie

Duplica (1) – Ash

__

Next time;

James has a choice, a tale of two pairings. Who will he side with?

The final reward challenge, fancy cruising on the St. Anne? A ticket is ready and waiting for you if you win…

Immunity has never been so important…well, it will be for the final three, but for now, immunity in the Suzaku Summon game could be the start of something.

The next council, who are this season's final four?

* * * *

And thus, the two twerps are eliminated hand in hand…

Well, it's nearly over. 3 episodes left, the next one, the final four/three/two and then the reunion and result. 

It's been a long ride…and I can't wait to get off it.

R & R please, the finale is coming! Ja ne!


	13. From Joy To Despair

****

POKEVIVOR

From Joy To Despair

Oh, the agony, the suspense, the terror…the fact that someone other than the three amigos is going to win this…ahh, what bliss. 

Plus the fact that this is Tom's last stand, I need to get that pillock out of my body ASAP….

Well, let's see who wins this…although Tom could care less…

* * * *

__

Tom: Everything changed that fateful night…the winds cold, the dusk clear, and the owl's hooting…in the day. If that isn't a bad sign, I don't know what is. 

(Shot of Ash' whitewash vote on Tribal Council.)

__

Tom: Expected…but it shouldn't have happened. I mean, don't they follow the scripts? First Team Rocket goes, then maybe Brock or Tracey, and then Ash along with Misty cruises to victory. What you don't do is backstab him and eliminate him in hindsight…

(Tom huffs off)

__

Tom: Hmm…last night, they were all branded as traitors…(sighs)…guess I'll root for James then, he didn't really backstab Ash after all, he was going to do it anyway…

* * * *

****

MONSTER TRIBE

Tracey Sketchit

Joy Mills

James Femesse

Richard Williams

Duplica Imite

****

JURY

Giselle Dexter

Casey Ruki

Misty Waterflower

Ash 'Kanjou' Ketchum…hey Tom, how the heck did you put that in?

* * * *

****

DAY 34

7.30am

__

Tom: Morning on…blah, who cares? 

(Shot of a quiet camp for the Monster Tribe. Only one person is up, Joy.)

Joy: It was the right thing to do…I just need to keep telling myself that…

__

Joy: I knew it was going to happen some day, but when Misty was evicted, it seemed to come too soon. I know why Tracey did it, it's just that our plan in motion had to change slightly and occur slightly earlier.

(Joy is stretching out in her swimsuit, her tan showing up quite well as she takes a morning dip. Elsewhere, the camp, now with everyone in it, seems content to try and sleep, but the oversense of heat seems to get to them…)

(Plus…)

****

LAST NIGHT

(Minutes after Ash was evicted…)

James: (scared) Let's get out of here!

(Shot of the sky as a tropical storm occurs on the Duelist Kingdom, as the guys and gals head for cover.)

Joy: Poetic isn't it Tracey? We vote off Ash and the heavens will wreck their vengeance long and hard…

Tracey: Joy, now is not the time…

(They head off as a wet and windy camp awaits them…)

****

BACK TO REALITY

Richie: Remind me how we got any sleep last night?

Tracey: Sleep? What's that?

Duplica: (yawns) Morning guys…

(The two sweatdrop)

James: …(laughing evilly in his 'sleep') Ah, and now we've gotcha Pikachu!

Tracey: Even now, Ash' presence is within James'…

Richie: Scary…

(They just about get up (and drag James out of there as well) as Joy is finishing up her dip (although she hasn't gone fishing). Tracey smiles as Joy gives a weak one back)

Joy: Hey.

Tracey: Morning there…how long you've been up?

Joy: Not long…I'm just getting used to waking up early again, the game is ending…

Tracey: If you won, you'll get as many lie-ins as possible…of course, I'll be trying to stop that as much as possible…

Joy: In your dreams sketcher-boy…

James: (yawns) Did someone say dreams?

Tracey: Still half-asleep…

(One pail of sea water later and James is back to normal…well, as normal as James is.)

James: What? Who turned on the rainclouds? (splutters)

Joy: Much better…

(Back at the edge of camp, Richie is starting a fire)

Richie: Well, we're still here….

Duplica: I'm amazed though of how well, and yet how bad, last night was.

Richie: I know…

(The two sigh before continuing their work…well, Richie is working, Duplica is pulling funny faces trying for him to break habit…which seems to be working…)

__

Duplica: If all else fails, we've proved that it isn't easy to take us all down. After Casey went, no-one gave us a hope in hell. Now, we've got half a chance to get a foot in the winner's door.

Richie: (laughing) Stop it Ditzy…

Duplica: (mock fuming) Hmm, for calling me that…die!

(Duplica 'strangling' a laughing Richie as Joy and Tracey shake their heads…)

Tracey: In the end, there are still young…

Joy: Oh quiet, you're making me sound like an old lady now…

Tracey: Well, you are a few years older than me, I wonder if what I'm doing is right…

(After Tracey washes the foot implant Joy laid upon him, it's time for breakfast. James decides to try and stake his claim in the game by fishing whilst Richie and Joy cook, and Tracey and Duplica get the water…)

* * * *

Duplica: …I never did get to thank you for saving me that night…

Tracey: No problem, it's just I never realised what your words meant to my past…

Duplica: I know. You never did tell anyone then, at least not in Ashy-boy and company?

Tracey: (shakes head) No, I didn't they'd understand. Heck, I don't think Joy understands either…

Duplica: It's a double-edged sword Tracey. You think I want everyone who sees me perform know about my past…I would have never said anything to Misty if I wasn't so annoyed…I think that 'spoilt' comment really got to me…

Tracey: Don't worry, Misty is gone and all is well.

Duplica: (smiles) Until next immunity…

Tracey: (sweatdrops) Er…right.

****

AT CAMP

Joy: …so you were close friends?

Richie: Yeah, we met at the Indigo Plateau.

Joy: Oh, three of my cousins twice removed work there…

Richie: Er….yes. Anyway, we met and kinda hit it off after I helped in fixing an elevator they were stuck on. We bonded after Team Rocket stole our pokemon and the tournament's…

Joy: This the same Team Rocket as in…

Richie: Jessie and James? Yep, that's right. 

Joy: Oh…go on.

Richie: Well, we stayed the night together and basically became friends. But then we had to face each other in the tournament…and Ash had problems because first of Team Rocket delaying him, and then of his Charizard not wanting to fight…

Joy: Ah.

Richie: However, we remained friends and stop Team Rocket a couple more times, including that Butch and Cassidy back on our tribe…but I guess, things really changed here…and not necessarily for the better.

Joy: I guess we'll be glad when this game ends, winners or not.

Richie: Yeah.

(Shot of James popping out of the water)

James: Yes, we eat today! (pulls out two fish) 

Joy: Well, it's a new day, let's just start it…

* * * *

****

8.45am

Tracey: Well…I guess it wasn't bad, even if it was James that cooked it…

James: Hey, I'm a good cook! (timid) Well, better than Jessie anyway…

Joy: (smiles) Having fun badmouthing Jessie when she isn't here…

James: Yep. Although she isn't going to see this right?

Duplica: Gee, I don't know. (turns to where a camera was) Jessie, are you going to see this?

(James 'eeps' as he tries to put his hands over the camera)

James: Can you edit it or something?

Richie: You'll have to ask Tom…although he may not want to talk with any of us after last night…

Duplica: Let the baka fume, he's got a job and he has to do it until they fire his backside…

Tracey: Don't tempt fate…

(All is calm, well calmer, than usual. With one more reward challenge to come before a string of immunities, the group are always thinking in the back of their minds what to do next…)

* * * *

****

11.00am

Duplica: Well, shall we be off?

Joy: I guess…I'm not looking forward it though.

James: Who would be, he's more nutty than I am?

Richie: Come on guys, and if all else fails, Ditzy can you kick his behind?

Tracey: Ditzy?

Duplica: Death will be too good for you when we get back Richie-boy…

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

Sink The Sailing Surfboard: Simulated Surfboard, how long can you stay up?

(Shot of the 6 coming up to the beach, where Thomas is waiting. Not too surprisingly, he isn't all that happy.)

Tom: Ah, the traitors…oh sorry, I mean Monster Tribe, which is quite appropriate in a less obvious reason. I would hate you more, but I've got a job to do and it's in my contract so let's get it over with.

(Tom motions to a surfboard on a moving metal spring, think of those bronco rides you see in all those cowboy shows, the moving horse…)

Tom: This is a surfboard, and the key to the game is balance, where simply put, whoever holds on the longest wins the reward. What? You think I'm going into any fancy talk now that Ash is gone and these traitors (with the possible exception of James) still here? In fact, James, you've got my vote to win this thing now.

James: Lucky me. (doesn't know if that's a blessing or a curse…)

Tom: So, can our new favourite Tuxedo Mask wannabe come up?

Duplica: I thought it was Kamen…

Tom: Whatever.

Tracey: If that wasn't an 'out of fanfic' experience I don't know what it was…

(Anyway, the rose throwing Rocket member goes first. His years as 'Little Jim' don't exactly help on the moving surfboard but he's got enough experience balancing to hold on as best he can. James falls off eventually at 35 seconds.)

Tom: Let's see how anyone can beat that? Traitoress Imite, you're up…

(55 seconds later…)

Duplica: (smirks) You were saying?

Tom: Blast it! 

(Duplica's time is now needed to beat, which Richie going next fails to do, and manages only 24 seconds.)

Tom: And now, Richie 'I want to be Ash so much' Williams has lost, so let's try Mr. Sketchit…

(Tracey, an Orange Island native, seems to handle the surfboard quite well. His natural balance is surprisingly good, and beats Duplicas time by 3 seconds. Tracey takes the lead…)

Tom: I can't think of anything to say now…just as well this is the last reward challenge…

Joy: This is the last reward?

Tom: Yes, you all get to sweat and stew in immunities from tomorrow onwards, to decide a (Dr Evil quote marks) 'winner', even though we all know who the real winner is.

Joy: Guys, I think I'm beginning to understand what a pain he is…(Joy mounts the surfboard)

Tom: Like I care now. Go…yadda yadda.

(Joy is a natural water sport enthuasist, she has to be in her line of work and despite Tom not really paying attention to the stop watch, Joy eclipses both Duplica and Tracey's time by 30 seconds…)

Tom: Huh…oh, you've won Joy, you might as well get off.

Joy: (sweatdrops) Nice to see you care about your job as much as I care about mine.

* * * *

Tom: Well, I suppose I'd better say congratulations to the good nurse for bringing victory to her plate.

Joy: Spare us the details, as I think you don't really care now. What was the reward?

Tom: (sigh) Just look behind you…

(They do, as Joy has a smile on her face as the massive luxury vessel, the St. Anne comes into play. The others are now a bit disappointed considering the nature of the reward)

James: I never got much chance to have fun the first time…

Tom: Spare us the pain. Joy, all aboard for a day out on the best ship Kanto has to offer, where you will be given the luxuries of real food, cleaning and a ride around the duelist kingdom. 

Joy: (smiles) Thank you.

Tom: Don't…believe me…don't.

(Joy waves goodbye to the four remaining contestants as Tracey sighs, he's on his own now for a day maybe. Tom kicks the sand a bit, before heading back to his own cabin, he's got a scientist to talk to…)

* * * *

(Shot of Joy on the ship, as an old looking captain shows her around…)

Captain: …and this will be your bunk for tonight!

Joy: A real bed…how I've missed it…

Captain: Island life not your thing miss?

Joy: I'm used to it in my line of work, but I feel that basic comforts are something even I need at times. This is just what I needed.

Captain: Oh well…don't worry about it tonight. Anyway, the buffet is now open for the rest of the day, enjoy a bit of food and drink…and considering you are over the age limit, it isn't just eliminated to soda.

Joy: (smiles) That isn't a problem. I don't drink anyway.

Captain: Ah…oh well, enjoy anyway. (the captain leaves as Joy contemplates being on the luxury boat…)

Joy: WHOO HOO!

__

Joy: Hey, even I need to let loose every now and then…

* * * *

****

2.00pm

__

Tom: Back on the island, the rest of the rats aren't being swept away to sea, in fact, quite the opposite…

Richie: I think we need to dry these off as soon as possible. The storm was worse than I thought…

Duplica: Well, how were we supposed to know when we put the laundry out that it would turn into a storm?

Richie: We didn't, I think a hand of God had a part in that…

Duplica: We vote Ash off, we get screwed. Sounds more like the hand of Tom…

(Meanwhile, with Joy gone, it does give Tracey a chance to talk with James about the upcoming Tribal Council…)

Tracey: I know it's a bit early, but I think you may listen better when it's just us guys.

James: Thanks for that…

Tracey: That wasn't meant to be an insult, I'm just saying, you still going to go with us? Us three against those two to a final three?

James: So…I still remember what you said…

Tracey: (smiles) Then does it matter?

James: Huh?

Tracey: We get there as a final three, and in the final council, you fight for your life for immunity. Even if it is a 1% chance of winning, you've still got it…

(James thinks for a minute…)

James: Sounds good.

Tracey: See, I knew we'd get through to you!

James: But I presume you will be fighting so that I don't get immunity. I'm not that much of an idiot…

Tracey: (surprised) Really?

(James facefaults)

James: Grr…I'm Team Rocket, and don't forget that! Although that may change if I win…

Tracey: Huh?

James: Do you think I want to remain in my life as it is now? Sleeping on the dirt, getting blasted off time and time again? I wanted to make wealth, but my way. That's why I didn't get into that whole arranged marriage thing…

Tracey: Wow.

James: I guess…being here may have straightened me out…(walks off, and ignores the audiences question of 'Has James ever been straight?')

__

Tracey: James is a deeper character than I expected. He still won't win, but I think for the first time, I think he deserves to be here.

* * * *

****

4.00pm

(Joy has headed down for the buffet back on the St. Anne, and is greeted by a surprise…pleasant or not you decide…)

????: SURPRISE!

(Joy is surprised considered there are half a dozen twins in front of her. Either Sakura Kinomoto has got in here and used the twin card…or…it's several of Joy's relatives.)

Joy 1: Nice to see you little sis!

Joy 2: Hey cuz, what's up?

Joy 3: Well, if it isn't my niece. Still doing things the hard way?

Joy 4: Hey, that's my auntie! I haven't seen her in ages!

Joy 5: Hey there missy, that tan of yours still not gone?

Joy 6: Of course it isn't, there is always an odd one in the family…well two if you include my second cousin's aunt's niece twice removed in Gringy City…

(Joy (island Joy) sweatdrops, as whilst different in ages and sizes, they are all Nurse Joys, her younger sister off Shamuti Island, her cousin from Cinnabar, her niece from Goldenrod, her aunt from Viridian, her third cousin from Greenfield and her second niece's older sister's half-sister's cousin from Fuschia City.)

Joy (I): Well, it's nice to see you all, but what are you doing here?

Joy 3: Well, we were all picked by the author person to go to you in case you won this challenge, we knew you would, considering that you put the other Joy's here in shame with your fitness regime…

Joy 4: Not me! I want to be like my auntie, the famous Florence Nightingale of the Orange Islands!

Joy (I): Thank you. 

Joy 6: Now, who want's food?

(The Joy's all gather round as our Joy tries her best to grab what there is, the food kinda limited with 7 people descending on it, but Joy at least attempts to enjoy life with her 'family')

* * * *

****

6.00pm

Richie: I guess this was a stay overnight challenge.

James: Does that mean I can have her share of rice then?

Duplica: We never made any for her in the first place!

James: (snaps his fingers) Nuts…

Tracey: I guess there will be more room in the camp tonight then…

James: …(teasing) Oh, but you will be so much colder at night…

Tracey: Dup, hit him.

(One Rocket blasting off…and landing head first in the same spot…before recovering instantly of course, as James rubs his head…)

James: That hurt!

Tracey: Never tease…

James: I knew that!

Tracey: So why did you say it?

James: I wouldn't tease those two, as was prove, she's MEAN! You on the other hand…

Tracey: Dup, hit him.

(Repeat same cycle for 20 minutes with James getting his foot in his mouth at Tracey's expense…)

* * * *

****

8.00pm

Joy: Ahh…a full stomach, an early night, and immunity tomorrow. I should be up for it…

__

Joy: Even though I've having a relaxing time, tomorrow morning, I'll be heading back for the immunity challenge, and I may have an advantage with the food I've got. Also, I wonder if there is any progress on who to vote for at Council…I'll guess I'll find out tomorrow…

(Shot of Joy sleeping, as the camera switches from ship to island…)

(SAME TIME)

(…unknown to her, and to Tracey, James is being scouted…)

Richie: So…whether you trust us or not, we can offer you a chance at the final three…

James: (thinking) Hmm…and what if I do get there, you two will just as well vote me off…

Duplica: Not if you win immunity. Think about it, you've probably got a better chance if it's a physical challenge of going up against us than Joy.

James: What if it's a mental challenge?

Richie: (smiles) Then either way you're screwed.

James: (sweatdrops) Thanks for that.

Duplica: Seriously, we won't stab you in the back James. Just think about it, you've accumulated so many votes that in a tie you have no chance against any of us. This way, we promise we won't vote for you.

James: …I'll think about it.

Richie: I guess that's the best I can hope for. 

(The two leaves, which leaves James to think…)

__

James: I'm quickly becoming the MVP of the island, everyone wants my vote! This could be the chance that James Femmesse dreamed of…

* * * *

****

DAY 35

__

Tom: The tribe is well…damn…and although Joy will be delivered for the immunity challenge, the four remaining realise that today is just as important as any challenge…

(Shot of Tracey burning a fire)

__

Tracey: I've given my thought into voting, and it's obvious. One or the other. I prefer to vote off Richie personally, but I know Duplica is the bigger threat. I guess we'll wait to see how immunity handles.

Tracey: I guess in some small way it's good that Joy isn't here. With the rice getting smaller, we are being forced to eat less…

James: Just three days left…I starved for longer periods than that…

Tracey: Oh well, I always wanted to lose weight…

(Shot of Duplica and Richie, discussing strategy…)

Duplica: We just need to hope that James comes through for us. 

Richie: (nods) It's pretty obvious. It's us two vs. those two with James in the middle. I don't think he himself realises the situation he is in.

Duplica: Well, let's just cruise through this challenge and worry about what's going to happen afterwards…(stomach rumbles)…but first, breakfast.

(Richie sweatdrops)

Richie: I didn't think you'd be a slave to your stomach…

Duplica: Richie-boy, around here it is the second most heard sound in this island…

Richie: What's the first?

Duplica: Tom's whining.

(Richie laughs as the two head off where breakfast is served…)

* * * *

(…whereas somewhere else, Joy is getting the best start to the day)

Joy: Pancakes with sygar, syrup and lemon juice. Ah, the real way to start the day…

Joy 5: I guess fish and rice are so last year now…

Joy: Trust me, I'm thin enough as it is…

(Joy has a great chance for immunity because not only she is the strongest in the tribe to start with, but now she is full, fit and ready. The 4 remaining better watch out…)

Tom: Sorry to interrupt…

Joy: EEEKK! Where did you come from?

Tom: Well, we need to get an early start on today's immunity, we need to deposit the 5 of you in Locus Jungle. (sighs) Finish breakfast, and you'll be first, before I drag the other traitors to the spot…

Joy 1: So this is the baka you mentioned?

(Tom facefaults as Joy pretends to look innocent…close but no doughnut.)

* * * *

(At 10.00am, Tom has already deposited Joy at one point in the Locus Jungle. Each half an hour, he takes one of the tribe and gives them a map.)

10.30am – Gets Duplica and puts her north-west.

11.00am – Gets James and puts him north-east

11.30am – Gets Richie and puts him south-west

12.00am – Gets Tracey and puts him south-east

(Joy is slap bang in the middle as this vital immunity begins…)

* * * *

****

12.30am

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

The Summoning Of Suzaku

(Shot of Tom outside the jungle, where the inland surrounding the jungle. Tom has a satisfied little smirk on his face.)

Tom: Well, at least I can watch the groupies suffer in this gruelling challenge. I have briefed them…briefly…(snickers) but the challenge is basically this.

(An overhead shot of the jungle where five 'X' marks are, signifying where the 5 people are.)

__

Tom VO: The five…contestants have been placed in a spot on the island. Where they are has one part of a 5 part incantation. What they must do is find the 5 parts, and recite them in the correct order in this special spot back here.

(Shot of Tom standing in the middle of a circle where a glowing Phoenix is there…)

Tom: Are you sure this isn't Ho-oh?

Off screen: Ho-oh means Pheonix in Japanese I think…but no, it's Suzaku!

Tom: Right…right…in this circle specially created, it will only react when a person says the words in the right order. The group will have five parts to find, and they have been supplied with a gourd of water, a map, some pens and paper to write them down because there is only one sign in each area with the stuff on, and either they have to have a good memory or write it down. Also, the order in how they are said also isn't told to them, so they need to figure it out as well. This challenge is very tough and requires good co-ordination and a bit of intelligence as well…

(Tom sighs)

Tom: …which means my new pick James probably has as much chance as a Hamtaro beating up a Super Saiyan…

* * * *

(A flare above the jungle signifies the beginning of the challenge, each of them have one clue to start with.)

DUPLICA – NW

Clue (1) – **The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth, in the name of sacred law, belief + goodness…**

Duplica: This sounds familiar…(begins writing it down.)

JAMES – NE

Clue (2) – **I summon thee, Suzaku, Lord of the south, I now say these words to thee.**

James: Why did this challenge include writing…and thinking…and exercise?

JOY – CENTRAL

Clue (3) – **Appear on earth from the seven palaces of heaven, for the sake of those here who adore you.**

Joy: A part of a incantation and to recite, this is obviously part of it…

RICHIE – SW

Clue (4) **Come to us here, with thy holy power, smash the evil which threatens us. Save us!**

Richie: I never liked the creative writing stuff they did at school…

TRACEY – SE

Clue (5) – **And hear our wishes to thee! Descend to us now from heaven!**

Tracey: This is probably the end…(writes it down)…but better need to check the others out…

* * * *

__

Tom: With everyone running around with chickens without their heads, this is anyone's game…what? You want me to actually care now that Ash is gone? Sayonarra suckers…or something like that.

(However, Joy's fitness plus having good food in her gives her one huge advantage over the others…however, she's not the only one with an advantage…)

(Shot of Joy moving quick north through the woods, and heading towards north-west direction to the cross where the first part of the summon ritual is. However, one person does know that her part is the first part…)

Duplica: This is the Suzaku ritual, I'm sure…

(Ah, the joys of being an otaku. Duplica's natural knowledge that this is indeed the Suzaku ritual, means as long as she remembers the damn thing, she'll have no problem getting it.)

(Shot of James not actually going in a specific direction, simply going through the jungle…and hoping for some luck…)

(…which doesn't happen when an albatross poops on his head…)

James: Aah, MY HAIR!

(An echoing cry which is quite disturbing gives shivers down everyone's spine…)

* * * *

****

30 minutes into the challenge –

Tracey: O.K, I've got two parts, and this way to the centre…O.K…

(Tracey however doesn't see where he 's walking and…)

Two boys: OW!

Tracey: Geez…what were the odds?

Richie: About one to one…

(Tracey notices on Richie's pad that he's got two verses on, and tries to glance over. Richie hides it well…)

Richie: Hey, just find it will ya?

Tracey: (slyly) Really, then why is your pen scribbling?

(Tracey noticed that Richie is trying to write down his verse that he hasn't got. Richie looks embarrassed and runs of to where Richie got the middle one.)

(With James finally managing to get to one, the north-east pole, he's also got two. Duplica however is heading to the centre with her third one after getting the second one from James' original position.)

(Joy however is coming up to her fourth…and now realises she may have to put them in the right order…)

Joy: Let's see…I summon thee Suzaku, that sounds like the beginning of a ritual. But after I now say these words…would in the name of be next, and then four palaces…I'll see when I get the next one.

(Joy heads to where Richie was initally was, to look for her fourth clue…)

* * * *

****

1 hour gone.

Joy: Is this it?

(Joy gets the fifth part where Richie was. With all the others only collecting four (although she doesn't know it), she wonders whether to head straight out of there or work out the summing…

Joy: Let's see…I summon thee first, The four palaces seconds, and then appear on earth, with come to us fourth, and that heaven ending…that's got to be right.

(Unknown to Joy, she is wrong. She has mixed up the first two.)

(As Joy heades of to the exit, Duplica is quickly catching up on her as she is heading to the final one where she was and where Tracey was originally.)

Duplica: This has to be the last part!

(As Duplica looks on, James is for the best part…in trouble…)

James: Let's see…east is…that way right? 

(He walking north to oblivion.)

(Richie and Tracey have both escaped their early problem but are simply only coming to their final clue. Can they catch the two girls?)

* * * *

****

1 hr 5 minutes

Joy: I'm here!

(Tom waking up…hey, even hosts have to sleep…)

Tom: Great, you got the ritual?

Joy: Yep…immunity!

Tom: You gotta say it and it will react.

(Joy nods and steps on the circle. She is unaware that a) she is wrong and b)…

(Shot of Duplica emerging from the jungle…)

Duplica: Dammit! 

(Duplica rushes, just in case…)

Joy: **_I summon thee Suzaku,_**

Lord of the south

I now say these words to thee.

The four palaces of the heavens…

(As she's reciting, Duplica comes up to Tom…)

Tom: Oh you. Well, Joy is here first…but…for some reason the thing isn't reacting…

(The younger girls smiles and goes onto the circle, unnoticed by Joy who is closing her eyes…)

Joy: …**_for the sake of those _**

Here who adore you.

Come to us…

Duplica: **_The four palaces of the heavens…_**

The four corners of the earth.

In the name of sacred law, 

Belief + goodness…

(One part of Suzaku flashes…)

Joy: **_…hear our wishes to thee!_**

Descened to us now from heaven!

(Joy opens her eyes…but fails to see Tom approach her…)

Tom: Seems like you've got it wrong. Try again, but hurry, because little miss dress-up seems ready to win.

(Joy notices Duplica for the first time, also in the prayer pose, and notices the light shine. Joy sighs.)

Joy: No point.

Duplica: …**descend to us now FROM HEAVEN!**

(The light of Suzaku shines over the girl, just as Richie emerges from the jungle and witnesses the special effects shining over his 'girlfriend')

Richie: Wow…

(As the light subsides, in the young girls' hands is…the immunity talisman.)

Tom: Rats…

(Joy shakes her head but shakes the hand of the girl. Richie smiles and gives her a high-five just as Tracey emerges…)

Tracey: Aw nuts…over already?

Joy: Yeah.

Tracey: Who won?

Joy: She did.

Tracey: You mean you lost a physical challenge?

Joy: The physical part I won, but I got the words wrong. When she got there, she didn't.

**__**

The four palaces of the heavens,

The four corners of the earth,

In the name of sacred law,

Belief and goodness,

I summon thee Suzaku,

Lord of the south

I now say these words to thee.

Appear on earth from the

Seven palaces of heaven

For the sake of those

Here who adore you

Come to us here,

With thy holy power, 

Smash the evil which threatens us.

Save us!

And hear our wishes to thee!

Descend to us now from heaven!

Miaka Yuki, Fushigi Yugi Episode 51

* * * *

Tom: (under his breath) Of all people…(out loud), oh well, congratulations I suppose on winning immunity, so much for getting revenge this episode…

(Tom walks off, as the others, include James who has at least found his way out of the forest, return back to camp. Duplica is immune for this time, so who is the person in the most trouble…)

****

2.30pm

Tracey: Well…I guess it makes our job a bit easier.

Joy: (nods) I guess all we need to do is get James and we should be O.K as long as Duplica doesn't win immunity again next time.

Tracey: We'll worry about that when it occurs…

(on the other side)

Richie: Why did you have to win? Now I'm screwed!

Duplica: Every lady for herself Richie-boy…

Richie: …too bad we don't have a lady around here.

Duplica: Do you want me to hurt you?

Richie: (sweatdrops) Uh, no ma'am…

Duplica: (sweet smile) Good. Besides, now we have to work out to get James on our side to keep you safe.

Richie: (sarcastic) Right…no problem.

(Finally)

James: Grr…I hate jungles.

* * * *

****

5.00pm

(Thanks to one caught fish by Joy and an accidental catch of a rat by James, they've got at least something to go with their tiny portions of rice…)

James: I thought I was going to starve…

Tracey: James, we're all finished in a few days, I guess this is emergency rationing…

Joy: I guess the emergency food this morning helped…

Richie: Oh right, you were on that fancy ship weren't you…

Joy: (nods) Yep, that's why I'm not having too much rice, I'm still O.K even after that challenge…learning to work long hours without food is something I'm used to anyway.

Duplica: Sounds like a hard job.

Joy: (nods) It's bad enough when you're at a Pokemon Centre, but when you are travelling island to island, it becomes much worse. You need to learn basic survival skills just from that.

Tracey: (smiles) Probably why you've been such a natural at this.

Joy: (embarrassed) Oh you!

Duplica: Hmmm…

James: (yawns) All that challenge exhausted me…

Tracey: What are you talking about, you were busy getting lost most of that challenge!

James: I know, and getting lost is hard work!

(This is a quartet of survivors…)

….

(This is a quarter of survivors facefaulting. Got that? Good.)

* * * *

****

6.25pm

Tracey: We'll talk again tomorrow James, but as long as nothing goes wrong…despite you being a member of Team Rocket…we should still be O.K.

James: Yeah…sure, my life at winning hangs if I stay with you two and win immunity…

Tracey: You didn't have to say it like that. (Tracey goes back to the hot spring as the conversation they were holding at former Locus is a bit of a bore for James, when he and Joy were planning to spend the rest of the day there…)

****

1 hour 30 minutes later…

Richie: So, we'll talk again tomorrow right? As long as nothing goes wrong…and please let their be nothing going wrong, we should be O.K.

James: (thinking) Didn't I have this conversation a while ago? Might as well repeat myself…(to Richie) Yeah…sure, my life at winning hangs if I stay with you two and win immunity…

Richie: (chuckles) Hey, you said it not me. I'm going for a swim, you wanna come?

James: Well, I'll join you in the sea, I'm a bit tired, so I'll just relax O.K?

Richie: Suit yourself. (Richie goes to join Duplica in the sea where James also goes. Eventually, after a bit of persuading (i.e. the two tidal waving James), he joins in the water fight.)

(Who would have guessed a member of Team Rocket would be so popular?)

* * * *

****

10.00pm

(An exhausted Monster Tribe finally cops out in the camp, except with James sleeping outside.)

(For once in his life, he's got some serious thinking to do…)

* * * *

****

DAY 36

__

Tom: Day 36, the day of another Council…and apparently my last day on the job. For some reason…and you'll laugh at this…I've been accused of 'accessive bias'. What a laugh! I'll intend to fight to the death with my lawyers you know…

****

8.30am

Tracey: (yawning) Um…hey!

(Tracey has got up and nearly tripped over a certain remaining member of Team Rocket)

Tracey: James, you slept out here? There's plenty of room in the camp…

James: I know, but hey, old habits die hard right?

Tracey: Right.

James: (sighs) Another council.

Tracey: And three more straight after. It's basically immunity, council. Immunity, council. And then the final council where 7 jury members vote for the person they want to win…actually, considering the jury in question, it might be, the person they least hate.

James: (sweatdrops) That sounds about right.

Tracey: Oh well, I wonder who Ash will be glaring at the most, I am not looking forward to council tonight…

(elsewhere)

Duplica: …I'm not looking forward to council tonight.

Richie: Why? You're safe, I'm the one that's going to sweat bullets…

Duplica: Yes, and because I'm safe, Misty and Ash are going to try and drill those bullets in my body…

Richie: (tries in vain not to get that image in his head, a.k.a. Richie-boy's nose is bleeding) Um…TMI Ditzy…

Duplica: You pervert! (whaps him on the head lightly) Not like that!

(Joy, still in the camp, shaking the cobwebs in her head as she prepares to get up, maybe cook a bit of breakfast…)

Joy: After the joy, forgive the pun, of waking in a real bad yesterday morning and having pancakes for breakfast, this is real down to earth, a small helping of rice and whatever meat we can try or not try and find…plus yes, a council tonight.

(Joy sighs)

Joy: Great.

* * * *

(Actually, there is another alternative…plus it gives Tracey and Joy time to talk tac.)

(Former Locus tribe as Joy perched on Tracey's shoulders, reaches for some edible nuts…)

Joy: I didn't realise I was getting this hungry…

Tracey: …just the excitement getting to you, it is coming to the end…

Joy: Yep. We're still planning to get this to the end right?

Tracey: Hmmm…well, if I want to win…maybe I'll cast you off before then…(evil smile)

Joy: Why you!

Tracey: Joking!!! 

Joy: Good save…

Tracey: Anyway, yes Joy, you're the only person I've kept truthful to since the start…

Joy: What about when Misty went off?

Tracey: You never asked me who I'd vote off, you just assumed I'd vote off Duplica.

Joy: Oh yeah…

Tracey: Never mind, just as long as James doesn't try anything smart, or get lucky, we should be O.K.

Joy: Sure. Kinda ironic that we are playing our chance for the game because of a member of Team Rocket.

(Joy and Trace head back, whilst on the beach…)

* * * *

Duplica: No, we shouldn't.

Richie: Why not, Tracey and Joy are gone now, we can ask him…

Duplica: No, we'd pressurise him, we need James to make his own decisions now.

Richie: Easy for you to say, you're safe.

Duplica: If he thinks about it, especially when we 'casually' mention who we are voting for and why, maybe he will change his mind…

Richie: Hmmm…

(shot of James)

__

James: O.K, I know if I side with Joy and Tracey, it's easy to vote for, but is Richie as big a threat as Tracey or Joy? Maybe mentally, but not physically.

James: (to himself) Why isn't Jessie here to do the hard decisions for me?

????: James, get your butt of the sand and work!

(James gets up like he's got a pin up his bottom)

James: J-J-JESSIE! WHEN DID YOU GE…oh.

(Instead, it's Duplica who used a 'Jessie' voice, scaring the crap out of James, as she and Richie laugh)

James: Humph. And you want me to help you?

Duplica: S-sorry James, but that timing was just too perfect. Anyway, we're not going to change any decisions you've made…I just came to say that Richie-boy and I are going to vote for Joy.

James: Joy?

Richie: Yeah, she's physically and mentally capable of winning this, and as she doesn't have immunity (puts an arm around Duplica who blushes slightly), this would be the best time to get her off.

James: Oh.

Duplica: Just think about it…like you said.

(The two pre-teens head off, as James indeed contemplates what they said)

__

James: Now, I'm down to two choices. The question is, who do I betray?

****

12.15pm

(After a brunch rather than breakfast, the group have basically gone to do their own things…)

Tracey: I guess there isn't much to do now…

__

Tracey: With just the 5 of us left, it's quite hard not to curl in boredom. The 5 of us aren't really close, there's me and Joy, then there is Richie and Duplica, and James in the middle of it. The pressure of a council doesn't really help matters either…

(Tracey tries to cut some wood as Joy takes to the ocean, her home away from home…)

Joy: Brrr…you wonder how the water can be so cold when the sun is so bright? Must be God's private joke or something…

__

Joy: When everyone is so separate, you know the strategy is not to reveal the strategy. We are trying to fool everyone, yet in the end, we are fooling no-one.

(Shot of Richie, trying to get something from his foot…)

Richie: Blisters…a woodchopper's worst enemy…

__

Richie: Knowing that you are a definite target from two members of the team, you just let things go on with life, and show them you aren't bothered from it. There is no point getting in the face because you know they won't change their mind. Although Ditzy might argue that…

(Shot of Duplica, washing her face in the water, shaking her head…)

Duplica: Wonder if my dittos are O.K?

__

Duplica: With the end of the game coming, you think about home. I haven't got one as such because of travelling, like most of these guys. However, you miss your company, as well as start thinking what the money would make a difference to your life. In the end, this is why we entered…no matter what you may have done to get there.

(Finally James, looking up into the sun, before shielding himself from blindness…)

James: No-one said looking into the sun would be bad…

__

James: Think…think…think…

* * * *

****

2.30pm

Duplica: Aren't you going to talk to them?

Richie: No point. I know they are going to vote for me, there is no point trying to convince them otherwise. I'm not Ash despite my looks…

Duplica: That is a good thing.

Richie: Anyway, shall we enjoy this day, it may be our last…

Duplica: (smiles) Sure.

(The two walk down to old Locus hand in hand, to enjoy the remainder of the day together…)

__

Duplica: I've done a lot of things in this game, not all of them good. But the times with Richie I've kept in my head, the feelings towards him I've been honest with and the promise we made all the way back when Giselle tried to blackmail us, I've kept. Remember that Ash and Misty those words. 'Promise' and 'kept'.

Richie: The one good thing I've kept from this experience is how I feel in love with a girl here. I don't care what she has done, because in all and all, she has good in her heart. No matter what happens, I'm glad to have known her.

(Shot of Joy, Tracey and James watching the two go to Locus…)

Joy: Just like two sweethearts…

Tracey: I think they want to make the most of it, they know after tonight they aren't going to be together, right?

Joy: Right.

James: Er…right.

Tracey: Come on, we've got the sea to ourselves, James, do you mind if you catch something to eat for later?

James: I guess not.

(As Tracey and Joy walk out to the sea, James prepares the fishing equipment…and his mind…)

__

James: Swimming underwater on my own is the best thinking spot because no-one can see what I'm doing. Now or never, I have to make a choice…

* * * *

****

4.30pm

(A meal caught by James of a ray and one fish is a nice surprise added to the sweet sugar cane that Richie found at Locus after a hour and so in the hot springs. There is no conversation, there is no need, they all know what they are thinking…)

****

7.00pm

Tracey: …well, I've said that no matter what happens there is no hard feelings.

Joy: Well, I guess this is it.

(The two high five and head off into the sunset…)

Duplica: I guess all we can do is wait and hope.

Richie: Correction, all I can do is wait and hope. You're safe!

Duplica: (giggles) Oops, I forgot about that!

Richie: Remind me to kill you if I'm voting off…

(As two lovebirds 'argue', James stares ahead, with a look of strength and concerntration…)

James: This may be the smartest thing I've ever done…

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

Tracey: Why do I get the feeling this is going to be short and sweet?

James: Maybe because Tom isn't going to do his hero-worshipping again?

Tracey: Yeah, that.

(The famous five enter the graveyard, where Tom isn't even looking at them. The graveyard is a bit more spooky because of that…)

Duplica: (sweatdrops) Hooeee…

Tom: So traitorous Monsters. Welcome to the 'Ides of Ash', where a courageous, noble and should have been victorious captain should have won. Instead, he's warming the bench.

(Shot of said bench, where Giselle, Misty and Ash all seem a tad angry. Casey is genki as she always is, although she has to hold in a sweatdrop from the angst between the other three.)

Tom: Because of the greatest injustice in Survivor history, I'm forced to cheer for James now because he's the only one who didn't really backstab the captain! Oh, for shame…

James: I don't know if I should be happy or depressed…

Tom: Whatever. I don't feel like speaking to you so can you just get on with the vote please?

Richie: Gladly.

(Duplica goes up first, winner of immunity, her vote is 'JOY')

Duplica: At this stage, taking out the strongest players is vital. My dear nurse, you were by far the strongest when this game started and now we've seen how strong you are, you need to go. Sorry.

(Next is Tracey, fellow orphan, but not so fellow vote, 'RICHIE')

Tracey: Haven't really got much of a choice really, see you on the outside.

(Richie is next, unsurprisingly, 'JOY' is his vote.)

Richie: She's strong, too strong. 

(Next is Joy herself, 'RICHIE')

Joy: He's a good kid, but he's the only real choice I can make. 

(Finally, 'JAMES')

James: Geez…down to me then. Oh well…sorry…

* * * *

Tom: Guess I better count them…and the only reason I'm doing this is because to see one of you traitors joining the captain on the bench…

(Tom grabs the first vote, 'RICHIE')

Tom: Ash-lookalike.

Richie: Get over it!

(Tom ignores him and gets the next vote, 'JOY')

Tom: The nurse.

(Joy shakes her head)

Tom: Richie is the next vote, and Joy the vote after that. Tie-breaker or decider?

Richie/Joy: Decider.

Tom: Hmm…confident aren't you. All right, here it is.

(Tom reveals the final vote…)

Tom: Welcome to the jury…

(Turns the vote over, and a fair bit of shock comes over the five…)

Tom: …Miss Joy Mills.

(The nurse is very surprised at the vote, as both her and Tracey looks at James, but he remains stoic in poise. Joy sighs and shakes her head and gives Tracey a hug and a kiss on the cheek before standing up and ready to take her eviction…)

Tom: Joy, the tribe has spoken…yadda yadda yadda. (flash of light and the next name on the graveyard is put…JOY MILLS) Please don't let the door hit you on the butt…

(Joy leaves without a word to anyone else, as Tom turns to the final four…)

Tom: You guys the final four? Geez, what the heck is wrong with this picture? This isn't what was supposed to happen, it was…

(But before Tom can tirade, a pair of mechanical arms grabs him from behind)

Tom: What the…mppph…

(…and the obligatory stick tape round the mouth…)

????: (female voice) Sorry…no, on the other hand, I'm not.

(Shot of Skuld with one of her robotic devices, a Tom grabber by the looks of things…as well as a 'shut the hell up' machine.)

Skuld: Sorry, but we've got to get to back to the real world soon and head you to Okayama. That Washu girl who thinks she's smarter than me is going to switch back your bodies…but first…

(Shot of Tom paling)

Skuld: …she needs a few DNA and sperm samples. After all, how does a creating being become real in this island setting? Don't worry, all for the name of science and that…plus you were becoming insane from hoping James would win.

(Skuld-chan snaps her fingers, and 4 guys, including Croquet from Duelist Kingdom drag Tom's carcass out of there, (Casey adding a boot in for good measure) as Skuld smiles.)

Skuld: Sorry about that guys, but I'll take over for the moment. You are the final four, so congratulations, no matter how far or how you've done it. A real host will take over tomorrow for the final few days, so until then…

(Skuld leaves as the final four, who would have predicted it, James, Richie, Duplica and a slightly shocked Tracey (who is bound to have some words with James later), the final four…)

(…Duelist Kingdom is going into overdrive starting tomorrow…)

* * * *

****

Joy's confessional;

I thought I was under the radar. I thought my skills weren't being noticed. I thought my strategy with Tracey was working. I thought wrong. Never trust a Rocket in the end, but I guess in the end, they noticed me, and I screwing up that final immunity cost me the chance of winning. Oh well, all I can say it was certainly interesting being here, and I hope Tracey wins. The jury is going to be an interesting place to be that's for sure…

__

Other votes;

James: In the end, it was more obvious than I thought. Everyone likes Joy, and she is indeed, the strongest here, meaning she is the biggest threat. However, it was hard to see her as a threat with her nurse image, but the guys from Minori were right. She's flown under the radar…and tonight, I've got to clip her wings.

****

JOY'S TIME ON THE ISLAND (36 DAYS)

Joy certainly had a good chance of winning this thing. At the start, her strengths really helped out Majori despite the triangle she was in the middle of between Brock and Tracey. After making a vital decision (and voting off Brock), her skills kept her in the game whilst flying under the radar as they picked off Minori one by one. Things changed when Misty was voted off, and soon, the threat she was came obvious, and even to James, as it was his vote which finally ended the nurse's path to victory.

****

Votes;

Joy (3) – Duplica, Richie, James

Richie (2) – Tracey, Joy

__

Next time;

A Pokemon veteran of a certain alliance comes in to lend his ear after a lot of hard work in previous series, he gets the job of heading the final three days…

First immunity: Another Fushigi Yuugi themed challenge, hunting for the gods. Dropped off immediately after Tribal Council, this is a true survival challenge.

Second immunity: Three left, and yet another quiz. Is the end near?

Final Council: 7 members of the jury quiz and hassle the final two, and with so many characters wanting words with any of them, it will be a tussle you don't want to miss…

* * * *

That's another one down, two more to go!

Getting down to the wire, so all I have to say is R & R and wait for the next chap to see when 4 becomes 2.

See ya!


	14. A Tale of Two Orphans

****

POKEVIVOR

A Tale Of Two Orphans…

O.K, so it's nearly at the end, this bridge needs to be fixed.

Anyway, final four, guest host…and needing to finish this story now, so a) look forward to the AS5 stuff, b) work on the side stories and c) most important, Animole: The Remix (formerly known as Pokemole 2 – thanks to D Marco and Arpulver for the suggested name change)

Right, let's get on with it then…oh wait, Tom's not here. Happy days. However, is his replacement any better? Hint: Thanks to Arpulver (again) for the use of his character here…

* * * *

__

(The unknown host is clad in the black of darkness after one of the last tribal councils of the Duelist Kingdom…)

????: Man, what a dump, I can see why we didn't want to do anything from here…(looks at a profit sheet)…still, as long as it's raking money for us I don't care…

(Realises cameras are on)

????: The time may have pushed on, and considering in another universe I control these guys in one shape or another, at least the final four leaves for more interesting reading than Ash, Misty, Brock and some other sucka. So an old friend/fiend Tracey, everyone favourite gay villain whether he likes it or not James, and two guys I'm not really bothered about, plus that guy is just so Ash he deserves to be blasted, it least makes things unpredictable for the final two. 

(Looks around the island)

????: It's been way too long…better go ruin their attempt at sleep…

****

AFTER TRIBAL COUNCIL…

Tracey: Crap, and crap again! James you…

James: So you weren't going to do the same thing? You said it yourself. Heck, THEY said it themselves.

Tracey: What? Wait a minute, you didn't…

James: Why not? Between the five of us, Joy would have creamed us, and as she didn't win immunity I went with them rather than against them.

Tracey: Damn it!

James: Why Tracey…you didn't seem to have as many problems when you were voting off Ash and Misty, why now you're so annoyed that Joy has gone!

Tracey: You know why!

James: Hmmm…I wonder if it is because you loved her…or is it because she was an easy path to the final two? Maybe it wasn't me you would have backstabbed at the end?

Tracey: Huh?

James: I'm just thinking that you wouldn't have had a chance against Joy in the final two. Now, against me…maybe you would have…just a thought…

(Tracey is left gobsmacked as James hurries to catch up with Duplica and James…Tracey's shock however is short lived because they are met with an interesting surprise when they get back to camp…)

* * * *

Tracey: What the?

????: Hey Tracey, long time no see. Guess it's déjà vu all over again huh?

Tracey: Sorry but who are you?

????: (to himself) Oh yeah, that different universe thing, forgot about that. Oh well, I'll introduce myself. Manny Edwards, co-producer involved in the Animation Alliance, somewhere that owns your show hence why I'm here.

(Shot of the host, the infamous **Manny Edwards, **owner of the WB Productions in the infamous Animation Alliance)

Manny: Simply put, very simply in James case, I am here to inform you that you have an immunity challenge.

James: What?

Richie: Already?

Duplica: Geez, these guys are strict…

Manny: Hey, I don't make the rules. Now, they say that you can't have two challenges in a day so we've been dropping you off in part of the forest of the tribe formerly known as Locus. At 12.01 in the black night, you'll be searching for a circle representing a certain shrine. I guess even the creator of this is cheap to doing the same challenge for both seasons…

Richie: Both seasons?

Manny: Hey, they keep me briefed, surprised Ruri got that far but anyway. The fact is we'll be dropping you off in different parts of the jungle, however…it is a bit different. You'll be trying to find me in the jungle standing on a shrine from the show of Fushigi Yugi. However…there are four shrines and I'm not telling you where I am…

* * * *

****

11.00pm – DAY 36

__

Manny: …so basically, their equipment of a nightlight, a map and…actually that's it. I guess cheapness effects other series as well. The guys and one girl have to basically find me in the massive jungle that was Locus tribe. They are trying to find me, so I might be moving as well to annoy them. Every 15 minutes I'll be travelling to a new shrine thanks to the handy dandy GPS system I've got. Whether they find the shrine in that period is TS for them, so they'd better be on their toes…and pick their shrine well…

James: (furthest north) This sucks, didn't we do this before?

Tracey: (furthest east) So, we are basically hunting a little rat in a maze…fine, I was always good at that with Oak's Rattata research…

Duplica: (furthest south) I won a similar game yesterday, so I can win again.

Richie: (furthest west) Oh great…stupid flashlight, why is it being faulty?

* * * *

****

12.01pm

Manny: Oh, it's a new day! FIRE IN THE HOLE!

(A flare comes out signifying the start of the challenge, and four not really up to it survivors begin to search for the AA rep.)

Manny's current standing – north-north-east on the shrine of Byakko. 

__

Manny: However, another problem has come across in this challenge…

(Shot of Richie looking through the map, and realising one major flaw…)

Richie: What? There's…there's no direction to go do…

__

Manny: That's right, there are no pointers to where the shrines are, so basically they are going to have to use their instinct and a bit of luck to find me, that is what survivor is about, instinct, and they'd better have a ton of it.

(The other survivors are quick realising the same problem as well…)

James: I guess this helps me, I never liked maps anyway, now I need the Team Rocket spirit and instinct. Now which way is east?

Duplica: So this isn't going to be as easy as I thought…ah well, just means I'll have to work for it this time…

Tracey: Damn it James…this will be my revenge!

****

15 minutes gone

Manny: Ah, time for me to move…

(Manny calmly moves using a small light and the GPS which also shows the positions of the trees in the way if he can't see, as he doesn't want any of the contestants seeing the light….which is just as well, because Richie was just 5 metres away passing him…)

Richie: Let's see, he has to be between the four positions set…if only I could see where I was…they were too cheap to get a friggin' compass…

(But it wouldn't be any fun then would it Richie boy…)

Richie: I wonder if Brock always had this trouble directing Ash and Misty…

(Next we have a look at Duplica, who is currently in the middle of nowhere…literally…)

Duplica: (yawns) Aw…stupid Ariados webs, get out of my head…(looks at map again)…O.K, if I'm around here, then where is the positioning…

(Duplica looks around)

Duplica: It could be here…or there…or anywhere…ah, nuts to this!

(Duplica climbs a nearby tree and try to look over the brush, it's too thick to actually see anything, but…)

Duplica: Ah, my little firelies!

(…where there is light, there is hope…)

* * * *

Tracey: So moving in this direction, and keep doing so, I should be able to crash into Manny…

(Suddenly a rushing light comes towards Tracey)

Tracey: Ah ha!

*CRASH*

(Shot of two dazed orphans with the swirling eyes on the floor…)

Tracey: Ouch…

Duplica: That was my line…

Tracey: Aw nuts, how come you're here?

Duplica: Same reason I suspect you are…

Tracey: Aw crap. (goes to the left)

Duplica: Not even going to help a lady up? Whatever. (Goes to the right)

* * * *

****

30 minutes

Manny: It's been half an hour, man these guys suck…oh well, might as well…

(Suddenly a rustling in the bushes catches Manny's attention…)

James: When Jessie when I need her? Then again, she could never read maps either…

Manny: James?

(A rustle of wind passes as James looks at Manny, who is probably just as surprised seeing the Rocket)

James: (stunned) You're…Manny?

Manny: Right.

James: I've…won…challenge?

Manny: Right.

James: I'm…immune?

Manny: Right.

(James faints…)

Manny: Suddenly I have a realisation why all these dang characters like the ability to sweatdrop so much….

* * * *

Richie/Duplica/Tracey: WHAT?

Manny: Well, he found me at the Seiryu shrine, he's won.

James: Of course, the incredible skills of a Team Rocket Elite would easily find a low class scoundrel like you!

Tracey: It was dumb luck wasn't it?

Manny: Yep.

(James sweatdrops)

Manny: Still, luck is just as important as skill in these competitions, so James, you're immune and are safe for tonight's immunity…and can we get some sleep now?

James: Yep!

Manny: Er…where's the cabins?

All: HOW THE HECK SHOULD WE KNOW?

* * * *

__

James: It's great being immune especially after not long 'backstabbing' Tracey. It's weird what it can do for you…

(**9.30am**)

(After a sleep in the near deserted camp, Tracey realises the trouble he's in and tries to at least apologise to James…)

Tracey: Oh James, my friend!

(…sorry, what I meant was 'needless suck up'. And James has launched the devastating counter attack 'ignore the wuss'.)

James: I thought I backstabbed your girlfriend, and now you want to be my best friend?

Tracey: Just…just think for a second…for once in your life…

James: I've done enough of that in this journey, it's kind of trying. I'm think only getting something to eat and how the fact I'm a foot in the door of winning the money. 

Tracey: Right…

__

James: Unknown to the sketcher twerp, I am thinking about the vote tonight. And I have a hunch what Tracey is trying to tell me…the weird thing is I may agree with him…

(Meanwhile, Richie and Duplica are having conversation about tonight as well…)

Richie: You're not giving up like that?

Duplica: No…but if he's even got one brain cell, I'll be gone. If I'm going to survive, we need to hold him to the alliance.

Richie: And if he doesn't?

Duplica: (smiles) Then you've got one guaranteed vote in the final.

Richie: And if I don't make it that far?

Duplica: (sweatdrops) Ahh…didn't think of that.

Richie: Oh boy…seriously. Do you want to talk to James?

Duplica: (shakes her head) I don't see if there is any point. He's won immunity, he knows he's safe and he also knows that he doesn't need to be told to vote. James may look like an ignoramus on legs, but he's got this far, he's had to dig into the emergency rations of his mind a few times.

Richie: That's too intelligent and metaphorical a conversation for this island…

Duplica: Sorry…the heat's getting to me.

(Another sweatdrop as the two laugh and decide to cool off as James opposite side of them, goes hunting for fishies. Tracey simply sighs and decides to do a bit of sketching.)

__

Tracey: Well, I'm glad I've got this far, but now I've got to stay here. I just wondering what the heck is in James' mind…

* * * *

****

12.30pm

__

Manny: The midday sun has come and stayed, and all is well on the island…actually, it's a little boring, but I guess no-one is really trying to play favourites to stay on the island...

(Shot of Duplica with James)

__

Manny: …doesn't mean they can't try though.

Duplica: …all I'm saying is that you've only three people to vote, and yes, I know it would be an easy choice to…

James: Don't worry, I'm still thinking about it.

Duplica: Ah…right…O.K. (Duplica leaves as James continues his quest to get an 'Asaba tan')

James: At the moment, I can do anything I want and do no wrong…

(Over on the beach spit)

Richie: I thought you said you weren't going to try anything…

Duplica: (shrugs) Hey, I lied and tried.

Richie: Last time you did that you succeeded. Will lightning strike twice?

Duplica: You got your Pikachu with you?

Richie: No.

Duplica: (sighs) I'm screwed.

(Shot of Tracey…still sketching. He gots a decent amount of drawing in his pad now, including a few sunrises, sketches of Joy, and a hilarious sketch of Tom sobbing in the jury after Ash got eliminated…)

__

Tracey: I've kind of missed his solo quality time to myself, I've been busy usually with Joy or just trying to survive. With so little time left on the island, I've been trying to get as much drawing done as my form of relaxation. After all, I don't know how much time I've got left. 

* * * *

****

3.00pm

(Duplica and Richie likewise, don't know how much time they've got left so are simply enjoying their time as much as possible.)

Duplica: You know, a lot has happened since we started thing. At certain points I wondered if it was worth staying here, but yeah, I feel that this journey has brought out the best and worst of me…

Richie: You starting to feel regrets?

Duplica: For Ashy? Maybe…but…I guess I was just so mad about them breaking their promise, voting off Casey…weird that James is still on this damn island and is going to be here tomorrow as well. I'm not going to give up now this far, even if all does seem hopeless…

Richie: Eternal optimism. Something I think we all need at times…

Duplica: Yeah…

Richie: (smiles) But I won't change one thing.

(Richie leans over and kisses Duplica on the cheek. It turns into a longer peck on the mouth as Richie lets go and blushes, the girl doing a mirror image of him)

Duplica: Th…thank you.

Richie: Sure.

(The two get out of the water and decide to crisp on the sun, not letting go of the other's hand though…)

* * * *

****

5.30pm

Tracey: I don't think anyone could care about cooking tonight…James decided to have something for himself, but we've got enough rice, Joy at least managed to ration it fairly well so we won't starve these last few days.

(Shot of James, the only one who ate, washing his plate up in the ocean. Tracey takes a look at Duplica and Richie relaxed on the sand talking.)

__

Tracey: The fact that Duplica and Richie acting so relaxed and lovey-dovey reminds me so much of just a day ago with Joy. I'll miss her and I don't care what James said, we were going into the final two and if it wasn't for the fact he was immune, I would have voted for him in a second…

(Shot of James smiling as he simply heads to camp for a bit of R 'n' R)

__

James: I don't care what they think of me, I can do whatever I want today, what they going to do vote me off? However, it's a case of vote for Tracey or Duplica for me, Tracey because he's annoying me and Duplica because she's the main threat. Brain must kick in…where is the coffee when you need it?

(Shot of Duplica and Richie still relaxing, not wary of the time or anything else, just each other's company…)

__

Richie: The fact that I could be here and Duplica not tomorrow is an option I've taken, and I've promised to win this here and now. I've never really seriously considered winning especially after Casey went, but now it's a dream which is moving closer…but I won't go down without a fight.

Duplica: I made a few sacrifices to get this far, I've unveiled my 'dark' side if you will to get angry with Misty, to cost Giselle her chance, heck, I never thought I'd ever vote off Ashy-boy, and he gets booted out in collection. Now, so close and I have a sad feeling, it will be so far. No matter what happens, this experience I won't forget…although not all of them will be as nice memories as what Richie and I shared…

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Tracey: This is it…and I still dunno what's going on…

James: You will by tonight…

Tracey: (sarcastic) Gee, that will be useful if I'm gone.

James: Key word Sketchit is if.

Duplica: Guys, can we get this over with? If we vote one of us in time there might be enough time to catch Wheel of Fortune…

Richie: Wheel of Fortune?

Duplica: Sorry, Skuld's sister complains a bit about her older sister being a bit of a TV addict…

Tracey: (sweatdrops) Goddesses with a fix on the tube? Will wonders ever cease? (looks at James) Well, the fact that James is in the final three kinda says it all…

Richie: Thanks for reminding me. 

(The 4 get off on the stairway to heaven…or the road to oblivion.)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(Shot of a tired Manny, maybe from having one too many direction too many after last night's challenge, awaiting the final four, about to become final three.)

Manny: Hmmm…well I must say, I don't think Tom is the only person surprised that these are our final four, but…(smiles) it makes a nice surprise, right twerps?

Ash: Oh shut up.

Manny: Geez, superstar Ash not liking his spot on the bench? Oh well, you got further than the episode 5 hump that you seemed to associate with us so quit complaining!

(Ash may not know what he's on about, but pouts nonetheless)

Manny: Ah, so the jury and it's prey meet again. I suppose I'll just say that we have a new person on the jury, the young tanned nurse over there…

(Shot of Joy sitting by Ash, has a small smile on her face, but not a picture of enthusiasm…)

Manny: Well then, how would like to be served? Straight or business or the usual grilling of the suspects?

James: I don't care, I'm safe!

Manny: Of course you are James, keep believing the dream. Now…I've been given the polls on who want to win, and surprisingly James is in first place, so maybe it isn't as farfetched as it may seem!

James: I'm popular…whoo hoo!

Tracey: Great, you do realise his ego has been shot through the roof…

Manny: I suppose the fact you are third doesn't help eh Trace?

Tracey: What? But I'm the average nice guy that everyone likes!!

Manny: True, but people find you boring, hence Duplica's 2nd place…

Duplica: Yay!

Richie: I'm last?

Manny: Yeah, something about a 'Richie-bashing' club or something…

Richie: (sweatdrops) Thanks a lot.

Manny: Hey, you should be at the Tenchi Muyo conventations, feel sorry for Aeka if you can. Oh well…James, I suppose we'd better get on with it. You're up…

(James indeed goes up and votes, but we don't see it. Next goes Tracey, who votes 'DUPLICA')

Tracey: I saved you once, but I know now how dangerous you are. If not now, then when…

(Tracey leaves his vote, as Richie goes up and votes 'TRACEY')

Richie: Not exactly much of a choice really.

(Duplica goes up for the final vote, and votes 'TRACEY')

Duplica: Whether it's you or me, I can say at least thank you for keeping me on this long Tracey, you're certainly more likely on my Xmas card list than either Ash or Misty now…

(Duplica puts the vote in the dragon capture jar as Manny takes it and counts 'em up…)

Manny: O.K, let's not beat round the bush…first vote, 'TRACEY'.

(Tracey nods, pretty much expecting it.)

Manny: And a second vote goes to the Tracester.

(Tracey nods again…)

Manny: And the third vote goes to the best attempt at being Kenji on at least in the AA, Duplica…

Duplica: What does that mean?

Manny: Nothing…and the final vote…is also for the last girl in the final four. That means we have a tie…ah crap, I don't have the past votes thing…amateurs…

Duplica: (sigh) It's O.K Manny, I've got more votes.

Manny: Wow, didn't expect to be so honest.

Duplica: (looks at Ash and Misty on the jury) Neither did I.

Manny: Oh well, as it's decided, Miss Imite, can you come up here please?

(Duplica does and give a bright smile to Casey on the jury, and turns to Manny who actually favours her a slight smile)

Manny: Although this is I think the first time I've dealt with you, it's a bit sad to see you go, so the flames are cast and…(reads the script)…ah, do I have to say this? It sounds so corny, look I know it's making us money but…

Skuld: (off screen) It's in your contract, and it's iron clad! (Shot of contract with a Skuldtech adamantium chain and lock round it)

Manny: Very iron…ah well…your card is sent to the graveyard (a flash of fire, and just one more graveyard to fill, as 'DUPLICA IMITE' becomes the last but one victim to the jury). Please leave Duplica-hon.

All: WHAT?

Manny: Stupid Barb, ever since Tomoyo she seems to add that to cute young girls, guess it's catching… 

Duplica: (sweatdrops) I don't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed…

(Duplica leaves and gives a high five to James, a small hug to Tracey and a long one to Richie. Although it's hard to see, tears are passing in their eyes as Duplica kisses him on the cheek and leaves…)

Manny: Another day, another dollar…after all, that's what it's all about. Congrats, an all male final three. I'll see you tomorrow for the trademark quiz immunity, and then of course, the final, and I'll get to listen what all the fuss has happened over the last month or so here…and actually wonder how Ash and Misty got there before Tracey did this time.

(Manny leaves, everyone is confused, a few jury members happy of Duplica's passing, whilst the final three, James, Tracey and Richie leave.)

* * * *

****

Duplica's confessional;

I never thought I would last this long, find it this hard both physically and mentally, and at times I wondered if I would give up. I guess no point brooding on it now that I am out, and I don't feel bitter at going at this point, I got further than expected, and I hope that Richie gets to the final two, because if not, I'm gonna have to toss a coin to see if either James or Tracey wins! However, the fact that I was instrumental in Giselle, Misty AND Ash' eviction shows that in a small way, I enjoyed the lease of life I let loose in this game. All I can say is time to go everyone, and make your final days count…

__

Other votes;

James – Sorry Ditzy, but it's pretty obvious to be on the safe side…although I'd probably have a better chance against you in the final…I guess after all the stabbing we've done, we finally got round to you. No hard feelings though…

****

DUPLICA'S TIME ON THE ISLAND (37 DAYS)

Duplica started off with the bubbly and friendly nature to survive old Minori, and with a fair range of skills was safely into the merge. After Rudi and Giselle went, the option of old Minori teaming up with old friends Ash and Misty seemed on the cards. However, one half of the deal broke, and it infuriated the ditto master. Instrumental in Ash and Misty being removed from the tribe, it finally came to a halt because of the past votes she had, and with the only person with more votes than she (James) being immune, the writing was on the wall for the child star.

****

Votes;

Duplica (2) – Tracey, James

Tracey (2) – Richie, Duplica

PAST VOTES;

****

DUPLICA (4) – Episode 10 (3), Episode 11 (1)

Tracey (1) – Episode 7 (1)

* * * *

DAY 38

9.00am

(Shot of Richie kneeling down inside camp, the only one still inside…)

__

Richie: So…I am alone. I knew it was wishful thinking that we could stay together for the whole trip, so my only goal is to win this now…

(Meanwhile, Tracey is just as surprised at James' ability to 'quick change' his alliegances…)

Tracey: You'll vote for anyone as long as you're safe…

James: Hey, haven't you heard of self preservation…(smiles) and ladies first as well, as in 'off the island?'

Tracey: (sweatdrops) That wasn't the point.

James: Never mind Sketcher-boy, you're still here…

Tracey: Sketcher-boy? It's like she's here in spirit…

James: I think they all are, haunting us…trust me, right now a combination of Misty's right foot and a home run swing from the Electabuzz pep squad is quickly connecting to my face…

(A rush of wind catches James off guard and he falls into the sea)

Tracey: Wow, you're right…

* * * *

****

10.30am

Tracey: Richie, if you won't eat, you'll be useless in the immunity…

Richie: I'm not hungry.

Tracey: You're not depressed are you?

Richie: Fine one to talk aren't you?

Tracey: Oh for the kami's sake….

James: Can I have his share?

Tracey/Richie: YOU SHUT UP!

James: (backs off) Sc-ary…

(Richie begrudgingly takes his small bowl of rice and eats, looking at the sand spit of Tsunami…)

Richie: Not exactly brain food but…

James: Why do we need brain food at a time like this?

Richie: Wouldn't work on you James, you need to have a brain first.

James: (sarcastic) Ha ha.

Tracey: Don't you know James, the last challenge is always a quiz of some sort…

(James turns white)

James: A…quiz?

Richie: Yes, you know like they had in the Pokemon Tech's and all that, one of those, probably about what happened on the island or something…

(James goes even whiter…if that's possible…)

James: You mean…I had to pay attention…to what was happening…

Tracey: Yeah, so?

(James goes all Majin Boo, a.k.a. the steam out of every hole you can find, and some you didn't want…)

__

James: Gah! And there went my perfect game plan…whatever that was…

Richie: I take it he didn't know.

Tracey: Hey, have you got mallet space or something, maybe we can smash him now he's in this camatose state!

Richie: Trace…you're scaring me.

* * * *

****

1.00pm

__

Manny: With nothing much to do until council, the guys decide to give their own form of entertainment…

All: Jan, ken, pon!

James: Nuts!

Tracey: Too bad!

Richie: You lose!

(Shot for a trip into the sea for James to catch some dinner, as Richie heads for the hot spring in Locus and Tracey catches some rays…)

****

3.00pm

All: Jan, ken, pon!

James: Nuts!

(Shot of James cutting the one fish he's got…)

****

3.15pm

James: Not again…how come you guys are so good?

Tracey: The real question is…

Richie: …how are you so bad? Oh well, can't complain.

Tracey: Right, boil the water with that fish, get it off the bone as much to avoid the bitter flavour and at least we'll be eating for tonight.

James: (bitter) Yes sir…

__

James: Nothing has gone right for me today compared to yesterday, I wonder if that is one of those omen things…

(As James plays slave to the masses, is his dream over tonight, or is he getting the classic Rocket paranoia…)

* * * *

****

4.30pm

Tracey: That wasn't bad James, not too filling, but I don't think we'll need it anyway.

James: Hey, next time lose!

Richie: Oh well guys, I guess this is it…*yawns*…wake me up when it's time to vote some one off…

James: Ahh…the poor boy is tired…

Tracey: I guess it's hard to sleep without a pillow…

(Richie throws a pillow, a STONE pillow at the sketcher who collapses…)

James: Have you ever heard of sensitivity and delicacy?

Tracey: You're one to talk…with Jessie…

James: That's different. That's just plain viciousness and sadism.

Tracey: (sweatdrops) Ah.

* * * *

****

6.00pm

__

Manny: With young Richard napping, it gives Tracey and James one last chance to talk about the final vote tonight…

James: Well, the fact that there are two close to being adults in a hot spring…

(_NOTE FROM CHROMUS: We got the yuri rating sky high with AAVGS2, we figured a bit of yaoi service may help in this…)_

Tracey :…doesn't mean a thing.

__

Manny: I think Tracey is forgetting who he's with in a hot spring…

James: So then…what are you going to do?

Tracey: Well, if either of us win immunity, we vote off Richie right?

James: Really? I thought I backstabbed both of you guys at one point, and besides, I'm a Rocket, why would you take me with you in the final?

Tracey: Because…that's a secret.

__

Tracey: I guess if I'm in the final with James, I shouldn't lose, so I'm honest. And with a quiz I should be strong enough to beat both James and Richie in a test of wits. I guess it's a slightly good thing that Joy and Duplica are off now, it might be a bit harder if that wasn't the case…heck, if Ash implimented his plan of keeping Giselle on, I'd be really screw…

James: Er, do you realise you are saying this out loud?

Tracey: I did?

James: Well, considering you should be me, it will be a piece of cake right?

Tracey: Crap…

James: Feh, like it matters. (gets out of the hot spring, his modesty protected) In the end, I think I've played this game more honest than any of you, so I don't see why I shouldn't be rewarded…

(James leaves, as Tracey ponders what the Rocket said…)

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Richie: Well guys…let's go…

Tracey: In a hurry to be voted off Richie?

Richie: No, not at all. 

James: Will you please move it? I hate waiting for quizzes as much as I hate taking them!

__

Tracey: This is it. I'm not 100% confident I'll be here tomorrow, but I know I can win this now, I just need to survive one more game…

James: Will I go? Won't I? I don't care now, being here is victory enough for me. Of course, winning all that cash would help as well…

Richie: Can I succeed where the others failed? Hope is on this last immunity…and I gave up on hope a while ago. Now, it's skill.

(Three guys goes through a darkening night where a darker graveyard awaits them…)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(It smells of death and execution as three warriors enter the duelist's graveyard. Manny is waiting, toasting the gentlemen with a glass of wine…)

Manny: Remind me to audition for a horror series involving cosplay and lots of women…I'd be the perfect Drac.

Giselle: More like Frankenstein's monster.

Manny: I can see why you only got to be the first victim of the jury. But anyways, as they soak up this atmosphere, let's see how our three newbies take to this council and of course immunity challenge. 

(The three sit down as Manny hands them three laptops to the surprise of the guys)

Manny: O.K, I couldn't resist having a mole motive. With just three of you left, 16 questions will come up, one on each member of the tribe, including yourselves. Whoever gets the most questions right wins immunity, which I'll find out whether you flash green or red on this duelist hologram thingy. Hey, they've got pretty good technology here if I don't say anything else. Oh…and you can start as well.

(3 boys sweatdrop)

__

Q1: Who did Butch threaten when he looked to be voted off?

Casey Duplica Giselle 

(_Richie answers this one quickly, James guesses and Tracey has a long think before answering)_

Q2: Officer Jenny comes from which sector?

Indigo Orange Johto 

(This time Tracey answers quickly with Richie and James doing an 'eeny, meany, miny, mo routine.)

Q3: How many votes did Cassidy acquire through her short time on Survivor?

3 4 5 

(Richie has to think before answering, the other two unsure but going for a guess anyway, it's a 1 out of 3 chance, then again, so was jankenpon…)

Q4: Jessie had a long list on her resume for survivor, which one of these things ISN'T she…

Fashion consultant Wine expert Food and drink critic 

(James sighs and answers. The other two also answer, although Tracey is unsure and Richie knew he was guessing…)

Q5: Todd's skills with a camera and as a mole are well documented. Which legendary pokemon was he the first to catch on camera?

Aerodactyl Articuno Entei 

Q6: Brock studied tutioledge from which famous professor in the world of breeding?

Professor Elm Professor Oak Professor Ivy 

(Tracey goes starry eyed for a second before returning to the joy on hand. James gets it rather quickly, whilst Richie also seems confident.)

Q7: Rudi specialises in which field of entertainment?

Music Dance Computers 

(Another easy one apparently, Tracey, James and Richie all quickly answering)

Q8: What class is Giselle currently in at Pokemon Tech?

Beginner Intermediate Advanced Graduate 

(Richie answers quickly with Tracey and James pretty much working this one out…)

Q9: What is Casey's starting pokemon?

Chikorita Cyandaquil Totodile 

(James is very quick on the button and Richie also answers fast. Tracey on the hard is pretty much stuck and is forced to guess)

Q10: What are Misty's sisters Daisy, Violet and Lily, also known as?

The Waterlillies of the Pond The Waterflowers of Cerulean City The Airheads who sound very much like the Miyazawa sisters 

(The three snicker at that one, as this deliberately easy question doesn't need much working out)

Q11: Ash positioned where in his first pokemon tournament?

Top 8 Top 16 Top 32 

(Richie smiles at that one and answers. James follows with Tracey also answers, whether right or wrong is unsure.)

Q12: Joy's skills among the islands have led her to be called what upon the Joy community?

The Florence Nightgale of the Islands The Maiden Of The Seas The Bliss of a Pokemon's Tear 

(Another easy one, although Tracey mutters about 'how the heck do they come with these names?)

Q13: Duplica originally comes from which city?

Vermillion City Fushica City Cherrygrove City 

(Richie gives the latest member of the jury a thumbs up as this is an easy one…for him. James racks his brain before answering whilst Tracey is again stuck, maybe this quiz wasn't as easy as he thought…)

Q14: What pokemon is James' home grown childhood pet?

Persian Growlithe Rattatta 

(James smiles, whilst Richie and Tracey pretty much go on hunches.)

Q15: Richie's three main pokemon which won him his first few rounds in the Indigo tournament were all the same. What were they?

Pikachu, Charmander, Spearow Pikachu, Charmander, Butterfree Pikachu, Charmander, Tentacool 

(Richie knows this of course, and James and Tracey are both fairly confident as well surprisingly)

Q16: Tracey's three pokemon are Venonat, Marril and…

Smeargle Scyther Scizor 

(Tracey answers of course, James also confident. Richie goes for pot luck.)

* * * *

Manny: O.K, that's it, the scores have been tabled. Now, with the power of my laptop, I will type in your name. If it comes green, you haven't won immunity. If red, you have. Simple as that.

(The three guys and a tense jury look on at the AA rep)

Manny: Let's start with James.

(James nods)

(Manny types in. 'J-A-M-E-S.')

(It flashes green.)

Manny: Sorry, but it wasn't like we were expected it. So, Richie or Tracey? Who has won it? Let's go with Richie.

(Richie bows his head)

(Manny types in. 'R-I-C-H-I-E.')

(It flashes…red.)

Manny: Well Richie, this time it flashing red doesn't mean you are out of that Mole game which I suppose as rip-offs from our own wasn't bad, it means you are one of the final two. Congratulations.

(Mild applause comes from the jury as Richie smiles. Tracey is a bit surprised and Manny catches it)

Manny: And if you are wondering, James got 13 out of 16, Richie got 15 and Tracey surprisingly last with 11. So Richie, you are definitely in the final two. And now…you must decide the other member. Richie, just type it in your laptop and I'll deliver the sad news of the final vote.

(Richie nods, and quickly decides.)

Manny: That was quick. James, Tracey, again same deal. This time if it goes red, you are off. Tracey, you're up.

(Tracey bows his head, waiting, as Manny types in 'T-R-A-C-E-Y.')

(It goes…red. Tracey sees it and sighs)

Manny: Sorry Trace, the Rich has spoken. Can you come up here please?

(Tracey nods and does so. Manny looks at the graveyard and sighs.)

Manny: You've been sent to the graveyard young one. Please kindly escort your butt off the premises.

(A wave of fire and despite Manny's butchering of the ritual, The last gravestone is made 'TRACEY SKETCHIT')

Manny: The tribe has spoken…third again huh Trace?

Tracey: What do you mean again?

Manny: Never mind. See you tomorrow.

(Tracey leaves, no words this time. We have a final two.)

Manny: Well, I think the polls on these two being our final would not have been too strong, but hey, it what comes to be. James and Richie, one of you will be competing and winning a million dol…er, pounds. The other will simply be competing. Who is who is up to these people…(indicates the jury) and how well you treated them.

(Shot of a paling Richie and James as Manny smiles.)

Manny: Hmmm…this might actually be interesting.

* * * *

****

Tracey's confessional;

I came so close, and the final hurdle, I stumbled. I guess Richie had the same idea as me, and I hope it works for him. It may, yet it may not. I don't know. All I do know is that this has been an experience with mixed emotions about, and I guess getting as far as I did means that I at least have the holding power in these games. Now my decision will at least matter in the final. I just thought and hoped that it would be me and Joy there, not on the jury. All's well that ends…well it doesn't.

****

TRACEY'S TIME ON THE ISLAND (38 DAYS)

Tracey was a model survivor, not too lazy, not too strong, and smart enough to know what was going for him. Forget that, he was too busy arguing with Brock in the early stages, but after he survived the ordeal (and got the girl to boot) he began a strong contender to win it. His backstab of Misty on way to victory was a surprising turn but one that ultimately went in favour of the artist. When Joy went, his plan of a perfect final two ruined but his chances of winning increased. However, the final immunity went against him, and Richie favoured Tracey's own final strategy as the sketcher finally draw his last drawing.

* * * *

****

DAY 39

__

Manny: The final night passes and the final day begins. 

****

10.00am

(Shot of James and Richie…still sleeping? Lazy bums…)

__

James: Last night I decided that I wasn't going to do anything…I couldn't believe I got this far, and there is no way I'm going to let some twerp wannabe make me do anything…I'm going to win this!

Richie: My vote last night was for strategy. I reckon I had more chance winning against James than Tracey. And I'm not letting a member of Team Rocket order me around either now or in the final Council…I'm going to win this!

(Finally, Richie stretches out…and yawns…)

Richie: Urgghhh…I couldn't get any sleep last night….(looks over and facefaults)…he can sleep on anything and anywhere!

(James still out like a light…)

Richie: Geez, most important day of his life probably and he's probably having dreams how to spend the money…

James: (in his sleep) Jessie…Champion Team Rocket…is no more…champion…James!!

Richie: (sweatdrops) I'm not sure what to make of that…

(Eventually, James does get up from his dream, realising Richie isn't here as he yawns…)

James: Hmmm…I was having this dream about being in the final two of this competition and winning….(smiles)..well, part one done.

(James gets up and looks on…as Richie is washing up)

Richie: Make your own breakfast.

James: WHAT?

Richie: Hey, I got up half an hour ago and made my food, so you can do the same, there should be enough for one last bowl or rice. Anything else you'll have to catch…

James: I'm too tired to cook…

Richie: You mean lazy.

James: Tired, lazy, same thing.

Richie: And you got this far?

James: Not without any help from you twerp…

Richie: Ah, I was wondering when you'd say that again. Oh well, I'll get the jury will decide what will happen.

James: Like they'd vote for a traitorous twerp wannabe who only stayed here because of me and Tracey saving you and your girlfriends hides!

Richie: And I suppose a Team Rocket punk like you is going to warm the hearts of the jury with a few magic tricks of his own?

(Cue Tenchi Muyo eyespark…which is stopped when James' stomach rumbles, and two guys sweatdrop)

James: Ah…I'll take up that rice offer. (James hurries up)

Richie: Oh brother…

* * * *

****

1.00pm

James: Nothing left…

Richie: What of, the rice or the camp?

James: Both I guess.

(The two are quickly dismantling the camp, no need for it now. Richie looks through the various spots…)

__

Richie: It's been an interesting journey. It started for me going against those Rockets Butch and Cassidy, and it ends with me facing another Rocket in the final, go figure…

James: Did I think I'd get this far? Not in a million years. Even when the police officer went, I assumed Jessie and I were next, and true to form, Jessie got her mouth in trouble. However…

Richie: …when I come here, I never expected Brock to have gone and James to be here. Funny how the game works, but as I found out, love was the main problem, something which has happened a few times here…

James: With all the bickering sketcher-twerp and breeder-twerp were doing, I wasn't that surprised that I fell under the radar. And of course, I'd get my revenge on the other two twerps later as well…

* * * *

****

4.00pm

Richie: Look I'm not hungry, so go get your own dinner!

James: Well, the final getting to grumpy here?

Richie: Don't patronize me here…

James: Sure kid, whatever.

__

Richie: I had my own form of revenge in a small way when I voted off Todd, that whole mole thing never really settled with me, maybe a bit of rotten apples about going so early…I don't regret anything.

James: The blood flowed from the head when all those twerps came over, it was like I would be plucked off at will. Instead I gradually get lower and lower in the priorities stake, although there was some close calls…

Richie: Rudi's elimination was part of our doing, we didn't realise what we would be getting into ourselves…

James: …the little twerpette actually saved me when she did that disguise bit and cast off Giselle. Of course, it turned out that Ash and Misty were even more sneaky…

Richie: When Casey went, me and Dup realised 'we're doomed'. Or at least that is what we thought…

* * * *

****

6.00pm

James: Nearly time…

Richie: Yep. Don't suppose you've got some Team Rocket trick to blowing this dump away…

James: Dump? For me it was a home…it's a good as I've got in the last year.

Richie: Yeah…but it's been a rollercoaster of good and bad memories…

James: I hate to say it, but yeah, I agree.

__

James: …the crowning moment in the game came when Misty went. I voted with those two twerps just to rebel a bit, not expected her to actually go, but…

Richie: …I never expected Tracey to be the one voting for Misty, it was a real surprise, even when he explained his reasons. It was like 'Damn, now the game gets interesting.'

James: Following redhead 2, went old pain in the butt who has cost me so much in insurance money with the company thanks to that Pikachu of his, also known as Ash Ketchum. And there was much happiness!

Richie: I still feel a bit bad about Ash going, but if one had to go, the other had to as well. 

James: When the nurse went after that, I was still pinching myself. And now, I'm covered in bruises! I look awful!

Richie: Duplica's exit was expected when James went, no matter how much we denied it. Tracey I think expected to win and take James through for the easy victory…instead I stole his idea and his dreams.

James: This is it.

Richie: The finale.

* * * *

****

7.00pm

James: Well, I guess I should wish you good luck…

Richie: Yep, sure.

(The two shake hands, but you can see them squeezing them seeing who would break first, and the strain and gritted teeth of the two shows it)

__

Richie: At this time, we haven't prepared for anything, because I'm sure the jury have decided on who they voted for. Despite what I said, I'm not complete sure who everyone will vote for considering everything that has happened on the island…

James: Maybe I'm doomed, or maybe I'm the lesser of two backstabbers, I'll find out anyway.

(The two eventually let go, and leave the camp for the final time in silence.) 

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

__

(Shot of Manny looking through the jury with interest or disdain (in Giselle's case, the look is mutual)

Manny: And a motley crew we have here…oh and speaking of such, welcome winner and loser. Which is which is unknown of course…honestly!

(Tracey: (whispering) Since when has a host ever been honest?)

Manny: (ignoring Tracey) Welcome James and young Richard. Tonight could be the changing point in one of your lives, whether it is living in dirt on a pokemon journey, or…living in dirt interrupting someone's pokemon journey every 5 minutes.

James/Richie: Hey!

Manny: Oh, bother. Now, the rules of the final are simple. Each of the jury is going to come forward and ask you a question or something. Normally in these things we'd ask you guys to do a speech as well, but considering James' mental capacity is beyond mottos and the fact he'd do the Team Rocket speech as his words would be a waste of time.

James: There goes my strategy…

Manny: …besides of which, I'm bored, and want to get this over with ASAP. However, I have a feeling a few of your fellow ex-survivors will have some interesting things to say. So now…Giselle, you were first on the jury, so you are first up…and let the bloodbath commence…

Richie: Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Manny: Kid, I'm a realist.

(Giselle walks to the two with a taste of anger and perfection if that's possible in her strut. She peers at the two of them eyeing them carefully, Richie gets a bit nervous and James becomes terrified…)

Giselle: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two scared little boys on a big playground? But as you can see, no sensei is going to help you here. So what makes you think I should vote for either of you?

(The two are still petrified as Giselle sighs)

Giselle: That was a question you know.

(The two break out of their trances and do answer the Tech girl)

Richie: Giselle, we've been in the same tribe since the start and despite what you may have thought when you were voted off, I had nothing to do with it. I didn't vote for you once, and despite everything that went on, there was an unspoken loyalty between us.

(Giselle huffs as she waits for what James has to say)

James: Well…I guess because it was either you or me when you went, it wasn't like I had a choice at the time. Giselle, you know me, I'm not a Tech student, I flunked the exam. I'm a Rocket…but that doesn't mean I want to be all the time. If I won, my life will change…and mostly for the better, I promise.

(Giselle thinks it over, but doesn't say anything. She returns to her seat as Casey comes up. Both of them relax a bit more at the Electabuzz girl…)

Casey: I came to this game like you did Richie as a loser on another game show. James, you've tried to steal my pokemon a number of times. So, all I can say is my vote an open and shut case? Just James.

James: Well…if it helps we never did get your pokemon…

Richie: Or anything.

James: (ignoring Richie) …and I guess hearts don't heal easily. However, you must also remember that I did enjoy being around you before you went off, and the only reason I voted you off was because Tracey and Joy told me of their (points to Ash and Misty) plan.

Casey: So you weren't going to vote for me?

James: No, I was planning on Ash.

Ash: Hey!

(a few laughs escape the jury as Casey nods and returns to her seat. Next is Misty, and once again, it's Madame Tussad's for our two victims.)

Misty: You know, I don't know what is worse, confronting two people who voted me off or having to vote for one of you to win. I'll congratulate you two for getting this far, but I will ask this question? Why do I hate you so much if that's the case?

Richie: Because you insulted my friend.

James: Because I'm an evil member of Team Rocket.

Misty: Er…fair enough.

(Misty returns to her seat as Ash now goes up. He regards both members carefully and starts to talk…)

Ash: I'm not one for fancy speeches, but I guess it's kind of a weird thing with you two here. Everyone here including myself expected a final two of some friends. Myself and Misty, Joy and Tracey, and Richie and Duplica. James, did you expect to be this far with the loner tag you got?

James: Ash…you guys weren't talking about if I was going to go, it was when. Heck, if it wasn't for the trick with the ditto girl I would have been the first person on the jury…

Richie: And didn't you say you were planning a final two with Giselle not Misty?

Misty: WHAT?

Ash: (sweatdrops) Ah, yeah. Oops.

Misty: Oops is right Mr Ketchum!

Ash: Er, Manny, can I just hide for the rest of the night?

Manny: No, no, Ash, just sit down here by what is amounting to your FORMER girlfriend…

Ash: I'm dead.

(Ash does return gingerly, Misty giving him a death glare every now and then. Joy stands up and goes to the two)

Joy: Well, it's been an interesting game and an interesting final two. My question is pretty easy for Richie to answer, but maybe not for James. If you had someone else by your side at the end of the game, who would that be?

Richie: My answer isn't as easy as you may think Joy. In terms of competitiveness and attitude, then I would say you. In terms of friendship and trust, I'd say Casey, but in terms of I better say this so she doesn't kill me, I'll say Duplica.

James: For me…well, as she isn't here I won't say Jessie…but I guess I wasn't paying attention really. Actually, as I said, miss Casey over there is someone I actually enjoyed talking to, but without sucking up, you definitely looked after me on this trip Joy, so I will say you.

(Joy nods and returns. Duplica gets up for her dressing down…)

Duplica: I could go on a long speech and ask questions…but why bother? Everyone knows I'm voting for Richie, so I'll just say good luck.

(Duplica returns, as Manny facefaults. Tracey enters with a smile on his face.)

Tracey: I'm not going to say anything either speech wise or question wise. I'm going to tell you a story. Have you heard of the story of the spearow and the pidgeot?

(The two look confused, wondering where Tracey is going with this…)

Tracey: I thought as much. The pidgeot said he could fly higher than the spearow and the spearow tucked underneath the pidgeot's wing, and when the eagle had almost reached the sun and was exhausted, the pidgeot had to stop and the spearow flew that little bit higher. What am I saying? Maybe it's a paradox of how Richie and James got here. Did I think that I was stronger? Did other people on the jury deserve to get here more than you two? Maybe, maybe not. But one thing is for certain, fear the jury. You should.

(Tracey sits down, as the two guys seem more scared of Tracey than anything…)

Manny: Well now, that was…interesting. Well no, not really it wasn't, but it's time for a decision to be made. Jury members, you will vote now not for the person who you want gone, but the person who you want to win…although in this case, it maybe for the person who 'you least dislike.' In turn, I want you to vote.

(Shot of Giselle getting up first to vote…in motion, shots of the other 6 players also come up, as Tracey and Richie remain nervous…)

(…and they will remain there until the next night, where a rendezvous in Pegasus' Castle awaits…)

* * * *

__

The jury has made their decision, and now who will win? Has James' really turned a new leaf long enough for the jury to vote for him? Is petty revenge still on the agenda for many of the members? Find out in the finale of Pokevivor!

Nearly there…must…finish…off…

The reference to Tracey with the spearow and pidgeot is a take of the first UK Survivor and Richard's speech towards the two finalists Jackie and Charlotte. Bitter maybe…just maybe…

O.K, I'm nearly through this long winding series, so the reunion next, and let's see how all 16 contestants deal with being with each other for one more day…

Sayonara!

__


	15. The Rich and the Poor

****

POKEVIVOR – FINALE

The Rich And The Poor

Well, it's about time I finally got this under wraps. I'd just like to say a big thanks to Donald Marco for helping me with Tom scenes throughout the series, as well as the setting for this finale.

Now, Ash' twin vs. Team Rocket extraordinare (well, in his own mind)…this one is a bit different to AAVGS2 where the winner is shown straight away and questions are asked after. This leads to some interesting situations if you've been reading it since the merge.

O.K, no more beating round the bush, the final starts now.

* * * *

(Shot of the inside of Pegasus' castle, where 9 podiums have been erected in the main dueling area…)

(Shot of Tom, back in his original form, pouting)

Tom: I still don't get why you have to be here…

(Shot of AAVGS runner-up, **Gohan Son**, beside Tom. NOTE: This is adult Gohan now)

Gohan: You know why, so you don't have to get out of control…

Tom: You don't trust Washu's skills?

Gohan: No…but it's safe to say that no-one trusts you even less.

Tom: Thanks a lot…just because I wanted Ash to win…

Gohan: Hey, you'd better get started, remember…

Tom: (sighs) I know, I know.

(Tom goes to the middle of a podium…as the universal link of satellites hooks up to all the peeps around in the Pokeworld…)

Tom: 40 days ago, 16 people from the show Pokémon, went from their training lives, Rocket lives or plain lives to compete for the richest prize in the game, 1 million pounds. All they had to do was survive an island…oh, and each other. Since then 14 people, some deserving, some not so, have left the island. 7 of those are here with us today because they decided the final votes. The other 7 are watching in the balcony ready for some tough questions. 2 of them (and neither of them is Ash for some reason…)

Gohan: Tom!

Tom: …however are here because of one reason. One of them is about to become a millionaire! 

(Music plays as the credits roll. 'Welcome to Pokevivor – the finale)

* * * *

(Backstage)

James: I'm so nervous!

Richie: Why? It's only your life…

James: No, not because of that. All those people, they need to witness me in perfect form! Hair brush, hair brush…

Richie: (sweatdrops) Never changes…

Skuld: (entering) You two ready?

James/Richie: Yes ma'am! (Something about Skuld, maybe the enormous hammer she has got, indicates politeness…)

(on the balcony)

Butch: Why did they sit us seperately from everyone else?

Jenny: Because we've got you two on constant watch!

Cassidy: Oh great…

(Not to mention they were the first three voted off…)

Jessie: Oh ho ho! Poor Cassidy seems a bit flushed…

Todd: I'm surprised you weren't put under the same custody as well…

Jessie: But I'm Jessie! I'm the elegant, beautiful member of Team Rocket…there's a difference.

Brock: Of course there is…

Jessie: Quiet mortal!

Rudi: So Jessie, what happens if James wins?

Jessie: Hmmm…that never occurred to me, James winning something? That will be a first.

Brock: I think she needs to think on this…could be a while…

(Jessie's right hand is not on the Naru scale, but it does the job of quieting Brock for a bit. However, the lights are dimmed down, and the show is started)

__

Skuld: Ladies and gentlemen, people watching this all over the world, the apocalypse is about to begin. 7 nearly rans competed and lost, but their say in who wins the game is going to be the key to victory to one of the two. So without further adieu…the jury!

(An applause is met as Skuld continues the introduction)

__

Skuld: First off, everyone's favourite valedictorian, Giselle Dexter!

(Giselle gets a thunderous ovation, a combination of boos, catcalls and cheers from the Tech fanboys in a base near Cerulean City. Somewhere on the road to Viridian City, a young boy and friend of hers watches on the TV screen…)

(…as Giselle dressed in a black cloak enters the arena. The first member of the executioners have arrived.)

__

Giselle: Prepare for the worst because Giselle is going to give it to you.

Skuld: Next up, is the fan with the plan, give it up for Miss Electabuzz, Casey Ruky!

(Casey's reaction is just as good, but this time, mostly all cheers as Casey, like Giselle, enters with a black cloak which seems two sizes too big for her. Somewhere on Evolution Mountain, a young boy watches with his Pocket TV, and smiles. He gets his mobile phone out…)

__

Skuld: Black is always in fashion…unless Urd is wearing it. Next up, give it up for Misty Waterflower!

(Misty's reaction is a bit mixed. Sure, as a main heroine she gets a thunderous ovation of cheers, but her role as angry girl combined with Ash girlfriend and original backstabber makes the reaction a bit muted…)

Misty: Why do I have to wear this?

__

Skuld: It's a symbolism thing girl. Next up, her partner in crime, Ash Ketchum!

(Ash again gets the cheers, and a bit more sympathy than Misty did. Ash smiles and waves to an audience back in Pallet Town, as Gary, a bit miffed that Ash did better than he did, but still smiling how he got voted off…)

__

Skuld: Now, the Nightingale of the Orange Islands, Miss Joy Mills!

(Joy gets a decent reaction, nothing too oustanding though. She waits with a polite smile, obviously a bit dubious to the cloak she is wearing)

__

Skuld: If my big sister was here, she'd have waltzed through this. Anyway, next up is the devious disguise ditto master, Duplica Imité!

(Duplica reaction is surprising, because it's mostly thunderous cheers, because of the way she made the game interesting. The few boos she does receive are boos with a smile on their face, a bit like when anyone boos Kurt Angle (hey, he may be a heel, but you gotta love the guy!).

Duplica: Kinda fitting the black motif?

__

Skuld: The final member of the jury, let's welcome Tracey Sketchit!

(On terms of crowd level, Tracey is somewhere in the Ash level, which surprises him. There are even a few 'Tracey' chants scattered in the world, as everyone likes a straight shooter (plus he got a beautiful girl like Joy with him…lucky bas…)

__

Skuld: And that's our jury!

(One more final standing of applause as the jury takes their places around their respective podiums. On the balcony, the 7 people who aren't jury members give their look-around…)

Butch: Still can't believe that pansy James made it all the way!

Cassidy: You do realise if he wins though…

Jenny: No talk like that here!

Rudi: Giselle looks kind of cute in black, what you say Brock?

Brock: (hearts in his eyes) Oh Joy!

Todd: (sweatdropping) You never learn.

Jessie: Idiot.

* * * *

Tom: Well now, the un-lucky seven I suppose. Giselle, Casey, Misty, Captain, Joy, Duplica and Tracey. In the end, losers all, whether I like it or don't. In the end, what happened?

Giselle/Misty/Ash: (to Duplica) It was her fault!

Duplica: Hey, I'm sitting here as well you know!

Tracey: I hate to say it Ash, but maybe you should have looked at your own ideas before anything…

Misty: You're one to talk, you voted me off!

Joy: Misty, please…

Ash: And didn't James say something about voting you off Joy or something if Tracey got the chance?

Tracey: I wasn't going to do it I swear!

Casey: Guys…

Duplica: For someone who was thinking of taking Giselle to the finals, I don't see why you Ash call me a traitor!

Giselle: I wouldn't have minded, I would have thought of some way of winning.

Tracey: Aren't you rich anyway?

Giselle: You can never have too much money…I guess that is something Jessie and James would more like say, right?

Jessie: That's right!

Meowth: (on a phone) _Hey, that's my line!_

Tom: Ah, and our first caller of the day, Meowth, good to hear you again my scratch-cat!

Meowth: _Yes, but could we hurry this up, I'm on a pay phone and I'm down to my last cent until James comes back with the winnings…_

Tom: And if he doesn't…

Meowth: _Anyway, I'd just like to say that it seems wimpy and gulliable works better than bitchy and mean, hence Jessie and James…and indeed Giselle and Misty as well…_

Jessie: Why you mangy little tom-cat…

Giselle: Call be bitchy if you want it makes no difference to me.

Misty: WHY YOU FLEABAG…(Ash has to restrain her)

Ash: It's just a call Mist…

Meowth: …_and the little twerp getting voted off in a landslide was pure poetry!_

(Now it's Ash' turn not to try and smash the phone)

Tom: I think we better cut this before things get too violent…

Tracey: In other words, doesn't want to see Ash in a bad light.

Tom: Gaahh…you guys are really killing my grove, almost like a Hayama to a Sana…hey, where the heck did that come from?

(Somewhere in Okayama, a genius scientist chuckles…)

* * * *

Tom: Shall we get onto the main event then ladies and gentlemen?

Brock: Sure, especially as you've got a link to that satellite right?

Tom: Yes?

Brock: Then all those pretty girls…

Todd: I'm beginning to see why you were cast as the stereotype…

Tom: O.K, let's move to the two finalists where one of them definitely not as deserving as other members who shall remain nameless, will win the million pounds on offer. One is Ash-clone senior and the other is a Rocket twerp who is already rich but doesn't want it, but for some reason, we have to call them by their given names, so James Femesse and Richard Williams, come on out!

(Whilst Richie's entrance is fairly neutral, James comes out to his millions…and MILLIONS of the James' fans, actually he's quite a bit embarrassed at the support he gathered throughout the series…maybe cause he was the only one who didn't really backstab anyone, he was just James.)

(James and Richie take a seat beside Tom, 7 pairs of eyes watching over them.)

Tom: Well, looks like this show is going on to be for a bit longer…so we might as well fill some air time. Richie, why do you suck?

Richie: Pardon?

Tom: Well, it's obvious you're an Ash wannabe, so why are you simply just a poor imitation?

Richie: Considering the fact that you've pretty much covered who you were rooting for in this, I don't need to answer that.

Ash: At least he was honest with his feelings, you were more deceptive than an eel, I can't believe that I…

Misty: (interrupting) Richie, you voted against Ash, he was your friend!

Richie: (countering) You voted for Casey, she was your friend!

Misty: That was strategy…

Duplica: …and ours wasn't? You was mindless lying!

Misty: What about you?! You dressed up so you could vote Giselle off and then insulted me to the depth!

Duplica: Tell me something Misty, did I ever lie to you?

Ash: Huh?

Richie: (smiles) You never asked her if there was anything wrong with the picture, and she never said she wasn't going to vote for you. But you said you was going to vote for James and you didn't!

James: Guys?

Misty: Well, I don't see Miss Pretty over there really too happy with you either, so you decieved her as well…

Duplica: No, I decieved YOU! I never once saw Giselle question anything, she never saw it, remember?

Giselle: Y'know, she is right Misty, she was simply better at deception than I was.

Misty: Oh, don't go singing her praises! You were pissed at her in the jury…

Giselle: …I know, but that was because I lost. I lost because people were better and more sneakier at the game than I was…and for that, they have my respect, if nothing else.

(balcony)

Brock: This is getting good…popcorn?

Todd: Sure…so what happens next?

Jessie: I think the Ash lookalike twerp…

Todd: Which one?

Jessie: The male one will now get back at Misty…

(floor)

Richie: …even Giselle is more honest than you Misty! Why can't you see that the heroes can't have it the way they always want it?

Misty: This is not about that! This is about…

(balcony)

Jessie: Next, old Ashley will try and deny everything…

Ash: …we didn't want to vote Casey off, it was a spur of the moment thing! Richie, why can't you understand it was strategy?

Todd: And now Richie will counter with…

Richie: …and what's the difference with your strategy and ours?

Joy: Guys?

Jessie: And now, she'll blow her top. (points not at Misty, Duplica or Giselle, but…)

Casey: YOU GUYS STOP IT!

(All, even Tom, look at the Electabuzz fan with a shocked look)

Casey: (near tears) Guys, you guys…you were the best of friends before we started this game. You guys…you loved each other…this is all my fault….if I hadn't gone…BUT WHY DAMMIT? WHY CAN'T YOU FORGIVE AND FORGET? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?

(Casey sobs a bit…before a timid voice reaches the airwaves)

__

????: She's right.

(They hear their next caller, who caught that speech…and it's Casey's boyfriend, **Mikey, **from Pokemole)

__

Mikey: Casey is a wonderful girl, she kept her beautiful smile throughout the island, even when she went. And as soon as she did, everyone else lost theirs. They lost their friendship, courage, love and turned it into vile, traitor-ism. Guys, I'm sorry, but I can't sit back and let a girl like that be forced to tears. You are all older than she is, so why is she being the peacemaker?

(Suddenly, the words of the innocents seem to cut in. Ash, Misty, Duplica and Richie sit down)

Ash: What…have we become? I feel so…petty…

Misty: Ash…

Ash: Misty…

Misty: I can't believe it took us this long to actually see we were in the wrong. I never thought we'd got what we deserved but…

(Misty puts an arm round Casey who is still in tears)

Misty: Casey, I'm sorry…

(On the other side, Duplica is crying, her face as white as a ghost)

Duplica: What did I become? What was I there…

Richie: Ditzy…

Duplica: I WISH I'D NEVER PLAYED THIS DAMN GAME!

(Richie goes over and puts hands on her shoulder. Suddenly, a chant seems to come from the speakers of the world…)

All: Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! 

(Ash, Misty, Duplica and Richie look up at the camera, then at each other…)

(…suddenly, Duplica lunges into Misty's arm and an 'aww' chant breaks out as the two cry a bit. Ash is wiping a few tears as well as he and Richie shake hands)

Ash: I am so sorry Richie.

Richie: Don't worry, so am I Ash. I always was.

Duplica: Misty, Casey, I am such a bitch…why the heck did I do all that…

Misty: Hey, don't call yourself that. You were right, I guess one good turn deserves another, right?

Duplica: (smiles) Right.

(Applause is met as they return, but not before Ash and Misty give each other a hug, whilst Duplica gives a peck on the cheek to Richie, and the four all hug Casey once, all echoing the same words 'Thank you.')

Tom: (sobbing) I take every mean word I said about you! I love you guys! 

Casey: Does that mean you'll be supporting the Electabuzz this year?

Tom: NOT ON YOUR LIFE SISTER!

(Laughs aplenty, as it seems the darkness in their hearts seems to have been destroyed. Maybe something to do with the shadow realm on this island…as a certain character is going to discuss in a minute…)

* * * *

Giselle: Geez, that was way too emotional for me…

Tom: But what about you Tech girl? Do you feel vengeful now?

Giselle: Not really. As I said the best players got further, and as I hate to admit, outsmarted me. 

Tom: Well, this is a surprise, and here's another one. With all members of the jury here, we've got a special guest from the Islands in the 2040 era…

(Shot of a blue screen as Chromus (back in his body) waves at the Duelist Kingdom.

Chromus: Ah Tom, we're all better now since we last talked, both physically and mentally.

Tom: I guess it takes one too many straight-jacket…or needle…

(Both men shudder)

Chromus: Never mind that, I have a special guest here who would like to ask a question to your 9 people there, if you don't mind.

Tom: Shoot.

(The screen fades from Chromus to Nadesico's _Ruri Hoshino_)

Ruri: Konichiwa. 

(A few 'kawaii' sounds come from the audiences, but Ruri doesn't let it live long, because she does have a question…)

Ruri: I asked this because I felt I wondered if my strategy on this island reflected what everyone did here.

All: Huh?

Ruri: I wasn't allowed to look at the results of my own game, but that didn't mean I knew who was going to win here…though I'm not telling…(small smile as James and Richie's attempts to get a word to her quickly shut down), but I do have a question to ask…

(Ruri coughes and continues)

Ruri: My strategy was based on who was the 'Magi'. Yourself as an occupation, yourself as a protector, and yourself as a human being. In my case, Sakura, Joey and myself were the people, but who do you think you represented in this side?

(The guys and girls all look confused as Ruri sighs)

Ruri: Idiots. O.K, as much as I hate to sound like Inez, I'll explain. James, you are most likely to be Melchior, because of your occupation as a member of Team Rocket. That tag alone meant that if you felt you needed or deserved to win was always under doubt.

James: I guess…that would be right…

Ruri: Of course, you got to the end which means you did deserve to get there one way or another. Balthazar I'd think would have to go to Joy, as you seemed to be the mother of the group, however, your methods were too linear, in trying to win, you presumed everything was going to go a certain way, and in the end, it is what killed you off.

Joy: I suppose so…

Ruri: However, Caspar…themselves as a human being…that's difficult. I find it ironic that as soon as you guys entered the Duelist Kingdom, many of you…changed…like entering the shadow realm. Tracey, Duplica, Misty, Ash, Richie…all of you changed during this tenure, so I think maybe you need to decide who really was Caspar.

Casey: Does that mean that Giselle and I were actually the most honest ones?

Ruri: Yes, as ironic as it is. 

Giselle: (smiles) That has a nice ring to it, me, actually being an honest player.

Ruri: I'm sorry for interrupting. (the girl bows and vanishes as Tom turns to them)

Tom: Interesting analysis from Miss Ruri there, so guys, who was Caspar then?

(All the accused point to one of the others…)

Tom: This could take a while…we'll be back, where the waiting will be over, and who is the millionaire, Richie or James? Stay tuned!

* * * *

Tom: Welcome back, and now we've paced you long enough. It's time to get going with this vote. Now, considering what has just happened, a lot of these comments may come out the wrong way…but who cares? Still makes it fun…

All: GET ON WITH IT!

Tom: All right already! James, Richie, are you nervous?

Richie: A bit, but nothing I can't handle…

James: I'm terrified!

Tom: That's nothing new. Oh well…we are going back to a long time ago…

Giselle: It was just yesterday…

Tom: (ignoring her) …when the jury cast their votes into the fire and wondered why the heck they didn't let Ash be on the final two…

Joy: So much for the non-bias…

Tom: …but instead vote for one of these two instead. Go figure, but let's see the result…

(Shot of the big television usually used to link to the satellites of the DK, instead now showing what transpired less than 24 hours ago)

* * * *

FIRST VOTE – GISELLE

__

Giselle: At the end, two people got further than I did, and whatever happens, to do so must have played the game better than me. However, I still get the chance to do a little revenge…

VOTE: JAMES

Giselle: …sorry Richie, guilty by association. Plus, James is so pathetic…it seems to have worked in his favor for me. Go figure.

(Back at the castle, James is surprised)

Tom: Wow, James with the first vote, from Giselle no less? Surprised?

(The 'O' shape in his mouth seems to suggest so)

Tom: Giselle, why?

Giselle: I guess a little sour grapes I guess. I don't think James deserved to win it really, but I didn't have a problem with him and felt that being the lone wolf and the person everyone expected to kick off, to his credit, he stayed, he did his double-crossing and got to the end against all the odds. That deserves some plaudits.

Richie: That and you wanted revenge.

Giselle: (smiles) Of course.

Tom: Oh boy…now let's see what Casey was voting for.

VOTE 2 – CASEY

__

Casey: James, you were quite a funny guy, although you should read the sports pages more. However, you still tried to take my pokemon, plus Richie was on my tribe, and was on Pokemole as well…

VOTE: RICHIE

Casey: Open and shut case.

(studio)

Tom: Well, that one wasn't as much of a surprise, but the fact that one Minori voted against you, will that be a problem?

Richie: I don't know, I have a feeling there will be a lost of surprise votes.

Tom: You know what…you're probably right. Will Misty show us that?

VOTE 3- MISTY

__

Misty: In reality, neither of you deserve to win. James, you're a bad guy, and Richie, you called me a brat! However, somehow you two got here and I have to vote for one of you…

VOTE: JAMES

Misty: Lesser of two evils…besides, if he wins, maybe we can get him off chasing us around…

(studio – a few shocks)

Tom: And I guess she did.

Richie: Er…erm…

Misty: (smiles) Amazing what 24 hours can do…

Richie: Couldn't we have done this yesterday instead?

James/Jessie: She voted for me/James?

Ash: Hell has officially frozen.

Tom: Oh well, let's see if the captain has any change of heart…hey, get it? Duelist Kingdom, change of heart…

(Blank faces)

Tom: Oh whatever, this is class and you know it!

(More silence)

Tom: Forget it, Captain's vote…

VOTE 4 – ASH

__

Ash: Whilst I don't agree with the fact that I was voted off unanimously, it's down to James and Richie, and whilst problems arouse around me and Richie with the girls…

VOTE – RICHIE

Ash: …I just can't vote for someone who tried to steal Pikachu every 5 minutes from me…

(studio)

Casey: And you call me stubborn Ash!

Ash: (blushes) It was the principle of the matter…

Tom: At least we know you didn't discuss the votes with each other.

Ash: We did. I just disagreed with Misty.

(mass sweatdropping)

Duplica: Same old, same old.

Tom: O.K, now for the young nurse over there. This should be interesting…score is 2 each, with 3 votes to go…

VOTE 5 – JOY

__

Joy: It was an interesting game in the end, and despite him sending me to the jury, he was just following on a plan we were doing for him, and that is why I'm voting for him.

VOTE – JAMES

Joy: He continued to work with us, and I actually liked him whilst on the island. I hope this vote stops your past life and presents you with a new one.

(Gasps as Joy smiles, putting the Rocket ahead 3-2)

Tom: And here I wasn't even predicting James would get a vote! Heck, I thought he would be second off!

James: (praying) Come on, come on…

Richie: This is too nervewracking…

Tom: Actually it isn't, because if she was telling the truth, it should be tied after the next vote…although she hasn't been telling it much on the island…

VOTE 6 – DUPLICA

__

Duplica: Oh come on! How obvious was this one going to be?

VOTE – RICHIE

Duplica: Go get 'em!

(studio)

Tom: …I stand corrected.

(Duplica bobs her tongue at Tom, but it is tied. 3 apiece. All eyes are on Tracey)

Tom: Well Trace, it's down to you. Your vote to decide things….let's see…

FINAL VOTE – TRACEY

__

Tracey: It came to it. Whilst you may have flown under my wings James, you did the game proud. Richie, you flew on the back of others, but remained strong when it counted, and used my own strategy in the end to get to you. But in the end…

(THE FINAL VOTE REVEALED)

__

Tracey: …you've grown on me. 

* * * *

(The group stare at the screen, as Tom is also in shock. He turns to one of the two finalists…)

Tom: (smiles) Congratulations James. You've won Pokevivor.

(On the screen, the final slip, 'JAMES' held by Tracey)

(Jessie in the balcony, is stunned. Butch and Cassidy are on the floor in collapse. James himself is as white as a ghost. Richie is pretty much in a collapsing shock. Tracey has a small smile as Brock shakes his head)

Brock: Figures that he would decide the end fate.

(James stand up, very wobbly)

James: I…won?

Tom: Did I stutter? Let me announce it formally then. Ladies and gentlemen around the world, especially for all you Team Rocket fans, JAMES FEMMESSE!

(James stands up, as a huge cheer around the world is given the Rocket member. James begins to do the anime tears of joy thing, as he cheers)

James: I DID IT!

Joy: Congratulations James.

Tracey: I dunno how you did it, but you did….

(Over to Misty, who is looking a bit guilty)

Misty: Did I do the right thing?

Giselle: For you, the right thing is always the right thing at the time. You'll know in the future if it's true or not.

Ash: Ah…well…

Richie: I lost?

Casey: Yep…again. Sucks doesn't it?

Duplica: Case! He's probably mentally scarred for life losing to Team Rocket!

Richie: (smiles) It's O.K guys.

All: Huh?

Richie: I guess it wasn't meant to me. Is it even the life I wanted it to be? Rich life…it isn't my style. I like to do things my way to fame and fortune.

Ash: I guess…

Richie: (holds his hand out) Still friends?

Ash: (smiles) Of course.

(As they shake, Jessie has joined the floor at the bottom…)

Jessie: I can't believe it!

James: Believe it Jessie, I'm rich! (V-sign)

Jessie: We're rich!

James: Sorry? Did I say we?

Jessie: What, YOU TRAITOR?!

James: (smiles) Although it does bring some interesting things…

Jessie: Huh? Like what?

(As the celebrations carry on, they are right, what is going to happen now that James has achieved the wealth he wants…)

* * * *

A month after Pokevivor, many things happened.

Ash and Misty noticed that Team Rocket weren't around much.

Butch and Cassidy were back in jail after trying to steal James fortune. This brought along the resignation of James and Jessie from Team Rocket. Giovanni, for his part, was happy to be rid of the two losers, but knew they could leak their secrets to anyone.

Fortunately, James has the mind of a fish.

James, now no longer needing his inheritance, pretty much gave Jessiebelle the boot (Jessie helped in that respect) before heading off to a new life somewhere…anywhere…

Despite his wealth, James was a mover. And that's what he did. Not to live in a mansion, not to sit with Meowth as his cat friend…

Jessie, James and Meowth travelled the world, not to steal, not to plunder, and not to say mottos. They travelled because they could…and this time they wouldn't go hungry.

As they travelled, a memo was sent to a valedictorian and an actress, claiming that Chromus had given them a second chance at this game, and invited them to the new game, Animole…Duplica immediately called Casey for hints and tips, on the other hand, Giselle decided she wanted a quick word with Todd…

The game is just beginning…

* * * *

VOTES

****

James (4) – Giselle, Misty, Joy, Tracey

Richie (3) – Casey, Ash, Duplica

And that is it.

Finally, all wrapped up, and man I'm exhausted!

Unlike AAVGS2, this one has a variety of changes to the winner and such.

When I first started the idea, the winner was going to be Casey (with Brock finalist). That idea quickly changed though and decided to figure that Joy would be a catalysist in his destruction. The triangle with Tracey came through out of nowhere.

My second choice of winner was Joy, however, I felt she didn't deem enough popularity for her to win. This lead me to either be boring and pick Ash or Misty or…

James. James got the vote to win, although his finalist was in doubt. Tracey, Duplica, Casey and Joy all got thought of, but Richie in the end got the nod, to counter the all female finale that was in AAVGS2. The fact that Manny was the host to the last ep also cemented that, as I had to make Tracey third from the end (to tie in with the old AA canon)

And after all that, a new tale must begin.

Animole is well under way and will soon be posted (at least the first chapter). I've already got a fair few for the quiz, soon the rules, quiz and character profiles will start as well.

Plus, busy with a Ranma fic and a certain Side Story thing, I'm gonna be a busy Brit. But for now…ja ne!


End file.
